un eterno hola y un fugas adiós
by jamesandmolly
Summary: harry regresa tras 5 años de ausencia a un mundo cubierto del pasado del q corria¿draco bueno o malo? un nuevo lider de la Orden...embarazos...amor..guerras y dolor junto a nuevos personajes q haran esto mas emocionante de lo q ya era EL FINAL ESTA CERCA!
1. 1 cartas

**N/A¡¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan pasado unas fiestas maravillosas ññ bueno, antes de empezar, lo típico, toda la esencia es de mi amiga Jo Rowling --------- QUIEN YA DIJO QUE AHORITA EN ENERO COMIENZA A ESCRIBIR HARRY POTTER 7 aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa por fin -------- bueno hay que entrar ya en materia no creen; Aquí les va el primer capitulo de _"Una vida para decirte hola y un minuto para decirte adiós"_ espero que la disfruten.**

**Cartas**

Era el ocaso de febrero, aun se podían distinguir rastros de la nieve que había caído durante el invierno sobre la cuidad, unos tenues matices blancos cubrían ciertos techos de ciertas casa al igual que una que otra esquina por las calles. Un joven de unos 22 o 23 años, se encontraba sentado frente a un escritorio tallado en madera, en el cual se posaba una carta, no era muy larga, pero si muy valiosa. Él, vivía en el piso 35 de ese edificio de apartamentos, era el ultimo piso de todos, el ultimo departamento de todos, no le gustaba a muchos por la altura, pero a él eso no le importaba, de hecho le gustaba a sí ya que podía estar solo, ver todo lo que sucedía en la cuidad desde otra perspectiva, así sentía que estaba mas cerca de las estrellas, para buscar, todas las noches una en especial, una estrella que lo había tantas veces hecho llorar y reír, una estrella que le pertenecía a ella…

Miró a través de la ventana, ya estaba oscureciendo, las estrellas comenzaban a exhibirse tras la tenue cortina que una u otra restante nube formaba. Salió al balcón de su departamento, el congelante viento le recibió, revolviendo aún más su ya despeinada cabellera azabache, un diminuto rocío de lluvia caía, se quito las gafas guardándolas en el bolsillo de su gabardina, dejando al descubiertos un par de bellos ojos verdes como el jade, esperó un momento bajo el impecable cielo de la noche a que apareciera lo que tanto suspiraba; después de unos instantes allí estaba, la estrella que tanto había estado buscando, brillando más que todas las demás, iluminando el firmamento y su corazón. La observo por unos minutos, incluso después de haber sido cubierta por un dosel de nubes grises, que poco a poco se apoderaban del cielo.

- La historia de mi vida… - dijo desanimado el muchacho - de nuevo, pienso en ti, pero el telón de mi pasado impide que te vea – terminó, dirigiéndose lentamente a su departamento de nuevo.

Se paseó por la sala, era un departamento reservado, dos habitaciones, una sala, cocina, un estudio… ¿Qué mas podía pedir un soltero en Nueva York? Se dirigió al bar que se encontraba en una esquina de la sala, iluminado por un par de pequeños farolitos color ámbar, tomó una copa, a lo lejos se oyó el ululeo de un ave - ¡OYE! - indicó acercándose al perchero en donde se encontraba el ave - No me lo reproches que necesito fuerzas para lo que voy a hacer… - el ave ululo de nuevo pero este momento parecía ser un ululeo de comprensión.

Este caminó hacia el estudio, releyó por última vez la carta que hace unos instantes había estado escribiendo, un suspiro incondicional salio de sus labios. – Ya era hora ¿No lo crees? - le dijo al ave, esta batió sus alas energéticamente como en un intento de animar a su amo. Ató a la pata del búho la carta, era un búho espectacular, blanco como la nieve, pero aun así con un plumaje calido como una tenue llama, el pelinegro le dijo al animal:

- Ten, ya sabes a quien dársela, recuerda que pudo haber cambiado durante estos años. Es más, te aseguro que todos han de haber cambiado… - agregó nostálgicamente más para sí mismo que para el ave que esperaba ansiosa – Ya sabes como encontrarme, y ten cuidado – añadió, viéndola partir a través de la ventana - ¡Será un viaje largo! - grito viendo como su amiga se alejaba más y más. Y si seria un viaje largo, pero eso a Hedwig no le importaba, ya que sabía que poseía una importante misión, llevar esa imperiosa carta a Inglaterra, al antiguo hogar de este joven, quien como ya han de haber adivinado, era Harry Potter.

Si, _el – niño – que – vivió_, Harry James Potter, la única persona en el mundo capaz de sobrevivir a un Avada Kedavra, en especial uno del señor tenebroso, Lord Voldemort.

Harry a pesar de captar toda la atención del mundo mágico, era casi irreconocible en el mundo muggle en el cual había estado viviendo estos últimos años en los Estados Unidos, en Nueva York para ser precisos. Para todos sus amigos muggles él era únicamente Harry Potter, un británico que ahora vivía en América, pero para todos los magos era el niño que les había regresado la paz, era el responsable de la muerte del _que no debe ser nombrado_ era su héroe.

_¿Como ha sucedido todo esto? _- pensaba Harry acomodándose en uno de los sillones de la sala, aun con la copa en mano, recordando todo lo que había sido de él los últimos cinco años de su vida.

- ¿Cómo ha cambiado mi vida? Tan rápido - dijo deparando en el vacío.

Era verdad, Voldemort ya no vivía, la batalla final se había llevado a cabo hacia unos cuatro años, en América¿Por qué en América? Sencillo, allí Voldemort se había estado escondiendo y preparándose para la batalla, después de la muerte de Dumblerdore. No se sabían los detalles de cómo había ocurrido, solo Harry los sabia, y pues claro, Voldemort pero, él ya no estaba y ahora era para siempre; El ultimo horocruxe había sido destruido, ya no había nada más del señor tenebroso en el mundo. La gloria eterna seguía a Potter en el mundo mágico, todos los magos de todo el mundo lo admiraban, por lo que gozaba de un respeto inimaginable¿Y como no hacerlo? Si había sido él, el niño que con un año de vida había derrotado a Voldemort por primera vez, con once años salvo la piedra filosofal impidiendo así que Voldemort robara el elixir de la vida, con catorce años había ganado el torneo de los tres magos y por si fuera poco ese mismo año había presenciado el renacer de Voldemort y había evitado que nuevamente intentara someter al mundo mágico, al igual que lo hizo a los quince años en el ministerio, pero no había sido hasta que tenia diez y ocho años cuando derrotó por completo al acecino de sus padres, cumpliendo la profecía que estaba hecha.

- Asesino o asesinado – dijo llevándose la copa a los labios aun con la mirada perdida.

Pero aun con toda esa gloria que conllevaba ser el salvador del mundo, Harry seguía viviendo una vida mundana, normal, desolada y sin gloria; el brillo de sus ojos se había esfumado así como su imagen del mundo mágico.

Después de la batalla final, Harry no volvió a Inglaterra, siguió viviendo en América como un muggle, aun tenia su varita y de vez en cuando hacia uno que otro hechizo pero se había alejado del mundo mágico por completo. ¿Por qué era esto¿Por qué el legendario Harry Potter era tan desdichado¿Qué había pasado con Inglaterra¿Qué había pasado con Hogwarts¿Qué había pasado con sus amigos y la magia?

Todas estas preguntas inundaban la cabeza del pelinegro cada vez que viajaba a su pasado. Y muchos reproches surgían al pensar todo lo que dejo atrás, a todo lo que renuncio, a todo lo que pretendió olvidar. Pero ya no más. Era el momento, tras cuatro o cinco años de lucha interna, Harry había decidido regresar a Inglaterra, con sus amigos, con su familia, con la gente que apreciaba y sobre todo con al gente que amaba, solo esperaba que esa gente aun lo esperara y lo quisieran como el nunca dejo de hacerlo. Más aún ¿Por que lo había hecho¿Por qué había renunciado a una familia, a un grupo de amigos, a toda una vida entera?

¿Lo había hecho por miedo¿Estaba huyendo de todos? Si, por esas sencillas razones era. Por miedo de hacerles daño a esas personas que tanto apreciaba, por que sabía todo lo que conllevaría ser el asesino de Voldemort, habría muchos que se lo agradecerían, más habría muchos más que se lo reprocharían y tratarían de hacerle daño. No podía permitir que eso les pasara a su familia y amigos, no, simplemente no se lo permitiría.

Sabia que debía estar en América, Dumblerdore se lo había dicho. Sabía que tenía que matar a Voldemort, había una profecía dicha. Pero también sabía que nunca se perdonaría ser el causante de las desgracias que pudieran embestir a sus amigos y familia por intentar hacerle daño a él. En América, no conocía a magos, lo que le seria de gran utilidad en su intento de protección a los demás. Había tenido contacto simplemente con unos pocos magos de América del ministerio, al haber muerto Voldemort, pero no más; solo había una bruja que por más que él hubiera intentado alejarla, ella no lo había dejado, él la quería como una hermana, como una amiga, como una compañera. Ella era Amelia Skower.

Amelia, era una bruja de 21 o 22 años, con el cabello hasta los hombros lacio de color avellana al igual que sus ojos, tenia la piel blanca y suave. Su estatura era promedio, "ni muy baja ni muy alta, solo lo justo" solía decir ella. Era alegre, carismática y una gran amiga; tenia siempre el comentario apropiado para cada momento, y si no lograba ayudar a algún amigo o conocido, hacia hasta lo imposible por lograr verlo feliz. Había conocido a Harry en la academia para magos y brujas de los estado unidos americanos, hacia ya cinco años **(N/A pero esa ya es otra historia que luego sabrán XD**) solo ella sabía todo lo que cruzaba por la mente del pelinegro, ella se había convertido desde el momento en que Harry llegó a América, en su amiga, en su confidente, en una fuente de apoyo. Muchas veces se reprocho por creer estar enamorado de ella pero nunca, nunca por más que Harry lo pensara, Amelia podría llegar a ser Ginny…

Harry suspiro levantándose del sillón, el recuero de ella aun le dolía, mas por haberse alejando de ella, sentía que le había fallado, sabia que había dejado algo inconcluso al partir de Inglaterra; lentamente caminó hacia el balcón, ya no lloviznaba, y las nubes se había difuminado, vio de nuevo la estrella, su estrella, la estrella que le había regalado.

- Espero que no me hayas olvidado Ginny…

* * *

Era ya de mañana en la pequeña pero acogedora madriguera, aun no habían muchas señales de vida en la casa, tan solo hacia unas horas antes se habían ido todos a la cama. Una reunión de la orden, - si la en del fénix aun continuaba con sus reuniones, aunque sin Dumblerdore que las precediera - había terminado ya. Todos los miembros sabían que Dumblerdore había dejando un sucesor, este les enviaba información sobre lo que debían hacer y como hacerlo, mas nunca asistía a una de esas reuniones, todo era hecho por medio de lechuzas, cartas y otros medios mas. Al morir Dumblerdore la orden se reunía más de dos veces por semana intentando buscar a Voldemort y a los mortifagos en especial a Snape y Colagusanos.

Después de la batalla final, tuvieron muchísimo trabajo que hacer, muchos miembros de la orden resultaron heridos en la casería de los mortifagos, aunque no hubo uno que quedara lisiado permanentemente y ninguna tragedia se contó. Después de la victoria de Harry, el trabajo era mas lento y tedioso, las reuniones eran ahora una vez cada quince día en la madriguera o en el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place. Después de la batalla, todos en la orden esperaban que Harry regresara a Inglaterra con ellos, para su sorpresa no lo hizo así.

O o O _Flash back_ O o O

_Era el cuartel de la orden del fénix, aun era la antigua casa Black, el corredor estaba medio iluminado por una vieja lámpara de gas colgada cerca de donde solía estar el retrato de la Señora Black - a quien por fin habían logrado bajar - el papel tapiz de la pared, viejo, desgastado y sin cambiar, le daba a la casa un aspecto aun más antiguo, el lugar era casi el mismo, a diferencia que ahora en las esquinas de las cornisas no colgaban más telarañas, las cabezas de los elfos domésticos habían sido retiradas de las escaleras y muchas de las decoraciones y candelabros de serpientes habían sido modificados para hacer la casa mas acogedora para los grifindores que allí "trabajaban". _

_Muchos miembros de la orden estaban allí reunidos, el ministerio de magia de América les había informado que Voldemort se había aparecido en América y gritaba el nombre de Potter para luchar, el único detalle es que nadie sabia donde Dumblerdore había mandado a Harry a refugiarse - al menos eso creían todos -. Muchos miembros de la orden ya se habían movilizado a países cercanos o a comunidades mágicas patrullando las áreas y alertando a las personas sobre cualquier cosa extraña que pudiera pasar, y al mismo tiempo trataban de calmar al pueblo._

_Todos hablaban a la vez, Alastor Moody, Tonks, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, el Señor y la Señora Weasley, Bill, el mayor de los hermanos Weasley, Charley, Fred, George, Kingsley Shackleblolt, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, McGonagoll, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmodore y Hestia Jones estaban en el cuartel en esos instantes. Pero las discusiones fueron detenidas por varios clicks metálicos que parecían ser una cadena arrastrándose. De un momento a otro la entrada de la casa se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre de aspecto cansado, con unos pocos de cabellos grises en la cabeza, la túnica aun más remendada y raída que la última vez, era Remus Lupin._

_- ¿Que pasa Remus? - dijo el señor Weasley al ver entrar a Lupin. _

_- ¿Que es Remus? - añadió Tonks acercándose a el - ¿Por que no estas en América¿Qué sucedió? - todos sabían que a Lupin Dumblerdore le había encargado una misión secreta de la orden el América, pero nadie sabia de que se trataba._

_Remus pareció meditar por un momento como decir la noticia que traía, - Verán - comenzó a decir - Regrese de América por que ya no me necesitan allá._

_- ¿Que quieres decir Lupin? - insistió Moody - ¿A que te refieres a que no te necesitan mas allá? _

_- Si Lupin habla por favor - dijo Ginny asustada, aferrada del brazo de Hermione - Sabemos que estabas allá por el asunto del señor oscuro y por que Harry estaba allá contigo - todos voltearon a verla sorprendidos ¿Como era que ella sabia lo que Lupin hacia en América?_

_- Miren - dijo Lupin sentándose en la mesa del comedor al igual que varios mas - Estaba en América por la misión que Dumblerdore me había encomendado, ahora que esta cumplida se las puedo decir, como muy bien dijo Ginny y aun no me imagino como se entero **(N/A: Uds. se enteraran unos cap's después)** si era por Voldemort, y por Harry - la casa estaba mas silencia que una cementerio, solo se podían percibir una que otra respiración forzada o un suspiro - Mi misión era estar al tanto de los movimientos de Voldemort, que se encontraba en América refugiado con varios de su mortifagos de mas confianza, esperando el momento de la batalla final, _

_- ¿Y Harry que tiene que ver en esto? - aventuró McGonagoll, la nueva directora de Hogwarts._

_- Harry - comenzó Lupin tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para decirlo - Harry estaba en América, esperando y entrenando él también al igual que Voldemort para la batalla final - todos estaban perplejos, no lo podían creer, Harry Potter estaba en América, en el mismo sitio que Voldemort, esperando el día que firmara su sentencia de muerte o recogiera su galardón de gloria._

_- ¿Y que paso? - grito Tonks cambiando súbitamente de color el pelo._

_- Paso - dijo Remus abrazándola - Que la batalla final ya se llevo a cabo, y Voldemort - Lupin pareció meditarlo un momento - Voldemort ha muerto._

_- Bien¡¡muy bien! - decían todos los miembros de la orden entre gritos eufóricos, aplausos, abrazos y felicitaciones, tras la noticia._

_- ¡Lo has oído Hermione! - Gritaba Ginny - ¡Harry lo hizo¡¡Por fin lo derroto! - abrazando a Hermione._

_- Si lo se Ginny - dijo Hermione igual de eufórica como Ginny._

_- Atención todos, atención - era Lupin el que hablaba. El había estado en América con Harry cuando se libró la batalla, aun así no pudo estar presente en esta y observar como había sucedido - Se que estos son momentos memorables para la orden y todo el gremio mágico, más debemos recordar a todas las personas que dieron su vida por que este día llegara - un silencio sepulcral cubrió la sala ¿Acaso Lupin estaba diciendo lo que creían que estaba diciendo?_

_- ¡Por Merlín, Lupin! - Exclamo la señora Weasley con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡Dime por favor que nada le sucedió a Harry! -De nuevo ese silencio tan incomodo que ya había invadido el ambiente varias veces en la noche regresó, todas las miradas estaban sobre Lupin, este momento sin duda lo había estando planeando todo el camino de regreso a Inglaterra pero nunca se imagino como seria realmente estar allí._

_- Remus por favor - suplico Tonks - ¿Cómo fue la batalla, qué paso?_

_- No lo se - fue lo único que pudo decir._

_- ¡Como que no lo sabes! - Ginny había estallado - estabas allí por Harry ¿Como esta¿Donde esta¿Por que no ha venido contigo¿Que pasó en la batalla¡¡¡Remus contéstame por favor! - terminó la pequeña de los Weasley llorando, no todos sabían lo que había pasado meses atrás, casi un año ya entre ella y Harry, pero muchos lo deducían al ver la reacción de esta._

_- Perdóname Ginny - dijo Lupin acercándose a ella - Ginny retrocedió ladeando la cabeza _

_- No, no, no, no, no, - decía - No me digas Lupin, no me digas que… - pero no pudo mas, su madre la refugio en sus brazos acariciándole el cabello al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba cada vez más fuerte._

_- Ya, ya, ya mi niña, ya paso - decía la señora weasley tratando de reparar el corazón ahorra roto de su pequeña, todas las personas que allí se encontraban tenían la misma cara de pena y desconsuelo por la pobre Ginny y por el destino qua había sido de Harry._

_- No Ginny no - dijo Remus corriendo a abrazar a Ginny - no llores por favor, no lo hagas - limpiando con el dedo unas rebeldes lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas - no Ginny, tu no entiendes, _

_- ¿Que es lo que no entiendo Lupin! - grito la pequeña llorando - ¿Que Harry a muerto por salvarnos a todos y nosotros no lo hemos podido ni ayudar? - Hermione lloraba silenciosamente recostada en el hombre de Ron, la Señora Weasley no pudo contener las lagrimas que rodaban silenciosamente en su rostro, el Señor Weasley y sus hijos poseían una cara de tristeza, como si un propio Weasley hubiera muerto, Tonks trataba de no llorar al igual que McGonagoll, pero también habían otros como Moody que tenían la vista perdida, aunque con una mirada de culpabilidad en ella._

_- Ginny escúchame¡todos, escúchenme - dijo Lupin muy seriamente captando la atención de todos de nuevo - no se como fue la batalla final, ya que como lo decía la profecía se llevo a cabo únicamente entre Harry y Voldemort, el mismo Harry no me permitió ver que era lo que sucedía, me dijo que así era como debía ser, sin nadie mas, únicamente ellos dos, asesino y asesinado - al decir esto ultimo Tonks rompió en llanto, Lupin no sabia mas que hacer, no sabia como decirlo, - no lloren por favor, no lo hagan, Harry está bien, - varios ojos se abrían mas, Ginny sostuvo la respiración por unos momentos - al terminar la batalla – continuo el antiguo profesor de Hogwarts - Harry regresó a donde me había dejado, me dijo que la guerra había acabado y que llamara al ministerio para que recogieran el cuerpo de Voldemort._

_La cocina estaba sumergida en una nube de expectativas y dudas._

_- Quiere decir… - aventuro Ginny. _

_- Si Ginny - Harry esta vivo - Ginny sonrió y lloro nuevamente, aunque estas lágrimas era la alegría que reinaba en su corazón en eso momentos._

_- Entonces Lupin - dijo Moody - ¿En donde esta el muchacho?_

_- Si - dijo Fred - Harry debería de haber regresado, _

_- ¿En donde esta? – dijo George_

_- ¿Esta en el ministerio? – dijo Fred _

_- ¿O en el colegio? - dijo George_

_- ¿O en tus bolsillos? - dijeron ambos gemelos al mismo tiempo tratando de hacer menos tenso el ambiente._

_- No, no y no - dijo Lupin un poco mas animado - Harry no esta en el ministerio, tampoco esta en Hogwarts y mucho menos en mis bolsillos, verán… Merlín, vaya que es difícil decirles esto… Harry no esta en Inglaterra… el esta en América._

_- Pero volverá no es así - dijo Hermione alejándose de Ron._

_- Veras Hermione, ese es el problema, Harry no dejará América, antes de partir me pidió que trajera esta carta al cuartel general de la orden y después al ministerio de Londres. - todos los ojos nuevamente estaban abiertos de par en par ¿una carta¿Por que Harry seguía en América?_

_- ¿No deberíamos de ir por el? - dijo Moody_

_- No es seguro que este solo después de lo que sucedió - añadió Dedalus Diggle_

_- El ministerio lo esta custodiando ¿No es así? - pregunto Emmeline Vance_

_- ¿Cuándo volverá? - añadió Bill_

_- Un momento, un momento - dijo Lupin al sentir una oleada mas de preguntas venírsele encima - verán Harry sigue el América, el solo, nadie lo esta custodiando ni lo iremos a traer - otra oleada de incertidumbre y reclamos colmaron el ambiente - ¡Atención! - grito Lupin – Miren, Harry sabe lo que hace, créame es mucho mas sabio, poderoso y maduro de lo que todos recuerdan, no de balde estuvo estudiando, entrenando y meditando este ultimo año; ahora, si todos hacen silencio, les podré leer la carta que le envió a la orden de acuerdo? - todos callaron, unos se sentaron de nuevo y otros miraban expectativos a que Lupin leyera, comenzó a leer pausadamente, con una voz recia y clara para que todos lo entendieran:_

Orden del fénix:

Que bueno que ya se pueda saber quienes somos ¿Verdad? Bueno si están leyendo esto, es que Remus ya regreso a Londres, lo que significa que la batalla ya se dio y pude sobrevivir. Espero que ahora logren vivir la vida que tanto desearon y anhelaron durante todo este tiempo, me alegra haber sido de utilidad para todo el mundo mágico. Como ya sabrán, tengo ordenes explicitas de Dumblerdore y del nuevo líder de la orden, por lo que no regresare a Londres, siento mucho no podes cumplir promesas que jure…

Seguiré viviendo en donde ustedes, de seguro ya saben, en donde he estado este tiempo, por favor no traten de buscarme, mis ordenes son muy estrictas lo que hará que me mantenga al margen del mundo mágico indefinidamente, al igual que el contacto personal con magos o conocidos míos, por esto es que le pedí a Lupin que se fuera de regreso a Londres. El nuevo líder es muy disciplinario conmigo debo acatarlo y obedecerlo como lo hemos hecho todos con Dumblerdore, créanme es una gran persona, muy sabio, sin duda no es Dumblerdore pero merece el respeto y lealtad de todos.

Les prometo escribirles paulatinamente para que no se preocupen, mas no podré hacerlo de modo personal por motivos de seguridad, mas suya que mía créanme; no se preocupen por los mortifagos, si es verdad que están atrás de mi ahora pero se como manejármelas con ellos.

Por favor tomen ustedes toda la gloria que el mundo mágico me esta dando, yo no he hecho nada mas que ustedes, todos fueron unos grandes guerreros y sin ustedes Voldemort no estaría donde esta ahora, gracias en el nombre de todo el mudo mágico, ustedes son los verdaderos héroes.

La carta a continuación, está dirigida al Ministerio de Magia, si fueran tan amables de llevársela al Ministro lo apreciaría, en ella le rindo el informe de la muerte de Voldemort y a ellos también les pido no buscarme ni tener un trato estrecho conmigo, aunque ellos ya lo sabían. Espero que todos estén bien, los echaré de menos y siento mucho no poder decirlo en persona.

Harry Potter

O o O_fin de flash back _O o O

Una pequeña sombra atravesó la sala de la madriguera, con un movimiento de su varita, encendió el fuego en la chimenea y se dirigió a la cocina. Tomó la tetera, la lleno de agua y la dispuso en la estufa a calentar. La mañana era fría, aun había uno que otro montículo de nieve en las afueras de la casa y en sus cornisas. A pesar de ser muy temprano, el cielo era bellísimo con unos tonos celestes y azules mas fuertes matizándolo.

- ¿Tan temprano te has levantado? - pregunto una joven que acababa de entrar a la cocina.

- No podía dormir.

- Lo se, yo tampoco lo podía hacer¿No sabes si hoy tus hermanos abrirán la tienda?

- ¿Fred y George, No lo creo, hace mucho frió haya a fuera para hacer bromas ¿no crees? - añadió entre risas.

- No lo creo Ginny, los gemelos nunca descansan de hacer bromas - rió también la chica arreglando en una cola alta su enmarañada cabellera café.

- ¿Y Ron?

- Aun no se despierta, sabes lo holgazán que es, está profundamente dormido, no noto cuando me levante.

- mmm.

- ¿Ginny tienes algo?

- No, nada ¿por que lo dices?

- No se, te veo rara desde hace un tiempo, ayer en la reunión te note un poco ausente¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

- A ti no te puedo mentir Herm - dijo Ginny sirviendo té en dos tasas - es lo mismo de siempre, lo extraño aún más, no sabes cuanta falta me hace, sonará ridículo pero aún más falta me hace cuando hay mañanas como hoy, frías.

- OH Ginny - dijo Hermione abrazándola - sabes que nos tienes a todos aquí, no te entristezcas mas, que me entristeces a mi en especial en estos momentos.

- Perdóname Herm - dijo Ginny honestamente. Luego de un rato, levantándose de la mesa añadió - ahora si me disculpas debo cambiarme, me esperan en San Mungo.

- Sabes – dijo ya en el marco de la puerta - creo que es hora de continúe con mi vida y terminar con este sentimiento que me mata.

Hermione se quedo sola en la cocina con la tasa humeante frente a ella, estaba completamente sumisa en su pensamientos hasta que un golpeteo el la ventana la hizo despertar.

- ¡OH Merlín¡No puede ser! - dijo acercándose a la ventana y dándole paso a un bello búho blanco para que entrara - ¿Hedwig? - el ave ululo - ¿Que haces aquí? - instintivamente el ave levantó la pata en donde tenia la carta amarada, Hermione la desato y luego a leyó, no lo podía creer era de Harry, y era personal a pesar de lo que había dicho sobre ese tipo de cartas, sus manos temblaban mientras la leía cuidadosamente, al terminar de leerla murmuro - Oh no Ginny, no creo que debas matar ese sentimiento ahora.

**Bueno y ¿Qué les pareció? No me digan, no me digan, mejor escríbanlo en un RR jaja…además sean comprensible conmigo, es el primer fic que subo de más de un capitulo… bueno chicos, los veo en el prox. Cáp. **

**Bye**

**Jamesandmolly**


	2. 2 un trayecto muy largo

**N/A¡¡Hola de nuevo! A ver primero lo primero, toda la esencia es de mi amiga Jo Rowling, ---- QUIEN NO SE APURA CON ESE SEPTIMO LIBRO ---- todo lo demás que esta aquí es de mi pura imaginación (a por cierto varias amigas me han dicho que Amelia y yo somos iguales jajaja, ya lo verán, al leerla se darán cuenta por que soy parte de pardelocas en este sitio jaja)**

**Bueno regresando ya en materia, espero que les guste este capitulo, yo me divertí haciéndolo, en especia a Amelia… **

**OK, los veo al final del capitulo… **

**Un trayecto muy largo**

Aun era muy temprano en la fría ciudad de Nueva York, aunque la ciudad que nunca duerme ya había comenzado sus labores diarias. Carros repartidores, entregaban los periódicos matutinos en todas las esquinas, "un nuevo método de clonación se ha innovado" era los titulares. "Un niño genio ha logrado superar el umbral de la inteligencia de un niño promedio de su edad", narraba un periodista por la televisión. Tiendas tras tiendas, boutiques, comedores y centros comerciales abrían sus puertas lentamente.

Por las calles, un mundo de taxis amarillos, se disputaban los pocos empresarios que con trajes armani y maletines de cuero que salían a las calles hacia sus respectivas oficinas.

En el piso 35 de un cómodo edificio de apartamentos, un joven pelinegro, con ojos verdes, 22 o 23 años de edad, un soltero promedio en Nueva York, se preparaba a viajar. Ya tenia casi todo listo, repasaba una y otra vez en sus cabeza lo que debía llevar en la maleta, en el maletín de mano y en los bolsillos.

- A ver, una vez más – se decía – en la maleta, primero, maleta… listo, camisas… listas, pantalones… listos, calzoncillos limpios, calcetines y zapatos… listos, listos y listos. Mmm ¿Qué mas en la maleta? Aaaa toallas¿toallas? Pero si en la madriguera hay toallas – de repente un congelante escalofrío recorrió su espalda, que pasaría si no se podría quedar en la madriguera, si no lo aceptaban, si ya no vivían los Weasley en la madriguera, al pensar esto, mejor decidió colocar un par de toallas en la maleta. – muy bien, la maleta ya esta lista, ahora, el maletín, veamos, donde lo abre dejado… si tan solo le pagara a Libi para que me hiciera las maletas, pero no, no lo puedo hacer, um um um que problema – rió para si mismo – muy bien ahora ¿donde deje el maletín? A si, en el estudio – esa mañana Harry estaba peor que de costumbre, sus manos sudaban, tropezaba con los muebles, no recordaba donde había dejado las cosas, incluso hubiera olvidado su cabeza en New York si no la hubiera llevado pegada al cuello. Y como no estar nervioso si iba a regresar a su antiguo hogar, si se le podía llamar así, iba a regresar a Londres, un Londres que había cambiado muchísimo durante los últimos cinco años que no había estado allí. Camino por toda la casa dando vueltas en círculos buscando el maletín, al fin lo encontró en el estudio, - por fin te encuentro – dijo – a ver, en ti voy a llevar…veamos, el caso Simpson contra Lachey, aaaaa pero el caso Lohan – Duff va muy atrasado, pero este otro Pitt – Aniston esta apunto de terminar, seria mejor que llevara ese – Harry, era un muy reconocida abogado en New York a pesar de su corta edad. Trabajaba en el bufete de abogados "Smirgoth & Kirkelley" como uno de los mayores asociados y mejores abogados del bufete, Amelia trabajaba también allí con el, aunque ella no era una accionista mayoritaria, su voto era muy importante en el comité, ya que era muy buena Licenciada también.

- Por Merlín Harry ¡mírate! – se decía – ¿Cómo piensas en trabajo ahora que estas a punto de viajar a Londres? - salió del estudio, para terminar de empacar; el boleto de avión, el pasaporte, la varita no podía faltar aunque se hubiera alejado del mundo mágico, no se podía despegar de ella; dinero, (tanto dólares como libras esterlinas, y uno que otro euro por el abordaje en Francia y demás percances) Ya tenia casi todo listo en la puerta, pero no pudo más, corrió de vuelta al estudio y guardó en su maletín los tres casos que tenía pendientes.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, el pelinegro extrañado lo atendió, no esperaba a nadie, para su sorpresa una joven de cabellera castaña estaba frente a el.

- Amelia ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Muy buenos días para ti también Harry

- perdón Amelia, buenos días. ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Como que qué hago aquí? Estas a punto de viajar cinco años en tu pasado hacia Inglaterra, no pretenderías hacerlo solo verdad.

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Por Dios, Harry, hoy amaneciste mas lento que de costumbre.

- Gracias Amelia, siempre he podido contar con tus comentarios motivadores. Pero ya en serio, a que te refieres.

- Bueno, antes que nada déjame pasar al departamento, pareciera que dejas entras mas rápido a una cualquiera que a mi, tú queridísima amiga – Amelia haciendo a un lado a Harry entró atropelladamente al departamento con un par de maletas en las manos. – Bueno Harry ¿Ya estas listo que se nos hace tarde?

- ¿Se nos hacer tarde? No pretenderás pedirme permiso para ir conmigo ¿o si?

- ¡Cómo se te ocurre! jamás te pediría permiso para ir, voy a ir sin tu permiso te guste o no, pero bueno¿ya estas listo? El taxi nos espera afuera - Harry estaba estupefacto, conocía el carácter explosivo e impulsivo de su amiga, pero jamás creyó que iba a llegar tan lejos como acompañarlo al otro lado del mundo. En especial en ese viaje, uno tan importante para Harry, un viaje que marcaría su vida, un viaje en el que si tenia surte, la volvería a ver.

- Amelia¿Cómo fue que lo hiciste? – dijo el pelinegro ayudando a Amelia con sus maletas, sabia que no le serviría de nada pelear con ella sobre si acompañarlo o no al viaje, ella fuera como fuera se había encaprichado con esa idea y por mas que el quisiera no lograría hacerla cambiar de parecer.

- Pues tu secretaria fue de mucha ayuda.

- ¿Libi?

- ¿Tienes otra secretaria a caso?

- ¿Qué tiene Libi que ver en esto?

- Pues veras, tu le dijiste que te apartara el boleto a Inglaterra después de hablar conmigo y decirme tus planes en aquel café, ese que tenia el mejor capuchino que en mi vida había probado, aunque tu pastel de zanahoria estaba un poco seco, yo prefiero el tres leches o una selva negra aaaa que deliciosa aunque me de una migraña que para que te cuento, bueno ¿Pero recuerdas la decoración? era bellísima ese color de pintura para el empapelado me fascinó ¿tu que opinas para mi nuevo departamento? me va ese color ¿no es así? El malva siempre me ha gustado, aunque el peach es muy lindo también, en especial con los muebles que compramos con Aurora en Boston, aunque la nueva moda del cromado simplemente me fascina, como esas sillas que vimos la vez pasada en aquel viaje que hicimos a New Jersey, hablando de eso, me hablaron del despacho, necesitan saber cuando vamos a regresar de Inglaterra, al parecer ese caso de Adams contra O'Conoll no va muy bien, todo por culpa de ese financiamiento mal hecho de la esposa de Adams aunque…

- Amelia, Amelia¡Amelia! respira por favor estas hablando de nuevo a mil por hora – dijo Harry riendo por la velocidad del habla de su amiga y la cantidad de temas que podía abarcar en tan poco tiempo cambiándolos impresionantemente – a ver, regresando al viaje a Inglaterra¿qué tiene que ver mi secretaria en todo esto?

- aaaa si si, Libi, es un dulce esa mujer, tienes suerte de tenerla, la cosa es que le hable y le pedí el favor de que me reservara a mi otro boleto en el mismos vuelo que tu. Fue facilísimo solo le dije: "Libi querida, el licenciado Potter tiene que hacer un viaje por negocios a Inglaterra, ya te lo debe de haber dicho" entonces ella me dijo que era verdad, y que ya en un momento iba a apartar el boleto, entonces se me ocurrió decirle "Libi linda, si me hacer el favor ya que vas a apartar el boleto del licenciado Potter, podrías apartarme uno a mi también que debo viajar a Londres igual que el"¿como la vez? Facilísimo, sabia que si te lo decía a ti no ibas a dejara que fuera, aunque eso no iba a ser un problema, sabes ese es un gran problema que tu tienes, necesitas un ajuste de actitud, no puedo creer que necesites ayuda pero nunca la pidas, siempre es lo mismo, aunque en el ámbito profesional, siempre que necesitas algo lo pides, "Libi un archivo por favor", "Libi este registro a mi oficina, gracias", "Amelia me podrías acompañar a ver a este cliente", "licenciado McDormic le podría pedir accesoria en este caso" la cosa es que ¿por que no pides ayuda profesional para tú vida¡Eso es importantísimo! deberías de considerar un psiquiatra, la cuñada de mi amiga Paola fue a uno excelente, te puedo conseguir la tarjeta si quieres, aunque no se si funcione en tu caso, tu problema no es que tu hija adolescente te odia y no te dirige la palabra. Sabes eso de las hijas es un problema, si, si lo se yo misma fui una hija adolescente pero simplemente no se como mi madre me soportaba, era una santa bueno ni tanto pero se acercaba bastante… - la conversación-monólogo de Amelia continuaba y continuaba, Harry asentía con la cabeza, y de vez en cuando profería un "OH" o "ya veo" en algunos caso de aventuraba a decir un "tienes razón", mientras se paseaba por el departamento terminando de recoger sus cosas seguido de Amelia. Al terminar con sus pertenencias, ambos salieron del edificio hacia el taxi que los esperaba a fuera del edificio.

- …hablando del caso Spelman contra el estado, no creo que seria conveniente dejar que Martines se encargara del caso, es aun muy inexperto, sabes el bufete tiene una reputación que mantener………. ¿acaso no viste ese sillón en el café "le cross"? el rojo, Harry ese rojo que parecía café, con el respaldo inclinado y sin apoyabrazos, no te recuerdas, bueno no importa, lo que pasa es que yo jamás lo pondría en un café que fuera mío era espantoso, simplemente h-o-r-r-i-b-l-e ¿no lo crees?... Si pero Elena tenia razón en dejarlo, él era simplemente mucho para ella ¿no lo crees? Para mi estuvo de maravilla que lo hiciera, de ningún modo, pero jamás en la vida perdonaría a alguien que me hubiera hecho lo que él le hizo, aunque fue mucho la su culpa, de Elena, desde hacia mucho tiempo que le decíamos que no le convenía, que no era el indicado para ella, pero ya sabes lo que dicen "el amor te ciega"……… No pero sabes no considero que sea una buena idea que el gobierno firme ese tratado, no beneficiaria a los pequeños empresarios, imagina que pones una tienda con el poco dinero que has ahorrado y viene otros con los mismos productos a un menor precio ¡ah! No me parece justo…….. Claro, ella tenia la razón el jamás debió de serle infiel ¿No lo entiendes verdad¡Desde luego! Cómo lo vas a entender si eres hombre, se tiene que apoyar entre ustedes, por eso digo que todos deberían de ver esa película, es la vida de todas las mujeres a ver si así se vuelven un poco mas sensibles y dejan de actuar como si no tuvieran nada de materia gris en esa cabezota que algunas veces pareciera que solo la tienen para dejar que el cabello se les caiga…….has visto, me he dejado de comer las uñas, por fin, te juro que mi mama uso todo tipo de hechizos posibles para que dejara de alimentarme solo de ellas, quien diría que ese pintauñas muggle de ajo me serviría……..hey ya viene mi cumpleaños¿te acuerdas no? Y si tenemos suerte lo podremos celebrar en Londres, si creo que si, mira piensas ir allá por el cumpleaños de Ron, la primera semana de marzo ¿no? Bueno ya vez, perfecto solo debemos esperar una semana mas hasta que sea el 7 de Marzo y FIESTA SE HA DICHO, a ver que me das este año, ya sabes lo que me gusta no, aquellos zapatos que vimos de gucci era bellos! Pero esa cartera de prada era tan solo maravillosa…… Harry, Harry¡HARRY!

- A perdón Amelia ¿me decías algo? –

- Págale al taxista que ya llegamos al aeropuerto – después de pagarle al taxista y colocar todas las maletas en el carrito del aeropuerto, Amelia agregó en un tono molesto:

- no me estabas poniendo atención verdad, no se como es que nunca prestas atención a lo que digo.

* * *

- No, no, otro ratito más mamá…

- Que mamá ni que ocho cuartos¡RON! Te digo que te despiertes, DESPIERTATE pedazo de haragán ¡Hay algo muy importante que debes saber!

- mmmmmm vamos Hermione déjame otro rato mas, luego hablamos sobre lo que quieras.

- Nada de eso Ron, despiertate ahora mismo es urgente que veas esta carta

- Mi vida, déjame un segundo mas, de verdad, solo eso te pido

- RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY juro que si no te levantas en este momento tomo mis cosas y me voy de la casa – claro que Hermione nunca tomaría esas decisiones tan drásticas solo por que Ron no se despertaba pero eso lo haría reaccionar – muy bien si eso es lo que quieres – dijo caminando hacia la puerta de la recamara, intentando hacer el mayor ruido posible. Al oír el sonido de la perilla girar, de manera impulsiva y casi automática, Ron salió disparado de la cama a coger a Hermione por la cintura y regresarla de nuevo al cuarto

- Sabes – le dijo abrazándola por detrás – esa no es una manera muy feliz de iniciar el día

- Lo se – añadió la muchacha – pero al menos logre que lo iniciaras

- Bueno y ¿que era eso tan importante que querías decirme?

- Veras – comenzó la joven – esta mañana, estaba en la cocina tomado un poco de café cuando llego una lechuza y me entrego una carta.

- Mi vida… no es nada raro que una lechuza te entregue una carta y mucho menos importantísimo, a de ser que ya no estas tanto tiempo en el trabajo, por si no recuerdas allí te llegaban lechuzas todos los días, incluso a mi me llegan lechuzas casi a diario de todas partes del mundo… – añadió Ron con un tono burlón en su voz

- ¡RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY NO SEAS PAYASO¿Crees que bromeo? Sabes que jamás bromearía con cosas serias como esto. Pero discúlpame por disturbarte, por lo visto tienes cosas más importantes que soñar – terminó casi llorando. Ron sabia que había metido cometido un grandísimo error, es decir ya era la segunda vez que Hermione lo llamaba por su nombre completo en la mañana

- No, no. No mi amor, no vayas a llorar, no te enojes, dime ¿De quien era la carta? – cuando Hermione se disponía a entregarle la carta, un picoteo en la ventana los hizo voltear, era Hedwig que tocaba el vidrio imperiosamente para que la dejaran pasar, Ron volteo a ver a Hermione, ella se mantenía tranquila con los ojos rojos, pero tranquila; Ron en cambio estaba mas blanco que la misma Hedwig. Hermione con esa misma tranquilidad que la caracterizaba en ciertos momentos y que últimamente parecía haberse perdido, se dirigió a la ventana la abrió, sobo el plumaje calido del ave y la dejo pasar, cerrando luego la ventana

-her…her…Hermione – titubeo Ron – es acaso esa la lechuza de… de…

- Si Ron, es Hedwig la lechuza de Harry y de eso te quería hablar, esta mañana vino y me entrego esta carta – extendiéndole la mano con la carta en ella. Ron la leyó rápidamente, volvió a ver a Hermione a los ojos, ella estaba sonriendo, volvió y volvió a leer la carta mas detenidamente hasta que dijo – Hermione – aunque no podía decir mas, la tomo por los brazos y la beso impulsivamente, ella reía, ambos estaban felices, esa carta sin duda eran noticias maravillosas para ellos.

- Ron, - dijo ella al fin soltándose de los brazos de él – ¿Sabes lo que significa no es cierto?

- Si Hermione ¡Como no entenderlo! Harry vendrá a Londres, la primera semana de marzo Hermione, para celebrar mi cumpleaños¡te imaginas! será el mejor cumpleaños que haya tenido en los últimos cinco años, volver a verlo, volver a hablar con él como en Hogwarts, volver a bromear con él – Ron estaba sin duda feliz, extasiado con la noticia, el que había sido su mejor amigo durante los años de escuela iba a regresar a Londres después de cinco de haberse ido y lo mejor de todo es que iba a se su regalo de cumpleaños

- Ron, no lo entiendes verdad –dijo Hermione caminado hacia la ventana

- ¿Que es lo que no entiendo linda¿Acaso no te alegra que Harry regrese?

- ¡Claro que me alegra! Pero no viene desde hace cinco años, es mucho tiempo sabes, no nos ha visto, pocas veces nos ha escrito y todo por medio de la orden.

- Pero era por órdenes del líder de la orden, tu bien sabes que Harry hubiera regresado o nos hubiera escrito mas ha seguido.

- Si Ron, pero no es tan fácil sabes, irte cinco años, alejarte de tu familia de tus amigos y regresar, esperando que todo sea como lo dejaste al irte.

- Herm, princesa ¿Qué sucede¿No encontraré Harry todo como lo dejo? Nosotros no hemos cambiado y estoy seguro que todos se alegraran de verlo y estarán felices con su retorno.

- No todos Ron, y eso es lo que me preocupa

- ¿De quien hablas Herm?

- De Ginny, tengo miedo que se desilusione de nuevo como hace dos años – estas palabras bastaron para que Ron entendiera por que Hermione dudaba que el regreso de Harry fuera bueno para todos. El mas que nadie, bueno el y tal vez Hermione sabían muy bien lo que había pasado entre ellos hacia años, peor también sabia todo lo que Ginny, su hermanita había sufrido, sin duda no podría volver a verla llorar todas las noches y verla lentamente perder el brillo en sus ojos.

o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Ya había más movimiento en la madriguera, la señora Weasley preparaba el desayuno, el señor Weasley leía el profeta en la mesa, era un artículo muy interesante según él. Bill y Ginny escuchaban atentos mientras el patriarca de la familia lo leía detenidamente; era un articulo que al parecer intrigaba a todos los Weasley.

_Ventas, muggles y el ministerio_

_Una nueva tienda en el callejón Díagon ha sido abierta, se llama "el vivir del muggle" esta situada justo al lado de la tienda de animales mágicos del señor McKinnon. Esta tienda trata de artefactos muggles que están a la venta para los aficionados del mundo muggle y a su forma de vivir. _

_Como todos saben, el uso de muggles como una diversión a sido por muchos años penalizado se una manera muy severa por el ministerio de magia, aunque han habido magos que han intentado ser mas astutos que los muggles y que el mismo ministerio, al hechizar artefactos muggles para que estos sufran algún daño o reciban un determinado maleficio. El departamento del ministerio de magia, contra el uso incorrecto de artefactos muggles, ha garantizado el uso apropiado de estos artefactos, evitando que ellos caigan en manos de personas-no-mágicas impidiendo que estos se encuentren en algún tipo de peligro. _

_El encargado de este departamento, el señor Arthur Weasley, ha dado las siguientes declaraciones al reportero del profeta: "sin duda será mas trabajo para el departamento de uso incorrecto de artefactos muggles, pero es una ventaja muy grande para nuestro mundo y nuestra forma de vida, así podremos comprender más a los muggles y su forma tan arcaica y simple de vivir" el Señor Weasley quien desde años trabaja en el ministerio, está en completo acuerdo con esta tienda, y alentó a todos los magos a acercarse a ella para conocer artefactos muggles como el "televiror", la "licuafora" o las "compujadoras". _

_Sin duda, después de la derrota del que no debe ser nombrado por parte del gran Harry Potter, muchos magos han abierto más sus mentes hacia los muggles, claro, sin dejar que ellos convivan de un modo directo con nosotros. De esto se esta encargando la sección de cooperación mágica internacional._

_Mientras tanto este reportero se despide, y se dirige hacia la tienda "el vivir del muggle" a comprar una capetera que su esposa le encargo, hasta la siguiente edición del profeta, nos veremos. _

- ¡Bien papá! – Decía Bill – por fin te respetan como deberían en el profeta

- Si papá "el encargado del departamento" es un gran logro para ti, en especial por que es lo que te gusta hacer – añadió la mas pequeña de los Weasley intentando de crear una sonrisa en el rostro, a pesar de todo aun no se sentía tranquila al oír mencionar a Harry, cosa que era muy difícil, ya que el "héroe" del mundo mágico era mencionado casi en cada articulo que era publicado, aunque fuera en una sola línea, el nombre de Harry hacia retumbo allí.

- Gracias chicos – dijo el señor Weasley con una sonrisa en el rostro – Molly querida, hoy vendré tarde a casa, debo ir a revisar unas cosas en esta tienda

- Muy bien Arthur, solo espero que sean asuntos del ministerio y no me vengas de nuevo a casa con otro de esos aparatos tan ruidosos

- Radios Molly, se llaman radios, y trasmiten música de la que oyen en realidad los muggles, ja impresionantes esos muggles, como se las ingenian para vivir

- Música, eso no es música, parecen aullidos de un hipogrifo – el señor weasley se despidió de su esposa, y se dirigió a la chimenea, seguido por Bill quien se dirigía a gringotts.

-Dime Ginny¿iras hoy al hospital?

- Si mamá, me están esperando, es mas ya me debería de haber ido, nos vemos mañana.

- Esta bien hija, duerme un poco si puedes – termino la señora Weasley viendo a Ginny salir por la puerta. La casa ya estaba casi vacía por completo, los únicos que restaban era la Señora Weasley, Ron y Hermione, estos últimos bajan las escaleras y se dirigían a la cocina, con miradas cómplices en los ojos, sabían que tenían que eran los únicos que sabían de la carta de Harry, pero debían decírselo a los demás, pero como se lo dirían a Ginny era lo que les preocupaba ahora. Al entrar a la cocina, la señora weasley salido con un beso en la mejilla a su hijo y otro para Hermione diciendo:

- ¿Como están mis niñas consentidas el día de hoy?

- Vamos mamá – dijo Ron – sabes que aun no sabemos si será una niña

- OH, Ron, creedme estoy segura que será una niña, siéntense, Hermione cariño que deseas desayunar, esa pequeñita necesita comer bien

- ¡Mamá! Que no sabemos si será una niña te digo

- Si Ronny si – dijo despreocupada volviéndose a la estufa

- ¿Donde esta Ginny mamá?

- En el hospital - dijo sin mirarlo - Dime Hermione ¿que deseas para desayunar?

- Solo leche Molly, gracias

- ¿Solo leche? Linda necesitas comer mas mira, si ni tuvieras esa panza no existirías en este mundo eres muy flaca, debes comer mas. Sabes eres la primer mujer Weasley que no tiene esos borrases antojos durante el embarazo

- mama, Hermione no es Weasley de sangre, será por eso no

- deja, deja, ron, dime linda que deseas que te repare, sin pena

- bueno, si es así Molly, desearía unos huevos tibios sin sal, un poco de avena con manías, te, pero el te rojo que trajo Bill de Egipto, un par de waffles

- con chocolate – interrumpió la futura abuela feliz de ver el apetito de su nuera

- no, la verdad preferiría si fueran con olivas negras aun con la semilla, aaaa y unas tostadas con frijoles.

- ¿tostadas con frijoles? Herm, eso no es comida.

- Ya déjala ron, para ella eso es exquisito, a ver linda, ya te lo sirvo – dijo ignorando un "no entiendo los apetitos de las mujeres" que decía Ron a regañadientes. En menos de diez minutos Molly Weasley había preparado los huevos, la avena con manías, el te rojo, los waffles con aceitunas negras y las tostadas de frijoles, además de café, leche y jugo de naranja para que todos comieran.

Claro ya han de haber adivinado que Hermione esta embarazada, y Ron es el papá. La boda fue sencilla, solo amigos cercanos y familia, uno que otro miembro de la orden y algunos colegas del trabajo, fue en la madriguera, frente al lago en junio cumplirían 2 años de casados. Hermione había vivido desde entonces en la madriguera con su nueva familia aunque seguía viendo a sus papás de ves en cuando. Ella tenía ya ocho meses de embarazo, su barriga era "enorme como Hagrid" por lo que decía Ron. Casi todos estaban seguros que Hermione y Ron tendrían una niña, aunque ellos habían decidido esperar hasta que naciera para saber si seria un niño o una niña.

Una de las cosas que más se lamentaba Ron era no haberle podido pedir a Harry que fuera su padrino de bodas. Por órdenes del líder de la orden, sabían perfectamente que Harry no podría viajar a Londres a la boda, Hermione estaba inconsolable, lloro una semana seguida, ella esperaba que su mejor amigo estuviera allí con ella. En una de las reuniones de al orden, el líder les envió una carta diciendo que el mismo iría a la boda, pero que eso no era todo, también había arreglado el medio para que Harry estuviera en la boda. Todos estaban estupefactos, verían a Harry por fin en especial Ginny. Todos esperaron el grande acontecimiento con euforia. Seria la boda del ultimo Weasley hombre y Hermione a quien toda la familia adoraba, pero a demás, verían a Harry y por fin conocerían al líder de la orden, llego el día, Hermione estaba bellísima en su vestido blanco al igual que Ron en su traje negro. Esperaron a que todos los invitados llegaran, mas había dos que faltaban, la ceremonia dio lugar, y estos dos invitados no llegaban. Seguida de la ceremonia, dio inicio la recepción allí mismo en la madriguera, era una cena deliciosa y un baile muy animado, Hermione y Ron estaban alegrísimos, aunque confundidos, ya que el líder les había prometido estar allí y nunca había roto una de sus promesas, varios miembros de la orden estuvieron buscándolo y a Harry por toda al fiesta pero no los encontraron. La mas afectada como era de esperase había sido Ginny, se había ilusionado en verlo de nuevo y este no había llegado. **(N/A: no se preocupen, después sabrán mas sobre la boda…XD)**

- Molly – dijo Hermione tras terminar de comer todas las toneladas que le había dado – hay algo muy importante de lo que debemos hablarte

- Si mamá, me temo que es algo que nos afectara a todos por igual, aunque lo que mas tememos es que hayan algunos que lo sientan mas – termino cogiendo la mano de Hermione entre las suyas.

- ¿Que paso chicos? Me están asustando

- Veras mamá, esta mañana vino Hedwig a la casa – la señora Weasley empalideció un poco, sabía lo que eso significaba, noticias de Harry – y traía esta carta - terminó dándole la carta a su madre, esta la leyó en vos recia, al termina murmuro:

- Oh merlín¿es cierto esto Ron?

- Si mamá

- ¿Quien mas lo sabe?

- Hasta el momento solo tú y nosotros dos

- ¿Que opinas Molly? – pregunto Hermione

- Creo que debemos contactar a una reunión de la orden hoy en la noche

- ¿Tan drástico así lo crees mamá?

- Si hijo, en la orden estamos todos sus amigos, todos debemos estar enterados

- Pero… ¿y Ginny? – titubeo Hermione

- Ella… – comenzó la señora weasley – ella estará esta noche en el hospital, creo que todos deberías de hablar antes para ver que hacemos con ella – el desayuno continuo tranquilo, no se tocó más el tema, habían acordado no mencionarlo de nuevo hasta haber hablado con la orden esa noche, lo mantendrían en silencio, aunque lo que no sabían era que una cabellera roja había estado oyendo lo que decían del otro lado de la cocina.

**N/A: aaaaaaaaaaaaa ¿que nervios verdad? Obvio que ya adivinaron de quien es la cabellera roja verdad jajaja… bueno antes que nada MIL GRACIAS POR LOS RR'S ya ven que no es tan difícil hacerlos; a ver solo es un pequeño "clic" en el botón "go" al fondo de sus pantallas.**

**Ahora si me despido de ustedes… aaaaaa si casi lo olvidaba, para ti Anita linda (quien también es la otra loca en pardelocas), aquí van los adelantos que tanto te gustan muajajajaja**

…**_Amelia no era una bruja ordinaria, y no desconocía todo lo que sucedía en Inglaterra, ella conocía mucho mas de las amistades de Harry de lo que él mismo se podía imaginar, incluso sabia muchas cosas del mismo Harry que el ignoraba que ellas supiera…_**

… **_habla mucho sobre Harry también, sobre como era de pequeño, sobre como destruyo a Lord Voldemort, sobre Lily y James también…_**

_**OK los veré en el prox. Cáp. **_

_**Bye**_

_**Jamesandmolly**_


	3. 3 la reunion de la orden

**hola a todos! bueno a ver lo tradicional--mis historias no se publican x todo el mundo, no tengo millones de libras esterlinas, ni miles de fans en el mundo q hacen estas historias locas por mis libros...entoces no soy JKR. pero eso si la materia prima es de ella y el resto mio ññ espero q les guste este cap. los veo al final

* * *

**

**3. La reunión de la orden**

- ¡OH vamos Harry¡Ya es tarde¡Si no te apresuras juro que perderemos el avión!

- Ya Amelia ya, no seas tan paranoica, no vamos a perder el avión, estamos a tiempo, tu tranquila

- ¿Tranquila¡Que me este tranquila dices¡Si como no! Harry, por si no te has dado cuenta nuestro equipaje ya está en el avión ¡QUE ACABA DE DESPEGAR¡OH merlín, OH Dios, OH Alá¡Harry todo lo mío esta allí! Mi maquillaje, mi ropa, mis zapatos¡todo Harry!

- Amelia por favor tranquilízate, además ¿desde cuando eres tan devota? – dijo riéndose de su amiga lo que le ocasiono un fuerte dolor de cabeza por el golpe que se había ganado - ¡AAAA¡Bueno ya! el equipaje aun no esta en el avión y aun estamos a tiempo tu confía en mi. Mira allí esta el andén en donde debemos abordar, y allí esta una señorita de la aerolínea, preguntémosle a ella sobre el vuelo ¿te parece?

- Si, esta bien

- Disculpe señorita – decía Harry a una muchacha de no más de 26 años, vestía falta y saco de color azul marino, con el cabello negro recogido en un moño alto

- Si caballero ¿en que puedo servirle?

- Mire, queríamos ver si el vuelo 474 son destino a Londres, Inglaterra aun no ha partido del aeropuerto

- Me permite sus boletos por favor

- Claro – dijo Harry sacando de una de las bolsas de su saco los boletos, la señorita ingreso unos datos a la computadora, les devolvió los boletos y dijo – Lo siento mucho señor, pero ese vuelo partió hace 5 minutos.

- Muy bien gracias, muy amable – dijo Amelia con los ojos enormes que desbordaban rabia – se alejaron un poco del anden, lo suficiente, para lo que Harry temía, un estallo de Amelia.

- Lo vez¡Lo vez¡Te dije que llegaríamos tarde¿Pero me hiciste caso? No, el señor lo saber todo no puede pararse a pedir indicaciones en el aeropuerto "si Amelia por aquí es" "confía en mi linda" "ya poco falta" "ya casi estamos allí" – termino imitando la voz de Harry, quien reía para si mismo, a el esta situación no le parecía de vida o muerte, es mas le resultaba graciosa, lo que hacia enojar mas a su compañera.

- Perdóname Amelia que querías que hiciera si este aeropuerto es enorme.

- Le hubiereis preguntado a ese policía que te dije.

- Bueno, ya ahora no podemos hacer nada mas, permíteme un momento iré a cambiar los boletos a el siguiente vuelo.

- ¡A no¡De eso nada! tú y yo nos vamos a aparecer hasta Londres en ves de tomar otro vuelo en este momento – Harry rió ente ese comentario, lo que hizo que el humor de Amelia "mejorara" aun mas - A ver ¿que dije ahora que fue tan gracioso que no me fije?

- ¿Tú piensas que me voy a aparecer hasta Londres?

- Claro que si ¿Por que no? Llegaremos mucho mas rápido, buscaremos nuestro equipaje y listo.

- No Amelia, creo no poder hacerlo.

- ¿Como que no¿A caso no eres tú el mago más poderosos de todo el mundo¿El mago que con tan solo 18 años logro derrotar al señor tenebroso tu solo? Que pasa Harry ¿por que no lo quieres hacer?

- Por que Amelia, me he alejado mucho de la magia.

- ¡Vamos Harry! Esa no es una buena excusa, te he oído inventarte mejores que esa.

- Amelia escúchame, he estado muy distanciado de mis poderes, no se si lo pueda hacer.

- ¡Claro que si podrás! Ten fe en ti mismo, confía en ti un poco, yo confió en ti un 100

- Gracias, pero no se si eso baste.

- Bueno y entonces ¿que? Nos transportamos ¿si o no? – Harry medito un momento y al final dijo:

- Si esta bien, pero no lo podemos hacer aquí en el aeropuerto, vamos de vuelta a mi departamento y de allí lo haremos – Amelia parecía un poco renuente a tener que ir de nuevo al departamento de Harry, el cual no estaba precisamente cerca del aeropuerto, pero al menos había logrado convencerlo de transportarse a Londres.

Amelia era una persona muy persuasiva, casi siempre lograba lo que se proponía y una de sus mayores metas era lograr que Harry volviera a la comunidad mágica, por lo menos hacer que use sus poderes pensaba, para ella era un completo desperdicio por parte de Harry al darle la espalda a lo que el en realidad era. Ella siempre había estado apoyando a Harry desde que este llego a América, había sido a la única persona no muggle con la que había tenido contacto diario desde su partida de Londres. Ella siempre trataba de animarlo, y hacerlo sentir bien por todo lo que había dejado atrás; Harry le había hablado un par de cosas sobre sus amigos de Inglaterra, sobre Hogwarts y sobre todos los Weasley, aunque ello sabia, aun le costaba trabajo creer queAmelia no era una bruja ordinaria.No desconocía todo lo que sucedía en Inglaterra, ella conocía mucho mas de las amistades de Harry de lo que él mismo se podía imaginar, incluso sabia muchas cosas del mismo Harry que el ignoraba que ellas supiera. **(N/A: que intriga no; Muajajajajaja…)**

Tomaron su equipaje, caminaron hacia afuera del aeropuerto y abordaron de nuevo un taxi, sorprendentemente no había mucho trafico en la ciudad, llegaron casi inmediatamente al departamento de Harry, subieron por el elevador hasta el piso 35; Harry abrió la puerta, dejo pasar Amelia, luego al equipaje y de último el.

- Bueno Harry querido, ya que tu eres el que conoce Londres dime¿en donde nos apareceremos?

- Ya había pensado en eso en el camino hacia aquí, lo haremos en la casa de los gritos.

- ¿La casa de los gritos? Que extraño nombre para un hotel ¿no lo crees? – Harry rió ante ese comentario, sin duda la casa de los gritos podía ser de todo menos un hotel

- No, ese no es un hotel, es una casa abandonada en una comunidad mágica cerca de Hogwarts, en Hogsmeade.

- Bueno, espero que por lo menos haya un hotel, una casa, aunque sea un cuarto con una cama en donde dormir.

- Sabes Amelia, eso será un problema ahora que tú vienes conmigo a Londres

- ¿A que te refieres Harry?

- Veras – comenzó sentándose en un sillón - aun no estoy listo para todo lo que me espera al presentarme ante una comunidad mágica, ya sabes, haber desaparecido por cinco años y de la noche a la mañana regresar, no puedo hacerlo, además no se como actuara la gente al ver al asesino de Voldemort – Amelia no se estremeció por la mención de Voldemort, ya estaba acostumbrada a que Harry lo mencionara con una naturalidad sorprendente; la joven comprendió a lo que Harry se refería y el dolor y/o preocupación que tenia en esos momentos, se hincó frente a él en la alfombra, con ambas manos le tomo la cara obligándolo a verla a los ojos y le dijo

- Por ningún motivo olvides que yo estoy allí para ti, estaré atrás de ti para todo, ayudándote a encontrarte con eso cinco años de historia que te esperan – Harry sonrió, sabia que Amelia era una gran mujer y valoraba de sobremanera su amistad, desde que llegó a América había contado con su ayuda y apoyo, se habían convertido en muy unidos, eso a ambos les gustaba, mantenían una relación estable de amigos, que podría decir era envidiable.

- Gracias Amelia – dijo el pelinegro abrazándola – siempre supe que podía contar contigo.

- Bueno – agrego Amelia levantándose del piso – entonces iremos a la casa de los gritos y después que tienes planeado hacer.

- Pues sabes, me gustaría estar en el Londres muggle por un momento antes de ir a la madriguera en marzo, al llegar a Hogsmeade podríamos caminar hasta las afueras para ir a Londres

- ¡Perfecto! Y ya que estaremos en Hogsmeade, podremos visitar tu antiguo colegio no lo crees, seria una experiencia linda para ti

- Si lo seria, eso lo discutiremos al legar allá

- Bueno, cuando desees partimos.

- Listo, toma tu equipaje y mi mano, te dirigiré hacia la casa de los gritos – Harry entrelazo sus dedos con los de Amelia, ambos con el equipaje en las manos, y con un ligero "poff" habían desaparecido de la sala en donde tan solo un par de segundos antes se encontraban.

* * *

La mañana en la madriguera transcurría con normalidad, Ron había ido a trabajar, era el segundo al cargo del departamento de juegos del ministerio de magia, en la casa solo estaba Hermione y la señora Weasley. Hermione por su estado de gestación ya no iba a trabajar, ella se encontraba en el departamento de protección de las criaturas mágicas aunque de vez en cuando ayudaba a la Profesora McGonagoll con las clases en Hogwarts, como maestra de transformaciones o aritmancia. 

Ninguna de las dos mujeres había vuelto a tocar el tema de la carta de Harry sino hasta el almuerzo que llegaron Bill y Ojo Loco Moody a la casa. Amabas les comentaron lo que había sucedido, los dos hombres estaban estupefactos, nunca creyeron posible que Harry regresaría así como sin nada a Londres

- Si Molly – decía Ojo Loco – creo que hay que informarlo en la sesión de hoy en la orden.

- ¿Y Ginny mamá? – pregunto Bill

- Ella estará en el hospital toda la noche cielo

- Ella es uno de los tema que tenemos que tocar hoy – dijo Hermione en un intento fallido de levantarse del sillón en el que se encontraba.

- Con cuidado cuñadita – dijo Bill ayudándole a levantarse – no queremos que le pase nada a mi sobrina.

- ¡Sobrina! – Grito Moody – ¡Já¡Lo sabia! Si es niña verdad – Hermione sonrió era la cuarta vez en el día que le decían que su bebe seria a se una niña

- No Alastor – dijo Hermione – no sabemos que será aun, pero aquí todos esperan que sea una niña

- Y lo será ya veras – dijo la señora weasley desde la cocina – vengan todos a comer que ella esta listo, comieron tranquilamente hablando la mayor parte del tiempo sobre el bebe, habían acordado hablar sobre Harry hasta la sesión de la orden que seria en el número 12 de Grinmaud Place. Al terminar, acordaron que cada uno de ellos le avisaría a distintos miembros de la orden para reunirse a las seis en la ex - casa Black.

o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Las calles de Londres estaban abarrotadísimas de gente, todas pasaban de un lado a otro, sin deparar en la vieja tienda de ladrillos "'_Purge y Dowse, S.A._" cerca de la estacion de trenes.Y como notarla si estaba abandonada, con maniquís de ropa para niños de 10 años de licra y nylon, overoles y pantalones, todos los maniquíes tenían pelucas horribles en la cabeza, a algunos les faltaba brazos y a otros piernas, en la entrada estaba un letrero que decía: "cerrado por reformas". Una cabellera pelirroja estaba parada justo en frente de ese edificio, parecía inspecciona a los maniquíes de la nada se acercó más a la ventana y como hablando para si misma dijo viendo a uno de los maniquíes:

- Buenos dias, soy la sanadora Ginebra Molly Weasley, me dejas pasar por favor – de una manera casi inmediata Ginny dio un paso hacia la ventana y desapareció, atravesando lo que parecía una cortina de agua refrescante. En el interior se encontraba una estrecha sala de recepciones, con sillas en hileras con una que otra persona sentada en ellas esperaban a su turno; algunos se veían nervioso, otros leían el quisquillosos, el profeta o corazón de bruja, y otros tenían extrañas transformaciones en el cuerpo. Ginny se paseo por las sillas saludando a una u otra bruja. Estas vestían túnicas vedes y se paseaban entre los pacientes haciendo preguntas y anotándolas en historiales, eran los sanadores y sanadoras mas jóvenes que estaban en el hospital, y como era de esperarse, los sanadores más experimentados los ponían a llenar formularios he historias la mayor parte del tiempo, el trabajo sucio por así decirlo.

Ginny, quien era una de las mejores sanadoras del hospital a pesar de su corta edad, siguió de largo su camino hasta llegar a la recepción. Al pasar entre las sillas, no podía evitar mirar a los que serian pacientes de sus colegas ese día. En el fondo del cuarto, se encontraba una madre con sus dos hijos, uno era rechoncho y con el cabello rubio, el otro era más bien flaco y con el cabello acaramelado, el primero parecía ser mayor que el segundo, y tenia una mirada juguetona en los ojos, Ginny reconoció esa mirada, era la misma que alguno de los gemelos adoptaba después de jugarle una broma al pequeño Ron¿Qué le habrá hecho a su hermano? – pensó ella, casi de manera inmediata su pregunta obtuvo una respuesta, el mas pequeño de los hermanos hablo, o al menos es intento, pero al mismo tiempo que abría la boca, sapos y ranas salían de ella

- Ya, ya, ya, va a estar bebe – decía la mamá acariciándole una mejilla – ya veras que en un segundo los sanadores te quitaran este hechizo y estarás como antes. En cuanto a ti Sydney – agrego volteando a ver a su otro hijo – ya veras como se pone tu padre al enterarse que nuevamente haces que tu hermano venga al hospital.

- Pero mamá – reprochaba el joven – yo solo practicaba unas pociones para el colegio.

- Si claro… pociones, ya veremos como reacciona tu padre con este cuento, estoy segura que la profesor Dean no les asignaría de tarea una poción como esta ¡y mucho menos que la probaras con tu hermano!

Ginny continuaba con su marcha, aunque con una sonrisa en el rostro, recordaba cuando era pequeña y su madre castigaba por cualquier cosa a sus hermanos Fred y George, - _claro ellos eran siempre los responsables_ – pensaba, siguió su trayecto entre medías cabezas desaparecidas, tentáculos en lugar de brazos, una que otra quemadura por explosiones de caldero y lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver la cantidad de accidentes por escobar voladoras que habían ese día.

Al fin llego a la recepción, en ella estaba sentada una bruja delgada, de cabello negro recogido en una elegante cola de caballo, vestía una túnica celeste pálido, con una pluma a juego, era Patricia Stoks la recepcionista. No era muy grande, tal ves unos 30 años, la recepción era un lugar un poco inusual para quien lo veía, habían papeles, pergaminos, sanadores entrando y saliendo por detrás de ella y aviones de papel que entraban y salían despedidos a una gran velocidad, al igual que en el ministerio, este sistema no tenia más de tres años de haberse implementado en el hospital, Ginny recordó el desastre que había sido al principio pero ahora ya todos los sanadores se habían acostumbrando a ellos. A un lado de Patricia se encontraba una estantería con frascos de pociones de emergencia y al otro lado estaba se podía ver un armario para dejar las escobas voladoras, en una de las esquinas del enorme escritorio que conformaba la recepción habían varios panfletos reunidos en montones.

"_sepa como curar mordidas de hurones australianos"_

"_10 simples pasos para evitar la explosión de tu caldero"_

"_el manual practico de seguridad de barritas para principiantes"_

"_como saber si tu hijo te esta encantando"_

- Que tal patricia¿Como estas el día de hoy? – saludo educadamente Ginny

- Muy bien sanadora, gracias

- Veo que siguen con problemas en el departamento de accidentes de artefactos - dijo viendo a su alrededor, la cantidad de magos que allí estaban por una explosión de escobas o por haber caído de ellas.

- Si tienes razón Ginny – agrego Patricia – Con eso que se acerca la temporada de quiddich todos sacan sus escobas para practicar y muchos terminan aquí, aun hay mucho viento allá afuera para que vuelen.

- Si, dímelo a mi, mi hermano Ron no habla de otra cosa que no sea el quiddich

- Es verdad pero al menos es su trabajo hacerlo, en cambio mi esposo Frederic solo habla de quidditch y no es su deber – ambas rieron ante ese ultimo comentario Ginny después de despedirse, se adentro al hospital y se dirigió al cuarto piso, el departamento de daños por encantamiento.

Allí trabajaba ella, con brujos y hechicera que habían recibido un encantamiento, maleficio o maldición. Había muchos incurables, pero había otros más que mejoraban poco a poco, Ginny era buena en toda la carrera de medimagia, era simplemente excelente, aunque este departamento le llamaba más la atención. Era muy duro trabajar allí, por los casos que se llegaban a ver, pero para Ginny era la forma que tenia de recordar a Harry; muchos de sus pacientes estaban internado por culpa de Voldemort o uno de sus mortifagos, eran sobrevivientes de la guerra que había habido y eso le ayudaba a Ginny a no olvidarse lo que había sucedido, que ella había sido una participe de esa guerra, que habían personas heridas o muerta la causa de esa guerra, pero que había sido Harry el que la había detenido.

- Buenos días sanadora Weasley...

- buenos días Ginny...

- como esta señorita...

Esas están las típicas frases que os oídos de Ginny sentían al llegar al cuarto piso del hospital. Ginny asentía, con una sonrisa en los labios, saludaba con la mano y de vez en cuando decía un leve "buenos días" Ginny siguió con su camino por el coredor lleno de cuadros de muchos magos importantes. Dylis Derwent dormia profundamene en su retrato mientas que Hipócrates Smethwick, Augustus Pye y Urquhart Rackharrow dicutian siel licantropo q habia estado alli con Arthur Weasley era o no primo de Miriam Strout. por fin Ginny llego a su despacho; No era muy grande, una oficina simple, al fondo un escritorio de madera lleno de pergaminos, a la derecha un archivo con las fichas de los pacientes de ella. A la izquierda de la habitación había un sillón para dos espacios, a su derecha uno de un solo espacio con una mesita en la esquina. Ginny abrió la puerta lentamente, corrió la cortina de la ventana que había detrás de su escritorio y se sentó en el, removiendo varios pergaminos; así continuo, escribiendo en uno u otro papel, archivando uno que otro historial, y leyendo de nuevo las historias de los pacientes que vería hoy, se mantuvo a ese ritmo por mas de una hora hasta que alguien toco la puerta de la oficina

- disculpa Ginny – dijo una vos femenina entrando a la habitación

- dime Meg, que sucede

- veras allá afuera esta el señor Longbotton y quiere hablar contigo¿lo hago pasar?

- si claro, dile que ya lo atiendo

- enseguida Ginny – dijo Meg cerrando la puerta. Meg era una enfermera en san mungo que también era la secretaria de todos los sanadores del piso, era bajita, de pelo negro siempre recogido en medía cola, con lentes pequeños de color rojo que hacía juego con las túnicas que usaba. Ginny se apresuro a desocupar un poco su escritorio para que estuviera un poco mas … presentable … al cabo de cinco minutos Meg regreso a la oficina, ahora seguida por un hombre, alto, de cabello castaño oscuro, un poco rechoncho, vestía una túnica verde oscuro, con un maletín a juego.

- pase por favor – decía Meg al invitado

- gracias – contesto este

- si me necesitan estaré a fuera en mi escritorio – dijo saliendo por la puerta

- gracias Meg – dijo Ginny volteando a ver a su invitado – siéntate Neville por favor – dijo mostradole el sillón del rincón después de haberlo saludado con un ligero abrazo

- gracias Ginny – dijo este, ambos tomaron asiento, Neville en el sillón de dos puestos y Ginny en el de uno

- deseas un poco de te Neville?

- gracias, eso seria agradable – Ginny con un rápido movimiento de su barita hizo aparecer una bandeja sobre la mesita, con un par de tazas, una tetera, un azucarero y crema

- dime Neville – comenzó – a que debo tu visita

- veras Ginny, estoy un poco preocupado por mi madre, aun no esta bien de todo

- a que te refieres Neville

- veras, desde que se le dio de alta, gracias a ti

- ¿a mi? No Neville, yo no hice nada creedme

- OH claro que si lo hiciste Ginny, fue por tu perseverancia y tu espíritu de lucha que lograste sacar a mi madre adelante y superar la… la locura en la que estaba

- no Neville, tu lo hiciste, la venias a visitar casi a diario después del final de Hogwarts, eras tu el que estaba allí con ella y con tu padre cada momento, hablándoles y ayudándolos a recuperarse

- si Ginny, pero tu estuviste a mí lado siempre, me dabas ánimos y fuerzas para continuar y eso te lo agradeceré de por vida. Por ti mi madre esta ahora recuperada

- y a tu padre le falta poco, creedme

- Si eso espero

- Pero que es lo que le pasa a tu madre

- Está actuando de una manera muy rara, habla ahora mas sobre…vold…vo…

- Voldemort Neville, dilo sin miedo, ya no hay por que temerle, en realidad nunca hubo por que temerle…

- Sobre Voldemort, gracias Ginny. Habla sobre como era los días con el asechando y como son ahora que ya no esta. Casi solo menciona cosas del pasado, es como si no estuviera mas en el presento, como si hubiera regresado el tiempo

- bien, si lo deseas pasare a tu casa por la tarde a verla, creo que tubo un bloqueo mental involuntario, pudo haber sido por tratar de recordar todas las cosas que sucedieron mientras no estaba en un buen estado.

- gracias Ginny, si fuera a verla de verdad seria de mucha ayuda, pero ¿no tienes nada que hacer en el hospital? Hable con Meg y me dijo que hoy tenias turno hasta mañana

- no te preocupes por eso, me apretare un poco, haré el tiempo para ir a verla y luego regresare aquí, no creo que el hospital caiga en desgracia por que una de sus sanadoras se ausente por una o dos horas

- una de sus mejores sanadoras

- no es para tanto, pero gracias

- de acuerdo Ginny, te veré luego en mi casa, iré a ver a mi padre.

- perfecto, allí estaré

- a Ginny, hay una cosa mas – dijo en el marco de la puerta

- ¿que cosa?

- mi madre, ella habla mucho sobre Harry también, sobre como era de pequeño, sobre como destruyo a Lord Voldemort, sobre Lily y James también – Ginny enmudeció un rato, Neville sabia que es difícil para Ginny oír como todo el mundo mágico habla sobre el sorprendente Harry Potter y como le devolvió la paz al todos, era muy difícil para ella, además no faltaba mas que alguno en la calle que le preguntara si era ella Ginny weasley, si conocía a Harry Potter o si le podía hablar sobre el. Neville aun no había salido de la habitación, permaneció en el marco de la puerta viendo como Ginny deparaba en el vació

- Ginny – dijo – entiendo que sea incomodo para ti, no me molestare si deseas mejor no ir a verla

- no Neville, claro que no – dijo ella después de unos momentos – eres mi amigo, me has apoyado en muchas cosas, no creo que oír hablar de él vaya a ser tan malo, además Alicia es mi paciente y su salud va por encima de mis problemas sentimentales

- gracia Ginny, te veré luego – dijo mientras salía del despacho de ella.

- si, de nada

Ginny estuvo en el mismo lugar en donde Neville la había dejado, estaba aun mirando al vacío, pero su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, recordando a Harry, como había sido durante Hogwarts y la promesa que le había hecho antes de partir. Ella sabia muy bien que no podía huir de su pasado por siempre, que algún día tendria que enfrentarlo. Por más que amara Harry, le había costado muchísimo trabajo tratar de matar ese amor que sentía por el, pero ahora que había oído a su madre no lo podía creer, Harry volvería, y ella simplemente no estaba lista para volverlo a ver.

_- ¿Cómo será su vida ahora mi bien? _

_- ¿Habrás cambiado Harry? _

_- ¿Qué has hecho durante estos cinco años? _

_- ¿sigues jugando al Quidittch?_

_- ¿de verdad viniste a la boda de Ron y Herm?_

_- ¿sabes lo que ha sucedió en tu ausencia en la orden?_

_- ¿en Londres?_

_- ¿en nuestras vidas?_

_- ¿conoces al nuevo líder de la orden?_

_- ¿Te recuerdas de mi y de la promesa que me hiciste antes de partir hace cinco años? _

Esas y miles mas eran las preguntas que Ginny se hacia a si misma cada vez que pensaba en Harry, y las repetía en su mente esperando oír alguna respuesta, mas aun teniendo mi preguntas sobre él en su cabeza, había una que la aturdía mas

- _¿te habrás enamorado de alguien más?_

* * *

bueno y q tal esta? espero q les haya gustado. GRACIAS X LOS RR'S q me dejaron, me alegro mucho verlos!

aaaaaaaa y a q no saben q! descubri q a ana -pardelocas- no es la unica a laq le gustan los adelatos, sino q a Eff di Jay tambien ----noten el sarcasmo en la palabra gustan por favor haha--- y bueno si les "gustan" tanto hay q ponerlos no...esto es lo q pasara en el capitulo 4:

_**"...¿como no puedes ver la belleza de este lugar? Es impresionante, solo debes mirar mas a fondo, este sitio, esconde una historia completa, en el – dijo acercando la mano a las paredes – mira esto – añadió tocando un rasguño de la pared – esto es el sufrimiento de alguien¿vez todo el dolor, soledad y desconsuelo que esconde este rasguño?..."**_

_**"...Como es que dice que Ginny Weasley se ha olvidado de Harry Potter, si es en lo único que piensa, sobre lo único que sueña, lo único que recuerda..."**_

_**"...Harry nunca fue solo para ti, él merece estar feliz, merece tener alguien a su lado..."**_

muahahaha interesate el siguiente capitulo verdad? bueno, un simple clic en el GO de abajo y me dicen q les parecio

bye

jamesandmolly


	4. 4 la casa de los gritos

**N/A: Hola a todos! q bueno verlos de nuevo! debo decirles q me decepcionaron los rr's q recibi! crei q este fic merecia mas! TT TT bueno, pero agradezco a los q si me los dejaron! --->TANK U ---**

**espero q les guste este cap y q reciba mas rr'sjajaja si no como sesupone qsepa si les gusta o no el fic? bueno... mi conciencia q creihaber perdido me estaordenando q les diga q lo basicode esto es de JKR, la cual no soy yo xq si lo fuera no estariahaciendo estohaha los veo al final

* * *

**

**4. La casa de los gritos**

¡Poff!

- Vaya viajecito ese.

- Yo te dije que mejor tomáramos el otro vuelo, por no, tu querías aparecerte hasta aquí.

- Bueno, si tenias razón, pero no me va a negar que fue divertido

- Si claro, fue una experiencia…mmm…refrescante

- Vez, usar la magia de vez en cuando no te vendría mal.

- Dime Amelia, tu que te traes que desde hace poco te has encaprichado en verme usar la magia.

- Es que considero un desperdicio que dejes a un lado tus poderes.

- Si mal no recuerdo, hace unos años después de la muerte de Voldemort, eras la primera en alentarme a hacer las cosas al estilo muggle y ahora quieres que use de nuevo mis poderes.

- Hay bueno¿que ya no puede una cambiar de opinión? Y dejemos esta platica por un lado, es absurda, vamos – dijo cogiendo la maletas – quiero ve la casa

Harry y Amelia, había llegado pro fin a la casa de los gritos, a Harry esa casa le traía buenos y malos recuerdos, era la casa en la que había dejado escapar a asesino de su padres, pero también era la casa en la que había visto s Sirius en persona por primera vez, además era uno de los lugares favoritos de los merodeadores, en especial en luna llena. Dejaron las maletas en al sala, uno que otro sillón sobresalía del polvo que por muchos años habían estado acumulando, Amelia estaba asombrada, la casa era hermosa, aunque abandonada y maltratada. Tenía arañones en las paredes, las cortinas deshilachadas colgaban de los ventanales llenos de telarañas y polvo.

- wow, que bella es, es mas que bella es hermosa mira todos los detalles, y el trabajo… el que vivió aquí debió sufrir mucho no es así Harry

- Veras, en una parte si y en otra no

- ¿Lo conociste?

- ¿A quien?

- Al que vivió aquí

- Vaya que si lo conocí, es mas fue mi profesor en Hogwarts un año, es un gran amigo mío y lo fue de mis padres y padrino.

- Vaya…y supongo que de el no has sabido nada tampoco.

- No, nada desde que me fui. – Amelia recorría la habitación, examinado cada minúsculo detalle de esta, Harry estaba impresionado, como era que ella considerara bella esa casa, en especial en ese estado, era la primera sin duda que decía que la casa de los gritos era hermosa.

- Sabes Amelia, tú conociste al que una vez habito esta casa.

- ¿Enserio¿Quién fue?

- Lupin, Remus Lupin,

- Lupin…re...aaaaaaaaa ¡Remus! Ya recuerdo, el estaba contigo en América cuando recién llegaste.

- Así es, que buena memoria señorita.

- Gracias caballero. Ahora dime ¿a donde llevan estas escaleras?

- En el piso de arriba esta la habitación principal.

- ¿Podemos subir?

- Claro no veo por que no.

Subieron los dos las escaleras, Harry se sentía raro, estar de nuevo allí, no solo era la casa de los gritos, era Londres, era Hogsmade, era estar cerca de Hogwarts, era su pasado. Al fin llegaron a la habitación, como todo el resto de la casa, tenia arañones en las paredes, marcas de mordidas en los muebles, las cortinas, deshilachadas, era un completo desastre, todo lleno de polvo, viejo y arruinado ¿a quien le podría gustar?

- ¡Es hermoso!

- ¿De verdad lo es? Dime Amelia, como es que puedes considerar esto hermoso, simplemente no.

- Veras Harry al pareces tu tienes un problema.

- ¿Otro? De nuevo no, vamos Amelia deja de jugar al psicólogo conmigo.

- no, hablo en serio¿como no puedes ver la belleza de este lugar? Es impresionante, solo debes mirar mas a fondo, este sitio, esconde una historia completa, en el – dijo acercando la mano a las paredes – mira esto – añadió tocando un rasguño de la pared – esto es el sufrimiento de alguien¿vez todo el dolor, soledad y desconsuelo que esconde este rasguño? No puedo imaginar a Remus sufriendo tanto.

Harry estaba simplemente sorprendido conocía muy bien a Amelia pero nunca había visto este lado tan humano y sensible de ella, apoyo su mano sobre la pared junto a la de ella, era verdad, todo el dolor, el sufrimiento el congojo, al agonía, la amargura y ansiedad que se sentía era enorme.

- Pero sabes Amelia, no todo fue dolor para Remus aquí

- ¿A no? Cuéntame – dijo sentándose en la cama lista como una niña pequeña a oír una historia

- Bien – comenzó Harry sentándose a su lado – cuando Remus venia a Hogwarts, Albus Dumblerdore era el directos, el comprendía que en el estado de Remus no era conveniente dejarlo, tu sabes…suelto por el castillo…- Harry continuo con su relato, mencionando como era que Dumblerdore había ayudado a Remus durante las lunas llenas, el pasadizo abajo del sauce boxeador, y los tres amigos que Remus tenia, los merodeadores, que lo acompañaban durante esas noche en sus transformaciones Después, no podía no mencionar como es que había conocía a Remus en su tercer año en Hogwarts, y como fue que por primera vez había llegado a la casa de los gritos tratando de atrapar a Sirius Black. Fue un relato muy largo y cansado pero eso a Amelia no le importo, había logrado uno de sus cometidos, que Harry hablara y recordara su pasado - …y bueno, esa es más o menos la historia de esta casa.

- vaya…

* * *

- ¿Saldrá usted sanadora?

- Ginny Meg, me llamo Ginny y trátame de tu, Usted se oye muy respingado o de viejas

- Si Ginny¿saldrás?

- Si, debo ir a revisar a una paciente, a al señora Longbotton a su casa, ya hable con los demás sanadores, ellos se las arreglaran sin mi durante mi ausencia, no será mas de una o dos horas.

- Muy bien Ginny, ve con cuidado.

- Gracias Meg, cualquier cosa no dudes en avisarme, estaré en la casa de Neville Longbotton, el que vino esta mañana.

- muy bien, no tengas pena.

Ginny cogió su abrigo, un pequeño maletincillo negro y se dirigió a la salida del hospital, saludo a Patricia la recepcionista y salio a la calle, la noche caía lentamente sobre el Londres muggle, eran las cuatro y media de la tarde, le hubiera sido mucho mas fácil aparecerse en la cada de Neville o viajar mediante los polvos flú, pero ella deseaba caminar, necesitaba despejar su mente de todo lo que daba vueltas en ella. Trato de no pensar en Harry, camino en medio de un parque, vio como vario niños jugaban en los resbaladeros y columpios, en las bancas estaban los que serian los padres de los niños, abrasado viendo jugar a sus hijos, esto sin duda no mejoro el ánimo de ella. Decidió irse mejor por el camino transitado, por las tiendas, los centros comerciales, los restaurantes, pero esto tampoco fue de mucha ayuda, pancartas turísticas que anunciaban la maravillosa vida en América, fotografías de Nueva York, Boston, Washington, en los restaurantes jóvenes parejas besándose o agarrados de las manos esto era demasiado para ella, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que se había perdido, todas las salidas, todas las cenas, todos lo viajes y todos los besos que se fueron al irse Harry. Se acerco a una esquina casi intransitada por muggles, levanto su varita y en cuestión de segundos el autobús Noctambul estaba allí.

- Muy buenas tardes, mi nombre es Erny y seré su asiente en este viaje¿a donde se dirige? – pregunto haciéndose a un lado dejando entrar a Ginny al autobús

- Al valle de Godric por favor

- Muy bien, tome asiento, en un momento llegaremos

- Bien – Ginny se sentó, cerro los ojos y trato de despejar su mente de todo a lo que Harry concierne pero nuevamente no pudo, una conversación en el asiento atrás de ella se lo impedía

- Papá papá, dime de nuevo la historia de Harry Potter

- De nuevo Eliot, ya habrías de sabértela de memoria, nos haces a tu madre y a mi contártela todas las noches

_- ¡Todas las noches! –_ pensó Ginny abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, no lo podía creer, ese pequeño de no más de 6 años casi adoraba a Harry

- Vamos papá, no seas malo

- Está bien. Hace varios años, la oscuridad pretendía apoderarse del mundo mágico como lo conocemos ahora, todo era tinieblas y pesadumbre, en especial para los hijos de muggles, el que no debe ser nombrado estaba atemorizando a todos. Perseguía y mataba a todos los que se interpusieran en su camino, el junto a sus mortifagos estaba a punto de apoderarse del mundo mágico

- y que paso luego papá – pegunto el pequeño intrigado

- una noche, el señor oscuro se dirigió a la casa de los Potter, de James y Lily Potter, una pareja que vivía a las afueras del valle de Godric, con su pequeño hijo

- ¡Harry Potter! – grito Eliot

- Jajaja si hijo Harry Potter. Esa noche, el señor tenebroso mato a los padres de Harry pero cuando lo iba a hacer con el, algo sucedió, por algún motivo no pudo matarlo, es más fue Harry el que aniquilo al señor oscuro, sobreviviendo con no mas que una pequeña cicratiz en su frente ¿y sabes forma de que tenia esa cicratiz?

- ¡Forma de rayo!

- Exacto, una cicratiz en forma de rayo. Luego de este acontecimiento, el que no debe ser nombrado desapareció, todos lo dimos por muerto hasta el año en el que el pequeño Harry estaba en Hogwarts renació

- Vaya…debió de haber sido horrible verdad papá

- Si que lo fue hijo, al principio muchos cometieron el error de no creer que el había vuelto, mucho tacharon de loco a Dumblerdore que era el director de Hogwarts en ese entonces y a Harry

- Pero como papá ¿como no pudieron creer lo que el gran Harry Potter decía?

- ¡_El gran Harry Potter? _– repitió Ginny para si misma. Sin duda era más de lo que podía soportar, permaneció en silencio en su asiento tratando de no oír lo que decían atrás de ella pero no podía, de manera automática, esa conversación entraba en su cerebro aunque ella no lo quisiera.

- Fue un error muy grande hijo, Harry estaba en su cuarto año en Hogwarts, tenia catorce años era de verdad increíble que un niño como el dijera tales cosas

- ¿Y luego que paso?

- Luego, desapareció, Harry Potter desapareció, la ultima vez que se supo de el fue cuando derroto finalmente al señor tenebroso en América.

- Y no lo han vuelto a ver papá ¿ni siquiera sus amigos?

- _No, no lo hemos vuelto a ver_ – pensó Ginny

- No hijo, nadie, cuanto tenia dieciocho años, derroto a el que no debe ser nombrado, devolviéndole la paz a todos tanto magos como muggles, todos sus mortifagos fueron apresado y enviados a Azkaban, ahora, no queda mas rastro de lo que fue la vida con el señor tenebroso, mas que los recuerdo y los daños que causo.

- Vaya papá. ¿Harry de verdad ayudo a muchas personas verdad?

- Si hijo si lo hizo

- ¿Y por que entonces desapareció¿Esta huyendo o que¿Acaso cree que nadie lo va a querer volver a ver o que?

- No lo se hijo, francamente no lo se y dudo que alguien lo sepa

- Pero papá ¿y sus amigos?

- Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger se casaron, viven juntos felices ahora, sus demás compañeros de Hogwarts siguieron una vida normal y tranquila

- ¿Y ella papá?

- ella hijo, parece haberse olvidado de el

- ¿como dice? – dijo Ginny volteándose a ver al padre y a su hijo, sabia que "ella" significaba Ginny y que "el" era Harry, pero "ella" jamás había olvidado a "el"

- Disculpe… – dijo el padre atónito

- Como es que dice que Ginny Weasley se ha olvidado de Harry Potter, si es en lo único que piensa, sobre lo único que sueña, lo único que recuerda. Sabe ella se reprocha no haber ido tras el a América, y todas las noches se pregunta si habrá hecho algo malo para que el no regresara, se pregunta como estará, y se pregunta si aun se recordara de ella, si aun no la ha olvidado – termino poniéndose de pie son lagrimas en los ojos, simplemente no podía mas, no podía seguir aguantando todo eso, bajo del autobús y se dirigió a la casa de Neville, tratando de disimular sus lagrimas.

- Papá ¿Quién era esa mujer pelirroja?

- Ella hijo, era Ginny Weasley.

Ginny camino hasta la casa de Neville, ya no habían rastros de que estaba llorando en su rostro, no podía seguir con esto, era demasiado para ella, a donde fuera estaba Harry, en todas las conversaciones estaba Harry, en todas las publicaciones estaba Harry, lo que mas le molestaba era que Harry no estaba con ella. Llego a la casa de Neville, era simple y sencilla, era ya las cinco y veinte, toco a la puerta con el dorso de su mano, al cabo de unos momentos, una mujer rubia de ojos azules, alta y esbelta le abrió la puerta

- Oh, hola Ginny, pasa por favor, Neville me dijo que vendrías

- Hola Luna ¿como estas?

- Bien gracias.

- ¿Y los niños que tal? la semana pasada vi que habían llevado a Joey al hospital

- A si, veras Math como siempre, jugándole bromas a su hermano, sin querer, aunque lo dudo, le lanzo un hechizo aturdidor, pero como Joey aun es muy pequeño lo golpeo mas fuerte que a cualquiera.

- Vaya, me recuerdan a mis hermanos, espero que o haya sido nada grave

- Oh no nada, estuvo solamente un par de horas en el hospital. ¿Ginny deseas algo de tomar?

- Gracias Luna, pero me esperan en el hospital, debo ir rápido, en otra ocasión te agradecería algo de tomar.

- Hecho, es una cita – ambas mujeres rieron. Luna trabajaba como editora en la empresa de su papá, el quisquilloso, se había casado con Neville hacia tres años ya, eran muy felices, Neville trabajaba en Hogwarts, como profesor de herbología después de la jubilación de la maestra Sproud cuatro años atrás; se rumoreaba que la decisión de retirarse había surgido después de un percance que había sucedió en el invernadero cuatro con una "_ipoema spp_" sobre abonada. Desde entonces Neville la había suplantado, un año después se había casado con Luna con quien ahora tenia dos hijos, el mayor de ellos, Math de tres años y Joey de dos.

- Ginny que bueno que viniste – saludo Neville entrado a la casa desde la chimenea a de la sala, saludo con un beso rápido a Luna a la cual le dijo – dime mi vida ¿como estuvo tu día?

- ya sabes, lo de siempre, una que otra nueva historia en el periódico que revisar, y una que otra carrera persiguiendo a tus hijos, son unos verdadero diablos los dos

- Ya, ya, pero no me puedes negar que aun así los quieres.

- Y como no hacerlo si son mis hijos. A por cierto tu madre a estado preguntado por ti desde hace rato.

- Si gracias, por eso esta aquí Ginny; si me acompañas arriba – dijo viendo a la pelirroja – te mostrare la habitación de mi madre.

- Perfecto – añadió esta siguiéndolo escalera arriba. Por fin llegaron a una habitación al fondo del pasillo, en ella estaba una cama con cuatro bellos parales trabajados en madera, una ventana que daba al jardín en donde se podían ver un par de cabecitas jugando en un sube y baja; en una esquina estaba un ropero de madera oscura y dura, a su lado un taburete pequeño con unas costuras iniciadas sobre el y en frente, sobre una alfombrilla azul y blanca había una mecedora, en la que estaba la madre de Neville viendo hacia el jardín.

- Mamá – dijo Neville acercándose a ella – Ginny esta aquí para chequearte¿te recuerdas de Ginny, la sanadora del hospital?

- Oh si la recuerdo hijo, como olvidar una cara tan dulce como esta – dijo la señora Longbotton tomando entre sus manos la cara de Ginny.

- Gusto de verla de nuevo señora, Neville me dijo que se ha sentido un poco extraña de nuevo¿le gustaría hablar sobre ello? – la señora Longbotton pareció meditarlo un momento, una mueca de tensión se había creado en su rostro, miro a Ginny, luego miro a su hijo y de nuevo volvió a verla, Ginny lo comprendió, ella no deseaba que su hijo estuviera presente en esa conversación .

- Señora Longbotton, tal vez usted estaría mas a gusto si charláramos usted y yo a solas, Neville, podrías salir por un momento por favor.

- Oh si claro, estaré abajo si me necesitan – dijo saliendo del cuarto. Ginny se sentó en la orilla de la cama como lo había indicado la señora Longbotton con un gesto de la mano, ambas se miraron por unos instantes hasta que la más anciana inicio:

- Sabes Ginny – dijo viendo hacia el jardín en donde jugaban sus nietos – es maravillo ver como crecen, como descubren el mundo día a día, como todo es nuevo y aun conserva la magia para ellos – dijo dirigiéndose sobre sus nietos – Neville es un gran muchacho, ha logrado crecer, descubrir ese mundo nuevo sin nosotros sus padres, lo ha logrado hacer por si mismo, claro que su abuela estuvo allí para el, pero nunca, un abrazo de una madre se encontrara en otros brazos – para entonces, la señora Longbotton tenia lagrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos.

- Señora yo…

- Sabes Ginny – la interrumpió ella – Neville es todo un hombre ya, formo una familia, un hogar, posee una esposa maravillosa, si es algo extravagante pero posee un corazón de oro. Tuvieron dos maravillosos angelitos que son una sonrisa del sol todos los días. Mi bebe logro formar todo esto sin nosotros, sin la ayuda de sus padres, por si mismo, se lanzo al agua sin saber nadar.

- Pero sabe señora, algunas veces ese es el único medio de aprender a nadar.

- Si lo se, pero el fue lanzado al agua con un solo año de edad, muchísimo antes de lo que todos los demás son lanzados y todo por nuestra culpa.

- No señora, no – dijo la joven tomando entre sus manos las de su acompañante – nada de eso fue culpa suya, usted y su esposo no tuvieron la culpa de lo que les sucedió, nada que hubieran podido hacer hubiera evitado que sucedida lo que paso.

- Ese es el asunto Ginny, dime ¿que es lo que te dijo mi hijo¿Por que razón te hizo venir a verme?

- Por que él esta preocupado por usted señora, me dijo que ahora de lo que desea hablar es sobre la época de al guerra, del pasado, y de Voldemort.

- Veo que tu no le temes a su nombre, eres muy valiente lo sabias.

- Un amigo me enseño a no temerle.

- Y las amistades Ginny, son el mejor tesoro que jamás alguien pueda tener, junto al amor, mi querida niña, jamás lo pierdas, jamás le des la espalda, jamás le cierres las puerta que gracia a el todos nos salvamos y recuerda linda que el amor siempre regresa con grandes sorpresas para nosotros – estas palabras le cayeron a Ginny como un balde de agua fría, claro que era de Harry a quien se refería, pero todo lo que había dicho la señora Longbotton sobre el amor tenia mucho sentido mas del que se pudiera imaginar.

- Si señora lo se, si tan solo fuera mas fácil.

- Te entiendo¿sabes la razón por la que solo he hablado de Voldemort?

- No señora, aun no la se.

- Solo hablo de el y de su época por que deseo recordar cada detalle de esos años, cada minúsculo detalle de su poderío y los que luchamos contra el.

- ¿Por qué hacerlo si le produce un gran dolor?

- Por que deseo ver en que nos equivocamos, que pudimos haber hecho mejor para que no sucediera lo que nos pasó, para evitar que esa noche Voldemort nos despojara del juicio a mí esposo y a mí haciéndonos dejar venerable y solo a nuestro único hijo.

- Señora, no debe martirizarse por el pasado, ya sabe lo que dice esa canción muggle "ya lo pasado, pasado" – dijo intentando animar a la mujer

- José José, un gran cantautor, mi esposo y yo solíamos ir a bares muggles a oírlo cantar en sus épocas de oro, eran otros tiempos Ginny, tiempos felices...

- Estos tiempos también son felices señora, ahora que el ya no esta, las personas pueden rehacer su vida de nuevo.

- Si Ginny, pero para algunos no nos es tan fácil, si tan solo pudiera ver que hicimos mal, en que fallamos, para…para…

- Aunque lo viera señora, nada podría hacer, el pasado no se puede cambiar, esa allí, siempre presentes en nosotros como una sobra la cual solo la luz de un futuro puede disipar

- Eras una joven muy sabia lo sabias, no por nada eras una de mas mejores sanadoras de San Mungo – dijo la mujer haciendo sonrojar a Ginny – pero mi hijo te ha de haber dicho otra cosa también ¿nos es así? Te debe de haber dicho de otra cosa de las que he estado hablando ¿verdad? – Ginny quería evitar a como fuera lugar este momento, sabia a lo que la señora Longbotton se refería por no lo que pretendía

- Si señora – dijo en un tono firme, a pesar de todo, ella era su paciente y no podía permitir que sus problemas sentimentales interfirieran con su trabajo – Neville me menciono algo sobre Harry Potter

- Si, también he estado pensando mucho en él, en ese pobre muchacho, el cual al igual que Neville fue arrojado a las agua solo, a diferencia de Neville, el nunca tubo una verdadera familia atrás de él que lo apoyara, siempre se las tubo que arreglar para vivir en el mundo muggle, y protegiéndose cada vez mas el solo las espaldas, siempre a merced del mundo mágico, por haber sido él quien detuvo a Voldemort hacia años, y por se él, en el cual todos los ojos de todas las comunidades mágicas estuvieran volteados, esperando para que acabara con Voldemort de nuevo – a este momento, Ginny había comenzado a llorar, era demasiada presión para ella, y que le recordaran de nuevo lo que la vida de Harry había sido era muy duro.

- Pero no…no todo…fue tan malo…pa…pa…para Harry – dijo entre sollozos

- Si pequeña, tienes razón, no todo en la vida de Harry fue tristeza y desesperación, hubieron risas, amistades y espero que amores – termino mirando a la pelirroja, la cual se secada las lágrimas con el torco de su mando derecha

- ¿Que quiere decir?

- Digo que sus amigos fueron una parte muy importante en su vida para lograr seguir adelante, aunque recuerda que en el corazón siempre hay un lugar que ni la amistad ni el amor de una madre pueden llenar y es el amor de un opuesto, un amor puro e incondicional, en el cual toda la fe y fuerzas nacen. Le e estado preguntando a Neville y a Luna sobre Harry, para saber que había sido de él, me han dicho que no sabían nada sobre su paradero o su estado actual, solo espero, que al igual que mi Neville, el haya podido aprender a nadar a las malas y ahora se atan feliz como lo es mi hijo con una familia, una novia o esposa maravillosa y tal vea un hijo o dos. Sabes Ginny, Neville tiene razón, si eras la mejor sanadora de todas, me has ayudado a desahogarme, gracia – dijo abrazando a la pelirroja quien estaba con los ojos desmesuradamente abierto que denotaban un desconcierto enorme sin duda esa conversación había sido de mucha ayuda para la señora Longbotton pero no para ella.

Ginny se despidió de la familia Longbotton, con la promesa de regresar algún día a tomar algo con luna y la señora Longbotton. Ya afuera, un frío viento, la cubrió por completo, la noche había perdido todo su brillo, no había mas estrellas, ya no se gozaba más de la presencia de la luna, ya no había más… nada… Ginny camino rápidamente hacia la salida del valle de Godric tratando de huir de las palabras de la madre de Neville que zumbaban en su cabeza:

_- "…Solo espero…que el haya podido aprender a nadar" _

- Si que aprendió a nadar - decía la pelirroja - y lo ha hecho muy bien por su propia cuenta – dijo como a modo de excusarse, ella sentía que muchas veces había podido ayudar a Harry a aprender a nadar, pero que simplemente se había quedado al borde viendo como trataba de salir a flote…

_- "…Espero que sea tan feliz como mi hijo, con una familia, una novia o esposa maravillosa y tal vea un hijo o dos…"_

- Un esposa… no, no puede ser – se repetía mientras un frío temblor recorría su espalda – no puede ser que Harry se haya casado y que tenga hijos, eso no podría ser, en la orden nos lo hubieran dicho – Ginny ladeaba la cabeza en signo de reprobación, era lo que mas tenia, sin duda si se paraba frente a un boggard, lo que vería seria a Harry diciéndole que se había olvidado por completo de ella o con una familia feliz

- ¡Pero como puedes pensar eso Ginebra Molly Weasley! – se regaño la pelirroja a si misma – Harry nunca fue solo para ti, él merece estar feliz, merece tener alguien a su lado – a este punto, Ginny había comenzado a llorar de nuevo - meeeereceee a… a… alguien que lo ame,… que lo… lo… lo respete… qu…e… lo haga fe… fe… feliz, alguien con qui… qui…quien formar u…u…una fa… mi…li… a… tal vez y…y…y… - por mas que Ginny llorara, esas lágrimas no podrían nuca cubrir lo que ella sentía, jamás podría olvidarlo, jamás podría simplemente borrar todo lo que había sido para ella Harry ya sin lagrimas en los ojos, pero con la mirada triste y dirigida hacia el vacío agregó… - debes aceptarlo Ginny Weasley, Harry puede tener ya a alguien mas… y ser feliz con ella… por mas que tu quieras ser… ese alguien.

* * *

**bueno y q les parecio? no cuesta nada dejar un rr para decirme o si? jajaja sino ya no actualizo por lo visto les abure este fic...**

**bueno...un pajarito me dijo q a Snowi -una amiga mia- odia tambien los adelantos igual q fdj y ana, asi q ingrid amiga mia estos adelantos son solo para ti muajajajaja**

_- Eso es verdad – afirmo Lupin – antes que regresara a Londres y lo dejara en América, era un hombre totalmente distinto, era mucho mas maduro, meditaba mas las cosas que iba a hacer, impresionantemente era mucho mas sabio, con tan solo un año de estar alejado_

_- Hay pero que gruñón eres, bueno Herm y ¿de quien es la carta? _

_- Es… del líder de la orden…_

**bueno, espero q les haya gustado este cap y q los adelantos los hayan dejado pensativos muahahahaha**

**los veo en el sig. cap**

**bye**

**jamesandmolly**


	5. ¿conocemos acaso a otro harry?

**N/A: hola! que tal como les va? espero que mejor que a mi haha...ya saben, lo tipico q nada es mio, todo es de jkr y q a mi no me dan pero ni un quinto por usar el poco tiempo libre que tengo para escribir esto...el cual por cierto cada vez es mas poco jajaja...bueno no los entretengo más, los vere al final ciao!

* * *

**

5. ¿Conocemos acaso a otro Harry?

Eran las nueve de la noche en la fría Londres muggle, dos personas caminaban de la mano hacia un condominio de apartamentos en la ciudad. Eran un hombre y una mujer de unos 22 o 23 años. Al llegar a su destino, subieron rápidamente la escalinata que daba a uno de los pisos de esos departamentos, en parte para llegar antes a su destino y para refugiarse de la leve lluvia que empezaba a caer. Se detuvieron ente las puertas once y trece, eran números dorados adheridos a la puerta grandes de madera dura; ellos se dirigían al numero doce¿Cómo podía ser esto si del once se saltaba al trece? Con magia claro, que mas podría ser. Al lado de la puerta trece, había una ventana, dividida en cuatro por pequeñas vigas de madera, en ella colgaba una cortina blanca con detalles dorados, estaba recogida hacia un lado por una cinta dorada, en su interior se podía ver una cómoda sala de estar y al fondo una mesa grande en el comedor, llena de comida y personas a su alrededor charlando y comiendo muy animados.

- Parece que los vecinos tiene una fiesta – dijo la joven al pasar frente a la ventanilla.

- Si así parece, desde que tengo memoria, ellos se la han pasado muy bien.

- Si, pero aun no se como duermen en paz con toda la bulla que sale de la otra casa – dijo señalando a la casa vecina con la cabeza y a la música altísima que salía de allí.

- Ya sabes como son, te acuerdas que desde que estábamos en Hogwarts siempre se oía bulla de esa casa.

- Si es verdad.

- Bueno, entremos que ya vamos tarde y la sesión ya ha de haber iniciado.

- Cariño, no pueden iniciar la sesión sin nosotros, yo tengo la carta de Harry.

- A si, lo olvidaba, bueno peor aun, los estamos retrasando, entremos de una vez.

- ¿Lo dices tu o lo hago yo?

- Te sedo los honores – dijo haciendo una especie de reverencia frente a la muchacha.

- Vaya que galante.

- Todo por mis mujeres

- ¡Tu también, cielos Ron, no creía que tu también ibas a iniciar con eso que mi bebe seria niña.

- ¿Tu bebe? Vamos Herm, no te enojes, además es mi bebe también, por si no lo recuerdas te ayude a hacerlo, pero creo que tras 8 meses no te has te acordar como lo hice – expuso, con una mirada picara en los ojos haciendo que su acompañante se sonrojara.

- Ya Ron, no seas payaso y abre la puerta – dijo aun son rubor en sus mejillas, Ron riéndose se paró entre las puertas once y trece dijo:

- El cuartel general de la orden del fénix, numero doce de Gridmaund place – mágicamente las dos puertas se corrieron haciendo paso a una tercera que saliera entre ella, en su puerta estaba el numero doce adherido. Ni la música del numero once había cesado, mi la comida del numero trece se había interrumpido.

- Como me gusta la magia – dijo ron abriendo la puerta – bueno, después de ustedes. – dijo dándole paso a Hermione hacia una sala de estar, iluminada por unas lamparillas de gas colgadas de la pared.

- Nunca cambia este lugar verdad.

- Pareciera que no Herm, pero creedme que si ha cambiado mucho, tal vez no su fachada, pero si lo que contiene – los jóvenes caminaron hacia la sala de donde provenían voces.

- ¡Vaya¡Ya era hora¿En donde se habían metido? Han retrasado a varios, vamos, vamos rápido a la cocina que allí los estamos esperando.

- Gracias mamá, me fue muy bien en el trabajo y Hermione y el bebe también están bien – dijo Ron al ver el recibimiento no tan propio que su madre les hacia, Hermione rió y paso al comedor seguida por Ron y su suegra.

Muchos de la orden estaban sentados en el comedor tomando té o comiendo una que otra galleta.

- Bien por fin llegan – dijo una voz en una de las esquinas

- Vaya Ron, creímos que te habías ido a supervisar las escobas de los jugadores de Quidittch de Rusia – agrego una voz casi idéntica a la primera que hablo, desde otra de las esquinas del salón

- Si hermanito – continuo la primera voz – o pensábamos que tal vez estabas volando en algún campo de Quiddtich tratando de coger una snitch para ver si el equipo funcionaba de modo correcto – a cada frase que terminaba, una que otra risa se oía en el salón

- Fred, George, déjenlo en paz – dijo Hermione entre risas también, tomando asiento en donde Lupin hacia unos momentos haba estado sentado – gracias Lupin, pero no debiste levantarte.

- Ja como no linda, tu estas mucho mas pesada que yo – dijo señalándole la barriga – además si no lo hacia Tonks me hubiera matado al llegar a casa –dijo riendo y colocándose al lado de Ron.

- Vaya Herm, aun no entendemos como te pudiste fijar en el pequeño Ronni – dijo Fred apareciendo una silla al lado de ella.

- Si Herm, siempre creímos que ibas a ser toda una empresaria o algo así, sin tiempo para tener una familia – dijo George sentándose en una silla que acababa de aparecer al otro lado de la castaña.

Ron tenia la cara a juego con su pelo, nunca le había gustado que sus hermanos bromearan con él y mucho menos que pusieran en tela de juicio el amor que Hermione sentía por él. Hermione al ver a su esposo entendió el disgusto que tenia, le dirigió una mirada cariñosa, se puso se pie y se dirigió hacia él donde estaba, le paso un brazo por la cintura, le dio un beso rápido y dijo

- La verdad George, no lo se – Ron la volteo a ver como diciendo "hey deberías de estar de mi lado", Fred rió pero Hermione continuo – no se que me hizo tu hermano para estar tan enamorada de él – Ron sonrió, paso un brazo por los hombros de ella y le dirigió una mirada victoriosa a sus hermanos.

- aaaaaa ¡ya vasta ustedes dos! – dijo Fred

- Si – dijo George – con tanta miel no se como no viene abejas – el salón entero reía

- ¡Ustedes dos! – dijo la señora Weasley – dejen de molestar ya a Hermione y a Ron, si alguno de ustedes decidiera sentar cabeza de una buena vez, entenderían como es que ellos se aman tanto

- ¡mamá! – dijo Fred

- no puedo creer esto de mi propia madre – añadió George

- ¿acaso nos tratas de enjaular? – pregunto Fred

- Si mamá – añadió George – nuestro espíritu es libre como el viento

- Y moriría si lo atan, que es lo mismo a estar casados – termino Fred. La sala entera reía aun con más ganas, ahora Ron también reía y era la señora Weasley la que tenía un poco de color en las mejillas.

- Bueno ya hijos – dijo el señor weasley – déjense de bromas y demos inicio a la sesión.

- Por fin alguien habla con claridad – dijo Alastor Moody quien estaba al lado de Lupin – Hermione, quisieras explicar tu lo sucedido o deseas que lo haga yo

- No, esa bien Alastor, yo lo haré – la sala entera enmudeció, Hermione tomo asiento de nuevo, entrelazo sus manos por encima de la mesa y comenzó

- Bueno, esta mañana, llego una carta a mi poder – varios solo habían ido que había llegado una carta importante y otros simplemente no sabían nada sobre la carta

- De quien era Señorita Granger – dijo ceremoniosamente la directora de Hogwarts.

- Vamos Minerva – dijo Lupin - ¿Señorita Granger? Recuerda que ya no están el Hogwarts, además ahora es la Señora Weasley.

- Es verdad Lupin, perdóneme Hermione, es la costumbre

- No se preocupe directora

- Bueno y de quien era la carta – aventuro Tonks. Hermione respiro hondo, no entendía por que le era tan difícil decirlo, saco de su bolsillo la carta, la miro por un momento antes de decir:

- De Harry… esta carta es de Harry – nuevamente ojos estaban abiertos al mas no poder, no podían creer lo que oían

- ¿De quien dices que es? – dijo Charley atónito

- ¿De Harry¿Harry Potter? – dijo Hestia Jones

- **¿Conocemos acaso a otro Harry?** – dijo Fred apoyado en el respaldo de la silla de su cuñada

- No puede ser – dijo Remus blanco de la impresión. A le nadie le había dicho nada al respecto del contenido de la carta y mucho menos de quien era – ¿estas segura Hermione que es de Harry¿No te habrás equivocado?

- ¡claro que estoy segura! – todos se taparon la cara o desviaron la mirada, Lupin se arrepentía tanto de lo que había dicho, ya era de conocimiento publico que el carácter de Hermione era explosivo, pero ahora con el embarazo y todas esas hormonas sueltas se había puesto peor, lloraba, reía, gritaba y demás con una facilidad increíble. Ron fulmino a Remus con la mirada y le dijo a señas: _"ahora soy yo el que la debo aguantar, gracias"_

- ¡Acaso crees que no puedo leer una carta Remus J. Lupin! – Continuó la castaña poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia Remus amenazándolo con el dedo - ¡Crees que no reconocería a Hedwing en donde fuera¡Por merlín Lupin! Hubiera esperado mas confianza de tu parte, nunca creí que te fueras a comportar así conmigo¿que te he hecho para que no me tengas la confianza como para recibir una carta de Harry? Dime ¿Qué te he hecho? – Hermione tenía los ojos ya vidriosos como si quisiera llorar, Remus estaba estupefacto, miro a todos lado buscando un poco de apoyo pero solo pudo ver caras escondiendo pena por él y aguantándose la risa

- No, no, no, Hermione – dijo nervioso – no es lo que tu piensas, claro que tengo confianza en ti, como no hacerlo si eres la bruja mas lista que jamás he conocido. Desde Hogwarts me has demostrado lo capaz que eres de hacer las cosas, perdóname si – dijo atrayendo hacia si su cuerpo abrazándola. Miro por encima del hombro de ella y pudo ver varios pulgares alzados en señal aprobatoria, sin duda ninguno desearía tener que estar presentes en una sesión de la orden con las hormonas de Hermione haciendo estragos por allí y por allá

- Gracias Lupin – dijo Hermione soltándose de él y secándose los ojos – sabia que confiabas en mí, fue mi error, no se como pude pensar que desconfiarías de mi - dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, Remus sonrió satisfecho. Ron agarro por los hombros a su esposa y la dirigía de nuevo a su asiento. Una ves Hermione se había dado la vuelta, Remus respiro aliviado, sin duda no quería morir esa noche.

- Bueno – dijo Hermione una vez ya senada y calmada – en esta carta Harry me dice que vendrá a Londres por el cumpleaños de Ron.

- ¿solo eso dice la carta? – dijo Tonks quien lucia una radiante cabellera roja hasta los hombros.

- mas o menos si – añadió Ron, Tonks iba a hablar nuevamente, pero fue interrumpida por la puerta que en ese momento se había abierto, dejando ver la silueta de un hombre alto y fornido que entraba a la casa.

- Disculpen el retraso – dijo el que acababa de llegar – se me complicaron un poco las cosas en el ministerio, peor no es nada de que alarmarse. ¿Ya inicio la sesión?

- Si Elphias, hace unos momentos - dijo McGonagoll

- Toma asiento Doge – dijo Moody apareciendo una silla para el nuevo miembro de la sesión.

- Oh vaya, gracias Alastor – tomo asiento y dijo – y bien¿de que se trata esta sesión?

- Es sobre Harry, nos ha enviado una carta – dijo la Señora Weasley

- ¡No¿En serio¿Harry, Harry Potter?

- **¿Conocemos acaso a otro Harry?**- dijo George

- Vaya, esto si no me lo esperaba, pero continúen por favor, Tonks, creo que tu ibas a hablar cuando llegue.

- Si Doge, gracias. Les estaba diciendo que en donde estaba el problema en que Harry viniera a Londres – dijo, quien ahora tenia el pelo largo hasta la cintura y rubio.

- En que no sabemos como puede reaccionar Ginny al respecto – muchos no se habían percatado de ese pequeñísimo detalle – por eso estamos hoy aquí reunidos, no como una reunión de la orden del fénix, para detener a mortifagos o luchar contra la injusticia del mundo mágico, Estamos hoy aquí como una reunión de amigos, amigos que nos apoyamos entre si y que trataremos de pensar la mejor solución a este problema sin dañar a Ginny

- ¡Bravoooooo! – gritaba Fred

- ¡Eso Hermione! – añadía George

- Tienes nuestro voto para tu campaña electoral – dijeron los gemelos al unísono, la sala entera reía de nuevo, incluso Hermione lo hacia aunque con rubor en sus mejillas. Era raro, pero de los únicos que aceptaba las bromas en este "estado" en el que se encontraba eran de los gemelos. La sala estaba mucho mas animada, sin duda las sesiones sin los gemelos seria aburridísimas.

- Tienes razón Herm – dijo Bill secándose una lagrima de risa – Ginny se pondría muy mal si se entera que Harry va a venir y al final no lo hace como sucedió con su boda.

- Peor aun Bill – añadió su hermano Charley – imagínate que se presente con alguien más

- Bueno pero eso solo lo sabremos hasta el cumpleaños de Ron – dijo el señor weasley.

- En mi opinión – dijo una vos proveniente de un montón de trapos sucios que estaban el una de las esquinas de la cocina, que claro era mundungus – yo, no le diría nada a la pequeña Ginny hasta que Harry se aparezca en Londres, así no seria un duro golpe para ella.

- Esa es una excelente idea – apremio Kingsley – yo voto por que no se le menciona nada a Ginny hasta que Harry este aquí

- ¡Como¿Harry vendrá a Londres? – dijo una vos que acababa de aterrizar en la chimenea de la sala, era Dedales Diggle, uno de los miembros originales de la orden,

- Vaya, vaya Diggle, hasta que te dignas a aparecerte

- Buenas noches para ti también Alastor. Disculpen todos por mi tardanza, se me presento un asunto del que tuve que hacerme cargo, ahora, continuando con lo que oí¿quien dicen que vendrá?

- Harry Dedalus, Harry vendrá a Londres – explico Kingsley

- ¿Harry Potter¿El pequeño Harry, a quien fuimos a traer a casa de sus tíos cuando estaba en quinto año?

- **¿conocemos acaso a otro Harry?** – dijo Fred un poco hastiado de que continuaran preguntando lo mismo.

- Si Dedalus, el mismo – dijo Bill

- Vaya… eso no me lo esperaba¿Cómo sucedió?

- Veras – comenzó Hermione con el relato de la lechuza en la madriguera por la mañana y todo lo demás acontecido en la sesión hasta el momento - …y eso es más o menos lo que ha pasado hasta que llegaste.

- Ya veo, concuerdo con Mundungus, les propongo que ese día mantengamos alejada a Ginny de la casa por si Harry viene acompañado, ya veremos como le damos la noticia.

- Perfecto – dijo la directora de Hogwarts - ¿nada más decía la carta Señorita Granger?

- Hermione minerva, se llama Hermione y ahora la Señora Weasley – dijo de nuevo Lupin

- De verdad no importa eso Remus – dijo Hermione entregándole la carta a Ojo loco - Alastro ¿podrías leerla para la orden?

- claro que si – dijo poniéndose de pie y agarrando la carta entre sus manos, hacia unos instantes le iba a pedir la carta a Hermione para leerla, pero habiendo visto lo que paso con el pobre Remus, prefirió callar; justo cuando iba a iniciar a leerla…

- Bueno – dijo el señor Weasley ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Moody – esta carta de Harry si que nos tomo por sorpresa verdad.

- Vaya que si – dijo Lupin sentado al lado de Tonks –

- ¿El líder no nos ha dicho nada verdad? – dijo Johns desde una esquina

- No, no lo ha hecho – dijo McGonagoll – eso me preocupa¿será de Harry y no de alguien mas la carta?

- Pues claro que es de Harry Minerva – dijo la señora Weasley – yo misma la leí esta mañana y sin duda es del pequeño Harry

- Bueno mamá – dijo Bill – te aseguro que ya no es tan pequeño

- ¿que quieres decir Bill? – dijo Tonks quien ahora lucia un aspecto caribeño, con la piel morena, el cabello negro y largo y unos ojos oscuros misteriosos.

- Nada en particular, solo pienso que tras tantos años, ha de haber cambiado, tu mismo Lupin nos dijiste que con tan solo un año de haberse ido estaba ya muy cambiado.

- Eso es verdad – afirmo Lupin – antes que regresara a Londres y lo dejara en América, era un hombre totalmente distinto, era mucho mas maduro, meditaba mas las cosas que iba a hacer, impresionantemente era mucho mas sabio, con tan solo un año de estar alejado

- Vaya – dijo Charley – entonces directora McGonagoll, me atrevería a decir que esa carta si es de Harry Potter, pero uno distinto al que todos conocemos – la sala estaba llena de mentes pensativas, Charley tenia razón, nadie había hablado con Harry desde que se fue, solo el líder por lo que sabían había tenido un contacto directo con el, pero nadie mas.

- Bueno Señor Weasley – dijo la directora – solo hay una forma de saberlo, Alastor, podrías leer la carta por favor.

- Enseguida minerva – justo cuando tomaba aire para inicia a leer, la puerta de la orden se abrió dejando pasar a un joven de cara redonda

- Disculpen la tardanza – dijo ganándose nuevamente una mirada reprobatoria de Moody – no lograba convencer a mi madre no venir a la reunión, no ha estado del todo bien, Ginny la fue a revisar hoy a la casa…

- Oh Neville que lo siento – dijo Hermione con unas lagrimas que atentaba salir por sus ojos

- _"¡aaaa! hormonas desgraciadas" _pensó Ron

- Gracias Hermione – contesto un poco desorientado – continúen por favor - nuevamente cuando Moody iba a leer…

- Momento – dijo el señor weasley – ¿Dónde esta luna?

- A ella… – dijo – se quedo durmiendo a los niños, ya en un momento viene.

- uuuuuuu que tierna es – dijo Hermione – oíste eso Ron, esta durmiendo a los niños…

_- "De nuevo, las odio hormonas"_ pensó ron antes de contestar con una sonrisa forzada – si linda si lo oí.

- Bueno pero continúen por favor – dijo el señor Weasley

- Esta bien – dijo Moody y nuevamente tomando aliento para leer pero…

- Alastro un momento – dijo McGonagoll – Neville aun no sabe el motivo de la reunión

- Oh si es verdad – dijo Moody malhumorado – ¿como se me pudo olvidar?

- Neville – comenzó la directora – esta reunión se debe a que esta mañana Hermione recibió una carta del señor Potter.

- ¡No¡Como¿Harry Potter?

- **¿conocemos acaso a otro Harry?** – dijo George

- Vaya, y ¿que dice la carta?

- JUSTAMENTE LA IBA A LEER – dijo Moody molesto – ahora si me permiten _"Que…_ - comenzó hasta que un poff lo hizo voltear a ver, Luna acababa de llegar a la sala, saludo a todos y abrazo a Neville por la cintura

- ¿Sobre que es esta sesión cielo? – dijo al fin

- Es sobre Harry

- No¿Sobre Harry Potter?

- **¿conocemos acaso a otro Harry?** – dijo Fred

- No pero… ¡wow¿Qué pasa con Harry?

- Le envió una carta a Hermione esta mañana por lo que se – dijo Neville subiendo los hombros.

- Ya veo…y ¿que dice la carta?

- Antes de que llegaras Alastro la iba a leer – dijo Ron

- Oh esta bien, continúen

- GRACIAS – dijo Moody, tomo aire nuevamente y comenzó: _"querida Herm…"_ pero otro poff lo interrumpió – ¡aaaaaaaaa¡AHORA QUE! – vociferó. Del mismo sitio en donde llego Luna, estaba ahora una señora mayor.

- ¿Mamá? – dijo Neville - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno hijo – comenzó la señora Longbotton saludando a todos – no me podía perder otra sesión de la orden del fénix, ya he estado inactiva por mucho tiempo sabes…- termino apretándole una mejilla a su hijo.

- ¿Y los niños? – dijo la señora Weasley

- Están aquí, no los podía dejar solos en casa

- ¿En donde están mis diablitos? – pregunto Luna justo antes que dos cabecitas corrieran hacia ella

- mami, mami – dijo Math – la abuela nos trasprolto hasta acá

- ti mami – dijo su hermano pequeño.

- transporto Math, trasporto – dijo Luna sosteniéndolo en sus brazos, Neville hizo lo mismo con Joey. Hermione estaba a punto de llorar, apretándole el brazo a Ron quien ya casi lloraba también pero por el dolor del brazo.

- Lo ves Ron, lo vez, que familia tan feliz

- _"LAS ODIO HORMONAS"_… Si mi vida, son una bella familia.

- Te imaginas cuanto estemos nosotros así. ¡será maravilloso!

- Si Hermione, si lo será – dijo Moody malhumorado - ahora si me disculpan leeré la carta del Señor Potter:_ "querida Hermione:…"_

- Un momento – dijo la señora Longbotton – están hablando sobre Harry Potter, Harry¿el pequeño Harry¿El que es la imagen de James con los bellos ojos de Lily?

- **¡Conocemos acaso a otro Harry Potter!** – dijeron Fred y George al unísono

- simplemente no lo creo. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no lo ven?

- como unos cinco años – dijo Ron – estoy entusiasmado por su regreso¡lo mejor es que será para mi cumpleaños!

- ¡ya estuvo! – dijo Moody tirando la carta a la mesa – ya dijeron lo que hay en la carta, ya no necesitan que la lea

- Oh vamos Alastor – dijo McGonagoll – no seas tan infantil

- Pero cinco años es mucho tiempo – continuo la señora Longbotton – Ron, no estaría tan entusiasmada si fuera tu

- ¿Por qué lo dice señora?

- Has un recuerdo de tu vida hijo, vuelve cinco años atrás y dime como eras

- bueno…- titubeo ron antes de contestar ¿Quién hacia esas preguntas por Merlín? – era mucho mas joven, saliendo de Hogwarts y… y…

- y sin experiencia, sin la madurez necesaria para afrontar el mundo real – termino la señora Longbotton, todos en la sala esperaban lo que iba a decir después – cuando todos los jóvenes salen de Hogwarts, se deben enfrentar al mundo real, a un mundo en el cual estarán completamente solos, y deben nadar por su propia cuenta

- ¿Que nos tratas de decir? – pregunto la señora weasley

- Lo que les digo Molly, es que Harry, fue lanzado a ese mar tan grande sin saber nadar desde que era un bebe, tubo que aprender a nadar por si mismo y a salir a flote a como fuera posible. El desde pequeño ha estado solo, y hace cinco años que esta más solo aun – todos parecían pensar muy seriamente en lo que la mujer decía.

- Mírate a ti Ron, - continuó - eres ya todo un hombre, con una familia y un trabajo honroso. Miren a Hermione, es toda una profesional ahora y una futura madre, miren a Luna, es una mujer trabajadora y ama de casa con dos pequeños a su lado y miren a mi Neville, ya todo un hombre, con una familia ya formada, un trabajo, una esposa y dos hijos de quien cuidar.

- Aun no veo el punto de todo esto – dijo el señor weasley

- ¿Que no lo vez Arthur? – dijo ella – muchas cosas llegan a pasar en cinco años, esta tarde, tu hija Ginny me visito, era mas bien un chequeo por mi salud y eso, ustedes saben…pero estuve hablando con ella de este tema, de cómo Harry pudo haber cambiado tanto en cinco años la verdad lo entendió muy bien

- tu…tu…tu hablaste con Ginny sobre Harry – pregunto la señora weasley

- Si Molly, ella y yo caímos en la cuenta que él puede tener ya una famita, puede que tenga una novia, o incluso una esposa, y quien sabe, puede que tenga ya un hijo o uno en camino.

- ¡Todo eso le dijiste a mi pequeña sobre Harry! – dijo la señora weasley, todos estaban completamente atónitos, ellos intentaban proteger a Ginny y ver el mejor modo de darle la noticia que Harry venia y en un segundo, la señora Longbotton le había soltado la bomba que probablemente él ya tendría a otra o una familia en América.

- Oh no – dijo Dedalus Diggle – creo que ahora debemos pensar en algo más que hacer

- Sabes – comenzó Emmeline Vance – no creo que lo debamos hacer.

- ¿Por que? – dijo Diggle

- Veras, al decirle la señora Longbotton todo esto a Ginny, nos ha facilitado el trabajo

- ¿No entiendo? – dijo honestamente mundungus

- Pero no lo ven – dijo Hermione – gracias a la señora Longbotton, Ginny tiene la mente mas abierta a lo que Harry pudo haber hecho mientras no estaba en Inglaterra, así en el caso de que se presente con alguien, ya tendrá un precedente y no le tomar por completo de sorpresa.

- Bien cariño – dijo Ron abrazándola – y así si Harry viene sin nadie, Ginny pensara que por ella el no tubo ninguna relación o algo así, eso nos ayudaría a que estuvieran juntos de nuevo eso seria maravilloso

- Ron – comenzó la señora weasley – por mas maravilloso que sea pensar que Harry y Ginny por fin puedan estar juntos, debes pensar que puede que él ya no sienta nada por ella.

- Pero como puedes decir eso Molly – dijo McGonagoll – si hay alguien a quien vi tan enamorado de otra persona en mi vida es al joven Potter de la señorita Weasley

- Tu lo has dicho minerva – dijo el señor weasley – al joven Potter, pero no sabemos como es el Harry adulto que dice venir en marzo a Inglaterra – todos tenían miradas de duda, unos buscaban una salida a este problema otros una solución practica y otro se trataban de imaginar como seria ese reencuentro

- Les propongo esto – dijo mundungos hablando nuevamente desde la esquina – cuando venga Harry, no se lo mostraremos a la pequeña Ginny justo como lo dijo su hermano, la mantendremos alejada de él hasta averiguar si el aun siente algo por ella o no si es que no vino acompañado – todos parecieron meditarlo por unos momento no parecía una mala idea ¿o si lo era?

- No me parece que debamos ocultárselo tanto tiempo a Ginny – dijo Lupin – mientras mas tarde lo vea peor será

- No lo creo Lupin – dijo George – ya que ella no sabrá que Harry era en Londres sino hasta que lo vea

- Aun así…

- Oh vamos Remus – dijo Molly – sabes que yo soy la primera en buscar lo mejor para mi pequeña y esto de me parece lo justo para evitar que salga lastimada

- Bien – dijo Lupin al fin – pero sigue sin parecerme la idea

- Bien – dijo Moody – al parecer esta sesión se da por concluida al tener ya la respuesta a nuestro problema, si me disculpan, debo ir a mi casa por…

- Un momento Alastor – dijo el señor weasley – aun no hemos leído la carta de Harry – era verdad, aun no sabían el exacto contenido de la carta – podrías leerla para nosotros por favor

- Claro – dijo Moody un poco gruñón era la quinta vez que intentaba leer la carta – pero a ver si ahora no me interrumpen mas – dijo justo antes de tomar aire y comenzar a leer:

- _"querida Hermione¿como están todos por allá? Yo…"_ – pero algo paso – ¡AAAAAA¡ME LLEVA LA QUE ME TRAE¡AHORA QUE DIABLOS ES! – grito al oír un golpeteo en la ventana de la cocina, todos voltearon a ver a la ventana para ver de donde procedía ese golpeteo, lo que vieron, los dejos fríos, más que a noche de fuera, un búho tocaba la ventana con el pico, en un intento de que lo dejaran entrar.

- ¡Hedwig! – gritaron todos a la vez al ver a la blanca ave de la ventana, rápidamente Ron abrió la ventana dejando pasar a la imperiosa ave

- ¿Pero que es esto? – dijo George

- ¿Quién es Hedwig? – dijo la señora Longbotton quien no sabia nada al respeto del ave de Harry

- He… He… Hedwig - dijo Neville lentamente a su madre – es el ave de Harry.

- es un ave muy inteligente – añadió Luna – solo hace lo que Harry le dice y solo envía las cartas que Harry ha autorizado a que envíen con ella.

- Entonces – dijo McGonagoll impresionada al ver entrar al ave ¿Es esa el ave del joven Potter? – pregunto McGonagoll

- Si… si lo es – dijo Ron desatando el pergamino que tenia atada a la pata

- ¿Es otra nota de Harry, Ron? – pregunto Hermione

- No lo se aun – dijo el pelirrojo.

- Bueno pues ábrela que espera – dijo Hermione sobresaltada. Ron abrió la carta lentamente, leyó el contenido rápidamente, estaba atónito, le paso la carta a Hermione mientras esta leía los demás los miraban impacientes por que les dijera que decía, Hermione al terminar de leerla, levanto la vista lentamente mirando a cada uno de los presentes.

- Y bien – dijo Tonks impaciente con el cabello corto hasta los orejas, ahora morado con una nariz pequeñísima que parecía un botón – ¿de quien es la carta?

- ¡AAAAA! Nimphadora Tonks podrías por favor dejar de estarte cambiando ¡a cada rato! – dijo Remus ya extasiado de cada vez que volteaba a ver veía a alguien distinto sentado a su lado

- Hay pero que gruñón eres, bueno Herm y ¿de quien es la carta?

- Es… del líder de la orden…

- ¿Cómo! - Dijeron todos a la vez

- ¿Del líder Hermione? – dijo Bill

- Si de él – dijo pasándole la carta a la directora McGonagoll

- Un momento – dijo la señora Longbotton – Luna me acaba de decir que solo envía cartas del mismo Harry o las que el haya aprobado su envió

- Si ¿y? – pregunto Charley

- Eso quiere decir que el nuevo líder de la orden esta con él ¿o me equivoco?

Todos enmudecieron al instante, no podía ser eso posible ¿o si¿El nuevo líder de la orden, a quien nadie conocía estaba con Harry, el desaparecido Harry Potter, de quien no han sabido nada en cinco años y que ahora misteriosamente regresa?

Pero la pregunta que importa ahora es ¿Qué es el líder?

* * *

**N/A: AAAAAA! que nervios o no? jajaja este capitulo me gusta mucho, en especial por Fred y George, ellos dos son tan divertidos! son de los personajes favoritos que tengo! jeje**

**bueno, gracias por los rr's que me dejaron, no fueron muchos pero si significaron bastante para mi GRACIAS!**

**que mas...? que mas...? AH! si! los adelantos!**

_"- por que no hay nada que pudieras hacer. Enriéndelo por favor. Fue difícil para mí tomar esa decisión pero lo hice y ahora debo vivir con ello_

_- no es justo, simplemente no lo es"_

_" No pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla, la seco rápidamente con la manga de su sudadera, vio a Hermione, vio a ron, por fin estaba juntos sin pelearse, les dirigió una última sonrisa, salio del retrato, dio media vuelta sobre si y dijo _

_- ron, cuídala mucho por favor, es lo mas importante que tengo en la vida..."_

**¿y? **

**que opinan del proximo capitulo? sera como decirlo...melancolico, no...triste, algo...bueno la cosa es que sera jajaja.**

**suerte en todo lo q hagan los vere pronto**

**ciao**

**jamesandmolly**


	6. 6 el principio de todo

**N/A: hola a todos! les soy honesta! estoy particularmente feliz el dia de hoy hahaha ademas será el dia del cariño! asi q FELIZ DIA DEL CARIÑO A TODOS! espero q se lapasende lo mejor con las personas q aman, las cuales nos hacen mas brillante el dia o no? hahaha...en este capitulo se sabran muchas cosas, es mas espero dejar en claro muchas cosas... sin mas todo esto no es mio sino de mi gran amiga Jo Rowling de la cual no he sabido nada de nada lso ultimos dias - oye amiga q pasa con ese libro 7!...bueno espero q les guste este cap y comprendan a Amelia, los veo al final-----**

**

* * *

**

6. el principio de todo

Aun no había anochecido en el bello Londres muggle, milagrosamente no llovía, aunque el cielo amenazaba en hacerlo. Tonos rojos, naranjas y violetas inundaban el firmamento poco a poco; una refrescante brisa cubría el rostro de la joven que recostada junto a un árbol meditaba sobre… todo…

¿Como era que ella había pasado por tantas cosas en su tan corta vida¿Por qué había tenido esos cambios tan drásticos en su forma de hacer las cosas y de pensar?

Pero ella no se podía reprender por ello, no lo podía hacer ¡no lo debía hacer! Conocía muy bien las consecuencias cuando lo acepto, sabia muy bien todo lo que conllevaría serlo… sabía que debía hacer sacrificios y apartar asuntos personales dejándolos siempre en segundo lugar

Pero entonces ¿Por que se sentía así? Era raro ese sentimiento, no sabría decir si en realidad era o no un sentimiento. Había nostalgia, dolor, malos recuerdos, pero también había felicidad, alegrías, emociones, exaltaciones

¿Entones que era lo que sucedía?

- ¡Pero que me pasa! – dijo resbalándose por el árbol hasta llegar a la verde y fría grama – nunca había sentido esto antes¿por que ahora si? – termino, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas y abrazándose a si misma.

- Amelia¿estas bien? – Amelia se sobresalto al sentir la mano de Harry sobre sus hombros, no sabia cuanto tiempo de había quedado allí sentada frente al árbol, la noche estaba sin duda ya mas entrada. Eran casi las siete de la noche, en ese frío 27 de febrero en Hogsmade.

- Harry¿Cuánto hace que estoy aquí?

- ya casi 3 horas¿segura que estas bien?

- si, si, no te preocupes – Amelia se levanto del suelo impávido, la hacerlo y estar frente a frente de Harry, el pudo ver el dolor, tristeza y preocupación que nacían en sus ojos. Amelia pudo notar eso ya que desvió rápidamente la mirada. Harry tomo delicadamente la cara de ella entre sus manos obligándola a verlo.

No podía mas, simple mente no lo soportaba, le parita el corazón ver a su amiga sufriendo tanto, se sentía impotente por no poder ayudarla, sabia que no debía intervenir, que la decisión ya estaba tomada pero no, no se permitía verla sufrí tanto.

- Amelia, no puedo verte así, hay algo que deberíamos hacer

- no Harry¡no! No hay nada que hacer. No podemos cambiar las cosas. Tu bien sabes que ya tome una decisión y que pienso cumplirla

- ¿a costo de que¿De tu felicidad?

- Harry no puedo ¡entiéndeme¿Lo jure, ahora no me pudo retractar solo por un par de sentimientos encontrado! - Harry limpio con dos dedos unas lagrimas rebeldes que caían por el rostro de amelia hasta perderse en su barbilla

- Amelia, escúchame, no puedo verte así, me quema por dentro ver como sufres y me duele mas saber que o hay nada que pueda hacer por ti. Esto me hace sentir tan…tan… ¡tan impotente!

- No Harry – dijo tratando de sonreír – sabes que no es tu culpa, no tienes por que sentirte así, tu no has hecho nada malo, no has hecho que me sienta así

- si pero tampoco he hecho nada por evitarlo

- por que no hay nada que pudieras hacer. Enriéndelo por favor. Fue difícil para mí tomar esa decisión pero lo hice y ahora debo vivir con ello

- no es justo, simplemente no lo es

- no estamos hablando aquí de justicia, sino de libertad, de bienestar, de solidaridad¡Harry estamos hablando de la paz de todos!

- lo se amelia, no creas que no lo se. Pero me duele que te tengas que sacrificar así por todo el mundo mágico y que ellos ni te lo reconozcan

- ¡desde cuando a ti te ha importado que reconozcan o no lo que hago!

- ¡Desde nunca! Pero no me puedo permitir mas verte así!

- Harry, hago lo que hago por que así lo que decidido, nadie me ombligo, al igual que a ti nadie te obligó a irte a América, como todos creen

- es distinto amelia – dijo dándole la espalda y caminado de vuelta a la casa

- no me dejes con la palabra en la boca Harry James Potter – grito parándose frente a él.

- Amelia por favor, ya hemos discutido esto mil veces

- no Harry¡tu fuiste el que empezó¡Admítelo anda¡Admite que nadie te obligo a ir a América como a mi nadie me obligo a aceptarlo!

- ¡ya te dije que es distinto!

- A si Harry ¿Cómo¿De que manera es distinto?

- Amelia por favor se hace tarde

- no Harry, no me cambies el tema ni trates de burlarlo

- ¡Que quieres que te diga¿Ah¡Contéstame¿Qué es lo que quieres¿Acaso quieres que te diga que nadie me obligo a ir a América? Quieres que te diga que nadie me obligo a permanecer allí¿Eso quieres¡Esta bien¡No Amelia, nadie me obligo, yo lo decidí! Yo decidí ir a América para enfrentar a Voldemort! Yo decidí permanecer allí ¡a pesar de lo que Dumbeldor me había dicho! Y si, nadie me obligo a permanecer al lado del nuevo líder de la orden, para protegerlo; ¡Pero aun así lo hice! Me quede en América para cuidarte, para cuidar que nada malo te pasara y evitar que ningún mortífago te intentara dañar!

- ¡no trates de culparme a mi por eso! No te lo pedí y lo sabes bien. ¡Fui yo la primera en insistir que regresaras a Londres¡Fui yo la primera en tratar de convencerte de no luchar con Voldemort a tan corta edad!

- ¡Amelia¡No trato de culparte de nada¡Entiende por favor! Me duele ver como sufres y todo por mi culpa

- Harry – dijo dulcemente ya calmada – no es tu culpa, no sufro a causa tuya, entiéndelo por favor. Yo pude haber dicho no, pero no lo hice, yo misma me condene.

- no Amelia, no digas eso – dijo limpiando nuevamente las lagrimas de ella – me duele aun mas la oírte hablar así. Ven adentro que ya hace frío.

Entraron en la casa, Harry con un rápido movimiento de su varita encendió la chimenea, un brazo rodeaba la cintura de amelia y con el otro sosteniendo la barita que hacia aparecer un par de tasas de te en la sala. Acompaño a amelia hasta el sofá en donde ambos se sentaron, amelia continuaba llorando, lenta y silenciosamente. Harry sirvió el te en una tasa y se la dio

- gracias Harry

- De nada – dijo viendo como ella lentamente sorbía el caliente liquido – Amelia – se atrevió a decir después de unos momentos – perdóname

- ¿Por que Harry? No has hecho nada malo

- Si Amelia, si lo he hecho, he arruinado tu vida

- no Harry – dijo tomando sus manos – no cariño, no has hecho nada de eso

- si lo hice Amelia, yo te obligué a tomar esa decisión

- no Harry, extiéndelo, lo hice por mi misma

- si Amelia pero si yo no hubiera estado corriendo peligro de muerte hubiera sido yo el líder de la orden el lugar de obligarte a ti a serlo

- Harry… mírame a los ojos. Yo decidí aceptar se la líder de la orden del fénix por que yo quise hacerlo, ni tu, ni Dumblerdore, ni nadie me tenia torcido el brazo para que aceptara.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala, ni ella ni el hablaban, los dos estaban sumergidos en su propio dolor, que de una manera extraña compartían.

- sabes – dijo al fin el pelinegro - el día mas triste de mi vida también fue uno de los mejores que he tenido

- no te entiendo

- veras, el ultimo día que estuve en Londres, sin duda fue uno de las mas tristes, pero ese mismo día te conocí – Amelia no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario – no todo fue tristezas ese día, ya que conocía la gran persona que eres…

_oOoOoOoOoFlash back oOoOoOoOo_

_- vamos Harry¿estas seguro de esto?_

_- si Remus, jamás he estado mas seguro en mi vida_

_- pero piensa en todo lo que dejas atrás, piensa en todo a lo que estas renunciando_

_- Remus, por favor no lo hagas más difícil. Antes de morir el profesor Dumblerdore y yo tuvimos muchas conversaciones, en una de ellas me explicó que sucedería con la orden del fénix el día que él llegara a morir_

_- ¿Harry tu ere…¿Tu sabes quien es el nuevo líder?_

_- si Remus, si lo se, pero eso debo ir a América_

_- ¡Harry por favor! Sabemos que Dumblerdore quería que tu fueras el líder al morir el. Déjate ya de cuentos por favor y no te vayas_

_- ¡no puedo¡No puedo! Si, tienes razón, Dumblerdore ya me lo había dicho, el nuevo líder de la orden si algo le llegara a pasar a el seria yo pero hay un detalle que tu no sabes, por el cual, debo ir a América_

_- ¿cual Harry¿Que detalle es?_

_- no puedo decírtelo_

_- ¡como¡Como que no¡Harry no pienso permitir que vayas a América solo, a quien sabe que y abandones todo!_

_- ¡no estaré solo y lo sabes! Remus – dijo tomando aire – no estaré solo por que tu estarás conmigo_

_El licántropo estaba sorprendido¿estaba Harry acaso pidiéndole que lo acompañara a América o se lo estaba ordenando?_

_- ¿a que te refieres con eso Harry?_

_- El profesor Dumblerdore también…me dijo… él… ¡ah¡Por que se me hace tan difícil!_

_- ¿por que no me hablas con la verdad Harry? Ten confianza en mi, por favor, del mismo modo que Sirius y tu padre la tenían – este comentario simplemente mato a Harry, el quería a Remus como un padre y le confiaba todo, debía decirle la verdad, lo tenia que hacer._

_- mira, vamos a América, allí te explicare todo, allí los dos te explicaremos lo que sucede._

_- ¿los dos? Harry como…?_

_- confía en mi Remus, confía en mi, como yo confió en ti_

_El antiguo profesor de Hogwarts asintió, confiaba en Harry y en Dumblerdore y sabía que ninguno de ellos dos haría ninguna tontada_

_- ¿como nos iremos?_

_- nos trasladaremos con esto – dijo sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña caja de cerillos – está programada para partir en una hora, te recomiendo que te aparezcas en tu casa, tomes lo necesario y vuelvas aquí lo mas pronto posible_

_- ¿ya lo tienes todo planeado no es así?_

_- si, mis pertenencias ya están casi listas, solo venia por ti._

_- ¿y ellos Harry? – el muchacho sintió una puñalada en el corazón en ese instante, sabia que se refería a sus amigos – ¿ya te has despedido de ellos? _

_- vamos Remus, el tiempo esta pasando_

_- Harry – dijo tomándolo de los hombros – no hagas nada de lo te puedas arrepentir_

_- descuida, no lo haré_

_- bueno, ya regreso – dijo desapareciendo de la habitación, en ese momento Harry se dejo caer en la cornisa del balcón, pero una voz lo asusto, era la voz de Remus_

_- no te olvides de ella…_

_- no lo haré… pero es mejor así - susurro_

_oOoOoOoOo end flash back_ _oOoOoOoOo_

- ¡Harry¡Harry¿Estas bien?

- a, si, perdona Amelia, estaba recordando como habían sido mis últimos momentos en Hogwarts antes de ir a América

- lo siento

- sabes... yo también lo siento

- te dolió dejarla verdad

- pero era lo mejor, no me perdonaría si algo le hubiera pasado por mi culpa, igual que a ti, no me perdono que por mi hayas renunciado a lo que mas querías.

- Harry, no comiences por favor, sabes que fue mi decisión y ya me canse de decirlo!

- si, lo se, pero debe de haber algo que podamos hacer no crees

- talvez si lo haya pero por el momento no hay nada que podamos hacer.

- ¿lo amabas no es asi?

- Él era mi vida

- lo siento

- no fue tu culpa. Yo fui la que le dije que se fuera

- si pero fue por mi culpa que se fue, si los mortifagos no lo hubieran estado persiguiendo nada hubiera pasado.

- si el no hubiera estado con los mortifagos Harry, tu no estarías aquí ahora. Los dos tomamos esa decisión por nuestro bien y el tuyo

- si lo se, eso me mortifica mas. Primero él y luego tu, demasiadas desgracias por mi culpa, para salvarme… además esta ella también…

- Harry… - dijo Amelia pero era inútil, el ya se había sumergido en sus recuerdos

_oOoOoOoOo_ _Flash back_ _oOoOoOoOo_

- no te olvides de ella Harry…

- no lo haré… pero es mejor así - susurró

_Harry salio lentamente del aula en donde había estado con Remus, caminaba lento y cabizbajo. Era el principio de su séptimo año, durante las vacaciones junto con Hermione y ron habían encontrado los horocruxes que faltaban, solo restaban dos, Nagini y…Voldemort_

_Aun se sentía la ausencia de Dumblerdore en los pasillos, siempre había uno que otro estudiante que lo mencionaba, que recordaba como era cuando el estaba…_

_No se topo con muchas personas en su camino a la sala común, - por suerte - pensó, pero no era suerte, las clases ya habían iniciado. La directora McGonagoll había hablado con Harry sobre la partida de este a América, Harry le expuso que debía ir allá a entrenarse para la batalla final. También le dijo que debía estar allá por Voldemort y para apoyar al nuevo líder. Por mas que McGonagoll insistió Harry no le menciono quien era el nuevo líder, ese secreto solo lo sabían él, el probable líder, la tumba de Dumblerdore y ahora Remus lo había confirmado._

_Después de esa charla con la nueva directora, Harry logro su autorización para viajar a América. Fue ella la que le dio el trasladador después de todo._

_- Caput Draconis – murmuro Harry ante la imagen e la dama gorda antes de pasar a la sala común de gryffindore. Dio un pequeño suspiro al verla de nuevo, seria la última vez que lo hiciera. Era esa sala, con sus muchos armarios, la chimenea y sus mesas. El tablón de anuncios, para anuncios públicos como pueden ser la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, pero también para mensajes de los estudiantes. Harry rió al recordar cuandoFred y George colgaban alli anuncios parareclutas para sus experimentos; y lo furiosa que Hermione se ponia al verlos. _

_Camino lentamente hasta toparse con las escaleras, esas dos majestuosas escaleras, una hacía el lado de los chicos y otra hacia el lado de las chicas. Camino lentamente por las frías escaleras de piedra, roznado una mano contra la fria pared, sintiendo cada grieta por la última vez;recorrió los siete dormitorios que estaban, hasta llegar al suyo; abrió lentamente la puerta, todo era en cámara lenta, como si cada paso que diera fuera el ultimo y en cierto modo si lo era, seria la ultima vez que entrara a esa habitación, nunca vería de nuevo sus muros de piedra redondos, sus armarios de madera oscura, las ventanas con vista a los terrenos y camas de dosel. Se acercó a su cama, corrió las cortinas rojas aterciopeladas que lo cubrían. Recorrió con un dedo las suaves sabanas que tantas noches lo había acogido. Todo parecía un sueño, de verdad estaba partiendo de la única casa en la que había conocido a pesar de la madriguera y la casa Black. Al cabo de unos minutos, termino de revizar lo empacado en su baúl situado a los pies de su cama. _

_- locomotor – dijo saliendo de la habitación seguido de su baúl, bajo las gradas, dispuesto a partir para siempre de allí, para enfrentar su destino, solo daba gracias a merlín por no haberse topado con ninguno de sus compañeros, así se ahorraba las explicaciones, pero su alegría no duro mucho al ver a sus dos mejores amigos, sentados al lado de la chimenea_

_- Harry – chillo Hermione tirándoce a sus brazos – como pensabas irte sin decirnos adiós'_

_- si Harry, acaso no somos tus amigos – Harry de verdad no sabia que decir, ya le había explicado a sus amigos que debía irse a América por Voldemort, la profecía y el nuevo líder, pero había evitado a toda costa la despedida, no seria nada sencillo_

_- ¿como supieron que ya me iba? – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar_

_- McGonagoll – dijo ron _

_- ella nos aviso a Ron y a mi que ya partías, la pareció rara tu actitud y pensó que tratarías de marcharte evitándonos a como diera lugar – vaya que era verdad – ¿no querías acaso despedirte de nosotros? –pregunto Hermione como una niña pequeña, la cual pregunta las cosas mas evidentes_

_- no, nada de eso – dijo – ustedes son los mejores amigos que jamás allá tenido el placer de conocer, gracia a ustedes viví maravillosas aventuras, los momentos que pasamos juntos jamás nadie me los podrá quitar. Pero comprendan que debo marcharme por el bien de todos_

_- ¿incluso por tu bien Harry?_

_- incluso por mi bien_

_- ¿y el bien de mi hermana? – Harry sintió como un balde de agua fría caía por su espalda sin duda era difícil despedirse de sus amigos pero mas lo era de la mujer que adoraba_

_- ella ron…con ella ya todo esta dicho. Comprende que debo irme por todos, sabe que es mi deber hacerlo_

_- ¿y comprende Harry que la amas?_

_- Ron por favor_

_- no Harry, después de la muerte de Dumblerdore, ella no volvió a ser la misma, los días que estuvo contigo fueron los mejores para ella y para ti también, admítelo!_

_- si Ron, fueron momentos maravillosos_

_- entones ¿por que la dejas ahora?_

_- no pretendes que me lleve a tu hermanita pequeña a América conmigo a luchar contra Voldemort ¿o si?_

_- ¡no cambies mis palabras Harry! Sabes perfectamente que vas a América a buscar a Voldemort, para adelantar la batalla final_

_- ¿como sabes eso? – pregunto el pelinegro, era verdad el iba a América persiguiendo a Voldemort, pero no había como sus amigos lo sabían_

_- ¡ósea que lo admites!_

_- ¡si Ron, es verdad! – Grito exasperado – ¡voy a América a buscar a Voldemort para acabar de una buena vez por toda con esto!_

_- ¡lo ves! Harry por favor no le hagas esto a Ginny, no nos hagas esto a nosotros, aun no es tiempo para la guerra, aun no debes irte, no estas listo. _

_- Ron tiene razón Harry, piensa que algo te pueda pasar, quien seria el líder de la orden (N/A ellos saben o creenque Harry es el "heredero" de la orden)_

_- hay un líder escogido por Dumbledore en América que tomara el poder en caso que a mi me suceda algo o cualquier cosa pase – Ron y Hermione estaban pasmados, no podían creer como todo estaba ya tan cuidadosamente preparado. No había mas que decir, las palabras sobraban. Hermione rompió a llora y abrazo a Harry como si nunca lo fuera a volver a hacer._

_- cuídate mucho Harry. No hagas ninguna tontería_

_- tu también cuídate Hermione, siempre me apoyaste y te lo agradezco de todo corazón, eras la hermana que nunca tuve, la amiga y confidente que me ayudo a salir a delante. Cuídate mucho y cuida mucho a Ron también – dijo limpiado las lagrimas de esta – sabes que no es de fiar que este solo – agrego con una sonrisa, Hermione sonrió y asintió también con lagrimas recorriendo por su rostro_

_- adiós hermano, nunca te olvidare_

_- gracia por todo Ron, gracias por tu hospitalidad en tu casa, por haberme tratado como un hermano siempre, por estar allí conmigo incontables ocasiones, gracias por todo. Cuídate mucho, cuida mucho a Hermione también, no hagas ninguna tontería con ella, vale demasiado como para jugar con ella._

_- lo se Harry, descuida cuidare bien de ella – dijo abrasando a Hermione quien seguía llorando_

_- _Locomotor_. Hasta pronto amigos – dijo partiendo hacia el retardo de la puerta. Al llegar a ella, volteo a ver por ultima ves esa sala en al cual miles que acontecimientos se había llevado a cabo, vio por ultima vez esa chimenea a que incontables veces lo había reconfortado, vio las ventanas desde donde solían ver la cabaña de Hagrid, vio las mesas en donde miles de noches se había desvelado a causa de los deberes, y vio a sus amigos, a las dos personas mas maravillosas que allá conocido, a sus mejores amigos, a sus hermanos. No pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla, la seco rápidamente con la manga de su sudadera, vio a Hermione, vio a Ron, por fin estaba juntos sin pelearse, les dirigió una última sonrisa, salio del retrato, dio media vuelta sobre si y dijo_

_- Ron, cuídala mucho por favor, es lo mas importante que tengo en la vida_

_oOoOoOoOo End flash back oOoOoOoOo

* * *

_

**N/A: Ah! Dios! no saben lo bien que se siente** poder librarme de este peso de los hombros! por fin ya dije quien es el lider! ahora si espero que comprendan un poco mas a Amelia. darkladyevans, viste que si es de fiar la chavita esta, hahahaha no te preocupes, que como te dije en msn en los siguientes capitulos entenderemos mas a Amelia y lo que sucedio en America

bueno, los dejo con los adelantos que ya se hizo costumbre dejarlos:

"- así herm? Cuando? Cuando lo volveremos a ver? Acaso estos 5 años no han sido suficientes ya para que regresara? – Ginny había explotado, no podía soportar mas presión dentro de ella – 5 años son mucho tiempo herm, mucho, si Harry hubiera deseado ya hubiera regresado

- no Ginny, sabes que el líder no se lo permitía

- y desde cuando Harry hacia lo que el líder le ordenaba? O acaso no recuerdas que se fue el solo a América ya habiéndole dicho Dumblerdore que no lo hiciera?"

"...perdóneme, creo que no nos han presentado soy el nuevo medimago de transferencia..."

hay! de una vez les digo que los capitulos que siguen me han hecho acrededora a miles de malas caras por partes de los "Editores" del fic hahaha...segun ellos me he convertido muy mala en los capitulos que sigue...ya veran ustedes si estoy o no mala hahaha

MILES DE GRACIAS POR LOS RR Q ME DEJANRON! agredezco que lean esl fic y dejen su opinion y tambien gracias para aquellos q si leen el fic pero q no dejan un rr..

los vere en el siguiente capitulo

bye

jamesandmolly


	7. 7 buon giorno signorina

**N/A: hola a todos! como les fue el dia del cariño? salieron? comieron chocolates? les regalaron flores o globos? hahaha...bueno ya por fin se sabe lo del lider de la rden o deberia decir LA lider de la orden haha**

**por este cap casi me gano varias muertes por parte de mis amigos q los leen antes de q los suba haha espero q ud no sean asi! aunq si quieren dejen un RR diciendo q tal les parecio si? los veo al final. bye!**

* * *

7. Buon Giorno Signorina

- vaya que hoy hace frío¿no lo crees?

- mejor quédate en la cama mientras te subo el desayuno

- gracias amor – dijo una castaña, mientras se acomodaba mas entre sus sabanas, viendo como el pelirrojo que antes había hablado salía de la habitación.

- puedo pasar Herm? – pregunto una cabellera igual de roja de la que hace unos momentos había salido

- si, pasa Ginny

- buenos días

- buenos días

- Herm te sientes mal?

- no por que lo dices?

- nunca te quedas en la cama después que Ron, y aceptaste que te trajera la comida aquí

- jaja

- que es tan cómico amiga

- según ron hace demasiado frío como para que deje la cama a esta hora de la mañana

- pero si no hace tanto frío

- si, lo se. Pero no íbamos a contradecir a Ron, en especial si se había ofrecido a traerme la comida aquí

- OH ya entiendo tu humor.

- uno que otro mimo no le hace mal a nadie – ambas reían ante ese comentario y la forma tan sutil que tenia Hermione para hacer que Ron hiciera lo que ella quería

- que es tan gracioso?

- OH nada cielo, nada – dijo la castaña guiñándole un ojo a su cuñada

- buenos días enana – dijo el, besando la frente de su hermana

- buenos días Ronni

- OH vamos Ginny! Sabes que odio que me digan así!

- si, pues yo odio que me digas enana!

- bueno, ya – intervino Hermione antes que la batalla campal diera inicio – que hay hoy para desayunar amor?

- lo que ustedes deseen – respondió Ron en un tono galante mientras colocaba en las piernas de Hermione una bandeja vacía de comida

- mmmm que bien¿que desayunaremos hoy? – pregunto retóricamente ella sobando su barriga – ah! Ya se! Carne azada – dijo mientras un trozo de carne aparecía en la bandeja

- ¿carne azada? Herm cada día comes cosas más raras

- que tiene de malo desayunar carne Ron? Además se me apetecen también unas papas horneadas, ensalada de zanahoria, jugo de tomate y un pudín de fresa! – mientras ella decía todo esto, la bandeja se llenaba mas y mas con suculentas papa, zanahorias, jugos y pudines

- princesa – trato de decir Ron en el tono mas dulce que pudo – estas desayunando no almorzando – Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír mientras veía como su hermanado firmaba su sentencia de muerte. La cara de Hermione iba enrojeciendo cada vez más mientras que la de ron empalidecía sorprendentemente

- y dime cielo ¿Cuál es para ti un desayuno ideal? – Ron no sabia como contestar, sabia que todo lo que dijera no podría se usado en su contra, sino que seria usado en su contra

- pues…e…e…- titubeo – pues huevos, o tostadas, o avena o cereal

- aja, y que mas dime?

- bueno – dijo ron aun confundido por la actitud de su compañera – algún jugo de naranja, frutas, yogurt, no se, cosas así

- ah, muy bien, y dime mi amor, EN DONDE DIABLOS DICE QUE TENGO QUE COMER OBLIGATORIAMENTE ESO AL DESAYUNO! DIMEO RONNALD! EN QUE LIBRO, MANUAL O REGLA ESTA ESTIPULADO QUE NO PUEDO COMER LO Que DESEO AL DESAYUNO! ADEMAS NO CREO Que EXISTA NINGUNO Que LO TENGA ESCRITO POR Que ME HE LEIDO CASI TODOS LOS Que HAY Y NO HE VISTO NADA DE ESO! - había estallado, por fin la bomba había tocado tierra

---les habla su autora, atención todos, este no es un simulacro, repito no es un simulacro. mey day mey day, la bomba etiquetada por el departamentos e inteligencia como: Hermione Jane Granger Weasley ha estallado, todos los presentes visualicen la salida más cercana que tengan a su alcance y de una manera silenciosa y rápida CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS HACIA ELLA! Sin hacer algún tipo de contacto visual de preferencia, gracias, en un momento regresamos al fic….---

- her..Hermione, nada de eso, puedes comer lo que se te apetezca cuando lo desees, nadie te lo impedirá, solo creía que no era saludable comer carnes en el desayuno

- pues déjame decirte ron que tu no eres un medimago como para saber que es sano o no comer! Pregúntale a Ginny a ver que dice ella

- no ron, Hermione tiene razón – decía la pequeña pelirroja tratando de disimular su risa al ver la cara de muerto de su hermano – no hay ningún problema con que lo hagas Hermione solo espero que no se te haga costumbre

- descuida Ginny, no lo será, y menos con ron aquí – dijo la embarazada fulminando a su esposo con la mirada

- perdóname princesa – dijo el besándole la frente – solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes dos, son mi vida y no desearía que nada malo le pasara a ninguno de ustedes. Por eso me preocupo, por que los amo

---les habla de nuevo su autora, prepárense para una oleada de sentimientos confundidos que atacaran las costas de la casa weasley a causa de huracán Hermione que se ha intensificado a causa de una oleada de vientos de ternura provenientes de ron, alejarse de ventanas, puertas y lámparas grandes. Ahora de vuelta al fic…----

- OH ron! – dijo llorando – perdóname, de verdad lo siento mucho, soy una tonta, tu te preocupas por mi y nuestro bebe ¡y yo no lo entiendo! De verdad lo siento amor. Prometo que nunca volveré a juzgar lo que me digas, ya que todo lo hacer por nosotros no es así¿por que nos amas y te interesas en nosotros?

- eh….eh…claro Herm¿como crees que no lo hago por ti y por ese pequeñito?. Anda come, debo ir al ministerio, pero volveré a la tarde – dijo dándole un beso en la frente a su esposa, y secando las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro – jamas entenderé a la mujeres – murmuro al salir de la habitación

- ya te sientes mejor Herm?

- si Ginny gracias. Cada vez se me hace más difícil, no logro controlarme

- descuida, al nacer este pequeño todo será como antes

- eso espero, dime tienes que ir hoy a San Mungo?

- si pero mi turno empieza en la noche, debo irme para allá a las 6 pm, así que tendré todo el día para hacer lo que mas me gusta

- así? Y es eso?

- nada – ambas rieron ante este comentario hasta que Hermione tuvo una grandisima idea

- ¡Ginny¡ya se! Si no tienes nada que hacer hoy, me podrías ayudar a preparar el cuarto del bebe

- es una excelente idea Herm! Podremos ir al callejón diagon a comprar lo necesario

- Y podríamos ir donde Madame Malkin a comprar esas pequeñísimas túnicas que tiene ahora o donde Twilfitt y Tatting, la ropa que venden ahora es bellísima. Te imaginas, podríamos escoger la cunita, los movilitos, juguetitos…

- jajaja si Herm, escogeremos todos los diminutivos que veamos

ya estaba decidido, Ginny seria la acompañante de Hermione en este trayecto de compras¡un día de mujeres! Después de terminar de comer y arreglarse, ambas estaban listas para comprar, lo cual no fue difícil de lograr, "Uds. las mujeres tienen ingrato compara" decía bill mientras las dos desaparecían riendo en la chimenea

era un día perfecto para compara, había sol pero no calor, no figuraba en el cielo ninguna nube que amenazara con llover, y una refrescante pero débil brisa soplaba en los alrededores del callejón diagon.

- y bien herm, por donde quieres empezar? –oh dios que pregunta ¿por donde empezar a compara?

- bueno, antes tengo que ir a Gringotts

- perfecto, esta aquí cerca

las dos caminaron a paso lento hasta llegar a ese imponente edificio de marfil blanco. Magos, duendes y criaturas de e todo tipo salían y entraban en abundarían al imponente edificio.

Ginny y Hermione entraron al lobby del banco, era enorme. Altísimas paredes de blanco marfil lo conformaban. Muchísimos duendes entraban y salían por una u otra puerta. Carritos hacia las cámaras salían y llegaban de la estación a todo momento. Todos los duendes trabajaban de una manera tan sincronizada y perfecta como un reloj suizo. Pequeños así como son, nadie escatimaba que no fueran lo suficientemente eficientes como para encargarse del banco. Las dos caminaron hacia uno de ellos escritorios, hacia el de Griphook, un duende de confianza de ellas, parece raro decirlo pero si lo era, era un duende de confianza, gran parte de esto se debía al afecto que el le profesaba al "gran" Harry Potter. Su pequeño escritorio de madera oscura se encontraba del do derecho del lobby, una pila de pergaminos que acababan de llegar a su derecha y otros que estaban listos para partir a su izquierda. De tras de su silla, había un cartel pegado de Bordrig el Ojo de Jefe que decía así:

_Bodrig el Ojo-de-Jefe  
Duendes recuerden a Bordig cuando se sientan inferiores a los demás_

- Bordig el Ojo de Jefe – dijo Hermione. Es el vocero de los derechos de los duendes, del grupo H.D.D.

- ¿H.D.D?

- si, la Hermandad de los Duendes.

- por que es tan importante para los duendes? – pregunto la pelirroja como si estuviera en clases

- por que el alega que la H.D.D. no admite la violencia, pero parece apoyar a aquellos duendes que la usan, al menos espiritualmente.

- vaya jefe que es

- si, es muy estimado por todos los duendes

- se parece a ti con los elfos – rió la Weasley

- ja ja ja – sonrió irónicamente la castaña – si nadie habla por ellos, ellos no hablaran sabes

- bueno ya, no discutamos por ello. Muy buenos días Griphook

- oh la señorita weasley, y la señora weasley. Como se encuentras ustedes el día de hoy? – dijo lentamente en un tono de penumbra

- muy bien. Gracias Griphook

- me alegro mucho por ustedes – continuo con la misma lentitud de antes – deseaban alguna de ustedes bajar a su bóveda?

- si, por favor, a la de mi esposo Ronnald Weasley, bóveda numero 4…

- 476 – interrumpió la criatura – lo se, recuerdo muy bien a su esposo, como olvidar a tan gran amigo del Señor Potter – a Ginny se le revolvió el estomago en ese momento "el señor Potter" por que debían todos recordárselo a cada momento? Era tan difícil que dejaba de hablar del salvador del mundo tan solo por un día?

- eh, aprecio eso – dijo Hermione tratando de cambiar el tema rápidamente, sabia que a Ginny no le hacia ninguna gracia hablar de Harry, mucho menos oír hablar de el – podemos bajar ya?

- por supuesto, como ustedes lo deseen. – ya al llegar al carrito que los llevaría a la bóveda, Ginny se había ya sentado peor Hermione no entro en el

- vamos herm, no piensas bajar?

- no, te esperare aquí, tantas vueltas, bajadas y subidas no me harán nada bien, en especial tonel estomago que tengo ahora, ten, toma la llave – dijo entregándole una finísima llavecilla de oro que pendía de su cuello con una cadena también de oro – ya sabes cuanto coger, y conoces también la bóveda, no creo que haya ningún problema verdad Griphook?

- oh no señora Weasley, no lo abra

- pero herm, sabes muy bien que no me gusta bajar a las bóvedas

- vamos gin, no creerás que hay dragones custodiándolas o si? Además si vez algún dragón basta con que le lances un encantamiento de conjuntivitis y listo

- si, lo conoces bien como lo uso krum en el torneo de los tres mago no – dijo Ginny ya cuando el carro había partido

- deja de alegar – oyó decir a Hermione a lo lejos mientras se adentraban mas y mas en las oscuras bóvedas de Gringotts. Al cabo de unos minutos estaba ya de vuelta con un saquito de terciopelo rojo. Se despidieron ambas mujeres de Griphook y salieron de nuevo a la luz del sol.

- bueno herm y… que deseas que compremos primero?

- vamos donde madame malkin, es lo mas cerca de aquí

- muy bien, media vez no te entretengas en Flourish y Blotts al lado de madame malkin

- no lo haré, lo prometo – las dos caminaron hacia la tienda de túnicas par toda ocasión, al cabo de media hora salieron con un par de bolsas, había comprado hermosas túnicas para bebes, en tonos neutros, amarillos, verdes, blancos, por si era niña o niño. Además madame malkin les había vendido las nuevas túnicas para bebes que había confeccionado mágicamente, a simple vista era blancas pero si el bebe era nena se convertían en rosa y si era un niño en celeste.

Después de comprar ropita para el o la bebe, Hermione y Ginny caminaron por el callejón diagon haciendo escalas en casi todas las tienda que veían, en algunas solo paraban en la vitrina, en otras – que eran la mayoría – entraban y compraba una o dos cosas.

Pasaron por Slug & Jigger, "la botica" un local lleno de barriles de sustancias viscosas y botes con hierbas. La tienda emanaba un olor parecido al oriental o asiático por tanta mezcla de hojas y raíces. Las paredes estaban llenas de raíces secas y polvos brillantes. Del techo colgaban manojos con plumas de hipogrifos y Jobberknolls, e hileras de colmillos y garras de Horklumps, Occamys y Summats junto con botes llenos de cuernos de Mooncalfs. Al cabo de un rato salieron de ese asfixiante lugar, con pociones o hierbas para curar los cólicos de los bebes o las rozaduras de los pañales.

Se detuvieron otro rato mas en Twilfitt y Tatting en donde compraron un poco mas de ropa para la pequeña o el pequeño. Esta vez Ginny parecía convencida que seria un niña

- vamos Ginny tu también?

-es que mira herm. Este vestidito esta genial o no?

- si que lo esta pero acordamos compara únicamente ropa neutra recuerdas?

- si pero, este vestido se lo compro yo a mi sobrina de regalo anticipado

- y si es niño?

- mmm si es niño, tendré que comprarle otro regalo no crees?

Salieron por fin de la tienda de ropa, parecía que no podían seguir comprando más. Pero no, eran mujeres expertas en ese tema y podían seguir haciéndolo hasta la noche.

Pasaron al caldero chorreante a comer, Hermione no podía estar más de cuatro horas seguidas sin comer nada. Después de una rápida comida, decidieron ir a tomarse un helado como postre a la heladería Florean Fortescue, pero de camino, algo en la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para Quidittch las detuvo, más bien detuvo a Ginny quien obligadamente entro a rastras a Hermione en ella. Había visto lo más preciosos que se podía imaginar

- lo ves herm. Asunto resuelto, este será mi regalo si es un niño – dijo mostrándole un diminuto uniforme de Quidittch.

- es perfecto Ginny, te aseguro que a ron le va a fascinar! – el problema ahora era elegir el equipo para el uniforme, no podían creer la cantidad de equipos de Quidittch que habían

- imaginate que yo debo oír a ron hablar de ellos todos los días – dijo Hermione riendo. Había de casi todos los equipos de Quidittch del mundo, las Appleby Arrows, las Avispas de Wimbourne, los Caerphilly Catapults, los Falmouth Falcons, las Holyhead Harpies, los Kenmare Kestrels, las Monstrose Magpies los Murciélagos de Ballycastle, los Pride of Portree, los Puddlemere United, los Tutshill Tornados y los Wigtown Wanderers. ¿Cuál escoger?

- los chudley cannons! – gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo al ver el pequeño uniforme del equipo favorito de ron. Salieron ahora si hacia la heladería, se lo merecían, había sido un día extenuaste para ambas, para Hermione que tenia que cargar con su panza y Ginny que tenia que cargar con las cosas que compraban.

Por fin llegaron a Florean Fortescue, en donde el mismo Florean Fortescue las atendió muy amablemente.

- oh pero si son la pequeña Ginny Weasley y su amiga Hermione Granger o debería decir la señora weasley ahora?

- Hermione esta bien – dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

- pasen por favor, en un momento estoy con ustedes para tomar su orden – las dos caminaron hacia una pequeña terraza iluminada que tenia el local. Se sentaron al fin, estaban agotadas al más no poder, aunque si tuvieran que ir a comprar de nuevo se pararían sin ningún problema.

- hemos comparo lindas cosas verdad?

- si, bellísimas. Tu bebe será muy feliz herm, lo presiento

- eso espero gin, eso espero

- si, tu y ron lograron vencer todos sus obstáculos y por fin estar juntos, y mírense ahora! Con un bebe en camino

- si, gracioso no? Las vueltas que da la vida

. muy cierto

- muy bien señoritas – interrumpió el heladero – listas para ordenar?

- si gracias, yo quisiera un cono grande de vainilla con chispas de chocolate y tu gin?

- yo uno de crema y caramelo peor favor

- enseguida – dijo moviendo rápidamente su varita apareciendo en la mesa lo ordenado – q graciosos – dijo – se han sentado en la misma mesa que lo hacia siempre Harry Potter, y hasta han ordenado el helado de crema y caramelo que el siempre pedía, que lastima que se haya ido, espero que sea muy feliz en donde quiera que este. Bueno que disfruten su helado – se despidió yendo hacia un grupo de jóvenes que acababa de entrar. Un silencio comprometedlo e inquieto se apodero de la mesa hasta que por fin Ginny dijo en un tono triste y con la mirada perdida

- si, yo también espero que sea feliz en donde este

- vamos gin, no hables así. Veras que pronto todo se soluciona y lo volveremos a ver

- así herm? Cuando? Cuando lo volveremos a ver? Acaso estos 5 años no han sido suficientes ya para que regresara? – Ginny había explotado, no podía soportar mas presión dentro de ella – 5 años son mucho tiempo herm, mucho, si Harry hubiera deseado ya hubiera regresado

- no Ginny, sabes que el líder no se lo permitía

- y desde cuando Harry hacia lo que el líder le ordenaba? O acaso no recuerdas que se fue el solo a América ya habiéndole dicho Dumblerdore que no lo hiciera?

- las cosas son distintas Ginny

- si herm, son distintas, el es distinto ahora, tu eres distinta, ron es distinto, todos son distintos… yo soy distinta – era mas de lo que Hermione podía esperar para una salida a tomar un helado, le dolía ver como Ginny sufría internamente por Harry aunque no lo aceptara y le dolía mas tener que mentirle ya que sabia que Harry regresaría a Londres y debía escondérselo a Ginny, lo habían acordado ya en la reunión pasada. Una lagrima callo de ojos de Ginny recorriendo ese camino que tan de memoria sabia desde su mejilla hasta perderse en su mentón. Eso era todo, Herminio no podía aguantar mas debía decirle a Ginny que Harry vendría, debía hacerlo, no le importaba lo q pensaran los demás a ella le importaba su amiga

- Ginny no llores que llorare yo también. No llores por Harry por que el…el…Harry Ginny

- Harry que Hermione

- Harry…veras Harry ven… -pero justo en ese momento un pitido la interrumpió, era el localizador de Ginny. A pesar de que era muggle un día visitando la nueva tienda del callejón diagon "el vivir del muggle" con su padre encontró el localizado allí. De inmediato lo considero como de gran ayuda para un medimago e hizo los arreglos necesarios para establecerlos en San mungo. Ahora cada medimago tenia uno.

- disculpa Herm, me necesitan en el hospital, uno de mis pacientes se agravó, debo irme de inmediato, lo siento

- no, no hay por que. El deber te llama vete

- estarás bien sola?

- si claro, no te preocupes iré por Fred y George a la tienda de sortilegios para que le ayuden a regresar a casa. Vete ya al hospital

- bueno, gracias Herm, nos veremos luego

- si adiós – dijo despidiéndose de su amiga.

* * *

Como era una medimaga del hospital, podía trasportarse hacia el interior de este sin ningún problema. Al llegar a la recepción Marie la enfermera que trabajaba con ella la estaba esperando para explicarle lo que había sucedido

- que pasa marie – pregunto sin detenerse caminado hacia el elevador

- lamento haberla molestado sanadora pero el señor Morag McDougal empeoro su estado clínico

- refréscame la memoria sobre su cuadro por favor

- claro pero…

- pero nada marie dime el historial

- si sanadora, morag mcDougal, hombre de 23 años de edad, fue ingresado al hospital por una severa fiebre de dragón que le dio al ser atacado por un Ironbelly Ucraniano, reclutado por el señor tenebroso en los tiempos de guerra.

- vamos vamos –decía impaciente Ginny esperando que el elevador llegara pero no lo hacia.

- presentaba síntomas de: salpullidos de color verde y morado entre los dedos de los pies, y chispas que salían de las fosas nasales cuando iba a estornudar. Pero sanadora…

- pero nada Marie! Vamos por las escaleras – dijo Ginny al ver que el elevador no aparecía por ninguna parte

- la enfermera la seguía a paso veloz, casi corriendo, a todo esto Ginny había tomado ya una túnica verde de sanadora de un perchero en la entrada y se la iba colonazo a medida que avanzaba

- que mas, que mas – preguntaba mientras subía los escalones al cuarto piso

- esta mañana su situación a agravado, la fiebre aumento desmesuradamente, el salpullido se incrementó esparciéndose por todo el cuerpo y aun no sabemos por que su cerebro se inflamo, pero ahora…

- se que? –pregunto parándose en seco a mitad de los escalones

- se inflamo sanadora, pero ya… – dijo abriendo la puerta del corredor en donde se encontraba el paciente.

- debieron probar con Lingüístico o Coclearia sabe muy bien que es una excelente planta para disminuir la inflamación cerebral – continuaba interrumpiendo Ginny

- no se nos permitió hacerlo sanadora

- QUE! No se les permitió? Quien?

- yo – dijo una voz que salía de ese momento detrás de las cortinas que cubrían la cama del señor mcDougal.

- quien es usted? Y por que impide que mis enfermeras trabajen? – Ginny estaba molesta, odiaba que la pasaron por alto y que no acataran sus órdenes pero lo que mas odiaba era que otros se encargaran de sus pacientes

- perdóneme, creo que no nos han presentado soy el nuevo medimago de transferencia desde Italia, Gianfranco Manzini. Y lamento mucho haber desautorizado a sus enfermeras a trabajar pero considere más prudente el uso de gronxis en lugar de Coclearias.

- ah…ah…-Ginny no podía hablar, en ese momento se había percatado que lo que tenia en frente era un hombre! (N/A que lista!Por eso es medimaga!) Pero no cualquier hombre, era todo un ejemplar de hombre. Alto, pelo negro, de tez blanca, ojos verdes y una cara simplemente angelical, solo como los italianos la pueden tener!

- "bello" – peso Ginny intentando articular alguna palabra, justo cuando creía lograrlo Gianfranco sonrió dejando ver sus perfectos dientes blanco. - "OH dios" – pensó de nuevo Ginny – "es perfecto"

- sanadora? Sanadora? Ginny!

- ah, a si marie, me hubieras dicho que el paciente ya estaba repuesto – marie solo pudo verla con ojos de muerte y decir un _"la próxima vez lo haré sanadora"_ alejándose del lugar dejando sola a Ginny con el italiano

- ya esta _bene il suo_ paciente sanadora

- ah? – pregunto aun embobada

- scuse pero no logro dominar por completo el ingles aun.

- no…no hay pena, gracias

- no hay de que, ciao – dijo saliendo dedicándole de nuevo esa sonrisa angelical, dejado a Ginny tan perpleja como antes

* * *

N/A: y q tal? hahahahaha aparecio un nuevo personaje q queria q conocieran ya! jajaja espero q GIanfranco sea de su agrado por q les aseguro q del mio si lo es! jajaja

GRACIAS POR LOS RR'S DEL CAP PASADO! saben q me encanta leerlos! son lo maximo pues!

ahora si los dichosos adelantos!

_"...¿que era lo que realmente sentía por Harry¿Por que la llegada de Gianfranco la había afectado tanto? Es decir solo era un colega, de transferencia de Italia, del que pocas veces había oído hablar, nada fuera del este mundo, claro que era buen medimago, uno de los mejores en Italia, y era cierto que se especializaba en lo mismo que ella, y si, había escrito uno que otro libro de maldiciones y como curarla o evitarlas, si, era lindo, agradable se imagino, esa sonrisa era bella sin duda, tenia un cuerpo wow ¡para que decirlo!..."_

_despues de esto venia la descripcion de Gianfranco q me la ahorare hasta el otro cap! muahahaha_

_los vere luego!_

_bye_

_jamesandmolly_


	8. 8 acaso es un él?

**N/A: HOLA HOLA! como estas? espero q bn! si se q me tarde mucho en actualizar pero tengo 3 semanas de no poder abrir pero aki esta ya el nuevo cap!**

**antes de que lean dejenme recordarles q estudio medicina, y en este cap, Ginny es el reflejo de mi doctora interna malvada muahahaha... ya veran por que lo digo... pobres nosotros los estuidantes de medicina, MAS en el hospital! esos residentes,"··/·&/·$U jajaja pero bueno, lean ya y los vere al final...**

**recuerden que la materia prima es de JKR y lo demas son tontadas que hago en mi tiempo libre...el cual cada dia se reduce mas...TT..bueno no los entretengo mas...**

* * *

**8. ¿Acaso dijo "el"?**

- sanadora…sanadora…Ginny!

- ah…que manda – dijo Ginny saliendo del trance en el que se encontraba. No podía creer lo que acababa de ver o más bien a quien acababa de ver. ¡Era un todo! Gianfranco Manzini, era todo lo que esperábamos las mujeres de un hombre, al menos en el físico llevaba 100 puntos.

- ya que esta en el hospital pensé que le gustaría pasar las rondas de una vez

- Sabes Meg – dijo hablando con su asistente a hora que ya había regresado a la tierra – ¡esa es una muy buena idea!

- ¿lo es? – pregunto intrigada, sabia muy bien que si había algo que Ginny no toleraba era hacer las rondas, en especial con el montón de "cabezas vacías" como ellas los llamaba de internos en el hospital

- si, es una gran idea, ya que vine al hospital podría aprovechar para ver a tanto saben. Solo dame diez minutos para leer el historial de los pacientes y dile a los internos que me esperen en la recepción del piso, ya llego – dijo yéndose a su oficina tan campante y feliz como nunca antes

- ¡vaya! A esta ya le dio algo…pero bueno, a trabajar Meg, a trabajar…

Al cabo de los diez minutos Ginny ya había leído las historias de todos los pacientes recientemente ingresados al piso, no hacia falta que releyera la de sus pacientes, ya las sabía.

- Meg, podrías juntar a los internos por favor – dijo desde su oficina

- ya la están esperando sanadora

- gracias Meg – salio de su despacho. No sabia por que pero se sentía realmente feliz ese día, había algo que la había regresado a la tierra de ese viaje a la luna que llevaba a cabo desde hace 4 o 5 años, cuando el había partido…

- muy buenas noche tengan ustedes¿están listo para las rondas? – todos se extrañaban de la actitud de su "jefa". Era a la que mas le tenían al hacer las rondas, nunca había sido de las sanadoras consentidas entre los internos, en su mayoría ya que medimagia es una carrera muy competitiva y Ginny Weasley era sin duda de las mejores medimagas que había.

- buenas noches – saludaron todos extrañados

- muy bien¿ya están todos¿Si? Perfecto iniciemos con las rondas – dijo caminando hacia los pacientes

- ah! Muy bien empecemos con el señor Rennis. El señor rennis presenta un caso severo de furúnculos en todo el cuerpo. Señorita Reddim ¿que poción se le debería dar al señor Rennis?

- la cura de forúnculos sanadora – contesto sin divagar

- muy bien y dígame¿tenemos en el hospital de esta poción preparada?

- si sanadora – dijo extrañada por la pregunta

- Oh ya veo…y expóngame señorita Reddim¿como se prepara esta poción? – _Já! la misma Ginny Weasley, el temor de los internos había regresado_ pensó Meg pasando por allí

- pues… - titubeo la sanadora inexperta – lleva ortiga seca, colmillos de serpientes aplastados, pedazos de cuernos y púas de erizo

- ajam… y dígame sanadora¿el modo de preparación de la poción es?

- pues…mezclar todos los ingredientes en el caldero a fuego medio

- ajam… ¿todos los ingredientes sanadora? – todos los internos se miraban entre si¿como recordar ese detalle si esa poción se enseñaba en Hogwarts en el primer año?

- pues…pues…si – titubeo

- mmm, pues Señor Rennis, le debe a esta sanadora una poción capaz de quemar hasta los zapatos de las personas – el paciente tenia los ojos de plato a diferancia de ginny q rsonreia al recordar un pequeño insidente parecido que el habia pasado a neville– pero no se preocupe ella no fue la que preparo esta poción que se le administrara, Enfermera Figh – dijo llamando a una enfermera cercana – por favor adminístrele al señor Rennis tres cuartas partes de la poción curadora de forúnculos por favor. Y usted señorita Reddim, debería de recordar que si no coloca las púas de erizo al momento en el que retirara el caldero del fuego, este producirá unas nubes de ácido humo verde altamente peligrosas al contacto humano, creo que ninguno de sus pacientes desearía que eso les pasase. Prosigamos con el siguiente paciente por favor – dijo caminando hacia la siguiente cama dejando perpleja a la sanadora inexperta

- vaya que es dura la sanadora weasley verdad – dijo un estudiante de medimagia

- ¿dura¡Hoy esta alegre! Deberías de verla cuando de verdad esta enojada – añadió otro caminando hacia donde Ginny se dirigía.

Hicieron las rondas de los siguientes pacientes hasta que llego a uno que había sido salpicado por la poción infladota, haciendo así que ciertas partes de su cuerpo crecieran desmesuradamente. Ginny sabía rápidamente el antídoto, una simple poción desinfladota pero aun así decidió jugar con sus estudiantes. Al terminar la ronda de ese paciente recordó que Harry había salpicado a todos sus compañeros de pociones una vez en Hogwarts, en el segundo años, cuando tiro una bengala al caldero de Goyle para distraer a la clase y así Hermione poder tomas los ingredientes para la poción multijugos. Inmediatamente su humor cambio. Lo había comprendido estaba tan feliz por que había visto a Gianfranco y se había olvidado de Harry, se reprocho a ella misma por haberlo hecho, además Harry iba a venir a Londres en mayor parte por ella y ella feliz viendo a otro. Para desventura de sus estudiantes, su humor era ahora de perros, incluso peor del que normalmente tenia al pasar las rondas. Llegaron al siguiente y por fin ultimo paciente.

- señor Sergey – dijo en un tono que hizo temblar a todos – presente el caso

- bu…bueno – dijo titubeando el chico, la Señora Tenebra, fue atacada por un al parecer novio disconforme con el filtro de los muertos

- y ¿ese filtro que contiene según su cerebrito!

- pues, los ingredientes son asfófelo y ajenjo y raíces de valeriana

- Esta usted seguro de lo que esta diciendo señor Sergey?

- si sanadora – contesto mas confiado en si mismo

- entonces dígame ¿cuales son los efectos de esta poción?

- provoca a alguien caer en un profundo sueño.

- y ¿cual es el antídoto de esta poción?

- la poción _Wiggenweld_, sanadora

- y ¿es o no verdad que la poción _Wiggenweld_ posee otro nombre?

- no sanadora, no lo posee – dijo el joven aun mas seguro de si mismo. Ginny mantuvo la mirada con el muchacho haciendo un contacto visual muy fuerte. El no se inmuto en lo más mínimo lo que hizo que el ya horrible humor de Ginny empeoraba, si había algo que odiaba era que trataran de retarla, en especial en su campo de batalla, la medimagia.

- señor Sergey ¿usted conoce quien preparo el filtro de la muerte por primera vez?

- no sanadora

- ¿Usted sabe el libro en el que se encuentra este filtro?

- no sanadora

- me lo suponía – dijo en un tono frió – le he hecho como mínimo cinco preguntas de las cuales solo una respondió correctamente – Sergey sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna – primero, entre los ingredientes del filtro de los muertos también contiene judías soporíferas, que al parecer olvidó por completo. _Leticia Somnolens_ preparó este filtro por primera vez. Efectivamente el remedio es la poción _Wiggenweld_ – el joven sonrió – pero no se alegre aun joven Sergey, esta poción si posee otro nombre el cual es la _poción Herbovitalizante_. Si no logra recordar todos estos datos no se que es lo que esta haciendo en mi rotación. Las rondas han acabado, la próxima vez espero que estén mejor preparados – dijo en un tono frío dándole las espaldas

- ¿y el libro? – Pregunto Sergey – no nos dijo en que libro se encuentra este filtro ni la poción – Ginny regresos en sus pasos, vio al joven y dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

- muy bien Sergey¿desea ponerme a prueba no es así? – claro que era todo lo que el joven deseaba, pero la actitud de ella lo ponía nerviosos¿sabia acaso el libro? – atrevido de tu parte, muy osado también, estas actitudes son especificas de un buen medimago... – el joven volvió a sonreír – ...pero... – continuo ella – ...son actitudes y preguntas estupidas que jamás le debería hacer a su superior – todos estaban congelados observando la imagen, al joven no le restaba ni un solo color en el rostro mientras que ella aun poseía su semblante tranquilo, sereno como si nada hubiera pasado; se dio de nuevo la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, un par de paso alejada del grupo volteo de nuevo y dijo - Los pasos para la elaboración de esta poción se encuentran en la página diez del libro _"Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas_", de _Libatius Obraje_, un simple libro de texto de sexto año en Hogwarts, si no le basta puede consultar el capitulo 6 de _"Enfermedades y aflicciones mágicas comunes" _que habla sobre este filtro y sus síntomas. Pero si esto no sacia su apetito de conocimiento podría acudirse al libro _"__Filtros y pociones mágicas"_ de _Arsenius Jigger_. Y le recomiendo que como última fuente de consulta me pregunte a mí – dió la vuelta y se dirigió a su despacho dejando a todos perplejos

- vaya que es buena – dijo un estudiante

- ¿buena? – Dijo otro – es la mejor...

Ginny entro a su despacho aun enojada, no sabia por que se tenia que desquitar sus problemas con sus estudiantes, no era una verdadera excusa decir que lo hacia por que así eran todos lo medimagos, peor aun así lo hacia. Se sentía mal ¿que era lo que realmente sentía por Harry¿Por que la llegada de Gianfranco la había afectado tanto? Es decir solo era un colega, de transferencia de Italia, del que pocas veces había oído hablar, nada fuera del este mundo, claro que era buen medimago, uno de los mejores en Italia, y era cierto que se especializaba en lo mismo que ella, y si, había escrito uno que otro libro de maldiciones y como curarla o evitarlas, si, era lindo, agradable se imagino, esa sonrisa era bella sin duda, tenia un cuerpo wow ¡para que decirlo, el cabello negro le brillaba de una manera angelical, si su tez blanca parecía perfecta y esos ojos, esos hermosos ojos verdes…un momento ¡verdes¿Al igual que Harry¿Era por eso¿Por tantas cosas que tenia en común con Harry que le atraía¡Alto¿Atraía¿Gianfranco Manzini le atraía? Ginny se ruborizo al darse cuenta todo lo que estaba pensando.

- ¿interrumpo algo? – ella se sobresalto al ver a alguien entrar en su despacho, era el, no lo podía creer, bajo la cara tratando de disimular su sonrojo, y desviando la mirada como si el pudiera leer lo que había estado pensando

- no, no sanador ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?

- Gianfranco por favor _señorina_, no me llamo sanador sabes – dijo mostrando de nuevo esa sonrisa…

- si, disculpa Gianfranco. ¿Que deseabas?

- bueno, pues estuve viendo tus rondas y me pareció que eras francamente…

- malvada, exigente, rigurosa, estricta, demasiado precisa... por que me han dicho de todo

- mas bien estaba pensando en sorpréndete, asombrosa, intrigante e incluso admirable – Ginny no podía dar crédito a lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando

- ¿disculpa¿Que has dicho? Mis rondas te parecieron ¿intrigantes y admirables?

- bueno, tus rondas en si no…mas bien tu me lo pareciste – Ginny abría desmesuradamente los ojos ¿estaba coqueteando con ella?

- ¿como? – Rió nerviosamente la pelirroja – ¿que yo te paresco intrigante?

- si, por que no. Fue asombros ver la facilidad con la que desenvuelves ante los internos, sabias todo lo que les estabas preguntado y no te inmutaste ante ninguna de sus preguntas. Y debo agregar que me pareció sorprendente la forma en la que como dirían ustedes los británicos... "tomaste la tasa de te por las orejas" y pudiste controlar a ese estudiante…como era que se llamaba…

- Sergey

- si, si, Sergey. Es impresionante todo lo que sabes – Ginny se ruborizó ante el comentario

- gracias – dijo tímidamente. Gianfranco no era por nada desagradable, es mas le parecía… interesante

- así que… - comenzó ella rompiendo un silencio incomodo que se había formado – te acaban de transferir de Italia no

- si, así es. Vengo de un hospital que se especializa en "_la magia nera"_

- perdón¿la que?

- ¿como se diría en ingles? Ah ya, magia negra

- ah entiendo

- si, aun me cuesta el idioma

- me imagino.

- si, es la primer vez que vengo por mi cuenta a Inglaterra, solo lo había hecho para congresos, pero no salía más que del hotel al lugar donde se llevara cabo el congreso y de vuelta al hotel – Ginny sonrió, de verdad era agradable estar con el

- ha de ser toda una experiencia nueva para ti

- vaya que lo es. Solo desearía que alguien me pudiera mostrar mas a fondo la cuidad. ¿Alguna voluntaria? – Pregunto a modo de insinuación a Ginny – tal vez si tu tuvieras tiempo libre podrías mostrarme un poco del Londres mágico y e iríamos a tomar una copa o un helado ¿te parece? - ella francamente no sabia que responderle, la había tomado por sorpresa la pregunta

- eh…eh…. _"por dios Ginny"_ - se decía – _"acaso no puedes decir algo mas inteligente"_ - al fin se le ocurrió cambiar el tema diciendo - mira, quería disculparme por mi actitud de antes, no debí tratarte así, en especial cuando tu solo hacías lo mejor para el paciente – en ese instante Meg llamo a la puerta y le informo al sanador que los análisis que había ordenado de un paciente ya estaban listos. Este le agradeció amablemente y la mirada hacia Ginny

- _Non e un problema carina-_dijo guiñándole un ojo y saliendo de su despacho.

- vaya, vaya... – comenzó Meg cerrado la puerta del despacho de Ginny – al parecer alguien a impresionado a otro alguien ¿no es así? – dijo pícaramente sentándose en uno de los sillones de la salita

-OH baste Meg no empieces

- no estoy diciendo nada malo, o nada no obvio

- ¿obvio?

- si, obvio. Merlín Ginny eres la mejor medimaga que hay pero no vez lo que esta en frente tuyo. Esta claro que le interesaste al sanador Manzini. Se le notaba en la forma en la que te veía, por si no lo sabias te estuvo observado todas tus rondas

- si, me lo acaba de decir

- ¿y entonces mujer¡Por que no pegas unos brincos de un metro! Si se hubiera fijado en mi ya le hubiera dicho que si

- Meg!

- OH vamos Ginny,

- no Meg, sabes que no puedo, no aun

- Ginny, han pasado ya 5 años, rehace tu vida, no te hace bien que te encierres en ti misma por un amor que acabo hacer 5 años – Ginny tenia los ojos nublado de las lágrimas que amenazaban por desbordarse – lo lamento mucho Ginny pero debes ser realista puede que el si te haya esperado como puede que no.

- es que Meg, no puedo

- vamos Ginny, date una oportunidad, dale una oportunidad que puedes perder

_"que puedo perder"_ pensaba Ginny regresando a la madriguera. Había modificado su turno para mañana en la lo noche, así podría tener mas tiempo para pensar.

¿Seria una buena idea darle una oportunidad a Gianfranco?

¿Le estaba acaso Gianfranco pidiendo una oportunidad?

¿Que era lo que sentía por el, por Harry?

¿La ha esperado o se habrá cansado de ella hace 5 años?

¿Debería o no ella esperarlo más?

¿Debería espera a verlo en Londres¿Y si el ya tenia una vida? No quería parecer entupida al verlo con una familia, con una nieva vida y ella aun llorando por el. Ya al llegar a la puerta de su casa logro tomar una decisión. Si Gianfranco le pedía un oportunidad no dudaría en dársela, pero lo haría hasta que viera a Harry, hasta ver como era el después de 5 años, hasta estar segura que la había o no esperado

- Ginny que bueno que llegas hija, entra, entra ya todos están en la cocina, acabo de dar la cena

- buenas noches mama – saludo ella tratando de disimular tosas las inquietudes que la invadían - buenas noches familia – dijo entrando en la cocina. Estaban todos los que aun vivían en la madriguera: Bill, Arthur, Ron Herminio y Molly. Todos la saludaron al verla llegar. Tomo asiento junto a Bill y comió tranquilamente

- y díganme ustedes dos como les fue con las compras para mi hijo - pregunto ron

- pues veras hermanito – inicio Ginny – ¡de maravilla¡No te imaginas todo lo que vimos y compramos!

- si cielo, al terminar de comer sube a la antigua habitación de los gemelos y te mostrare, les mostráremos a todos no Ginny lo que conseguimos

- me parece bien – dijo el patriarca Weasley

- a mi también, siempre y cuando no todos huyan al momento de recoger los trastos – añadió Molly con las manos en la cintura. Todos rieron, la comida paso tranquilamente, al termina todos subieron a ver lo que había comprado y como lo habían predicho a ron le mas que fascinó, le encanto el mini-uniforme de los chudley cannons que Ginny había comprado

- ahora si Herm – dijo – ¡ahora si deseo que sea un niño!

Los señores weasley partieron a su recamara seguidos de Bill quien tenia que viajar temprano a Egipto por asuntos de Gringotts. Solo quedaban ron, Hermione y Ginny

- bueno, si me disculpan mañana tengo que ir a unas citas muy importante sen el ministerio de magia, me iré a la cama, buenas noches enana – dijo besado a Ginny en la frente – te espero en el cuarto mi amor

- si, adelántate no hay problema – solo quedaron las do que habían hincado esa mañana las compras

- Ginny… - Herm… - las dos rieron

- tu primero Herm

- ¿como estas?

- bien, si es por lo de la heladería, ya estoy bien – mintió

- me alegro Ginny, me alegro por ti

- gracias Herm.

- mañana estarás muy ocupada

- debo ir a ver unos pacientes al hospital por la tarde ¿por que?

- estaba pensado que como no pudimos comprar la cunita hoy lo hiciéramos mañana

- me parece bien. Mañana será. Buenas noches Hermione – dijo despidiéndose de ella

- buenas noches Ginny – Hermione se quedo sola, acariciando su abultada panza - ¿que estarás ocultado Ginny Weasley¿Que será?...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el sol era el mismo que el de ayer, parecía otro día perfecto para comprar. Ambas salieron al callejón diagon después de haberse arreglado, Hermione pelado con ron por la ropa de Bill y desayunado. 

Estuvieron deambulando la mayor parte del tiempo por el callejón sin un rumbo fijo. A eso de las 10 encontraron la cuna perfecta según Hermione. Era sencilla, de madera de un color claro, al final de la cuna tenia un roperito para la ropa con las manijas de las gavetas en forma de escobas voladoras. Sobre este había una mesita para cambiar al bebe y un estantería para colocar lo que quisieran, ya fueran juguetes, pañales, talcos o mantitas.

- esta es Ginny! Esta es la cuna que quiero para mi bebe

- si Herm, esta linda, muy linda

- ¿linda¡Esta perfecta!

- muy buenos días señorita y futura mama, veo que les ha llamado la atención la cuna tremus 2010. Déjenme le muestro todo lo que esta belleza puede hacer – dijo un dependiente de la tienda en donde estaban.

- a ver futura mama – dijo hablándole a Hermione – en esta cuna con un toque de su varita podrá aparecer lo que su bebe necesite, observe – dijo moviendo ágilmente su barita sobre la cuna, de inmediato biberones, pañales, mantas y juguetes aparecieron

- vaya impresionante – dijo Ginny

- y eso no es todo señorita – continuo el dependiente – observe por favor estas gavetas aquí – dijo señalando el gavetero al lado de la cuna – parecerán unas gavetas normales ¡pero no! Están mágicamente diseñadas para guardar todo tipo de prendas de vestir, juguetes o demás enseres de su hijo. Como podrá ver de este otro lado….- y así, como todo buen vendedor continuo enseñándoles la cuna a ambas hasta que estuvieron satisfechas y la compraron – no se arrepentirán por esta compra se los aseguro – dijo despidiéndose de ellas

- bueno Ginny ¿Cómo llevaremos la cuna a la casa? Es demasiado grande como para que te aparezcas tu con ella y yo a duras penas logro aparecerme

- no te preocupes Herm, aquí cerca esta la tienda de red y George, sin duda ellos se la podrán llevar

- buena idea gin, ira a llamarlos – dijo – tu quédate aquí y cuida de la cuna hasta que regrese.

Ginny vio como Hermione se perdía entre la multitud, allí estaba ella, sola en el lobby de la tienda esperando por sus hermanos, _"todo normal" _pensó hasta que una mano en el hombro la saco de sus pensamientos

- ¡_buon giorno signorina! _– saludo educadamente el Gianfranco

- ah! Gianfranco, me asustaste

- _scusa_

- sabes, de verdad debes mejorar tu ingles

- si, lo se, pero si lo hago olvido el italiano – los dos rieron por el comentario – dime que esta haciendo una excelente sanadora de san mungo en un día como hoy en el callejón diagon

- pues acompaño a mi cuñada a comprar la cuna para su bebe

- ¡Oh! _¡Un bambino!_ – Exclamo – muy linda cuna

- si lo es

- sabes Ginny, ayer no contestaste a mi pregunta

- _"dios, por que tenias que recordármelo¿era tan difícil hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?"_ – Pensó Ginny – veras Gianfranco yo…-pero en ese momento un par de crac's interrumpieron el lugar eran Fred y George Weasley, los hermanos gemelos de Ginny

- hola hermanita – saludo Fred

- que tal pequeña – saludó George

- venimos por la cuna que nos dijo Hermione

- ¿es esta?

- si esta es – contesto ella

- a ver Fred, cogedla de este lado yo del otro

- listo George

- listo Fred – y de nuevo con un crac desaparecieron los dos llevándose la cuna con ellos

- mis hermanos – explico Ginny – se llevaran la cuna a la casa

- Oh, ya veo, y dime Ginny ¿aceptas o no ese helado?

-_ "vaya ¿de nuevo? Creo que Meg tiene razón, pero que pasara con Harry, bueno un helado no es nada, no es que me este pidiendo matrimonio o nada, un inocente helado, ademas no me vendría bien, hace claro, y será una inocente salida de amigos, es decir no pasara de allí, no, Ginny no lo será¿y si Harry te espera¿Y si no? Solo es un helado ¿no? Es decir, solo lo veo como un amigo, solo lo tengo que ver como un amigo…"_

- Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, estas bien – pregunto el italiano al ver que ella no respondía

- si, si estoy bien

- y helado ¿si o no?

- pues… si, esta bien

- perfecto – dijo con una sonrisa – dime donde queda una buena heladería por aquí

- pues Florean Fortescue esta muy cerca de aquí

- ¡no se diga mas! Iremos allí – Ginny sonrió ante la efusividad y vitalidad del sanador. – bueno sanadora y dígame esa heladería ¿por donde quedara? A Ginny le parecía muy cómica la divertida actitud de Gianfranco, era todo lo que se había imagina, alegre, divertido y parecía interesante también

- pues vea usted sanador - dijo siguiéndole el juego – si ve, de aquel lado de la calle esta la tienda de artículos de calidad para el Quidittch, a un lado esta el boticario y al otro una papelería – indico con el dedo – al lado de la papelería esta Flourish & Blott's una librería en donde segur encuentra todos lo libros que necesite y justo en frente de ella esta la heladería Florean Fortescue, cerca del emporio de lechuzas y la venta de instrumentos mágicos

- Oh ya veo – sonrió el y ofreciéndole el brazo dijo – seria tan amable de mostrarme donde es por que francamente no le entendí ni rosca – Ginny sonrió, asintió y tomo el brazo que el tan galantemente le ofrecía. Caminaron por poco tiempo hasta llegar a la heladería. Como de costumbre el mismo Florean Fortescue los atendió amablemente. Se sentaron el la terraza del local, el ordeno un helado napolitano y ella uno de vainilla con caramelo. Estuvieron hablando un buen rato allí, sobre… todo. Los temas parecían no acabar y la conversación cada vez era mas amena. Ella le había contado sobre sus 5 hermanos, la madriguera y Hermione. El le había hablado sobre Venecia su tierra natal.

- ...y en ese momento...

- aja...

- le pregunta a ella en que se parecia una veela a una cerveza de matequilla en inviertno...

- y en que se parecen?

- en que ambas son irresistibles – Ginny reia al mas no poder, era sin duda una de las mejores tardes que habia pasado desde que harry se habia marchado

- gracioso, muy gracioso – dijo secándose una lagrima que le habia salido

- si, lo malo es que la abuela de ella era veela... – los dos rieron de nuevo, pero Ginny paró al ver que el ya no reia y la miraba fijamente

- ejem… - dijo trantando de desciar su mirada

- eres muy bella cuando te ries sabes

- _"oh merlin, merlin, merlin, merlin, solo un helado no Ginny? Pues mira en lo que te has metido ahora!"_ - se reprochava a si misma – gracias... – dijo de nuevo timidamente bajando la mirada hacia la calle, en donde vio una maraña de pelos castaños que le hacia señas desde la calle de enfrente – ¡oh Hermione! Me habia olvidado por completo de ella, diculpa Gianfranco pero me habia olviddo que habia quedado con Hermione. - ¡ya bajo! – grito ella desde la terraza donde pudo ver que ella le hacia señas indicándole que la vería en la tienda de sus hermanos

- no, no, no, discúlpame tu a mi por haberte entretenido, bueno, vamos, no la haremos esperar mas – ambos salieron de la heladería. Ginny aun se sentía un poco… "rara" por el comentario que le había hecho el medimago. Caminaron hasta llegar a la tienda de sortilegios Weasley

- bueno – dijo ella parándose frente a la tienda – aquí me espera Hermione, es la tienda de mis hermanos

- ya veo. Bueno, creo que te veré en el hospital ¿no es así?

- si, allá nos veremos

- me divertí mucho hoy Ginny – dijo tomándole la mano y besándosela – nos veremos – dijo guiñándole un ojos, mientras caminaba en sentido opuesto de donde venían.

- a… adiós – dijo ella como en un sueño. Pero no estaban solos, tres cabezas mas los miraban perplejos desde el interior de la tienda Weasley

- acaso… – dijo Fred

- eso era… – dijo George

- ¡Eso era un hombre? – dijeron los dos al unísono. Hermione seguía tan perpleja como sus cuñados, había visto a Ginny muy feliz con… ¿un hombre?

- si – dijo hermione aun fuera de este mundo – eso era un hombre.

* * *

**N/A:q les parecio? espero q les gustara! me llevo mucho hacerlo, ****todo lo que dice de las pociones su cura etc etc etc... es verdad! si sale en los libros! jeje... ya estan los cap's hasta el 13 por si les interezaba saber, pero llevo tres meses con el cap 14 y simplemete no hay inspiracion! y cuando creo q ya se q ponerle, "alguien" me corta la inspiracion por completo! **

**eso si q es malisimo! pero hay q verle el lado positivo a las cosas... este "alguien" me ayudo para comprobar mi teoria q los hombres son unos...y unos...y unos... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! jajajajajaja necesitaba desahogarme jeje es q aaaaaaaaaaaaa q me jode la vida!**

**pero bueno gracias por los RR y gracias a los q leen el fic... ahora si****los dejo con los adelantos...**

_"...es imposible que exista un solo ser que no sepa quien es Harry Potter. A el de debemos todos que nuestras familias sigan juntas, unidas, y lo mas importante que sigan juntas. Este pequeñito, ariesgo su vida por la de todos nosotros, sin esperar recibir nada a cambio. Nos entristece en realidad que no haya regresado por aquí después de lo que sucedió..."_

_"- vamos Remus, toma asiento – invito Harry – Amelia, te presento a un gran amigo mío de Londres, mentor y casi padre, Remus J. Lupin. Remus ella es Amelia Skower, la futura nueva líder de la orden..."_

_"- ¡no Harry! – Volvió a grita –que no lo vez – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos – es él Harry, es él ¡ha regresado!..."_

**bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo...saludo y que les vaya bonito en todo!**

**bye**

**jamesandmolly**


	9. 9 un regreso

**N/A: si, si lo se, me tarde miles en actualizar pero tenganme paciencia si...este mes fue matardor en la universidad...ademas ese tepitulo tiene una sorpresa al final q de seguro les facinara!**

**recuerden q la escencia pura es de JKR lo demas es perdida de mi tiempo en ocios activos q me dan hahaha**

**los veo al fina y espero q les guste! byebye**

* * *

9. un regreso

- ¿CEREAL O HUEVOS!

- _huevos esta bien_

- ¿QUIERES JUGO!

- _no gracias, solo un poco de café_

- ¡DESEAS UNAS TOSTADAS CON MERMELADA!

- _solo un par por favor_

- ¡MERMELADA DE FRESA O DE MORA!

- _de fresa_

- ¡CON DOS CUCHARADAS DE AZUCAR TU CAFÉ VERDAD!

- _si, solo dos_

- ¡DESEAS QUE…

- _¡Amelia! Espera que termine de bañarme, ya en un momento bajo. Deja de gritar mujer¡por merlín que me dejaras sordo un día de estos!_

- ¡APURATE PUES¡ERES PEOR QUE UNA MUJER¡LLEVAS HORAS ALLI ADENTRO!

- ¡ah¡Merlín! Mujer que impaciente eres! Ves ya estoy aquí. ¿Y el desayuno?

- ¿que¿Pensabas que te iba a hacer el desayuno?

- ¡Si! sino para que me preguntaste todo eso

- mmmmm curiosidad

- ¡Amelia!

- ¡hay niño¡No te enojes! Sabes que no te haría eso. En la mesa de afuera esta la comida

- ¿en la mesa de afuera?

- si, el día esta perfecto como para comer al aire libre – y no era mentira, un sol bellísimo iluminaba los cielos azules como el mar. No había ni una sola nube que tapara la pintoresca vista londinense.

- pero alguien nos puede ver

- no seas gracioso Harry, es el patio de atrás de la casa mas temida de Hogsmeade, de verdad piensas que alguien nos vera aquí

- bueno creo que...

- ¡perfecto! No se diga mas, comamos afuera que ya esta la comida lista – el desayuno fue ameno, Harry y Amelia gozaban mucho estando juntos y se divertían mucho haciendo cosas los dos solos. Era una pura y envidiable amistad. Terminaron de comer y Harry hizo los honores de realizar el hechizo limpiador y "por arte de magia" la cocina y el patio estaban impecables. Mientras hacia esto, Amelia había subido a darse un baño. La casa de los gritos era ahora su "casa" habían decidido permanecer allí en vez de irse al Londres muggle – así estarás mas en contacto con la magia Harry – decía Amelia en todo momento.

- sabes que estaba pensado Harry – dijo ella al terminar de bañarse, bajando las escaleras con el cabello aun mojado

- en que Amelia

- en que ya hemos pasado mucho tiempo en esta casa

- pero si fuiste tu la que quiso que nos quedáramos en Hogsmeade en lugar de ir al Londres muggle

- si, no digo que nos vayamos de Hogsmeade, lo que digo es que deberíamos de ir a Hogsmeade

- no creo estar entendiéndote Amelia

- no es verdad, me estas entendiendo pero no quieres hacer lo que estoy pensando

- ¿y como sabes que se lo que estas pensado?

- porque has mejorado mucho en tu legilimancia pero nunca lograras superar mi oclumancia

- si lo admito, pero si estabas bloqueando tu mente de un ataque de legilimancia como pudiste saber que no deseaba ir a Hogsmeade

- Oh por que mí querido Harry, si no lo recuerdas puedo realizar la legilimancia y oclumancia al mismo tiempo

- vaya, no por nada eres la líder de la orden verdad – bromeo Harry

- si, sin mencionar que te conozco demasiado bien como para darme cuenta que no deseas ir a Hogsmeade. Lo dicen tus ojos

- ah ahora lees los ojos, deberías de enseñare eso hechizo – bromeo, ella rió y dijo

- los siento, no puedo, debes ser mujer para poder realizar este hechizo. ¡Vamos Harry! no te haría mal ver un mundo mágico

- no es eso Amelia, es que tu no sabes como es ser el "salvador del mundo", el "gran…

- "el gran Harry Potter" – termino ella – si Harry lo se, eres muy importante para todos en el mundo mágico pero ocultarte de el solo hará que incremente mas tu popularidad. ¡Venga! salgamos hoy a Hogsmeade, te aseguro que nadie te reconocerá, has cambiado mucho

- no tanto – dijo tocando la cicatriz en su frente

- Harry – dijo ella en un tono maternal – te prometo que no te pasara nada, yo estaré allí contigo. Además algún día tienes que salir a la calle

- creo que si, pero aun no estoy muy seguro

- ¡Oh Harry! No te estoy pidiendo que vayamos la callejón Diagon en donde de seguro si te reconocerán y que grites a media cale quien eres. Solo iremos a Hogsmeade, poca gente estará allí

- si eso espero

A media mañana y tras discutirlo más con Harry, Amelia logro sacarlo casi a rastras de la casa, hacia Hogsmeade. El día era bello, aun no habían nubes en el cielo dejando al descubierto el azul del firmamento. Era extraño, era febrero en Inglaterra y no llovía, aunque una refrescante brisa soplaba y nos recordaba que el invierno estaba acabando y que pronto la primavera tocaría a la puerta.

- ¿has venido muchas veces a Hogsmeade Harry?

- pues nunca tuve la oportunidad de venir fuera del colegio, es la primera vez que lo hago no como un estudiante de Hogwarts.

- ya veo. ¿Te gustaba mucho venir aquí?

- ¡vaya que si! A ron y a mi nos fascinaba ir a Honeydukes¡tenían los dulces mas deliciosos que hubiera jamás he probado! Aun los han de tener si no ha cerrado.

- mmmm ¡y que esperamos¡Vamos a Honeydukes! – Amelia tomo del brazo a Harry jalándolo hacia Hogsmeade casi corriendo. Al darse cuenta que no estaba segura en donde estaba la tienda, accedió a ir más despacio y que Harry la guiara.

Continuaron caminado aunque ahora mas despacio de lo que habían iniciado, disfrutando más del día y del paisaje, Amelia tomaba a Harry por el brazo llevando una conversación muy amena sobre las pasadas experiencias de él en Hogsmeade. Por fin legaron a Honeydukes. Miles de botes con caramelos de todos colores y formas flotaban en la tienda. De las paredes colgaban tiras de dulces, bombones y paletas de todos tipo se sabores pensables. Ranas de chocolates, dulces de miles de sabores, zumos de calabazas, caramelos dragón – extrapicantes – exclamó Harry al verlos, dulces en forma de plumas, cuadernos con las hojas de sabores, manzanas cubiertas de caramelo, chocolate y anís. Era el paraíso de todos los que amaran los caramelos

- wow, esto Harry…esto ¡es maravillosos Potter! – exclamó ella, al verse rodeada de tanta azúcar, era el tipo de persona que siempre llevaba un caramelo consigo.

- Amelia si no te importara quisiera que no me llamaras Harry frente a todos – dijo usurando al percatarse que el dependiente de la tienda y su esposa abrían desmesuradamente los ojos tras oír la mención de "Harry" y "Potter"

- bueno querido – dijo ella también susurrando - ¿y como pretendes que te llame¿James?

- esa no es una mala idea

- ¿de verdad deseas que te llame james?

- si por que no, si es mi nombre

- bueno, si tu lo dices "James"

- buenos dias – saludo la dueña del local – disculpen que los moleste pero acaso mencionaron ustedes a Harry Potter? – Harry miro nerviosos a Amelia, quien tomo aire y dijo

- a quien?

- a Harry Potter – contesto la anciana

- mmm ¿Harry Potter? Lo siento, creo no conocerlo, tu lo conoces James? – dijo preguntándole a Harry quien no lograba articular ni una sola palabra

- no, Amelia, no me suena

- ¡como! No conocen al gran Harry Potter? – pregunto incrédula la anciana, mientras a Harry se le revolvía todo adentro – pero como? Acaso no son magos?

- si lo somos – contesto Amelia – pero somos de América, no de Londres

- como mas razón deberían de conocerlo si fue en América donde el joven Potter venció al que no debe ser nombrado

- si, pero…usted vera, no somos muy partidarios de los chismes

-¡chimes! Señorita parece que no sabe a quien le debe la paz con la que ahora vive – contesto indignada la señora – es imposible que exista un solo ser que no sepa quien es Harry Potter. A el de debemos todos que nuestras familias sigan juntas, unidas, y lo mas importante que sigan juntas. Este pequeñito, ariesgo su vida por la de todos nosotros, sin esperar recibir nada a cambio. Nos entristece en realidad que no haya regresado por aquí después de lo que sucedió. A desaparecido del mapa, ni sus mas íntimos amigos saben en donde esta. Pobre niño, pobre – dijo comenzando a llorar

- ya mujer, ya – dijo su esposo colocándose detrás de ella y abrazándola – los ciento mucho jóvenes, es que cada vez que habla del joven Potter se pone asi

- discúlpenme – dijo la señora – me entristece mucho que este muchazo, toda su vida haya estado solo, y presiento que aun lo esta – dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas – lo espero que sepa que todos aquí lo queremos, que esta su familia siempre lo va a estar esperando – termino, marchadote a la trastienda

- le altera mucho tocar ese tema – explico el señor – bueno, y que dulces desean?

- James – dijo Amelia sacándolo de su asombro - dime cuales son lso dulces mas ricos de aquí! – al cabo de 20 minutos salieron de la tienda, Amelia con caramelos de casi todos los tipos que habían en ella. Harry seguía silencioso y pensativo, las palabras de la señora aun retumbaban en su cabeza _"todos lo queremos" "lo estamos esperando" _debería o no regresar en ese momento y decirle la verdad a la señora? Debería gritarle a todos que ya había regresado? Que debería hacer?

- james estas bien?

- si, solo pensaba en lo que ella dijo en la tienda

- ya veo… ves, nadie estará molesto contigo por venir 5 años tarde a Londres, tu mismo o oíste, todos te aprecian y esperan tu regreso

- es, extraño

- lo se, pero si no lo hacer nunca lo harás

- si creo que tienes razón – después de un momento de silencio dijo - eres demasiado golosa lo sabias

- no importa, disfruto comiendo dulces no veo la razón por que no hacerlo

- no, si no hay razón por cual no comer dulces, solo que no deberías de comer todos los de la tienda

- ja ja ja que cómico eres James. Dime, a donde nos dirigimos ahora?

- mmm a donde deseas ir?

- pues no se, dime que otros lugares hay aquí?

- bueno – inicio el, parándose al centro del pueblo y señalando con el dedo - esta derbis y Banges, venden todo tipo de instrumentos mágicos y por allá – indico – esta la casa de las plumas, uno de los lugares favoritos de Hermione, al lado de ella están las tres escobas, venden una maravillosa cerveza de maíz, al otro lado de la casa de te de Madame Tudipié, es muy empalagosa en dia de san Valentín, creedme lo se por experiencia propia y hasta el otro lado del pueblo esta la cabeza de puerco, es como decirlo…la versión mugrosa de las tres escobas. Por alla esta la tienda de artículos de broma Zonko, la meca de Fred y George. Frete a ella esta tiro largos moda, puedes encontrar cualquier túnica allí. También esta la oficina de correos y la estación de tren. Eso es básicamente lo que hay en este pueblo.

- vaya, no hay mucho de donde escoger

- no, no lo hay

- bueno vamos pues

- a donde?

- a todas partes

- a todas!

- si vamos james donde esta tu espiritu de aventura

- se murió hace 5 años con Voldemort

- ¡oh james! No seas asi! Vamos, diviértete un momento

- pero Amelia

- pero nada james. Como líder de la orden del fenix te ordeno que te diviertas el dia de hoy! – dijo con las manos en la cintura aparentando un enojo. Harry rio ante este comentario, era una de las pocas veces que Amelia le ordenaba hacer algo con el poder que le otorgaba ser la líder de al orden

_flash back_

_- y bien Harry, me dirás ahorra que ya estamos en América ¡que diablos esta pasando?_

_- vamos Remus, no seas tan impacioso, ven ya falta poco para que venga_

_- para que venga quien Harry?_

_- el líder de la orden – Remus no lo podía creer, vería al sucesor de Dumblerdore. _

_Estaban ya en América, luego de unos tristes adiós en Londres Harry james Potter se había despedido de su hogar por un largo tiempo indefinido. La noche era agradable, no hacia ni tanto frío ni tanto calor, las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, iluminando el verde jardín en donde acababan de aparecerse. Eran los jardines de la escuela de magia americana. Un imponente castillo se veía al fondo. Las paredes grises de piedras aumentaban el nivel de majestuosidad del edificio, enormes vitrales con dibujos de antiguos magos y batallas decoraban el castillo. _

_- vamos ya, nos están esperando_

_- ¿están¿Quiénes Harry¡dime que esta pasando!_

_- Remus por favor, podrás esperarte un momento! Vamos al castillo no están esperando ya! – Harry apresuro el paso seguido de un molesto e indeciso Lupin. Llegaron ante las pomposas y solemnes puestas del castillo – "Somormujo" – dijo Harry haciendo que las puertas se abrieran de par en par. Ya era de noche, ningún estudiante se veía en los pasillos, siguieron caminando, cruzando por pasillos, salones vacíos y salas de estar; caminaron ante miles de armaduras, estatuas, retratos y pinturas que amenizaban las firas paredes de piedra. _

_- falta poco – informó Harry, caminaron un poco mas hasta llegar a un vitral de una bruja, un elfo, un hechicero y un duende tomando te – hemos llegado – dijo – entremos ya, "aburt frertis" – y el vitral desapreció dejando ver una puerta de roble teñido. Harry abrió la puerta y entro muy seguro de si mismo. Remus aun no entendía lo que estaba pasando¿desde cuando Harry conocía tan bien la academia de magia de América¿Quiénes lo estaban esperando? _

_- muy buenas noches joven Potter, espero que su viaje haya sido ameno_

_- buenas noches señor director - saludo educadamente a un hombre, que se encontraba sentado tras un escritorio al fondo de la habitación. _

_- este es el señor Remus J. Lupin o me equivoco – dijo el anciano poniéndose de pie y caminado hacia Remus. Al estar ya lo suficiente cerca, Remus pudo conocer que director de la academia de América, un hombre alto, que a pesas de su avanzada edad, aun gozaba de un fornido cuerpo, vestía una túnica turquesa con un gorro a juego que cubría su falta de cabello. _

_- buenas noches – saludo Remus_

_- buenas noches señor Lupin, soy el profesor Ambrocius Flumme, director de Hervet, la academia de magia y hechicería de América _

_- mucho gusto profesor Flumme – contesto elegantemente el licantropo. _

_- bien Harry – dijo el diretor americano – si esta todo listo, hacemos pasar a la ultima persona que esperamos_

_- claro – dijo Harry_

_con un movimiento de su varita, Flumme hizo pasar a una muchacha, Remus estaba asombrado, era de la misma edad de Harry, cabellos castaños, lisos hasta los hombros, piel blanca, era una muchacha muy bella_

_- buenas noches – saludo tímidamente – un gusto verte de nuevo Harry – Remus no entendía nada ¿Quién era ella¿Cómo conocía a Harry¿Cuándo vería al líder de la orden?_

_- bueno – comenzó el director Flumme saliendo de la habitación – los dejos solos para que hablen. La joven recién llegada tomo asiento, seguida por Harry, Remus aun no salía de su sorpresa_

_- vamos Remus, toma asiento – invito Harry – Amelia, te presento a un gran amigo mío de Londres, mentor y casi padre, Remus J. Lupin. Remus ella es Amelia Skower, la futura nueva líder de la orden_

_-pe…perdón – dijo Remus sin creer lo que sus oídos decían – como has dicho Harry_

_- ella, Remus, es la líder de la orden – Remus se tomo la cara entre las manos, se despeino el pelo y se dejo caer en un sofá cerca de los dos jóvenes_

_- deja que te explique _

_- si, eso deberías hacer_

_- Dumblerdore y yo hablamos sobre lo que era mejor para mi, para el mundo mágico, Voldemort, y la orden del fénix_

_- ya veo –dijo el licantropo_

_- como todos piensan yo seria el sucesor de Dumblerdore en la orden, pero el y yo acordamos que seria mejor tener a alguien mas, por la profecía_

_- que tiene que ver la profecía en esto?_

_- tu sabes, acecino o acecinado. Dumblerdore estaba conciente que cuando se de la batalla yo puedo morir o no. Por lo que decidió tener un líder de la orden que no este en peligro de muerte, al menos no tan probable como yo. Después de meditarlos por mucho tiempo, decidió que Amelia era la indicada para el puesto de líder. El y yo viajamos hace tiempo aquí para conocer a Amelia, para que ella me conociera y estuviera al tanto de lo implicaría ser al líder de la orden, las reglas y consecuencias a las que debe atenerse al aceptar se o no la líder_

_- ¿ser o no la líder? Aun no has aceptado – pregunto Remus a Amelia_

_- vera – dijo ella – Harry y Dumblerdore tenían planeados otro viaje para acá para ponerme al corriente de todo pero como sucedió lo que sucedió – dijo bajando al cabeza un momento en señal de dolor por al perdida de el profesor – Harry será el que tenga que hacerlo_

_- Harry? – pregunto incrédulo Lupin_

_- si el, ahora que dumbleldore no esta – continuo la muchacha – el es el encargado de la orden hasta que yo decida o no aceptar_

_- pero Harry – dijo remus hablándole al muchacho – si tu ya eres el líder, por que venir a América a pedirle a Amelia que lo sea, sin ofender Amelia – la joven hizo un ademán con la mano de despreocupación_

_- veras Lupin, esto nadie lo sabe, pero Voldemort esta aquí en América, aquí se ha refugiado este tiempo y yo… yo vengo a enfrentarlo- Remus sintió una cubetazo de agua caer por la espalda _

_- que dices Harry? Vienes a iniciar la batalla final?_

_- si_

_- estas loco! Como se te ocure! – Remus caminaba por toda la habitación desesperado topándose con lso muebles y agitando los brazos – Harry no! No te lo permitiré ¡no dejare que firmes tu sentencia de muerte!_

_- vaya Remus, gracias por el apoyo. – Harry respiro hondo y dijo – mira, Dumblerdore lo tenia todo planeado. Si algo le llegara a pasar yo debería continuar con mi entrenamiento para la batalla, informarle a Amelia las consecuencias que le conllevarían ser el líder y llevarme a alguien de mi confianza que me pudiera ayudar a entrenar para la batalla._

_- y me elegiste a mi_

_- si_

_- gracias, es un honor se el que te entrene para tu probable ¡muerte!_

_-oh vamos Remus, no seas asi! Lo haces mas difícil_

_- bueno, después hablaremos tu y yo sobre esto. Ahora explíquenme por que tu no puedes seguir siendo el líder y tiene que serlo Amelia, sin ofender de nuevo – Amelia sonrió otra vez, Remus estaba confundido, enojado, extasiado e incluso aterrado por toda la información que acababa de recibir_

_- veras – inicio de nuevo Harry – como bien dices es probable que muera en la batalla, si eso llegara a pasar la orden se desintegraría o seria un desastre completo, pasaría mucho tiempo antes que lograran decidir colocar a otro líder al poder. Por eso Dumblerdore y yo decidimos que yo no seria el líder de la orden, por tiempo indeterminado. En este caso Amelia, si es que acepta, será la líder de la orden y si yo llego a morir, un líder seguirá rigiendo la orden tal y como Dumblerdore hubiera querido – todo era mas claro para Remus, ahora entendía mas lo que pasaba._

_-vaya, Dumblerdore pensó en todo _

_- si que lo hizo_

_- ahora que ustedes dos ya están en el mismo canal – dijo Amelia llamando la atención de lso dos hombres – lo siento pero Harry¿cuales son las condiciones? – era el momento, de este punto en adelante se decidiría el posible futuro de la orden_

_- bueno Amelia – inició Harry – si aceptas ser la líder de la orden, tu deberás estar al mando de todos los miembros de la misma, debes tomas las decisiones que todos debemos respetar y cumplir al pie de la letra según tu las digas. También debes decidir cuales misiones y cuales no asignarle a cada uno de los miembros, también debe aceptar o denegar solicitudes de ingreso, estar al tanto de lo que suceden en todo el mundo mágico, en especial seguirle la pista a todos los magos tenebrosos y tomas las decisiones pertinentes para erradicar estos magos del mundo_

_- vaya, es mucho trabajo y responsabilidades_

_- Amelia, recuerda que eres libre de decir no cuando lo desees_

_- si, lo recuerdo, continua por favor_

_- bueno y…vaya que esto es difícil de decir_

_- que es Harry?_

_- tu…tu…tu no debes de estar enamorada de alguien de quien la orden pueda desconfiar, o haya o tenga antecedentes, digamos dudosos. Esta ultima parte la he implementado tras ver lo que el mugroso de Snape hizo a la lealtad de Dumblerdore. _

_- entiendo_

_- Amelia – dijo agarandole ambas manos – deber entregar tu vida entera a la orden, te debes consagrar a ella, a sus integrantes. Debes de saber que seras la persona en la que mas confien los demas miembros de la orden, te debes entregar por completo a ella. Amelia ¿me estas entendiendo?_

_- si Harry, a la perfección, debo olvidarme de mi vida y proteger, preservar y mejorar la vida de los demás en especia la de los miembros de la orden, a como de lugar_

_- si deseas decir que no, no habrá nada que te lo impida, eres libre de tomar cualquier decisión. Si deseas mas tiempo, puedes hacerlo, pero me temo que no será mucho_

_- no, Harry, no te preocupes, creo ya tener mi decisión _

_- muy bien ¿y cual es?_

_- yo…_

_- ¡un momento! – Interrumpió Remus - ¿que pasara si ella dice que no¿Si no acepta se la líder de la orden? _

_- yo lo seré – contesto Harry muy confiado de si mismo – yo seré el líder de la orden_

_- pero…pero y la batalla_

_- creo que tratare de entrenarme mas para no morir – dijo con una sonrisa_

_- no Harry – dijo Amelia – tu vida esta en peligro, no puedes hacerte cargo de la orden en este momento, _

_- estas diciendo Amelia que…_

_- si Harry, acepto ser la líder de la orden del fénix_

_end flash back_

Ya habían recorrido toda Hogsmeade. Era ya de tarde, habían comido en las tres escobas, en donde Harry recibió una clase de cómo se parecía al "gran Harry Potter". Habían visitado rápidamente la cabeza de cerdo y comprado unas plumas de avestruz que a Amelia le había simplemente fascinado.

- Dime Harry¿como es que Remus no recuerda nada sobre mí? Sobre yo siendo la líder si el estaba presente cuando acepte serlo? – Harry rió tomando un nuevo sorbo del zumo de calabaza que tomaba

- veras, no podía ponerte en peligro, ni a ti ni a la orden, si Remus era capturado por algún mortifago o por el mismo Voldemort, son un simple veritaserum habrían sabido quien era, y el progreso que había tenido en mis entrenamientos

- ¿y…?

- y un sencillo "obviate"

- ¡Harry¿Le borraste la memoria?

- no toda, sabes, me he vuelto un experto en borrar pedazos de la memoria de alguien mas que no deseo que recuerden. En este caso, borre esa noche, así que para el, tu eres solo una amiga que me ayudo a adaptarme cuando llegue a América

- que malvado eres

- muahahaha si, no conoces mi lado malo – los dos reían, se hacia cada vez más tarde, la brisa seguía soplando. A pesar de lo que había dicho Harry, se la había pasado muy bien en Hogsmeade, no sabia por era que tenia tanto miedo de salir al mundo pero sabia que si al menos tenia a Amelia se su lado nada saldría mal

caminaron de vuelta a la casa de los gritos, esperaron un momento antes de entrar en ella, un grupo de personas estaban reunidas frente a ella observándola detenidamente, narrándose unos a otros la leyenda de esa casa, como era habitada por cientos de fantasmas tenebrosos y los escandalosos gritos y huidos que se llegaban a oír, en especial la noches de luna llena. Harry y Amelia reían al oír como hablan sobre la casa y los gritos de Remus. De repente varios gritos los tomaron por sorpresa, el grupo de gente gritaba y corrían de vuela al pueblo; ninguno de los dos entendían que estaba pasando, se acercaron más logrando coger a uno de los que habían estado hablando en ese grupo

- oye ¡oye! –dijo Harry tomándolo por el brazo – por que corren y gritan todos

- ¡por la casa¡¡Por la casa!

- ¿pero que tiene la casa?

- ¡han regresado!

- ¿quienes han regresado?

- ¡los fantasmas! – dijo al mismo tiempo que salía corriendo. Harry vio a Amelia quien le hizo un ademán de no saber que era lo que decían, voltearon a ver a la casa y lo comprendieron, ambos estaban shoqueados. Luces de la casa… estaban encendidas

- Harry…

- si Amelia, hay alguien allí – dijo viendo como en una de las habitaciones se veía el reflejo de alguien en ella.

- Amelia espera aquí, iré a ver quien entro a la casa

- ¡que¡Estas loco¡No te dejare ir solo!

- ¡Amelia! hazme caso. Puede ser peligros

- pero Harry

- nada ¡Amelia espérame aquí punto! – dijo seriamente, Amelia asintió con la cabeza, mientras lo veía alejare tras la verja de la entrada

Harry camino cautelosamente por el jardín de la casa, maldijo en su interior por el extenso jardín de esta. Volteaba a ver constantemente para ver si alguien lo acorralaba o si Amelia hubiera decidido acompañarlo, pero, nadie venia y ella seguía tras la verja de la casa. Por fin llego a ella. Tomo su varita con fuerza, seria la primera vez que la usara en defensa después de 5 años. Abrió lentamente la puerta principal. La luz estaba encendida iluminando la habitación principal, la sala. Una vela se derretía lentamente por encima de la cola del piano creando sombras aun más extrañas que los objetos que las formaba. Camino lentamente con la varia en alto, no había nadie en la sala, atravesó la cocina, nadie, camino por el estudio, nadie. De repente, un sonido ciego se oyó en el piso de arriba, estaba allí, arriba de él. Tomo mas fuerte su varita y subió los escalones uno tras otro, el crujir de la madera se hacia cada vez más fuerte, colocaba la punta de un pie en el escalo, seguido del otro, el primero de nuevo y después el otro, aun con la mano derecha empuñaba la varita, mientas que la izquierda la deslizaba delicadamente sobre el pasamanos de la escalera recogiendo el polvo que en ella se recostaba.

¡Se paro en seco!

Estaba a mitad de las escaleras, pero había logrado ver como una sombra cruzando de una habitaron a la otra. Empuño aun con más fuerza su varita, respiro profundamente.

Oyó pasos atrás de él, volteo a ver pero no había nadie.

Continúo subiendo, esta vez mas rápido, dispuesto a atacar, sin saber a que se estaría enfrentando.

Vio a la sombra moverse en el interior de la habitación principal, camino hacia la puerta, respiro hondo nuevamente

¡De un golpe la abrió!

¡Allí estaba el intruso!

Este se volteo hacia Harry, quien con la varita en algo comenzaba a pronunciar un hechizo

- ¡_expellia_…!

Pero no puedo terminarlo.

Alguien había entrado corriendo a la habitación, empujando a Harry haciéndolo caer al piso.

- ¡no Harry no! – Gritaba – ¡no lo hagas! – decía al ver que este tomaba de nuevo su varita

- ¡Amelia te dije que esperaras afuera! – Grito exasperado – dame espacio, quítate del en medio – dijo al ver que estaba parada en frente del intruso

- ¡no Harry! – Volvió a grita –que no lo vez – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos – es él Harry, es él ¡ha regresado!

Harry la veía estupefacto, no podía ser cierto ¿era él¿Había en realidad regresado¿Cómo¿Cuándo? Y la mas difícil de las preguntas ¿por que?

- Amelia, por favor, hazte a un lado – dijo el intruso lentamente, dejándose ver por primera vez. Harry al verlo, sin salir de su asombro solo pudo articular una palabra:

- ¿Malfoy?

* * *

**N/A**

**SI! **

**por fin! este cap lo habia estado esperando miles de años! hhaha no tampoco pero si...uff...¿acaso es malfoy? haa! y xq Amelia se altero al verlo? sera el acaso...? haa!**

**muahahahahaha...GRACIAS Por los rr q me dejaron y a los q no me lso dejaron gracias igual por leer el fic**

**les dejo los adelantos vale**

_"...- Draco¿eres tu? – pregunto al fin Harry saliendo de la hipnosis en la que se encontraba _

_- si Harry, soy yo – contesto perfilando una leve y débil sonrisa _

_- ¡por fin! – Grito Harry abalanzándose hacia el joven – nos has hecho falta – dijo mientras lo abrazada..."_

**bueno, creo q con estos adelantos bastan para q les intrigue el proximo capitulo verdad? haha**

**bye**

**jamesandmolly**


	10. 10 regresando al pasado

**N/A: hola a todos¿como estan? espero que bien, antes que nada, una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero tengo miles que hacer en la universidad y eso ocupa casi todo mi tiempo...pero bueno, no los aburo mas, lo fundamental de esto es de mi amiga JKR y lo demas es mera gana mia de quemas las pocas neuronas que me sobran y las teclas de mi computadora...**

**los vere al final y espero que les guste...****

* * *

**

10. regresando al pasado

_- Amelia, por favor, hazte a un lado – dijo el intruso lentamente, dejándose ver por primera vez. Harry al verlo, sin salir de su asombro solo pudo articular una palabra:_

_- ¿Malfoy?_

- si Potter, soy yo.

Harry seguía en su asombro, no lograba salir de este, Draco Malfoy estaba frete a el después de 5 años, después de no verlo por 5 años, después de haberlo visto por ultima vez del lado de Voldemort en la batalla final. Amelia lloraba silenciosamente, no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, había regresado, él había regresado, y lo tenía ahora frente a ella.

Draco los miraba sin decir nada ¿que es lo que se dice después de estar 5 años ausente? Parecía el mismo por fuera, el mismo que dejo Hogwarts para unirse a lord Voldemort, el mismo que estuvo a su lado cuando este se enfrentaba a Harry, el mismo…el mismo…que se había jugado el todo por el todo por amor.

Su fino y afilado rostro se veía demacrado, aun más que de costumbre. Aun tenía esa piel blanca casi transparente, que hacia juego con esos dos ojos grises, dándole un aspecto aun más temible. El que una vez había sido una fina cabellera rubia casi blanca era ahora una maraña, largo hasta los hombros, sus rubios cabellos estaban sucios, despeinados y maltratados. Las finas túnicas que estaban acostumbrados a vestir eran ahora sustituidas por un par de pantalones haraposos y una camisa casi hechas tiras en su totalidad. Una negra y ligera capa lo cubría por completo. ¿Que había pasado con el Draco Malfoy, hijo del millonario Lucios Malfoy y la presuntuosa Narcisa Black¿Que había sido de el¿Que había sucedido con ese chico mimado que conseguía todo lo que deseaba a costas de los demás sin percatarse en las consecuencias¿Que había sucedido con el?

- Draco¿eres tu? – pregunto al fin Harry saliendo de la hipnosis en la que se encontraba

- si Harry, soy yo – contesto perfilando una leve y débil sonrisa

- ¡por fin! – Grito Harry abalanzándose hacia el joven – nos has hecho falta – dijo mientras lo abrazada

- y ustedes a mi, no saben cuanto – Harry se separo de el un poco, lo suficiente como para verlo directamente a los ojos, esos ojos que antes había brillado y que ahora no lo hacían mas

- ¿que ha pasado contigo?

- ya sabes, no es fácil huir y estar bien al mismo tiempo – dijo en tono de broma – pero les debo a los dos estar vivo todavía, gracias – dijo abrazando de nuevo a Harry quien le correspondía el abrazo cordialmente. Se separaron al oír unos sollozos que provenían de la habitación continua. Los dos se vieron desconcertados, era Amelia, no habían notado cuando había salido de la habitaron. Corrieron hacia la otra recaraza para encontrarse con un triste retrato. Amelia estaba tirada en el piso, cerca de una ventana llorando desconsoladamente

- Amelia, Amelia estas bien – preguntaba Harry mientras la sostenía por los hombros para levantarla

- si Harry, si lo estoy

- no, no es verdad – Amelia se estremeció, era la segunda vez que Draco le dirigía la palabra desde a había llegado – Amelia, mírame a los ojos – dijo buscando los ojos de ella quien se negaba a verlo – que es lo que pasa¿Que sucede? – ella no respondía, no lo podía hacer, después de 5 largos años por fin tenia en frente al hombre al que tanto había amado pero no podía decir nada, no podía – Amelia por favor dime algo – suplicada el rubio – me lastimas, dime algo por favor

- yo te lastimo Draco? Yo? – decía sin dejas de llorar – ¡no sabes lo que es para mi verte al fin después de 5 años¡No es así de fácil sabes¡ me duele, me duele Draco

- pero ya estoy aquí, nada nos separara ahora

- no Draco, tu y yo jamás podremos estar juntos, jamás, y eso es lo que mas me duele

- no Amelia no, podemos estar juntos, ahora si

- no Draco, no lo entiendes yo no puedo

- ¿por que no Amelia¿Por que me rechazas?

- no te rechazo, pero no puedo estar contigo

- ¿por que no?

- pero que lo jure

- ¿lo juraste¿Juraste no estar conmigo?

- no, jure al convertirme en la líder de la orden, las consecuencias de convertirme en la líder era claras, no puedo enamorarme de alguien del cual los miembros de la orden desconfíen, y mucho menos que tengan por enemigo

- ¡pero sabes muy bien que no soy el enemigo!

- eso lo se yo Draco y Harry también, pero los miembros no, para ellos sigues siendo el traidor que ¡intento matar a Harry! Para ellos tu aun estas escapando, aun te escondes, para ello si eres el enemigo – Amelia estaba llorando desconsoladamente, no podía estar con el amor de su vida por ser la líder de la orden, Harry desde la cama veía la escena mientras su corazón se hacia cada vez mas chico, "si tan solo no hubiera estado en peligro" se decía " si tan solo pero mi no hubiera Amelia tenido que ser la líder" "todo por mi culpa, por mi no es feliz"

- no Harry no – dijo ella acercándose a el – no es tu culpa – el la miraba extrañado como sabia lo que había estado pensando – debes aprender a bloquear tu mente en todo momento Harry – le dijo en un tono maternal, ahora entendía como lo sabia – de nuevo te recuerdo que no es tu culpa lo que esta pasando, yo decidí libremente ser la líder, sabiendo a lo que me atenía y esperaba

- Lia, no es justo, tú te mereces lo mejor, y Draco también – dijo volteando a ver al rubio quien aun estaba cerca de la ventana

- Harry pero lo jure, las reglas…

- ¡las reglas están para romperse Lia! Hazme caso, si pierdes esta oportunidad quien sabe cuando la tengas de nuevo, no la eches a perder, el regreso a ti, a pesar de exponerse, lo hizo, esperando que aun lo estés esperando, recordando y amando, como yo…como yo…

- como tu espera que Ginny lo haga no es así – termino Amelia, lo conocía muy bien, sabia que esas palabras era de el, de lo que esperaba que sucediese con Ginny

- si Lia, si,

- pero Harry, lo jure

- Lia, mírame a los ojos, Amelia, tu lo juraste, por que hacerlo te Haría feliz pero si niegas lo que tu corazón te dice, si escondes esos sentimientos, no serás feliz y habrás jurado en vano – Amelia comenzaba a llorar de nuevo, Harry tenia razón, por que no estar con Draco si era inocente, si no había hecho nada malo a diferencia de lo que todos pensaban, además era cierto ella era la líder de la orden, todos los miembros tendrían que acatar sus ordenes y si ella les explicaba que Draco era inocente, tendrían que creerle, además tenia a Harry como testigo. Volteo a ver a Draco quien la miraba de un modo suplicante, en sus ojos había mucho dolor, mas del que ella hubiera podido soportar, no lo aguantaba más, verlo allí, sufriendo al igual que ella

- Amelia – dijo el acercándose a ella – Amelia, perdóname por favor, perdóname por haberte dejado estos 5 años, perdóname por haber sido un tonto, perdóname…por haberme enamorado de ti – ¡no bastaba mas! No lo podía soportar mas, no lo podía, aun con lagrimas en los ojos Amelia se tiro a los brazos de Draco, esos brazos que tanto había extrañado

- no Draco, no, no debo perdonarte nada, no has hecho nada

- eso quiere decir Amelia – dijo en separándosela del cuerpo

- si Draco, si, no importa más lo que jure o hayamos hecho, lo que importa es que regresaste – Draco sonrió como nunca, lo había aceptado de nuevo. Tomo su cara entre sus manos y la beso, la beso como nunca. El cuerpo entero de Amelia de sobresalto, había soñado con este beso antes, pero nunca lo imagino así, era un beso que había estado esperando desde hacia ya 5 años, y por fin se volvía realidad. Harry los veía contento, rebozaba de alegría, se sentía culpable por haberlos separado, pero ahora se sentía el culpable de haberlos vuelto a unir.

- bueno, bueno tórtolas – interrumpió Harry al ver que el beso subía de nivel – Draco ya has comido?

- no, aun no – dijo sin dejar a ver a Amelia

- bueno, vamos abajo a comer algo – dijo este, pero al parecer estaba hablando solo – merlín, por favor – dijo mientras salía de la habitación dejando en ella a Draco y Amelia quienes se besaban de nuevo. Al poco tiempo, cuando se percataron que Harry se había ido los dos bajaron a la cocían. Harry "por arte de magia" había preparado una comida exquisita. La cena estuvo muy amena, hablaban de todo, como si nunca hubieran pasado esos 5 años. Amelia veía asombrada como Harry y Draco hablaban sobre la época de Hogwarts, de los partidos de Quidittch, de las visitas a Hogwarts y "sobre un pequeño hurón que visito un día Hogwarts" decía Harry.

Terminaron la cena, era el momento de ir a la cama ¡un momento¿Ir a la cama¿Pero si Amelia y Harry compartían la cama? Donde quedaba Draco entonces. Obvio que no compartiría la cama con ellos dos, y claro estaba que Harry tampoco lo deseaba.

- bien – dijo Harry al llegar a la habitación – espero que gocen la noche – termino mientras salía de esta

- ¿de que estas hablando Harry James Potter? – contesto indignada y un poco sonrojada Amelia

- supongo que a Draco y a ti les gustaría pasar la noche juntos, yo dormiré en la otra habitación, aparécete unos cojines y ya esta

- no Harry, no debes, en cierto modo es tu casa – dijo Draco – además Amelia y yo aun no compartimos la cama – dijo un poco apenado. Amelia arqueo una ceja al oír el "aun" que Draco había dicho

- ¿bueno y entonces que haremos? – pregunto el pelinegro

- ¡ya se! – dijo Amelia – uno puede dormir en esta cama, otro puede aparecer una cama en la otra habitación y el tercero puede dormir en la estancia o en el ático - los dos hombre la veían asombrados, los tres dormirían separados – perdón Harry, pero como Draco y yo no compartimos la cama, dudo que se sienta a gusto mientras yo duermo contigo – Harry enrojeció ante el comentario al igual que Draco

- bueno – dijo este ultimo – Amelia, linda duerme tu la recamara principal

- y quien dormirá en la otra recamara y en el ático

- eso lo veremos después, entra ya y duerme – dijo en un tomo paternal. Amelia asintió, le dio un beso de buenas noches a Harry en la mejilla y otro en la boca a Draco. Cerro la puerta y al poco tiempo apago las luces

- bueno Malfoy, quien dormirá arriba

- ni idea Potter, ni idea...

oOoOoOoOoOo

Amelia despertó temprano la mañana siguiente, estaba feliz de ver de nuevo a su querido. La puerta del cuarto continuo estaba cerrada aun, bajo silenciosamente las escaleras y preparo un poco de café. Decidió ir a ver como estaba el que había dormido en el ático, sin duda seria el más malhumorado del día. Subió de nuevo los escalones tratando de no hacer ruidos, llego a la puerta del ático, toco y nadie le respondió, toco de nuevo pero nada, no había señales de vida en el cuarto. Abrió lentamente la puerta, una vez abierta por completo se levó una sorpresa¡nadie estaba durmiendo en el ático! Entro apresurada al cuarto, camino desesperada,

Vio cenca de la ventana…nada

Vio cerca de los baúles…nada

Vio en el ropero…nada

Vio debajo de la alfombra…nada

- ¿donde jodidos estan? Pero que demon…. - dijo saliendo de la habitación a toda prisa. Bajo corriendo las escaleras, llego a la habitación continua a la suyo, sin siquiera tocar la puerta la abrió de un solo golpe cayendo de la risa en ese instante. Harry y Draco estaban en la misma habitación, en la misma…cama

Amelia no aguantaba mas el estomago, se lo agaraba con una mano y con la otra se sostenía del marco de la puerta para evitar caer al piso, reía a carcajadas. Harry y Draco en la misma cama, Harry tenia un brazo arriba de la espalda de Draco y esta acostado horizontalmente en la cama tenia ambas piernas sobre el tórax del pelinegro, ambos dormían tranquilos, pero las estruendorosas carcajadas de Amelia los comenzaban a despertar. Harry fue el primero en reaccionar, aun con los ojos cerrados dijo

- mmmmm Amelia, cállate no me dejas dormir en paz – Amelia no aguantaba mas, lagrimas salían ya de sus ojos, aun así, con el poco de aire que tenia dijo

- si claro, con esa compañilla hasta yo trataría de dormir mas – Harry al principio no lo entendió, pero al parecer depuse si lo hizo

- ¡como dices! - grito sentándose en la cama - ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! MALFOY SALTE DE AQUÍ – grito tirando a Malfoy de la cama quien desafortunadamente callo de cabeza al duro piso de madera. Amelia seguía riendo, jamás había reído tanto en su vida

- AAAAAAAA PERO QUE DIABLOS TE PASA POTTER

- ¿A MI¡SI ERAS TU PEDAZO DE ANMAL ELQUE ME TENIA DE COLCHON!

- YO, CLARO QUE NO! TU ME TENIAS DE…DE…MANTA

- ya chicos ya – trataba de decir Amelia, a quien la risa a asfixiaba cada vez mas. Los dos la voltearon a ver, se miraron entre si y se echaron a reír también.

La cosa había sido que discutiendo por quien dormiría arriba y quien no, los dos se había quedado dormidos, en la misma cama sin darse cuenta. Al poco rato bajaron a desayunar, todo parecía tranquilo, hasta que poco antes de medio día, en la sala Amelia pregunto

- Draco¿porque?

- ¿porque que linda?

- ¿porque no mataste a Harry como Voldemort te había ordenado? – Draco trago saliva, mientas Harry habría desmesuradamente los ojos, nunca se imaginaron que Amelia seria tan directa en esa pregunta

- veras Lia – comenzó Draco – no podía, nunca desee ser el "chico malo" era un estereotipo que mi padre me obligo a usar, por el cual lord Voldemort me recluto, por el cual me convertí en uno de sus favoritos.

- ¿aun después de que no mataste a Dumblerdore como te lo había ordenado?

-si Lia, aun después. Veras – comenzó a narran entrelazando sus mano apoyando los codos en las rodillas – después que no mate a Dumblerdore, el me llamo, me mando a buscar, creí que era mi fin, pero no, logre escaparme de un avada Kedravra seguro

- ¿como?

- diciéndole que no lo había matado porque si lo hacia no escaparía, que había visto llegar a varios de la orden y a Harry. Le dije que había preferido que Snape lo hiciera para que el cayera y así tendría yo el camino libre para estar mas tiempo a su lado

- ¿y te lo creyó ese cretino?

- si Potter, y por suerte que lo hizo, no se que hubiera sido de mi sino.

- ¿y después¿En la batalla¿Porque no atacaste a Harry como te lo había ordenado?

- porque no me atreví, después de ver lo que era capaz, supe de impedía lo que ese no era el futuro o la vida que deseaba. Yo no quería morir como mucho otros mortifagos, yo no deseaba darle la espalda a todos por un simple hombre, el cual cuando cumpliera lo que tenia en mente lo mas seguro es que me mataría, era ilógico

- ¿pero que paso después de que Voldemort cayera¿Que paso entre Harry y tu en eso momentos dentro de la cueva? – Harry y Draco intercambiaron miradas, esos detalles solo ellos dos los sabían, solo ellos sabían como en ese momento, al morir Voldemort, Harry y Draco habías firmado un acta de por vida, un acta por la cual los dos se deberían respeto sin fin y lealtad, un acta en el cual se debían…la vida.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Draco tenia ordenes de matar a Harry si algo le llegara a pasar a Voldemort, pero no lo haría, no tenía sentido hacerlo. Voldemort y Harry estaban los dos demasiado agotados y erados como para continuar luchando, si fueran seguido así, difícilmente uno de los dos hubiera sobrevivido. Ya en los últimos instantes, Voldemort le mando a Draco matar a Harry. Harry no sabía que hubiera alguien escondido en la cueva. ¡Se suponía que la batalla seria únicamente entre ellos dos! Draco salio de detrás de unas rocas en las que se refugiaba, llego hacia donde estaba Voldemort quien nuevamente le ordeno matar a Harry. Este empuño su varita y se dirigió hacia donde estaba hincado el muchacho, exhausto al más no poder, dispuesto a dar hasta la última gota de su sangre para salir victoriosos. _

_- pero que haces Potter – dijo en tono frío. Mientras en un susurro agregaba – vas a morir que no lo ves_

_- tal vez lo haga Malfoy – contesto este entrecortado debido a las heridas y golpes que tenia – pero lo haré no como un luchador no como un traído – dijo machucado esta ultima palabra_

_- por que lo haces Potter – le pregunto agachándose a su lado – dame una buena razón_

_- por ellos_

_- por quienes por tu amigos, por los que crees tu familia, por los que son tu familia, por esa entupida orden_

_- ¡si Malfoy por ellos! Por todos, por todo el mundo mágico para que estén en paz, por todo el mundo muggle para que vivan tranquilos ¡POR ELLOS¡POR TODOS! – Malfoy estaba boquiabierto, Potter, su enemigo de la infancia estaba dispuesto a morir por su amigos, incluso por los que no conocía, incluso por los que lo depreciaban. Esta muerta de fe, lealtad y valentía era lo que le faltaba para confirmar su teoría. El no deseaba ese futuro, el deseaba un futuro parecido al que Harry intentaba forjar_

_- ven aquí Potter – dijo pasándole un brazo por los de el ayudándole a pararse_

_- ¡vamos Malfoy! –grito Voldemort desde la piedra en donde se acuñaba – ¡termina de unan vez por todas con esto que no vez a yo no puedo!_

_- camina Potter – repidio incorporando a Harry_

_- has lo que tu maestro te ordena Malfoy, termina de una vez conmigo o no te a través al igual q con Dumblerdore_

_- ¡no seas estupido Potter! Tienes un trabajo que hacer, debes terminar lo que iniciaste – Harry no entendía a que se refería, lo conducía hacia donde Voldemort estaba tirado. ¿Que tenia penado hacer?_

_- aquí esta Potter, el señor oscuro, el mas temido de todo los magos, el mas malo, despiadado y ruin que jamás haya pisado esta tierra, incluso peor que el mismísimo slytering¿lo ves¿allí tirado? Lo ves – Harry no entendía que estaba pasando, miraba a Voldemort tirado allí justo a sus pies, derpente vio una luz en los ojos de Voldemort_

_- no te atrevas Malfoy – dijo – no te atrevas o lo pagaras con tu vida_

_- hazlo Potter, termina lo que empezaste – dijo el rubio dándole a Harry su varita – termina con el, por el bien de todos – ahora Harry entendía porque Voldemort le decía esto, su vasallo lo estaba entregando a su enemigo, Harry sin pensarlo dos veces tomo su varita y acabo con el. _

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Gracias a Malfoy - dijo Harry recordando todo

- wow Draco ¿de verdad hiciste eso por Harry?

- si no me crees haya tu, pero es la verdad

- wow

- y lo que paso después tu ya lo sabes – dijo Harry

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Por fin había acabado la guerra, por fin Voldemort había muerto, ya no había nada más que impidiera que todos fueran felices. Harry salio a rastras de la cueva ayudado por Malfoy. Ya en la salida, Harry le dijo a Malfoy que lo dejara, que corría peligro su vida, era considerado enemigo aunque en al cueva hubiera demostrado lo contrario. Afuera de la cueva aguataban Amelia y Remus, los dos vieron como unas siluetas se acercaban hacia ellos, lograron a ver a Harry y a Draco, desde su punto de vista parecía que estuvieran peleando, justo cuando Harry logro convencer a Draco, a pesar de que este no deseaba separarse de una "ella" a la que no deseaba dejar sola, huyera al bosque, Draco desapareció dejando caer a Harry al piso, desde los ojos de Amelia y Remus, todo parecía una pelea. _

_Los dos corrieron hacia el_

_- Harry, Harry ¿te encuentras bien?_

_- háblanos Harry por favor_

_- acabo ya – articulo con dificultad – ya todo termino, la guerra a acabado – Remus y Amelia gritaron de felicidad en ese momento no lo podían creer! Por fin Harry había derrotado a Voldemort, por fin la profecía había llegado a su fin! Por fin todos tendrían paz. Después de unos momentos y varios hechizos curativos después, Harry ya se encontraba mejor aunque débil, se acercó a Remus y le dijo:_

_- toma esto por favor, es una carta dirigida ala orden, y esta otra esta dirigida al ministerio de magia en ella les narro lo acontecido, necesito que las lleves a Londres y que las entregues personalmente_

_- pero Harry, no puedo dejarte ahora, menos si estas solo y en estas condicines_

_- no te preocupes remus, no estare solo, el lider estara conmigo – dijo viendo de reojo a Amelia – llevadlas por favor, vete ya y diles a los del ministerio donde esta el cuerpo de Voldemort_

_- no Harry no, no puedo dejarte_

_- Remus toma esto – dijo extendiéndole un pequeño pergamino el cual se quedo adherido a la mano de Remus en cuanto lo toco_

_- ¿que es Harry? – dijo tratándose de liberarse de el en vano_

_- un trasladador que te llevara a Londres en 20 segundos_

_- ¡pero como…! Como puedes hacerme esto! Harry no te dejare solo_

_- si lo harás Remus, debo estar solo ahora, no me busques por favor, que nadie lo haga_

_- ¿que era lo que Draco hacia allí adentro? – pregunto, faltaban tan solo 5 segundos para que el trasladador se activara_

_- es tenia ordenes de Voldemort de matarme – dijo Harry, al decir esto, Remus desapareció en el aire sin terminar de oír lo que Harry tenia que decirle – pero es inocente… - unas lágrimas caían de los ojos de Amelia, en ese entonces el comprendió de de quien se refería Draco al decir ella_

_- Amelia – la llamo después de haberle narrado con todo detalle lo acontecido en la cueva – es Draco del que estas enamorada verdad? Es él el que has estado viendo a escondidas no es así – Amelia asentía con la cabeza mientras mas lágrimas caían de su rostro_

_- perdón Harry, perdón, no debí fijarme en el, no debí hacerlo_

_- descuida Amelia, hoy me he dado cuenta que es un buen hombre, ha cambiado_

_- si pero Remus no oyó la parte que es inocente, Draco es un enemigo para la orden Harry y sabes que no puedo estar con el, lo jure Harry jure nunca simpatizar con enemigos de la orden como líder que soy de ella_

_- Amelia¿vas a sacrificarlo por gusto?_

_- lo jure Harry, además es mejor que Draco huya, apuesto que los mortifagos no estarán felices con lo que ha hecho_

_- esta en el bosque_

_- ¿que dices?_

_- esta en el bosque, ve y despídete de el, es lo mas coherente hora_

_- ¿y la orden?_

_- les daremos pistas falsas sobre su paradero hasta que logremos encontrar la forma de hacer ver su inocencia. _

_- Harry… yo…_

_- ve Amelia, no tienes mucho tiempo y dale las gracia nuevamente de mi parte - Amelia se interno en el bosque, al cabo de unos minutos, salio sola, llorando _

_- es todo Harry, se ha ido, se dirige a Alemania, por lo que le diremos a la orden que creemos que esta en Francia, eso los mantendrá ocupado un rato_

_- ¿estas bien Amelia? Sabes que no debes hacer esto verdad_

_- si Harry, lo se pero yo decidí hacerlo y ahora debo acatarme a las consecuencias. _

_- pero Amelia..._

_- NADA HARRY…nada, déjalo ya es una herida que tratare de cerrar_

oOoOoOoOoOo

- si, el resto de la historia si la se – dijo la mujer con melancolia en su vos

- bueno pero lo importante es que ya esta aquí ¿no es así? – dijo Harry tratando de hacer el ambiente menos pesado

- si mi amor – dijo Draco – regrese y no pienso irme nunca mas. – estuvieron así ya tranquilos, hablan sobre todo, ya cerca de medio día, Amelia se ofreció a preparar el almuerzo, decía que haría una exquisitez. Los dos se quedaron solo en la sala al Amelia rechazar su ayuda para prepara la comida, decía que se la merecían tras la mal noche que había pasado. Después de unos momentos en la sala solos Draco por fin dijo:

- Harry, podría hablar contigo sobre algo, personal

- si Draco tu dirás

- pero podría ser afuera, no quiero que Amelia lo oiga

- claro, vamos al patio de atrás – los dos salieron por la puerta de atrás, Draco se veía nerviosos y Harry francamente no sabia de que le quería hablar

* * *

**N/A¿y¿que les parecio? la verdad a mi me gusta mucho y creo que explica varias cosas del pasado...de nuevo MIL GRACIAS a los que me dejaron su opinion en el capitulo pasado y los que no, igual GRACIAS por haber leido el fic. ahora tratare de actualizar mas rapido, es que con todo lo que tengo que hacer de la universidad y otros problemas por alli, digamos...personales, con otras personas diagamos...del genero masculino...se me ha ido todo el tiempo libre que tenia. Pero bueno, esta vez no habran adelantos ya que seria demaciado obvio que es lo que pasara, solo les dire que el sig, capitulo se titula "promesas que cumplir" y los** **dejara a todos impactados, creanme, a mi misma me dejo shokeada al escribirlo...**

**los vere luego y ¡keep going!**

**byebye**

**jamesandmolly**


	11. 11 promesas q cumplir

**N/A: jeluu! como les va? si, ya se q me tarde miles para actualizar pero...aaaaaa me mata la U hahaha...espero q les guste este cap! me costo mucho hacerlo! bueno...todo es de JKR y yo los vere al final ciao!**

* * *

11. promesas que cumplir

_- Harry, podría hablar contigo sobre algo, personal_

_- si Draco tu dirás_

_- pero podría ser afuera, no quiero que Amelia lo oiga_

_- claro, vamos al patio de atrás – los dos salieron por la puerta de atrás, Draco se veía nerviosos y Harry francamente no sabia de que le quería hablar_

- bien y de que querías hablarme – comenzó el pelinegro, sentándose en una mesa vieja de madera en el jardín descuidado. Draco se sentó frete a el, saco una cajita de terciopelo negra de su bolsillo, la abrió lentamente dejando ver un maravilloso anillo de diamante – Oh Draco que lindo – dijo Harry burlándose – pero creo que tu y yo deberíamos de darnos un tiempo antes de dar este gran paso no lo crees

- ¡no seas payaso! Sabes que no es para ti, jamás lo seria

- OH Merlín! No me digas que es para…

- Amelia, si Harry. Pienso pedirle matrimonio

- vaya…yo…tu…vaya… - Harry no lograba pronunciar nada mas, estaba sin duda sorprendido por esta noticia tan repentina

- ¡vamos hombre! Di algo más

- wow Draco¿cuando decidiste hacerlo?

- sonara estupido, pero desde que la conocí supe que era ella la única, dejarla fue lo más difícil que jamás hice, pero, tras 5 años de lucha interna por fin me atreví a regresar y cumplir la promesa que deje pendiente

- promesa? Cual promesa?

_oOoOoOoOo Flash back oOoOoOoOo_

- esta en el bosque

- ¿que dices?

- esta en el bosque, ve y despídete de el, es lo mas coherente hora

- y la orden

- les daremos pistas falsas sobre su paradero hasta que logremos encontrar la forma de hacer ver su inocencia.

- Harry… yo…

- ve Amelia, no tienes mucho tiempo y dale las gracia nuevamente de mi parte

_Amelia lloraba, sabia que seria la ultima vez que lo vería, sabia que nunca podría estar con el, pero también sabia que lo amaba como nunca lo había hecho. Siguió caminando hacia el bosque, adentrándose cada vez más en el, perdiendo de vista a Harry y perdiendo las esperanzas de poder volver a estar junto a el, el hombre al que amaba. _

_Seguía caminando pero sin saber a donde ir¿en donde estaba Draco? En donde se había refugiado? Hacia frío, el aire era cada vez más gélido, la luna pintaba horrendas y estrepitosas figuras que se reflejaban en el ambiente. Oía miles de ruidos distintos mezclarse con los aullidos del viento que jugaba bruscamente con las ramas de los árboles, haciendo así caer las últimas hojas que a estos les restaban. _

_- Draco¿Draco donde estas?_

_- Amelia ¿eres tú?_

_- si Draco, donde estas, sal por favor – al terminar de decir esto, Amelia se sobresalto al sentir un cuerpo caer detrás suyo, era Draco que bajaba de un árbol en el que se estaba refugiando. _

_- Draco – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos tirandoce a sus brazos _

_- ya paso linda, ya paso._

_- Draco no hay mucho tiempo_

_- lo se, lo se_

_- tengo miedo_

_- mírame a los ojos Amelia – dijo levantando con un pulgar su barbilla – no tienes porque temer, siempre estaré a tu lado, y sino lo estoy yo, se que Potter hará un buen trabajo protegiéndote. Te amo Amelia, nunca olvides eso – terminó besándola como si fuera la ultima vez, dejando que esas miles de sensaciones invadieran el cuerpo de los dos _

_- yo también Draco, yo también _

_- nunca, me oyes bien, nunca dudes de mi amor. _

_- pero Draco la orden…_

_- lo se, lo se…lo resolveremos_

_- es mejor que te vayas_

_- tu quieres que lo haga?_

_- Draco por favor, no me hagas esto_

_- perdóname Amelia, es difícil decir adiós_

_- y crees que para mi no lo es_

_- no estoy diciendo eso mi vida, no_

_- Draco, tu vida corre peligro, debes irte_

_- creo que a la larga será lo mejor_

_- a la larga?_

_- no te preocupes, regresare, por ti, a tu lado_

_- no es necesario Draco_

_- no, si lo es, y lo haré, te lo prometo, volveré_

_- es mejor que vayas a Alemania, Harry y yo le diremos a los de la orden que te busquen en Francia. Así estarás un tiempo tranquilo_

_- creo que este es el adiós – Amelia comenzó a llorar de nuevo, esta vez con mas dolor en sus lagrimas que antes _

_- no lo olvides Amelia, te amo, y regresare, te lo prometo, no dudes de mi palabra_

_- no lo haré – Draco dio la vuelta y un par de paso mas haya, regreso hacia donde había dejado a Amelia, la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso nuevamente como si fuera la ultima vez, la diferencia era que este vez si era la ultima. Se separo lentamente de ella, dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de nuevo_

_- HARRY TE AGRADECE LO QUE HICISTE! - grito amelia cuando este se alejaba_

_- DILE QUE PARA ESO SONLOS AMIGOS! – dijo desapareciendo en el aire_

al cabo de unos minutos, salio sola, llorando

- es todo Harry, se ha ido, se dirige a Alemania, por lo que le diremos a la orden que creemos que esta en Francia, eso los mantendrá ocupado un rato

- estas bien Amelia? Sabes que no debes hacer esto verdad

- si Harry, lo se pero yo decidí hacerlo y ahora debo acatarme a las consecuencias.

- pero Amelia

- NADA HARRY…nada, déjalo ya es una herida que tratare de cerrar

_oOoOoOoOo End flash back oOoOoOoOo_

- entiendes ahora Harry, es ella, la que he buscado, por ella regrese, por ella estoy dispuesto a todo

- vaya que has cambiado Draco, ya no eres el mismo Malfoy de Hogwarts

- y nunca lo seré

- bueno entonces solo me resta decir felicidades – dijo el pelinegro abrazando al rubio quien sonreía

- gracias Harry, gracias

- hey ¿cual es la buena noticia? – pregunto Amelia saliendo de la casa

- umm cosas, solo cosas – contesto Harry viendo con complicidad a Draco

- si linda – dijo el rubio tomándola por la cintura – no seas tan curiosa

- bueno, ustedes algo me esconde y ¡averiguare que es! Mientras tanto vamos a comer que el almuerzo ya esta listo.

Comieron de lo mas tranquilo, todo era perfecto, so tres juntos, al fin, como buenos amigos que eran. Harry comía del lado derecho de la mesa, mientras que Amelia y Draco lo hacían del lado izquierdo. La muchacha si se había esmerado haciendo el almuerzo, había preparado unos Strozzapetri con Pesto a la genovesa¡que exquisitez! Una colorida ensalada de tomates manzanos con albahaca y como plato fuerte un distinguido cordero asado. Todo olía de maravilla, esa mezcla inexplicable de colores, olores y sabores se reunían todos en ese momento, en esa mesa, en esas bocas.

- vaya vaya este banquete es digno de celebrar – dijo Harry al mismo tiempo que aparecía una botella de Cabernet Sauvignon un fino pero elegante vino tinto dela pampa Argentina. Lo comida era amena, el ambiente era perfecto, un sol casi primaveral con una refrescante brisa, y ni hablar de la compañía, todo era perfecto. Así, en paz trascurrió la comida entre placenteras pláticas y risas

- bueno, iré por el postre – dijo Amelia levantándose de al mesa – ustedes por favor despresaren. Con un movimiento de varita Draco y Harry limpiaron la mesa, recogiendo la comida y platos sucios.

- y bien…

- y bien que Harry

- cuando lo harás…ya sabes…lo que hablamos hace un momento

- tenia pensado hacerlo hoy

- ¿hoy?

- ssssssshhhhhhhhhh! Baja la voz que te va a oír

- perdón… ¿hoy? – pregunto en un casi susurro

- si¿crees que sea mala idea?

- no, para nada, es que todo esto es muy rápido

- si lo se pero no pienso dejar pasar mas tiempo, ya he perdido mucho al estar lejos de ella y perder mas el lo menos que deseo

- bueno, tienes razón ¿Cuándo lo harás?

- en la tarde, después de comer. Estoy nerviosos sabes

-te ira bien ya lo veras

- en que te ira bien Draco? – pregunto Amelia entrando de nuevo al comedor con una bandeja en sus manos

- eee…este…yo…- miraba a Harry tratando de adivinar una excusa en su cara pero no podía

- ¡en la orden! – Dijo Harry de repente – le estaba diciendo que le ira bien con los de la orden cuando hayamos hablado con ellos

- a si! Claro que te ira bien amor! Ya lo veras todo saldrá bien – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa mientas servia unas crêpes à L'orange

Al poco rato y varias tazas de café después, Draco con un nerviosismo entraño en su vos dijo

- Amelia, ven, vamos a caminar afuera un momento, la tarde esta bella

- es verdad – dijo ella al ver tras la ventana – vamos Harry

- "no Harry no" – pensó Draco en su interior, al pareces Harry también pensó igual que el por que dijo

- sabes que Amelia, no creo que sea una buena idea, mejor me quedo aquí en la casa vayan ustedes

- tonterías Harry, vamos los tres juntos el día esta bellísimo como para que te quedes en casa

- pero Amelia, si Harry no desea venir que no lo haga

- Draco Lucius Malfoy! Como piensas eso! Como puedes ser tan agonista

- egoísta! Amelia no es lo que piensas solo…

- solo nada Harry bien y punto verdad Harry? – ni Harry ni Draco podía decir nada, el carácter testarudo de Amelia era imposible, no por nada estaba ya en Londres con Harry no?

Bueno, sin más que discutir Amelia Draco y Harry salieron a caminar a un bosque cerca de Hogsmeade. Y si era verdad la tarde era bella, matices naranjas comenzaba a asomarse en el horizonte, y la fría brisa era ahora calida y acogedora

a cada momento Harry intentaba irse y dejarlos solos, sabia perfectamente que Draco se estaba muriendo de los nervios, pero le era imposible, cualquier excusa que pusiera era rápidamente debatida y botada por Amelia, habían caminado mas de 2 horas, iban ya de regreso a la casas. Draco estaba un más nervioso que antes. Si quería hacerlo, debía hacerlo ¡ya!

_- Draco, Draco – _dijo Harry entrando en la mente de este

_- Harry, que diablos…- _pensó al ver que Harry no movía sus labios

_- en tu mente animal! Estoy en tu mente!_

_- joder Harry avisa! Que pasa?_

_- ¿que pasa? Que se lo tienes que preguntar y no conmigo aquí_

_- crees que eso no lo se_

_- parece que se te olvidara!_

_- pues no se me olvida!_

_- que haremos? Pro lo visto no hay modo que yo regrese y los deje solos_

_- inventa algo! Di que te sientes mal_

_- acaso no estas aquí presente! Ya lo hice y me dio unas hojas del árbol no se que para que me sintiera mejor_

_- aaaaa jajaja es verdad jaja la cara que pusiste_

_- después hablamos de mi cara! Que harás!_

_- que no se_

_- piensa en algo!_

_- tu hazlo_

_- yo no me voy a comprometes tu hazlo!_

_- tu salvaste al mundo_

_- tu me ayudaste_

_- tu eres el ganador del torneo de los tres magos!_

_- y tu eres el hijo de Lucius Malfoy el hombre mas influyente de Londres_

_- y tu el que venció a el señor oscuro con un año!_

_- Voldemort! Se llama Voldemort!_

_- lo que sea!_

_- bueno en realidad es Tom Riddle pero esa es otra historia_

_- ejem regresando a mi problema! Que haremos?_

_- haremos! Eres tu el que se casa_

_- si seguimos a este ritmo no me casare!_

_- bueno ya y que haremos? Debo irme ya de aquí o no le preguntaras_

_- si pero como te iras_

_- no lo se_

_- piensa_

_- piensa tu_

_- otra vez de nuevo esta inútil discusión_

Sin haberse dado cuenta había dejado de caminar y uno del lado derecho de Amelia y otro del izquierdo. Parecían mantener un duelo de miradas, se habían olvidado por completo que nadie sabia que estaba pasando en sus mentes y que esa imagen seria una completa locura para quien la viera.

- bueno ustedes dos! Que es lo que tienen! – grito Amelia sacándolos de su hipnosis la no entender que era lo que estaba pasando

- Ah! Amelia no grites tanto

- si mi vida, además Harry y yo no hacíamos nada

- a no? No claro que no. Si llevan 5 minutos parados viéndose a las caras como tontos – ambos jóvenes se vieron y rieron, se había olvidado como Amelia vería esa escena – pareciera que se estuvieran comunicando mentalmente AAAAAAA! - grito ella de nuevo!

- ahora que es mi vida!

- eso es!

- que dices Amelia – dijo Harry riendo, sabia que los había descubierto pero aun así tenia que negarlo

- ustedes han estado hablando en sus mentes! Pero como? Es que AAAA! Harry james Potter! No puedo creer que hayas entrado a la mente de Draco!

- no es para tanto Amelia – decía el rubio tratando de calmarla.

- como que no! Lo hiciste! Me prometiste que no lo harías de nuevo!

- "de nuevo" – pensó Draco. Harry lo vio y sonrió, esa era la excusa que había estado buscando

- perdóname Amelia . Dijo el pelinegro – pero simplemente no estoy de humor como para aguantar tus berrinches y arrebatos infantiles – Amelia había abierto los ojos al más no poder, acaso Harry de verdad le estaba diciendo todo eso?

- bueno – dijo intentando no llorando – si es lo que piensas de mí…

- sabes que Amelia, para no discutir mas me iré a la casa los espero haya – dijo caminando hacia la casa de vuelta. Draco sonreía en sus adentros! Harry había logrado irse y sin que Amelia sospechara nada. Esta aun no salía de su asombro. Draco la tomo por los hombros y la guió a una colina desde donde se podía ver Hogsmeade y la casa de los gritos, Amelia no decía ni una sola palabra, aun estaba impresionada por el comportamiento de Harry

- Amelia, linda, mi vida, háblame - decía Draco buscando sus ojos

- de verdad soy así Draco

- de que hablas?

- de verdad soy berrinchuda e infantil? – dijo mientras una lágrima salía de un de sus castaños ojos

- no mi amor no – dijo este abrazándola y dándole un beso en la frente – no eres así! Eres especial, eres la mejor que hay _"ah! harry! solo te tenias que ir, no dejarmela llorando justo cuando se lo voy a pedir!"_ - pensaba el rubio...

- pero y Harry…

- Harry no importa ahora mi vida lo que importa eres tu y… y…yo – había llegado el momento!

- que quiere decir Draco?

- que eres única, nadie, ninguna otra mujer jamás me hizo sentir lo que tu al verme, al abrazarme, al besarme – dijo esto mientas la besaba dulcemente en los labios

- Draco no es necesario…

- déjame terminar. Eres la mejor, la mejor amiga, la mejor compañera, la mejor líder, la mejor mujer. Eres todo, todo para mí. Te amo Amelia, nunca prodre vivir sin ti – a Amelia los ojos comenzaba a nublárseles, acaso Draco se el estaba proponiendo?

- Oh merlín! – dijo ella mientras veía como Draco se ponía sobre una rodilla y se su chaqueta sacaba una cajita de terciopelo azul

- Amelia, te amo, siempre lo he hecho y si me lo permites siempre lo haré. Tú…tú me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? De aceptarme tal como soy, tal como era y tal como seré? – Amelia no podía articular ni una sola palabra estaba en un completo shock esto sin duda la había tomado por sorpresa y desprevenida

- Amelia – dijo el poniéndose de pie al ver que ella no respondía - entiendo que tu no estés segura, que necesites tiempo o…o…que no quieras – añadió a punto de llorar, su corazón se estaba comenzando a romper mas y mas mientas mas tiempo permanecía ella callada

- que dices! Como se te ocurre decir algo así! Merlín Draco – estallo ella, Draco estaba listo para el "no"

-SI!

- si? – pregunto el asombrado

- claro que si mi vida – dijo ella arrojándose a sus brazos mientas el la cargaba y la hacia dar vuelas en el aira aun abrazada de el. La vista era hermosa, dos enamorados, declarándose su amor y formando un pacto de por vida, en la cima de una verde colina desde donde se podía ver un hermoso paisaje londinense, con el cielo, que lentamente se llenaba de tonos rojizos y naranjas

- Amelia me has hecho el más feliz de este mundo – dijo mientras la besaba

- y tu a mí mi amor y tu a mi – dijo mientas Draco el colocaba el anillo en el dedo.

- te queda precioso – dijo besándole la mano

- solo porque es tuyo – añadió ella

- vámonos, esta anocheciendo y Harry esta esperando la respuesta

- Harry lo sabia?

- claro que si! Porque crees que había intentado irse desde antes que saliéramos de la casa? – Amelia se ruborizó, gracias a su terquedad no le habían propuesto matrimonio antes.

_oOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo_

- EN HORABUENA! – gritó Harry al ver entrar a Amelia con el anillo en el dedo y a Draco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – sabía que dirías que si, lo sabia – dijo mientras la besaba en la mejilla y abrasaba

- felicidades hermano! – le dijo a Draco mientras se abrazaban – es lo mejor que les pudo haber pasado a los dos. Estoy un alegre por ustedes, espero que todo, realmente les salga bien

- gracias Harry, muchas gracias – dijo Amelia abrazándolo de nuevo

- bueno esto hay que celebrarlo!

- por supuesto que si – dijo Draco – no todos los días la mujer más bella de este mundo y a la que mas amo me dice que si – Amelia se ruborizo ante el comentario, mientras Draco la atraía hacia el y le daba un dulce beso

- bueno, bueno tórtolos – interrumpió el pelinegro – ¿y como lo celebraremos? Que les pareces si vamos a cenar al Londres muggle.

- es una buena idea, tienen restaurantes excelentes allí

- pero Harry, Draco esta huyendo y tu estas escondido, no podría arriesgarlos a ir a Londres

- descuídate de eso Lia, Draco y yo veremos como saldremos de esta.

- si tesoro, recuerda que Harry ya no esta escondido, y que pronto saldrá a la luz de nuevo

- y también recuerda que Draco es inocente de todo

- bueno, creo que si tienen razón

- ¿crees? Mi vida deberías de saber que nosotros siempre tenemos la razón

- además Lia un poco de exposición al mundo es poco para lo que tu te mereces.

Y estaba decidido ya, irían a cenar a un restaurante en el Londres muggle para celebrar el compromiso de Amelia Skower y Draco Malfoy. Los tres subieron las escaleras a sus respectivas habitaciones a cambiarse. Aun que Draco y Harry tendrían problemas con ese detalle. Al cabo de unos minutos estaban ya los dos hombres, nuevamente "por arte de magia" todos vestían ropa muggle de gala.

Harry, tan galante con un traje sastre color gris y una camisa negra, mientras que Draco vestía todo de negro, saco y pantalón negro con una camisa de cuello alto negra también. Esperaban impacientes en la sala a que Amelia terminara de arreglarse, cinco minutos después de que ellos bajaran, ella se asomo por las escaleras. Portaba un maravilloso vestido rojo, largo hasta el piso que se amaraba en el cuello, dejando al descubierto su blanca espalda, el cabello lo llevaba liso suelto hasta los hombros como de costumbre. Su maquillajes era natural, con tonos marrones que hacían destacar mas sus ojos, y en los labios, un brillo rojo pasión que dejo a Draco sin aliento

- wow, te vez hermosa

- cuidado Potter, ella ya tiene hombre – dijo Draco bromeado y ofreciéndole el brazo

- y bien ¿a donde iremos? – pregunto la prometida al salir de la casa

- buena pregunta hermosura, Harry ¿a donde se te ocurre que vayamos?

- ya lo había pensado, hay un restaurante en el centro de Londres, muy tranquilo, y bello también. Se llama "Locanda Locatelli." Queda en 8 Seymour Street. Sirven una deliciosa comida italiana, de hecho sus dueños son italianos

- vaya¿y desde cuando tu sabes tanto sobre ere restaurante?

- la verdad no lo recuerdo Lia

- bueno, eso es lo de menos, nos vamos ya

- si Draco, vamos

- andando pues…

* * *

**N/A: jeluu again! ahahah este cap si me gusta! y esperen a ver lo q viene! aaaaaaa me muero por q lo lean! TNX! por leeer el fic! y MIL TNXXX por los rr! valen oro lindos! a ver q mas...adelantos no! bueno aka tan!**

_"...crees que te hechice o algo? – pregunto ella divertida_

_- si eso, eso es! Me hechizaste Ginny, con tu mirada, con tu voz, con tu forma de ser, toda tu me ha hechizado y no se si es lo correcto pero no podía estar mas tiempo callándolo..."_

_"...te gustaría ir a cenar algo hoy conmigo?..."_

_"...si, se llama "Locanda Locatelli." Tal vez lo conozcas, queda en 8 de seymour street..."_

**muahahhahaa! SI! es el mismo restaurante! ahahhahaa**

**los vere despues!ciao! y deseenme suerte pare q la U no acabe conmigo!**

**ciao!**

**jamesandmolly**


	12. 12 quidditch embrazos y cenas

**N/A: hola! bueno, aca les vengo de nuevo con otro capitulo...ya solo falta un capitulo para que pase una de mis partes favoritas del fic! ya veran como se pone de bueno! perdon por tardarme tanto en actualizar pero con la universidad no he tenido tiempo y esta semana entro en finales es decir que dudo subir algun otro capitulo...aunque quien sabe, talvez logre subir el ultimo capitulo de "OlvidarteNunca" bueno...los dejo, ya saben todo lo esencial es de JKR y lo demas es gusto mio...los veo al final**

* * *

**12. Quidittch, embarazos y cenas**

- Oh ¡vamos Ron¡Apresúrate o llegaremos tarde!

- ¡YA HERMIONE! YA VOY

- ¿que pasa Hermione?

- ah Molly, disculpe los gritos pero ¡RON NO SE APURA! Y tenemos hoy cita con el medimago para ver como esta el bebe

- dirás la bebe

- Molly, por favor, quedamos que nada más de eso

- perdóname Herm pero no lo puedo evitar,

- ¿que no puedes evitar mama?

- ¡por fin te dignas a bajar! Vamonos ya a San Mungo

- que les vaya bien. ¡Salúdenme a Ginny!

Ron y Hermione caminaban de la mano por el tranquilo Londres muggle. Era un día… lindo, tranquilo, no habían muchas personas por las calles, el sol brillaba enérgicamente en el firmamento mientras unas blancas y almidonadas nubes hacia sombra. Llegaron al centro de Londres, cerca de la estación de trenes, ambos estaban extrañados que no hubieran muchas personas en la calle, cuando siempre están abarrotadas debido a la cantidad de tiendas que hay allí por fin llegaron a uno de los almacenes mas grandes "_Purge y Dowse, S.A._"

Tenia un aspecto deprimente, y abandonado. En su sucio escaparate hay unos maniquís colocados al azar con ropa de por lo menos diez años atrás y con las pelucas mal colocadas. En la puerta hay un cartel que dice "cerrado por reformas".

Ron se acercó al maniquí con el overol de nailon verde, con una voz clara pero casi inaudible para el que transitaba por allí, dijo

- Ron y Hermione Weasley, venimos a ver a la sanadora Leslie, para un cuequeo de rutina prenatal. El maniquí se movió dejando a los dos esposos atravesar lo que parecía aun refrescante cascada.

A diferencia de la calle, adentro del hospital una oleada de personas invadía la recepción. Sanadoras con túnicas verdes con el escudo del hospital – una varita y un hueso atravesados – caminaban de un lado a otro tratando de hacerse abasto de los pacientes.

- vaya que están ocupados hoy

- ya lo creo Herm. Vamos a la recepción, Leslie nos ha de estar esperando ya.

Y así lo hicieron, caminaron entre las filas y filas de sillas ocupadas por los pacientes. Cabezas en calderos, tentáculos en lugar de brazos, extraños berridos y huidos, pero lo que mas inquietaba a todos el un grupo de unos 25 jóvenes tal vez, todos vestido con uniformes de Quiddith. Hermione se percato de este detalle y sabia que Ron no se detendría para ir a hablar con ellos por lo que decidió crear un pequeño distractor.

- Ron…Ron…

- te sientes bien Hermione¿que te pasa?

- estoy mareada, - dijo fingiendo una voz entrecortada

- vamos, vamos ya a la recepción, seguro Leslie te atenderá pronto. Tomada por el brazo de el, llegaron a la recepción en donde la simpática Patricia Stoks, la recepcionista se veía inundada de un mar de papeles, historias y pergaminos

- buenos días patty – saludo alegremente Hermione, quien se había olvidado ya de su supuesto mareo

- Oh buenos días señor y señora Weasley, vienen a su visita prenatal no es así

- si así es

- si, Ginny ya me lo había mencionado

- oye Patricia y ¿porque tanta gente el día de hoy? – pregunto Ron volteando a ver a la sala de espera

- ah eso - dijo en un tono desinteresado – vera, un partido amistoso de Quiddith no termino tan bien como debería

- "¡no!" – pensó Hermione, lo había dicho, había mencionado las palabras que hacia a Ron volverse un loco, "partido" y "Quidittch"

- ¿un partido de Quidittch dices? –pregunto intrigado

- si, entre la selección de Puddlemere United y Holyhead Harpies en el estadio de Ilkley Moor en el oeste de Yorkshire.

- ¡de nuevo! – grito Ron – pero si no hace mucho tuvieron un partido estas dos selecciones y no terminaron muy bien, a causa de esto, el ministerio tubo que quitarles las varitas a los jugadores en la salida

- no lo se señor Weasley, lo que si se es que están convirtiendo en un completo desastre la sala de esperas

- esperen aquí, veré que puedo hacer – dijo, mientras partía decidido hacia donde los dos equipos se encontraban.

- hola Hermione – saludo Ginny – ¿como estas?

- bien, bien – dijo esta sobando su barriga – esperando a ver si al papá se le ocurre dejar de jugar al viceministro del departamento de juegos del ministerio y me acompaña a el chequeo

- mmm, creo que eso será difícil Herm - bromeo Ginny, - ven te acompañare yo¿vas con Leslie?

- si, voy con ella

- bueno, esperemos un momento aquí – dijo tomando asiento en una de las sillas de un pasillo del hospital – Leslie esta ahorita en una cesaria de una paciente de gemelos, no tardara. Y se sentaron las dos, platicando amenamente esperando a que llegara la sanadora.

El en otro lado del hospital, Ron ya había hecho su entrada triunfal como viceministro del departamento de juegos del ministerio para ver que era lo que sucedía

- a ver, a ver¡a ver! – Grito – uno a la vez que no entiendo ni papa de lo que me dicen. Rudolf Brand – dijo dirigiéndole la palabra al capital del equipo de Holyhead Harpies – dígame que fue lo que sucedió

- vera señor Weasley – comenzó este fornido joven, que vestía un uniforme verde oscuro con una garra dorada sobre el pecho – todo estaba tranquilo, el partido era de lo mas normal hasta que el golpeador del otro equipo agarro por el cepillo de la escoba de nuestro cazador justo cuando iba a realizar un efecto finbourgh, haciéndolo caer al suelo

- ¡un efecto finbourgh! – dijo Ron sorprendido – vaya, eso es difícil de hacer

- cual es el efecto finbourgh – pregunto una sanadora que atendía a uno de los jugadores lesionados

- el efecto finbourgh consiste en que el cazador usa su escoba como bate para golpear la quaffle, - dijo Ron con aire de suficiencia, después de estos años, algo tubo a haber aprendido de Hermione – pero en este caso si no me equivoco, el jugador desmonto su escoba, pretendió pegarle a la quaffle y después montarla ¿no es así?

- ¡exacto! Así fue – dijo Brand

- bueno, eso claramente fue una blagging

- ¿una blagging? – preguntó de nuevo la sanadora

- es una penalización aplicable a todos los jugadores por coger el cepillo de la escoba del contrincante. Lo que sucedió en este caso.

- ¡esto es inaudito! – grito Morgan Spellin la capitana del equipo de Puddlemere United – no puedo creer que le den la razón cuando nuestro golpeador solo intentó ayudar a el estupido de su cazador quien había perdido el control de su escoba y trataba de sostenerse ¡no de realizar el efecto finbourgh!

- ¡y como sabes tu eso niñita! – objeto el capitán de los Hollyhead Harpies

- primero no me llames niñita – dijo en un tono amenazante la capitana del uniforme azul marino adornado con dos juncos dorados entrecruzados que formaban el escudo del club – ¡y segundo pregúntale a tu cazador si no me crees!

- se lo preguntaría si no lo hubiera noqueado tu golpeador

- y si tu buscado no hubiera tirado de su escoba a mi golpeador sabrías la verdad

- ¡si claro¡Pero como tu cazador arremetió contra mi otro golpeador no lo sabremos o si!

- ¡todo fue su culpa!

- ¡claro échanos la culpa de todo! Como nunca ganan un partido hacen trampa

- ¡yo te enseñare tu trampa! – grito la capitana tirandoce encima del capitán, iniciando de nuevo una pelea. Rápidamente varios sanadores los separaron, pero no evitando labios rotos, ojos morado y varios moretes

- ¡BASTA YA! – se oyó gritar a un sanador – por merlín esto es un hospital no un campo de Quidittch. Ahora capitales si mantiene la compostura podrán entrar a ver a su golpeador y cazador. Los dos se miraron de reojo, la capitana del Puddlemere United, camino hacia donde el sanador les indicaba seguida del capitán de los Holyhead Harpies.

- le agradecería si usted me acompañara – dijo el sanador a Ron con una sonrisa – podría ser mi traductor, no he logrado entender nada de las jugadas que han dicho

-claro – dijo este siguiendo al sanador. Caminaron por unos pasillos hasta llegar a un ala aparte, entraron a una habitación en donde habían dos camas ocupadas, una por el cazador de los Holyhead Harpies, con el brazo vendado al igual que la cabeza y la otra por el golpeador del Puddlemere United que tenia la pierna derecha vendada y las costillas. Inmediatamente cada capitán se coloco tras la cama de sus respectivos jugadores.

- y bien sanador, que fue lo que sucedió, su cazador tubo la culpa ¿no es así?

- claro que no – aremedio Brand – fue tu golpeador niñita

- que no me llames niñita! Te dije!

- ¡BASTA! – grito de nuevo el sanador – la culpa no fue de nadie

- ¿COMO! – preguntaron los dos capitales asombrados

- al parecer – comenzó el sanador – el cazador no intentaba realiza esa maniobra… ¿como era que se llamaba? – pregunto a Ron

- el efecto de finbourgh

- si, si eso. Es cazador estaba distraído por un enjambre de abejas que había llegado al estadio y trataba de librarse de ellas. Al ver que el otro cazador se acercaba a ayudarlo, le grito que se alejara por que estaba en el área, talvez usted pueda explicarme por que lo hizo – dijo hablándole nuevamente a Ron

- si, imagino que ya había un cazador en el área verdad

- si así es

- claro, si hay mas de dos cazadores en el área se comete una infracción, una llamada Stooging. Por eso evito la ayuda del otro cazador

- si – continuo el sanador – por eso es que le pidió ayuda al golpeador del equipo contrario, este tomo el cepillo de su escoba y comenzando a moverla ayudándole a evitar las abejas pero lo que logro fue hacer perder el equilibrio del cazador

- ¡AJA! – Grito la capitana del Puddlemere United – tu buscador tubo la culpa de todo. Mi golpeador solo trato de ayudar a tu cazador y tu golpeador lo boto de la escoba

- bueno…- dijo el sanador

- ¿que? – pregunto la capitana

- vera, después de la caída del cazador de uniforme verde, el golpeador del uniforme azul perdió el equilibro y callo también.

Los dos capitanes estaban asombrados. Nadie había tenido la culpa de nada

- bueno – dijo Ron – como viceministro del departamento de juegos del ministerio no me queda otra que penalizar a los dos equipos

- ¡QUE! – gritaron los dos capitanes

- ¡no nos puede hacer eso! Puddlemera United esta en una mala racha ¡ahora!

- y nosotras los Holyhead Harpies ¡somos los primeros en nuestra división!

- si pero eso lo debieron de pensar antes de este modo tan bárbaro e incivilizado. ¡Ya una vez el ministerio se los había advertido!

- si nos penaliza – dijo la capitana del equipo azul – todos los fondos recaudados del himno del equipo que era donado al hospital San Mungo ¡serán retirados!

- ¡usted no puede hacer eso¡No haría algo tan bajo como eso! Piense en toda la ayuda que necesitan en este hospital

- ¡no me importa¡Lo que me importa es ganar!

- señorita – dijo el sanador despacio – tome esto la hará tranquilizarse – dijo entregándole un frasco con un liquido de color azul – y usted también dijo entregándole otro al capitán contrario quien no salía de su asombro. Los dos lo hicieron, casi inmediatamente los ojos de furia y rabia de los capitanes habían desaparecido

- ya, ahora aplíqueles el castigo – le susurro el sanador a ron

- ¿que les ha hecho?

- es una poción, inofensiva, hará que no arremetan ni discutan cualquier castigo que les imponga

- bueno – dijo un poco desconfiado – el departamento de juegos, respaldado por el ministerio de magia de Inglaterra, penaliza a los Puddlemera United y a los Holyhead Harpies con 3 partidos anulado, ganando automáticamente el contrincario con el que les tocaba enfrentarse

- bueno ya que, si no hay de otra – dijo el del uniforme verde

- si, si no hay de otra que se le puede hacer – dijo la capitana del uniforme azul

- bueno vamonos ya – dijo la capitana hablándole a su jugador herido

- si nosotros también nos retiramos – dijo el contrincario. Y salieron tranquilamente por la puerta

- ¡vaya! Eso fue asombroso

- si que lo es, esta poción se utiliza mas que nada en el área de pediatría para tratar a los niños necios o los bebes

- si… ¡BEBES! Oh merlín Hermione me matara

- ¿que sucede? – pregunto sobresaltado el sanador

- ¡mi esposa¡Tenia cita con la sanadora para un chequeo prenatal¡Me matara por haber faltado!

- vamos, lo acompaño hacia el área de maternidad¿con que sanadora le tocaba?

- con una llamada Leslie me parece

- si, creo que se quien es

- ¿cree?

- es que soy nuevo en el hospital, perdón no me presente, me llamo Gianfranco Manzini. Me acaban de transferir de Italia para acá

- Oh ya veo

- usted trabaja ¿en el ministerio?

- si, en el departamento de regulación de juegos mágicos, soy el segundo a cargo.

- hemos llegado - dijo señalando una puerta

- gracias. Perdón no me presente, me llamo Ronald Weasley, pero me puedes llamar Ron

- mucho gusto Ron – dijo estrechándole la mano. En ese momento se percato del cabello rojo del chico – disculpe – dijo antes de que este abriera la puerta – de casualidad no eres familiar de la sanadora Weasley, Ginny Weasley

- si – sonrió ron – es mi hermana menor. En ese momento la puerta se abría dando paso a Hermione quien lucia completamente molesta, seguida de las dos sanadoras, Leslie y Ginny

- muy bien Hermione, te espero el otro mes, recuerda reposo y nada de disgustos

- lo intentare – dijo sin quitarle la vista a su esposo quien con los ojos trataba de decirle cuanto lo sentía

- mucho gusto y feliz día – dijo entrando de nuevo a su clínica

- Oh _Ronni_ – dijo Ginny – veo que te dignaste a venir

- no molestes Ginevra – dijo este en un tono molesto – Herm, linda perdóname, este asunto de los equipos duro mas de lo pensado. Tuve que hacerme cargo. Perdóname si – suplicaba intentando encontrar los ojos de ella quien se rehuía la mirada – dime algo mi vida, no seas así

- ¿que te diga algo¡QUE TE DIGA ALGO DICES RONALD!

- Herm, no grites – trato de decir Ginny

- ¡no Ginny déjame¡Ron esto era importante para mi¡Quería que estuvieras a mi lado! Hoy pudimos haber sabido el sexo del bebe pero no lo pregunte porque no te tenia a mi lado – unas lagrimas se asomaban por su ojos – ¿que acaso no te importamos¿Acaso es mas valioso tu trabajo que tu esposa y tu hijo?

- no mi vida, no, ustedes dos son lo mas importante que tengo - dijo mientas la abrazaba y besaba su frente – jamás vuelvas a decir eso, jamás, sabes que no soy nada sin ti y sin ese pequeño

- disculpe señora – interrumpió Gianfranco, hasta ese momento Ginny y Herminio se habían percatado e su presencia – lamento mucho que su esposo no llegara a su cita, yo le pedí que me ayudara a controlar a un par de capitanes. Fue mi traductor en el proceso, debo decirle que conoce muy bien su trabajo y es muy profesional además. Encima de todo, gracia a él el hospital no perdió una importante fuente de ingresos de donaciones económicas. Muchas gracias de nuevo Ron, espero verte pronto pero no como un paciente - bromeo

- lo espero yo también - dijo mientras se estrechaban la mano

- bueno nos vamos ya tesoro

- si Ron, vamonos ya – dijo Herm ya mas tranquila y feliz que Ron hubiera podido serles útil en es hospital

- te veremos en casa Ginny – dijo Herm abrazándola

- adiós _peque_. Ah y mama te manda saludes

- gracias _Ronni_, dale mis saludos también y a los demás

- nos vemos- dijo Herm despidiéndose de Gianfranco y caminado abrazada de la cintura de su esposo hacia afuera del hospital

- ¿con que peque no?

- no moleste Gianfranco

- un gran hombre tu hermano, me fue de mucha ayuda

- ¿así? Creí que lo habías inventado para salvarlo de una muerte segura en manos de mi linda cuñadita

- ja, claro que no, de verdad me ayudo – dijo mientras comenzaba a narrarle todo lo ocurrido…

- wow, parece que el pequeño Ronni si sabe hacer si trabajo. Bueno Gianfranco te dejo, debo ir a pasar rondas

- no mates a todos los estudiantes que después me quedo yo sin ayudantes

- descuida te dejara aunque sea uno vivo – dijo mientras subía las escaleras al cuarto piso

El día trascurrió tranquilo, todo marchaba de maravilla en el hospital san Mungo para heridas mágicas.

Todo marchaba de maravilla, en especial para una joven sanadora pelirroja. Realizo sus rondas como de costumbre, perturbo a varios estudiantes de medimagia como de costumbre, había recetado, prescrito y ordenado, pociones, hechizos y curaciones. Se había ganado miles de "gracias sanadora" o "que maravillosa es sanadora" y mas que algún padre logro decirle "gracias por salvar a mi hijo sanadora" todo era tranquilo, un tranquilo día, en la tranquila vida de la sanadora Ginevra Weasley.

Pero aunque su día fuera tranquilo, su interior no lo estaba. Mientras realizaba todas sus actividades se sentía siempre acosa, vigilada, observada. Esto la tenia ya nerviosa, sin mencionar que no podía dejar de pensar en ese helado en le callejón diagon con Gianfranco.

Por alguna extraña razón no lograba sacárselo de la mente, su olor, su aspecto, la forma en la que se sentía estar con el, todo el había invadido sin que ella o notara su cuerpo, haciendo que algo naciera en ella. Algo a lo que temía, algo que quería evitar a cualquier costo.

- _no Ginny no_ – se decía en su despacho – _no puedes pensar en el de la forma en la que lo estas haciendo, es solo un amigo, y solo como un amigo debe quedarse. Pero ¿porque merlín_¡Porque me afecta tanto! – dijo en vos recia

- que te afecta Ginny – dijo alguien desde la puerta de su despacho haciendo que esta se sobresaltara

- Ah, Gianfranco me asustaste

- _scusa_, no lo volveré a hacer

- no, esta bien no importa. Necesitabas algo

- a decir verdad si.

- bueno y que es

- hablar

- ¿hablar?

- si, hablar contigo

- ¿conmigo?

- bueno, esta platica se volverá algo tediosa si continuas repitiendo todo lo que digo

- disculpa – dijo ella un poco sonrojada – de que querías hablar conmigo

- es que…no se si estoy haciendo bien al decirte pero tu has hecho algo en mi… que…que…no se que es

- ¿crees que te hechice o algo? – pregunto ella divertida

- ¡si eso, eso es! Me hechizaste Ginny, con tu mirada, con tu voz, con tu forma de ser, toda tu me ha hechizado y no se si es lo correcto pero no podía estar mas tiempo callándolo – Ginny no daba crédito a lo estaba oyendo, justamente hace unos minutos había estado ella cuestionándose lo mismo

- disculpa Gianfranco es que…

- no, no debes disculparte, se que hice mal al decirlo pero es que no podía estar mas tiempo callado. Llevo todo el día tratando de acercarme a ti para decírtelo, pero…no he podido, no he tenido el valor, solo te observaba, de lejos

- ¡eras tu! Sabía que alguien me observaba

- lamento si te hice sentir incomoda

- o no, no tienes nada de que lamentarte – cada vez que uno de ellos hablaba un silencio incomodo invadía la habitación

- entonces…

- aja… - y ese silencio de nuevo

- bueno creo que es mejor que me vaya, ya dije lo que tenia que decir

- si…

- bueno me voy

- si

- pacientes me esperan

- ya veo

- y tengo historias que llenar

- si, yo también – cada vez que Gianfranco hablaba regresaba a la habitación, sin lograr salir realmente de ella. Como si no lo quisiera hacer, como si no quisiera irse, o como si aun tuviera algo más que decir

- Ginny

- si

- este…yo…. _Oh dio mamma! di ma perché il hablarte non è fatto mai in modo da i! Jamas del dificil nella vita me habia passato questo, il habia di jamas ha ritenuto quello perché con voi se_ (N/A traduccion: oh Dios mio! pero por que me es tan dificil hablar con ella, jamas en la vida me habia sucedido algo igual, jamas, no se por que con ella es asi)

- Gianfranco, estas hablando de nuevo en italiano y no entiendo nada de lo que me estas diciendo

- _scusa carina_, es que Ginny, - dijo tras pensarlo un momento y con el mismo modo impulsivo de ser de los italianos - ¿tu quisieras salir a cenar hoy conmigo?

- ¿como dices?

- digo que si ¿te gustaría ir a cenar algo hoy conmigo?

- yo…este…no lo se

- oh vamos Ginny

- es que no lo se, no estoy segura

- puedes perder, una simple cena, vamos dame una oportunidad¿que te cuesta?

- es que no se si sea una buena idea

- ¿estas acaso viendo a alguien?

- no, no, no, yo solo, no he logrado superar a alguien

- ya veo…pero igual una simple cena no me hará mal a nadie. Te prometo comportarme - dijo con cara de niño bueno – y si te parece, después de la cena hablamos sobre nosotros

- esto…es difícil para mi

- lo se y te entiendo, pero si no me das una oportunidad jamás me conocerás, jamás sabrás como soy realmente

- creo que tienes razón

- ¿entonces eso es un si!

- si Gianfranco, acepto cenar contigo – dijo con una sonrisa

- ¡Perfecto¡Conozco un buen restaurante en el centro de Londres¡Mamma mia! Que comida más buena.

- ¿así? – dijo ella un poco divertida por la emoción de el

- si, se llama "Locanda Locatelli." Tal vez lo conozcas, queda en 8 Seymour Street.

- mmm, creo que lo he oído mencionar, es de italianos verdad

- si, conocí a los dueños un día en Milano, son muy buenas personas

- me alegro

- bueno, ya esta. Paso por ti a las 7 ¿te parece?

- si claro

- muy nos vemos

- si, hasta la noche

**

* * *

**

**N/A: q les parecio? se fijaron en el pequeño detalle del nombre del restaurante? SI! es el mismo al que van a ir Harry, Amelia y Draco...que creen que pasara? jajajaja por ser obvio esta vez no habran adelantos...pero aun asi espero que la lean y me dejen su rr!**

**mil gracias a los que lo dejan...me alegra mucho leerlos...aunque no son muchos como me gustarian los que me dejan lo compenzan...ya saben calidad no cantidad no?**

**bueno me despido de uds...los vere despues de los finales - si sobrevivo - **

**bye**

**jamesandmolly**


	13. 13 Locanda Locatteli

**N/A: hola! aca les traigo otro cap del fic...ojala les guste es de mis capitulos favoritos! **

**lo tipico no, esto es de JKR - ala madre quien dijo unas cosas del libro 7que me dejarono.O - y lo demas es mio, en el tiempo q deberia usarlo para estudiar haha bueno los vere al final! **

**enjoy it!

* * *

**

**13. Locanda locatelli**

- vamos mi vida¿Puedes apurarte por favor? Lleva allí medía hora

_- pues no lo llevaría si no se me hubiera roto el vestido_

- vamos Amelia, casi ni se miraba

- si Lia, vamos que mas da

_- que mas da? QUE QUE MAS DA! – _y si que se miraba, era un corte limpio caía desde el muslo derecho hacia donde acababa el vestido. Se había quedado trabada en una barandilla a la salida del tren muggle el cual había decidido usar después de darse cuenta que el centro del Londres muggle quedaba muy lejos como para ir caminando desde Hogsmeade y esta vez Amelia no había logrado hacer que los dos magos decidieran aparecerse.

- no exageres Lia, sabes que no es para tanto

- si, Malfoy tiene razón, mejor deja de alegar y apresúrate

- ya estoy, - dijo saliendo del vestidor en donde se había refugiado hacia medio ahora ya, dejando atrás varios vestidos regados - a ver como se me ve este vestido?

- wow – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

- wow que? el wow de estas bien? O el wow de cambiate?

- wow, simplemente wow mi vida

- Malfoy tiene razón Amelia, estas bella

- gracias - dijo ella un poco ruborizada. Había cambiado el vestido beige con el que había salido de la casa por uno negro, ajustado, largo hasta el suelo, sujeto a tras del cuello, con un generoso escote en v en el principio y la espalda descubierta. Ya no llevaba mas la coleta alta que sostenía su cabello, dejándolo ahora suelto sobre sus desnudos hombros, dándole un aspecto más sexy en conjunto con el brillo de labios rojo que tenia

- vamos ya? – dijo Draco ofreciéndole galante mente su brazo, y saliendo de la tienda después de haber pagado todo

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-_buona notte_– dijo una voz masculina al abrirse la puerta de esa casa

- bu…buenas noches – contesto una mujer sorprendida al verlo

- vengo por Ginny, vamos a salir¿ya estara?

- aja…ya…en un momento baja, pase adelante por favor – dijo la mujer mientras abría mas la puerta dejando al visitante pasar

- gracias – contesto sentándose en uno de los cómodos sillones de la sala cerca de la chimenea, viendo como su anfitriona subía por unas escaleras. examino la casa con una rapida mirada, todo era tan simple, sencillo, tenian un aire, que aunque sonara tonto, era magico. sonrio en sus adentros y volvio a caminar viendo en las paredes retratos de los Weasley, jugando en el lago, jugando Quidditch, todas magicas por su puesto, aunque hubo una en especial que le llamo la atencion, en ella no habia un chico pelirojo como en las demas, era un chico de pelo castaño, revuelto, que bien podria pasar por su hermano, se acerco mas y vio que el chico abrazaba de tras por la cintura a Ginny mientras ella le daba un beso en la mejilla, al mismo tiempo que los dos saludaban a la camara. noto la cicatriz en la frente del niño y claro, recordo que el hermano de Ginny, Ron, era uno de los mejores amigosde Harry Potter, pero lo que no sabia es que el hubiera sido novio de Ginny - "asi que es él el recuerdo que no te deja vivir no _Carina" - _penso, mientras veia como de neuvo Harry abrazaba a Ginny y esta le devolvia el abrazo, mientras el le daba un rapido beso en la frente.

mientras tanto una aun confundida Hermione llegaba a la puerta del cuarto de Ginny - adelante – dijo otra voz femenina al oír el tocar a su puerta

- Ginny…este, abajo hay alguien que te…¿espera? – termino la primera mujer aun sin entender lo que sucedía

- si, Gianfranco

- ¿Gianfranco?

- si, es un medimago en San Mungo, tu lo conoces, lo viste hoy en el hospital con Ron

- a si, ya recordé

- si, Gianfranco y yo iremos a cenar

- ¿a cenar? – la castaña parecía estar cada vez mas confundida

- si…pero solo como amigos apresuro a decir al ver la cara de su amiga

- aja…¿y para una cena de "solo amigos" te arreglas tanto?

- ¡no me arreglé tanto!

- a claro, no, para nada

- ¡Hermione!

- ¿que? no he dicho ni hecho nada

- ¡si pero de seguro lo pensaste!

- ¡me acusas de omisión!

- ¡si!

- y lo admites – dijo mientras se ponía una mano dramáticamente en el pecho, sentándose en la cama de la pelirroja

- vamos Herm¿cual es tu punto?

- el punto Ginny, es que por fin creces, y me alegro por ello.

- Herm, yo ya he crecido por si no lo habías notado – dijo extrañada por la respuesta de su cuñada

- no me refiero a lo físico, sino a lo interior,

- sobre….

- sobre Harry Ginny, - Ginny bajo la mirada y se sentó al lado de su amiga

- es que…es extraño Herm, Gianfranco es un gran tipo pero siento que estoy siéndolo infiel a Harry

- ¡infiel! Cariño no¡jamás!

- pero Herm, es que….que…. es difícil

- solo lo es por que tu lo quieres ver de esa manera. Ginny, debes vivir, no puedes apegarte a un recuerdo toda la vida, debes crecer Ginny

- pero, que pasa si regresa

- ¿quien¿Gianfranco?

- Harry, que pasa si regresa y si me ha esperado

- y que pasa si no

- Herm…eso es lo que mas temo, que regrese con alguien, seria demasiado duro para mi, no creo que pueda seguir siendo lo mismo

- pero Ginny, debes vivir, no puedes basar tu vida por completo en lo que sucedió hace 5 años.

- si…pero aun así. Gianfranco será solo mi amigo hasta que no vea a Harry – dijo mientras salía de la habitación echando un ultimo vistazo al espejo antes

- y será pronto Ginny, será pronto – murmuro la castaña una vez ya partida Ginny. la mas pequeña de los Weasley vio de reojo a Gianfrando en su sala, vestia elegantemente, una tunica negra q no le sentaba nada mal, con un divino boton de rosa blanca en la solapa y otra mas en la mano, respiro profundo y comenzo a bajar los escalones

- buenas noches Gianfranco - dijo educada y elegantemente

- mamma mia que bella estas - fue lo unico que pudo decir al verla llegar hasta abajo - toma _carina - _dijo entregandole la rosa - espero que te gusten las rosas

- gracias – dijo medio sonrojada – me gustan mucho. ¿nos vamos?

- si, si - dijo ofreciendole el brazo mientras salien de la casa

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- _buona note_, bienvenidos a Locanda Locatelli, me llamo Massimo Benini y seré su anfitrión esta noche. ¿Tienen reservaciones?

- si, mesa para tres a nombre de Harry Potter

- un momento _per favore_ señor Potter – dijo el respingado anfitrión mientras releía un gordo libro de citas

- ¿a que hora hiciste la cita Harry?

- cuando tu no te apurabas a salir des vestidor

- por aquí _per favore_ – interrumpió la voz del anfitrión – área de fumadores o no fumadores

- no fumadores por favor

- síganme – el ambiente era placentero, una tenue iluminación, mesas alumbradas por velas, un piano que tocaba al fondo – señorita – dijo de nuevo el anfitrión apartándole la silla de Amelia dejando que esta se sentara – caballeros por favor – dijo haciendo con la mano un ademán para que tomaran asiento – en un momento vendrá su mesero de la noche, que disfruten la velada – dijo antes de regresar a su puesto en la puerta

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El camino hacia el Londres muggle era ameno, al igual que la conversación entre Ginny y Gianfranco, iban en el coche de este, un alfa romeo gris, digno de un medico y uno italiano. Habían hablado sobre todos los temas inimaginables. Sobre el amor de Ginny por los perros y el de Gianfranco por los gatos, sobre los 6 hermanos de ella y el siendo hijo único, sobre el mar para ella y las montañas para el, sobre ella y el frío y él y el calor, agua y aceite, negro y blanco, día y noche…

Llegaron al restaurante, dejaron que el ballet parking se llevara el auto y entraron al local

- _buona note_, bienvenidos a Locanda Locatelli, me llamo Massimo Benini y seré su anfitrión esta noche. ¿Tienen reservaciones?

- si, mesa para dos a nombre de Gianfranco Manzini

- un momento _per favore_ señor Manzini – dijo de nuevo el anfitrión

- síganme _per favore - _dijo trasrevizar su agenda - ¿área de fumadores o no fumadores?

- fumadores por favor

- por este lado caballero. Señorita – dijo moviendo la silla de Ginny para que esta se sentara al igual que lo había hecho con Amelia – caballero – dijo con el mismo ademán de mano que había hecho antes para que este tomara asiento – en un momento vendrá su mesero de la noche, que disfruten la velada – dijo partiendo de nuevo a su puesto en la entrada

- no sabia que fumabas

- es un viejo habito que contraje cuando vivía en la Italia muggle,

- y aun siento medimago y conociendo lo que provoca¿sigues fumando?

- sabes Ginny, algunas veces la pasión entre dos opuestos es tan grande, uniéndolos y haciendo casi imposible que se separen

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- buenas noches, me llamo Julio y seré su mesero esta noche. ¿Desearían ver nuestra carta de vinos para empezar?

- si claro, a ver – dijo Harry tomando la carta – confíen en mi, yo escogeré la bebida – explico a sus compañeros, después de unos momentos hablo – ¡Ah! Si, una botella de Taittinger Brut

- ¿champagne señor?

- si, es para celebrar, sabe aquí mis amigos acaban de comprometerse

- ¡en hora buena! Felicidades

-gracias – dijeron los dos al unísono un poco apenados

- enseguida les traigo la champagne - dijo el mesero despidiendose del trio

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- vamos Gianfranco, deja de decirlo - dijo una pelirroja apenada

- pero si estas _bellísima_, como dejar de decírtelo.

- no es para tanto – pero si lo era, estaba bella esa noche, tenia un vestido ajustado negro que terminaba mas arriba de las rodillas, destapado de hombros dejando ver un poco de su pecho, con un lazo rosa atado en lo alto de su cintura haciéndola ver mas esbelta, los zapatos era negros también, destapados con ese tacón de aguja que solo ciertas mujeres logran soportar. Su hermosa cabellera roja estaba recogida en una cola alta, dejando caer uno que otro rulo sobre su rostro. Y su maquillaje, era el indicado para una cena.

- como quieras _carina_

- _carina,_ ¿porque siempre me dices así?

- es que nunca podría dejar de decírtelo

- ¿que significa?

- cariño

- Gianfranco...yo…

- no Ginny, sabes lo que siento por ti, y no deseo apresurarte a tomar alguna decisión.

- ¿decisión?

- te digo esto, esta noche no tratare nada contigo, seré solo yo, Gianfranco, un amigo, así me lograras conocer a fondo

- si Gianfranco pero temo decepcionarte

- y como sabrás si lo hiciste o no, si no me das la oportunidad de darme a conocer

- esta bien

- ¡bravo! Entonces al final de la noche…

- al final de la noche te diré sí o no

- ¡eso! Me darás una oportunidad ¿verdad?

- no lo se Gianfranco, es difícil

- y te entiendo, tomate todo el tiempo que desees..._carina_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- propongo un brindis por Amelia, una gran amiga y hermosa mujer y por el loco que se la ha robado

- vaya amigo, gracias por la parte que me toca

- vamos Malfoy, si sabes que lo digo con el corazón

- y eso es lo que me preocupa – todos rieron, brindaron y tomaron

- bueno, si me disculpan, debo ir al servicio, permiso – dijo levantándose, despues de un rato de platica Harry.

- propio - oyo decir a dos voces mientras caminaba hacia el servicio del otro lado del restaurante pasando por el área de fumadores en donde una cabellera roja le llamo la atención pero siguió de largo…no podia ser, era tan solo su imaginación.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- _carina_, si me disculpas debo ir al….al… ¡ah! como se dirá en español….al…

- descuida, ya entendí – dijo ella con una sonrisa

- bueno, permiso

- propio – el moreno se levanto y camino hacia el baño en donde se topo con una cabellera castaña revuelta entrando al baño

- _vaya _– pensó – _este bien podría ser mi hermano_

- buenas noches – saludo Harry al hombre con el que se había topado en la entrada del baño

-_buona note_– dijo Gianfranco entrado al servicio dirigiéndose al lado opuesto de donde Harry había ido

- _juraría que este es Harry Potter, vayasi Ginny se enterara...– _pensó Gianfranco – _ese pelo, las gafas, los ojos, si tan solo pudiera verle la frente…_

_- pero que tanto me ve este hombre – _pensaba Harry, de repente un escalofrío recorrió su espalda – ¿_y si me reconoció¿Y si es mago? Oh merlín, no debo dejar que me vea la frente por nada del mundo_

- feliz noche – dijo el italiano antes de salir del servicio parando muy cerca de Harry para verle la frente. Este bajo la mirada como poniendo toda la atención en lo que estaba haciendo

- gracias, para usted también – dijo al fin

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- vaya ¿y tu? Mira que cara traes

- si Potter, pareciera que hubieras visto un fantasma, bueno aunque eso no seria extraño, es mas tienes una cara como si hubieras visto a un…

- a un mago – dijo Harry dejando helados a sus dos acompañantes

- ¿que dices Potter?

- eso Malfoy, creo que vi un mago en el servicio

- ¿pero estas seguro Harry?

- no lo se Amelia, veras…- dijo narrándoles lo sucedido - …y después salimos del servicio.

- tal vez solo se le hayas hecho familiar

- eso espero, eso espero

- ya verán, tranquilos los dos, no pasara nada – trato de tranquilizarlos Amelia, no era nada fácil, uno era un prófugo y su cabeza tenia un precio y el otro había estado desaparecido por cinco años. Cada uno regreso en si, la platica amena había regresado y el tema del servicio no se toco mas

- si me disculpan, ahora soy yo el que debe ir al servicio, permiso – dijo Draco dejando la mesa, despues de haber terminado ya la entrada principal.

- propio - dijeron los dos de nuevo

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¿y tu? Que cara traes

- es que me paso algo raro en el…el…en a donde fui

- servicio

- ¿ah?

- se dice servicio

- a si, gracias

- ¿y que te paso?

- ¡es que no me lo creerás!

- si no me dices no lo sabré

- es que estaba en el servicio y jejeje

- ¿que?

- es tonto, creerás que soy saber que

- no anda dime – incitaba Ginny con una sonrisa en la cara

- es que juraría que en el servicio…juraría que vi a Potter. ¿Estas bien! – pregunto al ver que Ginny se atragantaba con un sorbo de vino tinto que tenia en la boca

- ¿Potter dices?

- si, Harry Potter, ya sabes el que le devolvió la paz al mundo, el que derrotó al señor tenebroso, era de Inglaterra, creía que sabias de quien hablaba si fueron a la misma escuela

- si, si se perfectamente quien es. ¿Estas seguro de haberlo visto?

- bueno, no, no pude verle la cicatriz, pero los ojos, el pelo las gafas, sin duda era el. ¿Ginny estas bien? Estas más pálida

- ah, no, no es nada, discúlpame debo ir a refrescarme un momento – dijo levantándose torpemente de la mesa, topándose con casi todos los que veía. Llego rápidamente al baño, y se dejo vencer sobre el lavabo de mármol blanco del baño.

- ¿_Que te sucede Ginevra¡mírate! Te pones torpe, nerviosa, pálida incluso al oír la mención del nombre de Harry. No puede ser, Harry no puede estar aquí, en Londres, aun no, menos en el mismo restaurante que Gianfranco y tu. Es decir ¿cuales serian las probabilidades? Es ridículo. Venga Ginevra, reponte, esta un hombre maravilloso esperándote afuera ¿hombre maravilloso¿De donde saque eso¡Gianfranco no es un hombre maravilloso! Bueno, si lo es, pero no, es solo un amigo y esta solo es una cita de amigos… cena, cena, cena de amigos, no cita por merlín Ginny_ – dijo viéndose al espejo – _¡hoy si estas mas tonta de lo normal! A ver, ya, para afuera a terminar la cita…cena, cena merlín que me pasa_ – dijo saliendo toda confundida del baño se mujeres, topándose con una cabellera rubia que entraba al baño de hombres

– disculpe usted – dijo sin darse cuenta quién era o sin siquiera esperar a que el volteara – _vaya_, - penso caminado - _juraría que esa cabellera era igual a la de Malfoy_ – de nuevo un escalofrío recorrió su espalda como un chorro de agua helada – _Malfoy, no puede ser_ – dijo mientras se llenaba de ira, recordando como Remus les había dicho que Malfoy había estado en la batalla para eliminar a Harry – _vamos Ginny, ya has imaginado demasiadas cosa por hoy._

De repente se paro en seco

_- gracias Harry… - dijo guiñandole un ojo_

¿Era acaso lo que ella temía?

Era…era….

- Harry…- susurro mientras inconscientemente una lagrima escapaba de sus ojos – no…no… - se repetía mientras veía como Harry besaba la mano de una apuesta muchacha sentada frete a el

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Draco ya se tardo verdad

- ¿temes que te lo roben?

- jaja muy graciosos no

- vamos, donde esta tu humor

- en casa, le di feriado hoy

- graciosa.

- ¿que te preocupa?

- como sabes que me preocupa algo

- tenia mis sospechas pero ahora me lo confirmas

- me conoces demasiado bien

- mas de lo que te imaginas¿dime que es?

- es que ahora tu y Draco están juntos por fin, lograron vencer todos los obstáculos y están juntos de nuevo

- aun no veo el punto

- me alegro por ustedes, pero ya nada será como antes

- Harry, siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que sea

- es que ahora será distinto, ahora debes estar con Draco, no puedo seguir corriendo a ti cuando me sienta mal o algún mal recuerdo me invada

- pero soy tu amiga, debes hacerlo, eso hacen los amigos

- pero te casaras, ya nada será igual

- si lo quieres ver así…recuerda que siempre tendrás al líder de la orden para lo que esa a cualquier orden

- a la líder querrás decir

- mmm, pequeños detalles técnicos…

- me alegro mucho por ti, de vedad, es lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado, espero que sean muy felices

- gracias Harry – dijo guiñándole un ojo

- te ves así mas bella

- _más bella_ – pensó una cabellera roja que comenzaba a ver la imagen detras de unos adornos colocados en una media pared que separaba las areas del restaurante

- siempre dices lo mismo querido

_- ¿siempre¿Querido?_ – repetía la pelirroja mientras más lágrimas incondicionales salían de su sorprendido rostro, lagrimas que sabían de memoria el camino, lagrimas amargas con la que cada vez le era mas difícil vivir…

- es que es verdad, eres hermosa y ahora te ves mas bella. Sin duda este compromiso te hizo bien – dijo mientras besaba la mano de Amelia

_- ¿compromiso?_ – repetía Ginny, en ese momento sintió que su corazón se paraba, vio la mano que beso Harry y lo entendió, un hermoso anillo de diamante descansaba sobre ella – OH merlín – dijo sollozando

- ven Harry, tengo un secreto que decirte – dijo Amelia llamándolo provocativamente según Ginny

- ¿que es? – pregunto al estar cerca y frente a frente a ella. Ginny no podía oír lo que decían, pero desde su perspectiva, parecía un beso entre dos enamorados, -sabes Harry – dijo ella en un susurro – ella te estará esperando, lo presiento, serás tan feliz como lo soy yo ahora

- es espero

- ya veras, Ginny estará allí para ti – dijo separándose de él y dándole un beso en la mejilla, Ginny no podía mas, era imposible, su corazón estaba roto, sentía que caía en mil pedazos a sus pies.

- ¿bonita pareja no? - dijo una voz detras de ella haciendo que se sobresaltara

- ah –volteo a ver y se topo con julio, su mesero – a, es usted, me asusto - dijo mientras volteaba de nuevo hacia la mesa donde harry aun tenia agarada la mano de Amelia

- disculpe, no era mi intención

- no tenga pena

- bonita pareja ¿no es así?

- ¿ah? – dijo como haciéndose la desentendida

- ellos – dijo señalando a la mesa de Harry – se acaban de comprometer y están celebrando

- ya veo

- esta usted bien – pregunto al ver como otro par de lágrimas rodaba por las mejillas de la pelirroja

- si, claro, solo que me emociono con facilidad, si me disculpa – dijo caminando hacia su mesa, mientras una cabellera rubia salia del servicio.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- vaya que te tardaste Draco

- pensamos que te había tragado el escusado

- pero que graciosos los dos

- buenas noches caballeros – interrumpió julio – desean ver nuestra carta de postres….

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Ginny¿carina que te pasa¿que tienes? – dijo Gianfranco al verla llegar a la mesa

- no te preocupes, no es nada

- ¡como no! Mírate, pálida, con los ojos rojos, y has llorado – dijo al tocar con el dorso de su mano su húmeda mejilla

- Gianfranco… - comenzó a decir pero no pudo mas lanzándose a su brazos – sacame de aquí por favor – suplico sollozando. Gianfranco no lo dudo, con un bazo la sostenía por la cintura mientras que con el otro dejaba unas libras sobre la mesa para pagar la cuenta

_- andíamo carina, andíamo…._

Subieron al auto y se marcharon, esta vez no había una platica amena, no había nada, era un silencio horrible, el que de ves en cuando un sollozos o suspiro de Ginny rompía. Antes de cruzar al camino que llevaba a la madriguera Gianfranco paro el coche y salio de el sin decirle nada a Ginny. Ella no sabia que era lo que pasaba, Gianfranco pateaba el piso, y parecía que maldecía en italiano, temerosa y secándose las lagrimas salio del auto, camino hacia donde estaba el, apoyado en una cerca que daba a un parque muggle

- Gianfranco… – dijo mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro

- lo siento

- ¿que pasa?

- perdóname si – dijo tomando su cara entre sus manos

- ¿que tengo que perdonarte?

- que no se que hacer

- ¿hacer con que?

- Contigo. Estas mal, estas llorando estas triste y no se como hacer para que te alegres

- no debes hacer nada, es una estupidez por la que lloro, soy una tonta

- no _carina_, no lo eres – dijo viéndola a los ojos – jamás digas eso, eres de las mejores sanadoras que conozco y la mujer mas bella que he tenido el placer de conocer – Ginny lo vio a los ojos, vio una pureza y una verdad que no había visto antes. Esta noche había visto a Harry, _el – niño – que – vivió_, su Harry con alguien más. El había seguido con su vida, para el todo había continuado, no había parado de vivir hace 5 años al igual que ella, parecía que se hubiera olvidado que ella estaba esperándolo, llorando por el, dejando de vivir por el. De nuevo una lagrima de dolor rodó por su mejilla, se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de Gianfranco secándola. Luego lo vio, a el, frente a ella, entregándole su ser, su corazón, y un amor puro. El si esperaba por ella y se lo demostraba. Lo vio detenidamente a los ojos, ya sin miedo ni tristezas. Acorto el espacio que los separaba y lo beso. Gianfranco tardo un momento en reaccionar, esto lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero era lo que deseaba. No dudo en abrazarla por la cintura acercándola mas a el mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos. Poco a poco el inocente beso fue aumentando de nivel. Justo cuando el aire faltaba

- ¿esto es un si?

- es un desde luego – contesto la chica sonriendo

- ¡que feliz me haces! Contesto el efusivo abrazándola de nuevo y besándola con antes aunque ahora con mayor confianza. Así pasaron un rato

- ¿nos vamos? – pregunto el italiano

- claro – contesto ella entrelazando sus dedos con los del caminado hacia el coche. El camino a la madriguera fue mas ameno que al principio, el sostenía aun la mano de ella que descansaba sobre su rodilla, al fin llegaron a la casa,

- ¿te veré mañana?

- si, mi turno inicia a las 6 de la tarde

- wow, mucho tiempo sin verte

- eres un chico fuerte, sobrevivirás

- eso espero, que pases buena noche – dijo besándola de nuevo en los labios, pero con mayor sutileza

- tu también – dijo ella sonriendo saliendo del auto. Camino hacia el pórtico de la entrada viendo como se alejaba el auto. Una inconsciente lágrima callo de su rostro, pero no como todas las que habían llorado esa noche, no era amarga ni dolorosa, era más bien de…alegría, fe y…esperanza, una nueva esperanza que esa noche había nacido a cauda del dolor había sufrido.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¡poff!

Tres personas aparecieron en medio de una sala polvorienta y oscura

- ¡vieron que no era gran cosa!

- si, pero, igual hace mucho que no lo hacia

- igual yo Malfoy, pero esta mujer aquí tiene un gran poder de convencimiento, me hizo aparecerme desde América hasta aquí

- vaya ¿eso hizo?

- si, y tenia 5 años de no usar magia para grandes cosas

- ¿y no tuviste miedo de que algo pudiera salir mal al trasladarte?

- si que lo tuve, pero ella aun así insistió

- si, es algo necia

- lo se, o testaruda

- bueno, bueno¡estoy aquí parada saben! - los dos rieron al oírla hablar, sabían que estaba allí, solo deseaban divertirse

- que noche no

- Potter deberíamos de repetirla mas ha seguido

- donde y cuando quieres Malfoy

- bueno chicos, este día fue agotador para mi, me iré a la cama, buenas noches – dijo subiendo las escaleras luego de darle un beso de despedida en la mejilla a Harry y en los labios a su prometido

- y buen Malfoy

- que Potter

- ¿habitación o ático?

* * *

**N/A: y bien? que les parecio? a mi me facino para serles honesta! jaja. les adelanto que el siguiente capitulo se llama "baby shower" pero no me decidi por que partes colocarles como adelanto, asi que tendran que esperar un poco haha**

**mil gracias a los que leen el fic! me alegra ver los hits que tiene, pero la verdad me alegraria mas tener mas rr's, he leido fic's en donde los autores ponen un limite de rr's para agragar un nuevo cap...no lo hare, creo que actualizaria nunca si lo hago jaja...los rr's los contesto personalmente pero aun asi, mil gracias a los rr's anonimos:**

nachon

Addy Weasley

lily mary potter

Natitaa

snowi y lalus --> tremendas amigas mias! que aunque lo leer no me dejan su RR!

harry's lover

gigi

Medea Circe

Misha Potter

RosAngles

**YYclaro como no agradecerles a los que siempre estan conmigo!**

Dark Lady Evans

Bellapaola

eff di jay

LunitaBlack

Pardelocas

**y gracias a los que lo leen y no dejan su comentario...espero que les este gustando el fic...los vere pronto**

**jamesandmolly**


	14. 14 Baby Shower

**N/A: hola! bueno, actualice rapido xq estos dias entro en finales por lo q no creia q iba a lograr actualizar despues, asi q aca les dejo el nuevo cap...ojala les guste **

* * *

**14. te regalo mi corazón**

- buenos días Molly

- buenos días Hermione; ¿linda vas a comer?

- no gracias, Fleur y Luna me están esperando para comer algo juntas. Ron aun sigue dormido

- bueno querida, que te diviertas, mientras yo intentare despertar a ese hijo mío que no se como hace para dormir tanto

- ¿Ron aun no se ha despertado? – dijo una vos que acababa de entrar a la cocina

- buenos días Ginny,

- buenos días hija, no, ese hermano tuyo aun no se levanta

- vaya Herm, que le haces para que este tan agotado – dijo bromeando la pelirroja

- sabes que no hago nada – dijo la castaña fulminado a su cuñada con la vista

- ya chicas ya – interrumpió la señora Weasley – hija ¿vas a comer algo?

- no gracia mama, me están esperando en el hospital, es mejor que me vaya ya.

- oh, de acuerdo, así podrás acompañar a Hermione

- claro¿a donde vas Herm?

- a casa de Luna, me están esperando junto con Fleur para hablar unas cosas del bebe

- bien, me queda en el camino, podremos ir caminado

- dudo que mis tobillos resistan mucho pero podemos tratar.

Ambas se despidieron de la señora Weasley y comenzaron su caminata hacia la casa de Luna y el hospital San Mungo.

- Hermione linda – agrego la señora Weasley ante de que esta saliera de la casa – recuerda que esa noche hay reunión de la orden – termino diciendo esto ultimo en un susurro para que Ginny no la oyera

- ¿es sobre Harry no?

- si, y sobre la carta del líder

- esta bien, allí estaré a las 8 en la casa Black ¿no?

- así es, que te vaya bien

- gracias, nos vemos, y salúdame a Ron por favor – ambas señoras susurraban pero no cumplieron su cometido, una cabellera rojiza detrás de la puerta había oído…todo de nuevo.

Este mes de febrero en Londres era raro, casi no llovía y por lo general un bello sol y una leve y refrescante brisa inundaban el día. Mientras caminaban habían estado hablado del clima, de la inmensa barriga de Hermione, de cómo Ron dormía tanto, nada especial, hasta que:

- y dime Ginny¿que tal estuvo tu cena de ayer?

- pues – dijo después de pensarlo un momento, no le podía decir _"veras Herm, todo iba de maravilla, hasta que Gianfranco me declaro su amor, después creo que vi al desgraciado de Draco, para después ver a Harry feliz de la vida celebrando con su prometida que se van a casar, después acepte a Gianfranco y nos besamos, haciéndome sentir miles de cosas que creí que jamás sentiría de nuevo ah si y la comida era maravillosa"_ – me fue bien, todo estuvo tranquilo, Gianfranco es una gran persona

- ¿no lo estarás viendo con otros ojos o si?

- creo que mis ojos ya han estado demasiado tiempo cerrados Herm, es hora que los abra ¿no crees? – dijo viendo la mirada de asombro de su amiga, esperando su respuesta – ¿sucede algo?

- no, no, nada, es solo que creí que aun es…esperabas a Harry

- no puedo esperarlo toda la vida Herm, aunque me duela en lo mas profundo estoy casi segura que el ya siguió con su vida, y debería hacer yo lo mismo ¿no crees? – dijo mientras levantaba la barita para llamar al autobús noctambus. Se sentía mal por lo que había visto la noche anterior pero el divertía la cara de Hermione en ese momento

- este….yo….

- Herm – la interrumpió – debo irme ya – dijo mientras el autobús se paraba frente a ellas – que te vaya bien, cuídate y salúdame a Luna y Fleur si – dijo mientras subía en el autobús, dejando a Hermione perpleja

- _Hasta cuando me dirán que Harry vendrá..._ – pensaba Ginny sentándose cerca de una ventanilla

- hay Ginny, si supieras que Harry vendrá... – decía Hermione viento el autobús partir

OoOoOoOoOoO

- el señor Donnal ya esta fuera de peligro

- ¿la señorita O'neal, necesita una o dos pociones curativas?

- los hermanos roggers están de nuevo internados, otra vez por un duelo

- los papas de Daniel esperan que la poción que se le dio a su hijo surja efecto, mientras desearían hablar con la sanadora¿tienes tiempo¿Sanadora¿Sanadora¿Ginny me estas oyendo?

- ¿ah? Si, si, diles que me den veinte minutos y hazlos pasar a mi despacho por favor Meg

- lo que tu digas Ginny – dijo una confundida Meg mientras se dirigía hacia su escritorio, de algo estaba segura Ginny estaba muy rara, e incluso distraída en día de hoy, algo había pasado que no le había dicho, ellas dos casi siempre hablaban de todo, pero esta vez Meg tenia la sensación que había algo mas que retenía la mente de Ginny en otra parte…

- parece que alguien esta distraída el día de hoy – dijo una vos entrado al despacho de la joven Weasley

- ah, hola Gianfranco

- ¿hola Gianfranco? Solo así – dijo caminando con las manos en los bolsillos hacia ella

- disculpa, pero hoy he estado como fuera de este mundo

- me he dado cuenta

- ¿lo has hecho?

- si _carina_, te he estado viendo todo el día – esto hizo que Ginny sintiera un escalofrío recorrer su espalda

- _"merlin Ginevra"_ – pensó –_ "llevas en el hospital mas de seis horas y no has saludado a tu novio…¿novio, vaya Ginny debes recordad que ahora hay alguien mas, que ahora si hay alguien aquí contigo, que…- _pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el susodicho novio

- _carina_¿en que piensas¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

- no, no hay nada – dijo rodeando el cuello de este con los brazos mientras el hacia lo mismo con la cintura de ella – disculpa por no haberte saludado antes, como te dije he estado algo distraída el día de hoy

- descuida _carina_ – dijo mientras acortaba mas la distancia entre ellos dos, se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros de ella viéndola fijamente a los ojos

- ¿Qué¿Sucede algo?

- no, nada, solo veía lo bellos que son tus ojos y los linda que…- pero no pudo terminar por que ahora Ginny había sido la que había acordado por completo la distancia entre los dos besando aun mas efusivamente que la noche anterior

- vaya… - fue lo único que pudo decir el al separase de ella cuando el aire faltaba ya. Ella solo sonrió

- disculpa por no haberte prestado atención antes ¿si? – dijo en un medio puchero

- descuida – dijo el sonriendo – además si así serán los saludos cada vez que no me vez, me esconderé todo el día – Ginny rió ante el comentario y lo abrazo, sintiendo como los brazos fuertes de el rodeaban su espalda. Así se quedaron por un momento, sin decir nada, el silencio que había en ese momento valía más que mil palabras juntas, solo ellos dos, sin nadie más, sin nada más, únicamente ellos.

- perdonen la interrupción – dijo una impresionada Meg de abría la puerta – pero la, la, la

- ¿la... Meg?

- La señora Demolí lo esta buscando sanador Gianfranco y los papas de Daniel la están esperando sanadora

- gracias Meg – dijo ella aun cerca de Gianfranco – en un momento los atiendo

- también llamo su amiga Fleur, para informarle que el baby shower de Hermione será esta noche a las ocho en la antigua casa Black. Dijo que les agradaría mucho verla por allá

- gracias Meg, ya atiendo ese detalle

- y los señores Gordus piden que si por favor…

- GRACIAS Meg – dijo recuperando la compostura – me podrías dar un momento por favor, ya atiendo todo lo que desees, solo dame dos minutos mas

- oh si sanadora, lo siento ya regreso – dijo aun sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo¿Ginny en brazos de Gianfranco?

- no, descuida, yo te busco, no necesitaras regresar de nuevo, ve a hacer tus cosas no tengas pena

- si sanadora – dijo cerrando la puerta tras de ella al salir

- de que te ríes – pregunto con las manos en la cintura, típico de una Weasley, al no entender la risa de su novio

- de nada linda de nada – dijo tomándola de nuevo por la cintura – es que me fue muy cómica esta situación no es nada

- pues yo no le encontré lo cómico para serte franca

- _"GRACIAS Meg"_ o que tal _"no, descuida, yo te busco, no necesitaras regresar de nuevo"_

- ¿crees que fui muy grosera con ella?

- no tanto, la verdad si estuvo un poco odiosa

- creo que la tomo por sorpresa

- si, deberías de hablar con ella, no se vaya a molestar

- si, será lo mejor

- y yo que tu haría hasta lo imposible por ir a la fiesta de Hermione hoy en la noche, con el carácter que me recuerdo que tiene desde la ultima vez que la vi., no creo que le sea muy divertido que no estés allí

- uy ni imaginármelo quiero. Pero tengo turno hoy en la noche, además tengo miles de pacientes. Dudo que pueda ir

- para eso estoy yo, yo te cubro y tu vas hoy en la noche

- pero no es justo para ti cariño,

- descuida, ademas digamos que estoy muy familiarizado con tu trabajo – rió

- si es verdad, creo que si iré

- eso es! Y te divertirás

- si, creo que eso también lo podré hacer – dijo riendo mientras besaba de nuevo a su novio, al mismo instante que la puerta se abría de nuevo

- disculpe sanadora pero… - pero Meg no puedo terminar de hablar al ver lo que tenia en frente

- ahora que meg – esta vez fue Gianfranco el que hablo, sin duda no le había hecho ninguna gracia que los interrumpieran

- es que…es que…

- ¿es que quéMeg? – dijo Ginny soltándose de los brazos de su novio

- es que…es que…

- me voy – dijo Gianfranco exasperado– pacientes me esperan, te hablo luego, adiós Meg – dijo saliendo de la oficina

- vamos Meg¿que es? – decía Ginny al ver que ella no reaccionaba

- es que…es que… ¡LO ESTABAS BESANDO!

- ¡vaya hasta que te destrabas! Creí que te habías convertido en tartamuda

- ja ja muy graciosa. ¿Esto cuando paso?

- ayer en la noche, cuando cenamos.

- ¿y Harry? No lo estabas esperando y yo que se cuanto tontadas mas solías decir

- Harry – dijo la pelirroja tomando el aire – ayer en la noche lo vi muy feliz con su prometida

- ¡no¿De verdad¿Lo viste?

- si y con su prometida

- ¿y el te vio?

- no lo creo, yo lo vi tras una pared, estaba en el mismo restaurante que yo celebrando con esa mujer que estaban ¡comprometido!

- vaya Ginny, esto no me lo esperaba

- no, yo tampoco, pero eso decidí darle una oportunidad a Gianfranco, si Harry continuo con su vida yo pro que no

- estas segura que era su prometida Ginny

- tan segura como que se me hace tarde para hablar con los papas de Daniel, te termino de contar mas tarde, nos vemos

- adiós – dijo quedándose sola en la oficina y aun más pensativa que antes – vaya…uno se casa y el otro trata de sacar un clavo con otro…

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Herm ya _ega hoga_

- que bueno que llegas

- hola Fleur¿como estas Luna?

- bien, bien¿caminaste _hagsta_ aquí tu sola?

- no, Ginny me acompaño hasta antes de tomar el autobús al hospital

- oh, que lastima que no se pudo quedar con nosotras un rato

- si, que mal. _Pego_ bueno, ya _tengremos _tiempo para _vegla_ después, _ahoga_ lo mas _impogtante_ es que tu y el bebe ya están aquí

- ¿de que es de lo que querían hablarme ustedes dos¿No estarán tramando algo verdad?

- no, sabemos que no te gustan por nada las sorpresas. Por lo que decidimos decirte lo que estamos pensados

- oh si _Hegm_. _Sega_ una _magavilla_

_- ¿_de que hablan?

- de una fiesta de bienvenida para el bebe!

- ¡un baby shower! Wow, no deben molestarse

- _Pego_ si no _sega_ una molestia linda, además _ahoga _que lo sabes nos _ayudagas_ con los _prepagativos!_ _Sega magavilloso_

- si, no lo dudo

- ¿y que dices Herm¿Te apuntas a planear como será?

- ¡esta bien! Será divertido además ahora tengo mas tiempo libre ahora que no trabajo mas.

- muy bien¡comencemos ya!

Ya estaba dicho, luna, Fleur y Hermione comenzaron a preparar el baby shower de la última. Había decidido que seria en la casa Black esa misma noche aprovechando que los amigos de la orden estarían allí. Las tres estuvieron todo el día dando vueltas en el callejón diagon comprando lo necesario, comida, dulces, sorpresas para los juegos y cosas mas como biberones, pañales y frazaditas para decorar el lugar...

- uf, yo no se ustedes peor en lo que a mi concierne estoy muerta

- y como no linda si has caminado por dos todo el día

- si _Hegm,_ _debegias_ ir a la casa a _descansag_ un poco _paga_ hoy en la noche

- Fleur, tienes toda la razón, nada me vendría mejor ahora que un descanso. Las veré hoy en la noche si. Y gracias por todo – dijo antes de desaparecerse y aparecerse en la comodidad de su alcoba

- todo _sega_ estupendo¿no lo crees?

- vaya que si Fleur, ya esta todo listo y la Señora Weasley esta preparando unas exquisiteces para hoy.

- bueno, a sido _divegtido_ pero debo _regresag _a mi casa. Tengo cosas que hacer aun.

- esta bien, nos veremos hoy en la noche entonces, recuerda en la casa Black, para el baby shower y la reunión – susurró, pero no lo suficiente bajo como para que una joven castaña evitara oír lo que decían.

- si, _au revoir_

- adiós Fleur – saludo luna quien aun permanecía sentada en la mesita afuera del un café típico ingles con su taza de café.

- disculpa que te moleste – dijo la castaña – pero todas las mesas están ocupadas y de verdad deseo descansar un poco después de el día que tuve. ¿Puedo? – dijo señalando la silla antes ocupada por Hermione

- oh, claro, siéntate, soy Luna, Luna Longbottom ¿y tu?

- me llamo Amelia, Amelia Skower, mucho gusto y disculpa de nuevo por interrumpirte.

- oh no es molestia, encantada¿no eres de Inglaterra verdad?

- no, soy de América, hace un par de días que vine a Inglaterra

- ¿de visita?

- mas bien – dijo Amelia después de pensarlo un momento – por unos asuntos digamos un tanto legales y otro tanto personales

- discúlpame, es que soy muy curiosa.

- descuida, me gusta hablar. Tú si eres de aquí verdad

- si, nací aquí y ahora vivo con mi esposo mis dos diablillos y mi suegra a las afueras de un pueblo pequeño pero acogedor.

- ya veo, yo estoy ahora con dos amigos, mas bien un amigo y mi prometido.

- ¡vaya en horabuena!

- gracias – dijo un poco avergonzada – nos hospedamos – añadió después de unos momentos – a las afuera de un pequeño pueblo también.

- que bien, y cuanto tiempo mas piensan quedarse

- bueno, dependerá de mi amigo y cuanto tiempo tarde en solucionar sus asuntos

- ya veo – luna hizo un ademán con la mano para sacar de su bolsa una cajita de caramelos, en ese momento Amelia vio lo que buscaba, la varita de luna, era obvio que sabia muy bien quien era, después de todo la misma luna le había enviado un par de cartas al líder de la orden pidiéndole consejo sobre alguna cosa. Claro que Amelia no podía llegar y de un solo decirle _"hola, soy bruja y oí que tienes en baby shower hoy con la orden del fénix al cual me gustaría ir pero como invitada o desconocida para verle la cara a todos antes de aparecerme con Harry"_

- ¿es esa una barita? – pregunto antes que luna cerrara enérgicamente su bolsa

- ¿barita has dicho? – Dijo un poco nerviosa – no, no lo es, es tan solo un juguete de mis hijos

- descuida – dijo la líder con un tono de voz tranquilizador – yo soy bruja también

-oh vaya, ya había creído haberme metido en un lió. Que bueno conocerte – dijo un poco mas calmada y animada por el hecho de estar hablando con una bruja – entonces era bruja. Has de haber estudiado en la academia americana de magia y hechizos ¿no es así?

- efectivamente y tu de seguro eres de Hogwarts

- ¡a mucha honra! – dijo riendo la joven rubia

- las amigas que estaba contigo ¿también eran brujas?

- si, las dos. Fleur es de Francia y Hermione es de Inglaterra. Fleur esta casada con un cuñado de Hermione, Bill

- ya veo, Hermione es la embarazada ¿o es Fleur? – pregunto Amelia fingiendo desconocer estos datos.

- Hermione. Ya falta poco para que nazca su bebe. Hoy en la noche es las fiesta de bienvenida de su bebe

- ¡oh que linda¡Una fiesta para el bebe! Son de las mas lindas que hay – dijo eufóricamente con el fin que Luna la invitara a la fiesta. Sino, tendría que usar algún hechizo sobre ella que era lo último que deseaba hacer

- si, será estupenda, habrán amigos y familia, comida de la mejor, además juego divertidísimos, será muy alegre

- me imagino – dijo poniéndose de pie –discúlpame pero debo irme, aun no conozco muy bien la ciudad y a los únicos dos que conozco, mi amigo y prometido, debía de encontrarlos hace 10 minutos en donde nos separamos, se preocuparan si no me ven

- bueno, yo también debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer, fue un gusto Amelia

- para mi también Luna, que te vaya bien – dijo despidiéndose de ella mientras pensaba : "uno….dos….tres….cuatr…"

- Amelia – la llamo luna

- "…cinco…." – dijo victoriosa – si, dime luna

- talvez desearías ir a el baby shower de Hermione hoy en la noche, así podrías conocer a mas personas y pasar un buen rato.

- ¡es una grandiosa idea! No me lo perdería por nada,

- perfecto, será en la antigua casa Black, pero descuida ahora no tiene nada de mala - Dijo al ver la mueca fingida de miedo de Amelia – a las ocho, y pueden ir contigo tu amigo y prometido, esta es la direccion - dijo tomando una sevilleta y escribiendo en ella.

- gracias, dudo que deseen asistir, pero yo no me lo perderé por nada

- perfecto, allá nos vemos entonces

- si, hasta luego…Luna – dijo despidiéndose con una sonrisa en los labios. Se alejo lo suficiente como para desaparecer y aparecerse en la casa de los gritos, en la sala en donde la esperaban

- Que bueno que regresas mi amor – dijo un chico rubio besando a la recién llegada Amelia

- si, lamento haberlos hecho esperar pero me encontré a alguien y me quede hablando con ella

- con ella has dicho – interrumpió el chico de cabellos revueltos entrando a la sala

- hola Harry, si a Luna para ser precisa

- ¿a Lunática¿Lovegood?

- Draco, no le digas así, se llama luna y estaba con Fleur y Hermione

- ¡Hermione! – dijo exaltado Harry – como esta¿la viste?

- si, esta cada vez mas bella con esa panza…es una hermosura

- cuanto desearía verla…-dijo melancólicamente el pelinegro

- descuida, pronto lo harás, pronto lo harás. A propósito, esta noche saldré

- ¿saldrás¿Tu sola¿A donde? – pregunto celosamente su prometido

- de hecho iré a una reunión de la orden – esto dejo a los dos hombres mudos, sin poder articula una sola palabra

- ¿a una reunión has dicho?

- si Harry querido, en la casa Black harán hoy un baby shower para Hermione y luna me ha invitado

- estas segura de esto, es decir alguno te podría reconocer

- lo dudo Draco, nadie me ha visto, solo Remus pero Harry se encargo de borrar, literalmente, esa parte de su memoria

- ya veo¿no quieres que vayamos contigo? Para estar mas seguros

- si Harry, seria perfecto no crees, aparecerte de la nada ante toda la orden

- esta bien entendí, mala idea

- descuiden, todo estará bien, se cuidarme sola además – añadió subiendo las gradas – no por nada soy la líder de la orden – dijo guiñándoles el ojo mientras terminaba de subir los escalones al piso de arriba.

**

* * *

N/A¿que les parecio? bueno despues del cap anterios este parece aburido pero les prometo que los proximos seran mejores, ya esta escrito el cap en el que harry y ginny por fin se ven, son los capitulos 16 en adelante, asi que ya falta poco para que los lean...Gracias a los RR's aunque sigue gustandome la idea de tener mas...pero bueno, veremos como me va con los rr's y asi veremos que tan rapido actualizo ¿les parece? jajaja **

**pero como aun sin rr's los sigo queriendo aca estan unos adelantos:**

_"- ¿cuando herm¿Cuando? _

_- ¿cuando que Ginny? _

_- ¿cuando tienen pensado decirme que Harry vino a londres? – Hermione empalideció, lo sabia, Ginny lo sabia, a pesar de sus esfuerzos en vano por protegerla ella lo sabia..."_

_"- hay no finjas mas herm, ya has de saber que el ya esta en londres _

_- no Ginny, no lo sabiamos _

_- ¿no? – pregunto sin creerle Ginny – y deseguro no has de saber nada de ella tampoco _

_- ¿ah¿ella¿Ginny de que hablas?..." _

**bueno, ahora si los dejos**

**ciao!**

**jamesandmolly**


	15. 15 no mas porfavor

**N/A: HOLA! VOLVI! SIIIII! al fin termine finales y ahora tendre mas tiempo para FF... espero que les guste este capitulo! no se imaginan lo q sucedera en el! pero bueno, no los distraigo mas! **

**lean, disfruten y los vere abajo...**

* * *

15. no más por favor

- ¿están ya todos presentes?

- si Remus, por ultima vez, ya estamos todos, puedes darte prisa para que esto termine rápido y así comenzar con el baby shower de Hermione

- muy bien George, que humor Merlin...

- bueno, uno de los puntos a tratar es que ni Harry y el líder se han comunicado con nosotros últimamente

- si, es verdad – añadió la señora Weasley – hace ya mas de dos semanas que no sabemos de ellos, ni no han dado nuevas instrucciones ni nada.

- no creerán que algo les haya pasado ¿o si? – pregunto un nervioso Neville quien estaba sentado al lado de su madre y de Luna, quien tomaba una caliente tasa de te mientras veía todo lo que hablaban.

- no creo muchacho – interrumpió moody – seria muy difícil que algo le pasara a Harry o al líder y mucho menos si están juntos

- hablando de estar juntos – añadió Tonks quien tenia un cabello morado a juego con un par de ojos azules – si Harry iba avenir a Londres, eso quiere decir que el líder vino con el también ¿no es así?

- si linda, pero eso que tiene que ver ahorita en todo esto – agrego Tonks apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla que ocupaba tonos ahora con el pelo fucsia

- que tal vez no nos han escrito porque ya están acá – varias caras se quedaron pensativas mientras que otras miraban a los demás tratando de buscar una respuesta a todo

- pero no creen que si Harry hubiera venido ya a Londres no hubiera dudado en venir a vernos ya – dijo Hermione son una mano sobre su barriga y otra sobre su taza de te, mientras Neville salía por la puerta de atrás de la cocina para ir a ver como dormían sus hijos en el piso de arriba.

- es por que esta mas interesado ahora con su prometida que con venir a vernos – murmuro una cabellera roja que acababa de aparecerse en la sala de los black y había oído lo que Hermione acababa de decir – además – continuo hablando en susurros para si misma – a de estar nervioso al no saber como venir con notros y tras cinco años decirnos hola todos, les presento a mi prometida – Ginny sin duda seguía molesta por eso, le había dolido lo que había visto, pero no, debía seguir adelante, ella ahora estaba con Gianfranco, no podía seguir pensando en Harry de esa manera y tampoco podía hacerle esto a Gianfranco, el no se merecía que su novia estuviera sufriendo y celando a su exnovio, respito hondo y decidió entrar a la cocina

- lo siento, me atrasé en el hospital – dijo una voz entrando a la cocina de la casa black. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de muchos¿habría oído algo Ginny? Era lo que mas pensaban. Aun nadie le había dicho a Ginny la visita de Harry a Londres, sin duda nadie se atrevía, no querían lastimarla.

Disimulando perfectamente vio como muchos de la orden estaba presentes, Alastor Moody sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, Tonks sentada y atrás de el Remus, Hermione y ron sentados de un lado de la mesa al lado del Señor y la Señora Weasley, Bill, el mayor de los hermanos Weasley, Charley, Fred y George quienes se han convertido en magnates del negocio de las bromas, Kingsley Shackleblolt, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, McGonagoll que trataba de balancear su trabajo de directora de Hogwarts y asistir a todas las reuniones de la orden, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmodore y Hestia Jones.

- hija has venido – dijo la señora Weasley rompiendo el silencio que se había creado, disimulando a la perfección también al igual que su hija.

- si mama, logre cambiar mis turnos y hacer un lugar para venir

- ¿lograste cambiar tus turnos o alguien mas te los esta cubriendo? – pregunto picadamente Hermione saludando a Ginny, haciendo que esta se sonrojara, ella era la única de la familia que sabia el "romance" de Ginny con Gianfranco, y le parecía bien, al fin Ginny había continuado con su vida lo que no le parecía es que lo hubiera hecho precisamente ¡cuando Harry había decidido volver!

- si Hermione – dijo esta tratando de disimular su sonrojo caminando hacia la cafetera para servirse un poco de café – un colega esta cubriendo a mis pacientes

- ¿un colega! – saltaron fred y George de sus sillas

- ¿un colega… – dijo fred

- …hombre? – termino George

- si Fred, si George,

- pero Ginny – esta vez había hablado Bill

- ¡pero nada! – Interrumpió la pelirroja – ¡se lo que hago si! Es un amigo del hospital además un gran medimago al que le confío mis pacientes. Ahora… – dijo sentándose en la mesa, un poco mas calmada –…podemos continuar con la reunión. – todos se miraron unos intrigados, otros molestos y otros como Hermione con un brillo pícaro en los ojos.

- De acuerdo – principio Remus, cambiando de tema rápidamente – la reunión de la orden da inicio, el punto a tratar es el de Draco Malfoy

- ¿que paso ahora con Malfoy, Remus? – pregunto Moody

- verán, me tiene un poco consternado que hayan creído haberlo visto en Londres – a Ginny se le helo el corazón¿podía ser acaso cierto¿Abría ella visto a Draco en Londres, en el mismo restaurante en donde había visto a Harry?

– Además – prosiguió Remus, me consterna también que el líder de al orden no nos haya informado nada sobre el paradero de Malfoy, teniendo en cuenta que el y Harry tienen muy bien vigilado cada uno de sus movimientos.

- si, es raro – agrego el señor Weasley – teniendo en cuenta que el líder de al orden y Harry son inseparables, alguno de los dos nos hubiera ya informado sobre algún cambio en lo que al tema Malfoy respecta.

- recuerden que es probable que ellos dos no estén enterados del paradero que Draco, ya que nos los no están mas en América –dijo Neville sin cuidado entrando a la cocina sin ver que Ginny había llegado. Un elido silencio cubrió la casa black de nuevo, Neville no articulaba una sola palabra, se había parado en seco al ver que una cabellera roja la cual no estaba cuando se había ido se volteaba lentamente hacia el pórtico de la puerta en donde estaba.

Neville había afirmado que Harry y el líder de al orden ya no estaban en América, esto claro, no era un inconveniente, el pequeño detalle es que todos creían que Ginny no sabia nada de esto.

- ¿que dijiste Neville? – pregunto Ginny fingiendo duda e interés

- aa…ee…este…yo….bueno…-Neville había pasado ya por todos los colores del arco iris, no sabia mas como salvarse de ese embrollo en el que se había metido.

- Neville se refería a que es muy probable que por motivos de seguridad, el líder de la orden y Harry se encuentren cambiando continuamente de cuidad, haya en América – interrumpió Hermione tratando de disimular el error de su ex compañero de clases

"_que bien mientes Hermione_" – pensó Ginny. Antes que pudiera refutarles algo el timbre de la casa sonó, eran ya las ocho y diez minutos y los invitados de la fiesta de Hermione comenzaban a llegar.

No se toco más el tema de Harry, aunque todos permanecieron un poco alterados por este hecho. Ginny casi descubría que Harry ya no estaba mas en América, si, como si ella no lo supiera, además ella ya lo había visto.

La fiesta estaba comenzando, todo parecía estar de maravilla. Había comida de un lado de la sala, sillones y sillas por otro lado, una mesa decorada con mil y una cosas de bebes en donde poco a poco crecían mas los regalos para el bebe. El ambiente era alegre y animado, había una mesa cerca de la chimenea con varias bebidas como zumo de calabaza y chocolate caliente - paga los mas pequeños había dicho -, jarabe de cereza y gaseosas, y también unas mas fuertes para los adultos y las no embarazadas como la cerveza de mantequilla, hidromiel caliente con especias y Ron de grosella.

Al lado de esa mesa habian botanas de todos los tipos, y miles de platillos mas preparados por la señora Weasley y Fleur. Habian panes, alitas de pollo, galletas con aderesos y pates, y varias cosas mas, todas sin duda deliciosas. En una mesilla cerca de estas dos habian alimentos para los mas pequeños. Era difícil que los matrimonios que había llegado no hubieran lelvaso consigo a su hijos. En esa mesita habian zumos de calabazas, piernitas de pollo migadas con un hechizo que las hacia verce de distintos colores, din mencionar varios recipientes con dulces de muchas variedades, habian babosa sde gelatina, chocolates de diferentes clases, sin mencinar las populares grageas de todos los sabores y las ranas de chocolate

Moody había ingeniado un gracioso juego que consistina en ver quien tenia la peor suerte en los sabores de las grageas, le repartio a todos una bolita, todos comenzaron a comerlas uno por uno; unos con caras de satisfacción y alivio y otros con una cara que es mejor no describirla.

- a mi me todo alverjas cocidas – dijo tonks

- a mi de café – dijo Isabel una amiga de Ginny y Hermione

- greo que la mia ega de callos – dijo Fleur tomando un fuerte trago de hidromiel haciendole gracia a todos

- pues la mia era de Chocolate – dijo Fred presumidamente

- agh! La mía juro que sabia a duende – dijo George, haciéndole gracia a todos de nuevo.

- acaso has probado ya los duendes hermano querido? - pregunto Ginny divertida

- no desde hace muchos años - contesto el gemelo - aunque sin duda fue una apuesta muy estupida no Fred

- claro George - dijo su hermano mientras riendo dejaron a todos intregados y a algunos con cara de asco...

Así fueron probando cada uno sabores distintos, unas deliciosas de coco, menta, manzana y naranja, otras feas como coles, curry, espinacas, sardinas incluso tostadas. Y hubieron otros desafortunados que probaron las de hierbas, pimienta, mocos y…

- vomito, me tenia que tocas vomito – decía Ron mientras se llevaba a la boca dos ranas de chocolate de un solo

- tío Ron – le dijo Jean Pierre, el pequeño hijo de Bill y Fleur – ¿me puedo quedar con los cromos que te salieron en las ranas?

- si claro – dijo Ron pasándole a su angelical sobrino los cromos

- ¡si! Lo tengo¡lo tengo! – salio gritando el pequeño hacia donde se encontraban los demás niños jugando

- Jean Pierre¡como se dice! – grito Fleur, pero era en vano, su hijo de pelo lacio con matices rubios y rojos le estaba mostrando a los demás niños sus nuevos cromos

- discúlpalo Ron – dijo Fleur aun con un marcado acento francés

- descuida Fleur, ya sabes como son los niños.

- ya no hay mas zumo de calabaza – avisó Andrea una de las invitadas

- iré a la cocina por más – dijo Hermione pero Ginny la interrumpió

- descuida Herm, yo voy por el.

Se levanto de la silla que ocupaba y camino sin apuro a la cocina. Sobre la mesa estaban las botellas con el zumo preparado por la señora Weasley, vertió de ellas sobre los recipientes que había tomado antes de la sala, con un rápido locomotor comenzó a caminar de regreso a la sala, antes de llegar oyó un suspiro, se paro y volvió a oír, alguien estaba llorando¿pero quien era? Levito el zumo de calabaza hasta la mesa de la cocina de regreso y comenzó a buscar quien lloraba. Camino por toda la cocina buscando serca de los muebles y gabinetes pero el sonido parecía aljarce, vio a la sala pero nadie parecía haberce dado cuenta del llando que parecía ser de un niño. Camino hacia las escaleras y comezo a subirlas una por una tratando de no ver los trofeos de los elfos domesticos que estaban colgados en las paredes, los cuales no había podido quitar por alguna especie de hechizo o lazo magico que se había creado entre la casa y sus elfos domesticos. Subio los escalones y no vio nada. Camino por los cuartos, revizo el que había sido su cuarto y el se Hermione, no pudo evitar hacer que una sonrisa no se formaraen su rostro tras recordar lo que habian pasado alli ellas dos, salio del cuarto y justo antes de subir los escalones hacia el piso de arriba, vio que todos los niños venian corriendo hacia abajo. Todos venian riendo, el ultimo en venir era Jean Paul, su sobrino,

- no me importa – gritaba – son mias y solo yo las toco

- ¡mado¡Edes muy mado! – oyo Ginny que gritaba una pequeña. Debia ser ella la que estaba llorando.

- hey hey Jean Paul – lo llamo antes de que este baja las gradas – ¿que fue todo eso?

- nada tia Ginny pero es que Marie quiere mis cromos y no se los voy a dar

- que te cuesta Paul – dijo bajandoce a su nivel – es tu hermanita, ademas solo son unos cromos, no son tan importantes como lo es tu hermana para ti ¿verdad?

- pero tía – protesto el niño – es Harry Potter – Ginny se sintió atragantar

- ¿es quien? – pregunto incrédula

- Harry Potter, mira – le dijo el pequeño mostrándole un cromo en donde salía una imagen de Harry, con su varia en una mano con es castillo de HOgwarts atraz, abajo se podia leer "Harry Potter el salvador del mundo". Ginny temblorosa cogio el cromo entre sus manos, veia a un joven Harry, cuanto lo extrañana, sintio a su corazon encogerce pero no, lo recordo feliz con su prometida, era tonto que ella siguiera sintiendose asi por el. Le devolvio el cromo a su sobrino dejandolo ir. Se quedo viendo al vacio mientras recordaba y tratabade asimilar todo lo que había pasado. Oyo el suspiro nuevamente y recordo a lo que iba. Camino escalones arriba, busco pero o encontro a Marie por ningun lado, - _sera_ – penso entrando en el cuarto que solian ocupar Ron y Harry en la casa, era el ultimo cuarto que le faltaba buscar pero también era el ultimo cuarto al que le hubiera gustado entrar.

- marie¿estas aquí? –dijo entrando a la habitación.

Todo era como antes, las dos camas, el retrato del abuelo de Sirius, el escritorio, y en una de las camas se encontraba una pequeña de cabellos rubios lisos con bellos ojos azules a juego.

- marie – dijo en tono dulce y calmado tomando a la niña en sus brazos, era una pequeña de unos 3 años mientras que su hermano Jean Paul tenia 4. Los dos eran de ojos azules, piel blanca y cara de querubín. – ¿que paso mi cielo? – pregunto mientras quitaba el pelo de la cara de ella y secaba sus lagrimas

- fue Jean Paul – dijo llorando – no me de'o juegar con du hady potter – Ginny sonrio, _hady potter_, sin duda era mejor que _el salvador del mundo_

- se dice _jugar_ Marie, y no es _hady potter_, es Harry potter – dijo sintiendo como ese nombre le quemada los adentros

- como dea, no me de'o tenelo

- vamos Marie, es solo un cromo

- no tia, es _hady potter_, necesito a _hady potter_

- no eres la única – dijo honestamente la pelirroja – pero no es algo muy importante, recuerda que hay coas ams valiosas en la vida que un Harry Potter, otros cromos de chocolate vendran a ti, y si tienes suerte poco a poco te iras olvidadndo de ese Harry Potter que tanto deseabas, ademas recuerda que ahora otro tiene a Harry Potter y que ese otro va a ser feliz con el

- pelo yo quielo sel feliz con el – chillo la niña

- lo se cielo, pero no se puede, trata de ver lo demas bueno que tienes y las cosas te seran mejor

- vamos Marie – dijo una voz en la puerta del cuarto – vete a jugar abajo con los demas

- si tia _emiony _– dijo la niña – adios tia Ginny – dijo abraznadola y dandole un sonoro beso en la mejilla

- es divina – dijo Ginny viendo como salia

- si, lo se

- bueno, regresemos pues – dijo tratnado de aparentar que no había oido Hermione nada de lo que había sicho

- Ginny espera – dijo la castaña, era demaciado tarde – no era sobre un simple cromo de chocolate de lo que estabas hablando no es asi

- no herm, como crees, no era nada

- Ginny, vamos, no me engañas, que sucede – la pelirroja parecio dudarlo, pero era demaciado, era mas de lo que podía soportar, demaciada presion dentro de ella necesitaba alguien con quien desahogarce.

- herm, es que yo, ya no puedo mas – dijo comenzando a llorar, sentada en la cama como hace unos momentos lo había hecho Marie

- de que hablas Ginny, que pasa – dijo la castaña sentandoce al lado de su amiga

- de el herm, de el, ya no puedo mas, - decia mientras lloraba, Hermione no entendia que le decia, lo unico que pudo distinguir fue "Harry" "venir" "ustedes" "prometida" y "novio"

- Ginny por favor – trato de decir Hermione – tranquilizate que no te entiendo nada

- ¿cuando herm¿Cuando?

- ¿cuando que Ginny?

- ¿cuando tienen pensado decirme que Harry vino a londres? – Hermione empalideció, lo sabia, Ginny lo sabia, a pesar de sus esfuerzos en vano por protegerla ella lo sabia

- de que hablas Ginny – trato de disimular

- no finjas mas por favor Hermione ¡que no ves que ya no puedo mas! Hasta cuando iban a continuar con esta farsa¿hasta cuando me iban a decir que Harry esta en londres¿Hasta que lo viera?Hasta que yo lo descubriera¿Hasta que se fuera de regreso¿O hasta caundo nos la presentara? – Hermione sin duda no sabia de que estaba habalndo Ginny

- vamos, por favor, no entiendo nada de lo que me estas diciendo

- por favor herm,- dijo llorando de nuevo – necesito la verdad y a una amiga en estos momentos – Hermione lo penso por un momento, pero esoe ojos lagrimosos de Ginny reflejaban un dolor que ella no queria ver

- desde caundo lo sabes – fue lo unico que pudo decir – ¿fue por lo que dijo hoy Neville?

- no, lo supe desde que esa mañana recibiste su carta

- y por que no nos dijiste nada

- por que oi cuando decian que no me iban a decir nada¿por que me hacen esto herm¿Cuanto mas tengo que fingir que no se nada?

- vamos Ginny, solo queriamso protejerte

- ¿protegerme? Ja – rio ironicamnte la pelirroja – ubiera sido mejor que me lo dijeran sabes, asi no hubiera tenido que fingir y les hubiera podido decir que el ya esta en londres

- ¡QUE¿Como dices? – pregunto la castaña abreinedo desmesuradamente los ojos

- hay no finjas mas herm, ya has de saber que el ya esta en londres

- no Ginny, no lo sabiamos

- ¿no? – pregunto sin creerle Ginny – y deseguro no has de saber nada de ella tampoco

- ¿ah¿ella¿Ginny de que hablas? – dijo ella poniendoce de pie, caminando por la habitación para luego centarce en un sillon cerda de la ventana que tenia la habitación

- no me digas que no lo sabias

- no Ginny, te juro que no sabia nada. ¿Que dices, que ya esta aquí?

- si, el y a ella

- ¿que ella?

- herm, no sabes nada verdad

- no te digo que no pues

- hay herm, no sabes lo que me dolio verlo

- ¡ya lo viste!

- si pero el no a mi, veras – comenzo la perlijra acomodándose mas en la cama – el dia que salimos a cenar con Gianfranco, en ese mismo restaurante los vi, a Harry y a ella, estaban cenando en el mismo restaurante. No sabes lo que me dolio verlo alli, no sabes lo que fue … - comenzo a llorar de nuevo recostandoce en la cama

- vamos Ginny – dijo Hermione sentandose a su lado – ¿quien es ella?

- es lo que mas me duele herm, yo lo estaba esperando sabes. Yo si lo espere

- ¿y el? – pregunto Hermione después de un rato con temor a la respuesta

- el no herm, sabes estaban en ese restaurante los dos, celebrando su compromiso

- como lo sabes – pregunto de nuevo después de un rato tratando de no sonar alterada

- por que un mesero me lo dijo, me dijo que estaban alli celebrado

- puede que se haya equivocado Ginny

- no, no lo es, no te puedes equivocar al decirle "cariño" a alguien ademas el beso su mano, la mano que sostenia el anillo – Ginny comenzo a llorar de nuevo, Hermione solo pernanecio alli con ella, su compania iba a ser mejor que cualquier palabra que le pudiera decir

- pero sabes – dijo después de un rato la pequeña de los Weasley – ya no lo siento tanto, me di cuenta que si el no me espero no tengo yo tampoco por que esperarlo mas, que debo seguir con mi vida y no dejar que esto me afecte tanto

- tienes razon

- es mi novio o al menos eso creo– dijo viendo al vacio, mientras se sentaba de neuvo en la cama

- ¿quien? – pregunto confundida Hermione

- Gianfranco, el ya me había dicho lo que sentia por mi pero yo por esperar inútilmente a Harry no lo considere como un buen partido, pero esa noche, me haia vuelto a decir que me queria, y si yo era capaz de darle una oportunidad, después de ver a Harry con su prometida no dude en darcela y creo que las cosas van en serio entre nosotros

- vaya Ginny, por que no me lo habias dicho

- por que no era facil para mi herm, no lo era

- Ginny – dijo Hermione después de un rato – ¿estas segura que tu quieres a Gianfranco o estas con el por lo que viste con Harry?

- si lo quiero herm, ademas es beuno conmigo, delicado, me trata bien,

- si Ginny al igual que tus amigos y no estas con ellos denovia

- es distinto herm

- bueno Ginny, solo espero que no te lastimas mas. ¿Bajamos ya?

- si, solo herm,

- ¿si?

- ¿podriamos mantener esto entre las dos? No quiero que los demas se enteren y me vean con pena

- pero Ginny…

- herm, por favor, ya Harry tendra su momento de presentarnos a su poremtida si, ahora, bajamos – dijo saliendo de la habitación, dejando a una muy pensativa Hermione adentro

- pero si Harry venia a londres con el lider de la orden – decia Hermione para si misma – no creo que se haya comprometido con alguien aca en londres en menos de una semana, solo que… ¡merlin! – dijo tapandoce la boca – ¡es ella¡El lider es ella y es la prometida de Harry! – mientras Hermione hacia mas concluciones apresuradas, Ginny ya había llegado a la cocina de nuevo por los zumos de calabaza que alli había dejado

- _locomotor_ – dijo levitando de nuevo los zumos hasta la sala, en el trayecto se topo con Luna quien le dijo

- ven Ginny, quiero que conoscas a alquien

- si luna, en un momento voy

- y dime Amelia – oyo Ginny que Andrea decia en la sala – ¿desde cuando estan tu y tu prometido en londres?

- pues desde hace unos dias – oyo que contestaba alguien, era voz…le era tan familir, como si ya la hubiera oido antes

- que alegre y dime, lo amas locamente – pregunto Isabel otra amiga de ellas

- claro que lo amo locamente – contesto entre risas amelia – si no no estaria con el no crees

- ¿y como es amelia? – le pregunto Luna quien se había adelantado

- es…es… maravillosos – dijo la lider tratando de esquibar el tema de entrar en detalles fisicos. En ese momento Ginny entro a la sala con los zumos, sintio su corazon detenerce, no podía ser, no era posible, era ella, esaba alli y todos le preguntaban de su prometido, de…Harry… sin pretenderlo dejo caer el zumo haciendo que todos volteraran

- Ginny – dijo Fleur poneindoce de pie – deja te ayudo – y con un sensillo hechizo limpiador el piso estaba como nuevo, - ¿estas bien?

- ¿ah? A, si claro – dijo sin dejar de ver a la recien llegada

- mira, ven Ginny – dijo Luna tomandola por el brazo – te presento a Amelia Stocker, Amelia, esta es Ginny Weasley, es hermana de Ron y bueno…familia de las demas perconas Weasley que veas por aqui

- mucho gusto Ginny – dijo ella saludándola con un beso en la mejilla – he oido mucho de ti

- si me imagino – dijo sin pensar un "_de seguro por Harry"_

- a herm – dijo luna - esa es amelia, de la que te había hablado

- a si, hola amelia mucho gusto – dijo ella acercándose y saludando a amelia también con un beso y un abrazo

- si¿Hermione no es verdad?

- si asi es

- si he oido habalr de ti

- espero que cosas buenas – bromeo esta

- _" Harry deseguro"_ – penso la pelirroja quien no salia de su estado de estupefacción

- Ginny ¿estas bien? – pregunto Hermione al ver que ella no reaccionaba

- si, si, los siento me perdi en mi mente – trato de bromear, Hermione la veia preocupada, la conversación que había tenido antes con ella no había sido del todo facil de digerir

- bueno, vengan todas a sentarce – llamo Isabel – asi nos cuentas mas de tu boda no Amelia

- eso me gustaria – dijo la castaña – aunque aun no tenemos planeado nada

- como¿nada? – pregunto Amanda otra invitada de pelo rojizo aunque no como el de los Weasley, con unos lentes simpaticos y un buen sentido para la ropa

- no, veran tan solo tenemos un día de prometidos – una ola de suspiros y sonrisas se desperto en las mujeres presentes, sin mencionar comentarios como "que emocion" o "a que tierno" aunque Ginny solo podía pensar en "se lo propuso cuando los vi en el restaurante" sin pensarlo Ginny hablo

- ¿tu prometido es el que estaba contigo en Locanta Locatelli ayer? – amelia abrio los ojos¿los había visto acaso¿iría a decir algo que no debiera? No lo creia, Ginny era una muchacha sensata y dudaría en exponer a Harry y draco frente a todos, asi que trato de responder con la mayor naturalidad posible, ademas, si las cosas se salian de contorno no dudaria en utilizar alguno de sus poderes para hacerla cambiar el tema

- pues si, el era. ¿tu estabas alli ayer?

- si, mi novio y yo salimos a comer alli

- ¡NOVIO!

- hija querida – dijo la señora Weasley – ¿cuando pretendías decirnos acerca de tu novio?

- pues…- esto no lo tenia planeado¿que diría? un momento no tenia que decir nada, ya era grande y no era nada malo tener un novio así que dijo – mañana mama, mañana te lo iba a decir, no quería robarle la noche a Hermione – eso pareció convencerlos a todos, pero había dejado intrigada a Amelia¿que haría Harry ahora que Ginny tenia novio?

- y dinos Amelia ¿como es tu prometido?

- pues, no soy buena con las descripciones pero es el hombre mas maravilloso que conozco, amable, caballeros, me cuida y trata como una reina, sin mencionar que cada día me sorprende con algo nuevo, como esta mañana por ejemplo, desperté con unas flores que el mismo había cortadazo para mi – mientras todas suspiraban a Ginny unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos,

- Ginny, estas bien – pregunto Hermione de nuevo al ver la ausencia de su amiga

- lo siento, debo ir mañana temprano al hospital, si me disculpan todos, debo irme, adiós – dijo saliendo casi de carrera hacia el vestíbulo, una vez afuera de la casa se apoyo en los fríos ladrillos, resbalándose hasta el piso, si había tratado de seguir adelante pero no se esperaba esto

- Ginny, te encuentras bien – pregunto Hermione quien al ver como había salido su amiga no dudo en seguirla

- perdón Herm, es que ya no puedo, no mas por favor, ya no mas

- de que hablas Ginny – dijo ella aun de pie ya que no se podía agachar mas

- de ella Herm, de ella, no puedo mas

- ¿de quien hablas? Vamos a dentro que te tranquilices un poco

- no Herm, no la podría ver, ya no quiero nada, me iré a la casa, nos vemos y gracias por todo – dijo mientras desaparecía en el aire dejando nuevamente a Hermione pensativa.

En un segundo llego Ginny a la madriguera, subió corriendo los escalones hasta su habitación en donde se emplomo en la cama llorando. Después de un rato el cansancio la venció quedándose dormida mientras un último

- no mas por favor – salía de sus labios acompañado de unas saladas lagrimas.

* * *

**N/A: y bn? q les parecio? ojala les haya gustado...y si! Herm ya duda sobre Amelia...! y ginny al fin la ve frente a frente! **

**aunque les dije q me gusto el cap 13...los capitulos q vienen son todavia con mas intrigas y confuciones! sin mencionar un corazon roto...**

**bueno, no les adelanto nada del otro capitulo xq todo el capitulo en si es muy importante pero si les digo en 3 capitulos mas Ginny y Harry se vera frente a frenta ahroa si, ellos solos y sin interumpciones...bueno,no tantas hahahhaa**

**no olviden su RR por favor! me facina leerlos! ya los demas rr's los he contestado y los anonimos mil gracias chicos!**

**a si! tb ya actualice OlvidarteNunca, espero q si tienen tiempo lo lean...se los recomiendo! hahaha**

**seeeeeee yaa!**

**jamesandmolly**


	16. 16 lagrimas saladas y dulces

**N/A: hola a todos! como les dije...ahora que tnego un poco mas de tiempo actualizare cuando pueda lo mas rapido posible! este cap es muuuuy especial! ademas les tengo una sorpresa al final! no los distraigo mas ya q DEBEN leer lo q pasa al final!**

**

* * *

**

**16. lagrimas saladas y dulces**

- buenos días mi amor

- buenos días Draco – saludo al rubio con un beso en los labios Amelia – ¿y Harry?

- acá estoy, buenos días Amelia – dijo besando su mejilla – buenos días hurón – dijo estrechando la mano de Draco

- vamos Potter – bromeo el rubio en tono medio molesto

- como estuvo la fiesta anoche Lia

- pues bien, estuvo muy divertida, aunque creo que hubo una persona que no se divirtió tanto – Harry puso cara de circunstancia, mientras Draco creía saber a quien se refería

- te refieres a Ginny verdad

- si Harry, veras, al parecer nos vio en el restaurante la noche pasada

- o vaya – fue lo único que pudo decir mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en una silla

- eso no es lo peor – continuo Amelia – al parecer ella me vio con mi prometido – en ese momento fue Draco el que se desplomo mas en la silla – pero… - continuo – por si actitud creo que ella pensó que tu – dijo señalando a Harry – eras mi prometido

Harry no sabia que decir o que hacer, no quería que Ginny lo viera de esa manera y mucho menos que malinterpretara lo que vio

- si me disculpan – dijo el moreno poniéndose de pie – voy a la recamara, tengo que pensar un poco

- vaya – dijo Draco después de un momento mientras Amelia se sentaba en sus rodillas

- si, lo se – dijo esta con la mirada un tanto perdida – pero sabes, eso no es lo peor

- ¿a no?

- no, lo peor es que Ginny tiene novio

-merlín, pobre Harry, que haremos Amelia

- pues tenia pensado ir al San Mungo a hablar con Ginny y explicarle todo

- ¿será conveniente?

- si, al menos tengo que aclarar ese mal entendido, sino Ginny se puede sentir engañada

- ¡y Harry que! Ella es la que tiene novio

- bueno ya veremos, me voy al hospital a ver si puedo hablar con ella

- segura

- si, será lo mejor

- ¿no quieres que te acompañe?

- no, mejor quedare con Harry – y con beso rápido Draco veía como desaparecía su prometida de sus piernas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Amelia aparecía un segundo mas tarde en un callejón de Londres, cerca de una olvidada tienda de ladrillos "'_Purge y Dowse, S.A._" cerca de la estación de trenes. Abandonada, con los mismos maniquís de ropa para niños de 10 años de licra y nylon, overoles y pantalones, todos los maniquíes, con horribles pelucas, en la entrada estaba un letrero que decía: "cerrado por reformas". Amelia suspiro al estar frente a la vitrina, Harry le había hablado antes de lo extraño que era San Mungo, se acerco a uno de los maniquís y dijo:

- buenos días, soy Amelia Skower y vengo a ver a la sanadora Ginebra Weasley – se sintió un poco tonta al ver a un par de niños que pasaban por allí y la veían raro, bueno, no le importo y paso adelanto atravesando lo que parecía una cortina de agua refrescante. En el interior se encontraba una estrecha sala de recepciones, con sillas en hileras con una que otra persona sentada en ellas esperaban a su turno; algunos se veían nervioso, otros leían el quisquillosos, el profeta o corazón de bruja, y otros tenían extrañas transformaciones en el cuerpo. Se paseo hasta llegar a la recepción en donde brujas vestidas son túnicas vedes y se paseaban entre los pacientes haciendo preguntas y anotándolas en historiales, eran los sanadores y sanadoras mas jóvenes que estaban en el hospital, y como era de esperarse, los sanadores más experimentados los ponían a llenar formularios he historias la mayor parte del tiempo, el trabajo sucio por así decirlo.

Al fin llego a la recepción, en ella estaba sentada una bruja delgada, de cabello negro recogido en una elegante cola de caballo, vestía una túnica celeste pálida, con una pluma a juego, era Patricia Stoks la recepcionista. No era muy grande, tal ves unos 30 años, la recepción era un lugar un poco inusual para quien lo veía, habían papeles, pergaminos, sanadores entrando y saliendo por detrás de ella y aviones de papel que entraban y salían despedidos a una gran velocidad, Amelia sonrió ante este detalle, ya que era muy cómico verlo, Harry le había hablado de este medio de comunicación en el ministerio de Londres, en América no lo usaban, ellos usaban mas bien los teléfonos, no eran muy quisquillosos con los artefactos muggles. A un lado de Patricia se encontraba una estantería con frascos de pociones de emergencia y al otro lado estaba se podía ver un armario para dejar las escobas voladoras, en una de las esquinas del enorme escritorio que conformaba la recepción habían varios panfletos reunidos en montones.

"_5 fáciles pasos para curar hemorragias por pociones accidentales"_

"_como hacer que tu hijo adolescente no vuele lejos"_

"_cinco principiantes pasos para trasladarse"_

- buenos días¿puedo servirle en algo?

- buenos días, me llamo Amelia Skower, vengo a ver a la sanadora Ginny Weasley

- un momento, déjeme ver si la sanadora se encuentra, me parece que no ha llegado aun. – Después de un par de aviones de papel patricia volvió a hablar – lo siento, no ha llegado la sanadora Weasley, pero puede esperar si lo desea.

- gracias¿no sabe cuando vendrá la sanadora?

- lo siento, pero puede preguntarle a su enfermera ayudante Meg, allí viene – dijo señalando a una enfermera bajita, de pelo negro siempre recogido en medía cola, con lentes pequeños de color rojo que hacía juego con la túnica que usaba. – Meg, la señorita aquí presente esta buscando a la sanadora Ginny

- buenos días – saludo Meg educadamente

- buenos días, me llamo Amelia Skower, y necesito hablar con Ginny

- bueno, ella aun no bien pero si gusta puede esperarla en su piso de trabajo

- claro, eso me agradaría. Muchas gracias – dijo dirigiéndose a patricia, para luego seguir a Meg. Caminaron por unos pasillos en los que Amelia veía cada cosa, y reafirmaba más su decisión de no ser nunca medimaga. Llegaron al piso de Ginny, en donde se cuidaban brujas y magos que habían recibido un encantamiento, maleficio o maldición. Había muchos incurables, pero había otros más que mejoraban poco a poco.

- disculpe enfermera – dijo una estudiante de enfermería mientras veía entrar a Meg – esta carta de parte de la sanadora Weasley acaba de llegar

- gracias Marie – dijo esta abriendo la carta – o vaya, lo siento mucho señorita Skower, pero parece que la sanadora Weasley va a tardar una hora mas en venir, al parecer acaban de recibir una muy buena noticia en su casa y estan celebrando.

- OH ya veo, bueno, tendrá que esperarla

- oiga – añadió dejando unos fólderes en su escritorio – es mi hora de descanso, si gusta la puedo acompañar a la cafetería

- si, seria muy agradable

- vamos pues – dijo mientras guiaba al líder de la orden al ultimo piso – si no es indiscreción, le podría preguntar ¿que es lo que desea de la sanadora? – dijo mientras se sentaba en una mesa cerca de una ventana con una humeante tasa de café en sus manos

- pues – comenzó esta al darle un sorbo a su chocolate, después de realizar un rápido viaje por la cabeza de la enfermera para ver que tan de fiar era – vengo a hablarle de Harry – Meg se atraganto con el café y después de un rato reacciono

- de Harry ¿a dicho¿Harry… Potter?

- si, de ese Harry – decía Amelia mas calmada que nunca – vera, al parecer Ginny nos vio a mi, a Harry y a mi prometido en un restaurante muggle y pensó que Harry era mi prometido y quería arreglar todo este asunto

- ya veo, sin ánimos de seguirme entrometiendo mas pero¿como exactamente conoció usted a Harry Potter? – claro que por mas que Amelia leyera en la mente de Meg que era de fiar, no seria por nada prudente que ella supiera la verdad sobre el líder de la orden y esos demás detalles

- lo conocí en América y hace un par de días vinimos a Londres para encontrarnos con mi prometido. Harry trabaja conmigo en una compañía muggle de abogados

- ya veo – decía la enfermera sin disimular su asombro, después de unos minutos volvieron al piso en donde ella trabajaba – disculpa, pero debo regresar a archivar unos historiales

- si, descuida

- si gustas puedes esperar en la oficina de Ginny, ya no tardara en venir

- gracias, has sido muy amable – dijo entrando a una oficina no tan grande, simple, con un escritorio de madera lleno de pergaminos al fondo, a la derecha un archivo con las fichas de sus pacientes pensó Amelia. A la izquierda de la habitación había un sillón para dos espacios, a su derecha uno de un solo espacio con una mesita en la esquina en donde tomo lugar y comenzó a hojear unas revistas medicas que estaban dentro de una pequeña cajita de madera tallada.

- buenos días Meg

- OH, buenos días Ginny

- Meg – dijo la castaña viendo la puerta de su oficina al fondo del pasillo abierta – ¿por que esta la puerta de mi oficina abierta?

- a, eso, es que una joven te esta esperando desde hace una hora mas o menos

- OH, válgame, y yo en casa celebrando¿quien es? – dijo mientras caminaba hacia su oficina rápidamente

- Ginny, espera – trato de detenerla Meg – no es una paciente

- ¿a no¿Entonces quien es? – dijo entrando a su oficina

- hola Ginny, me recuerdas, soy Amelia, Amelia Skower – Ginny estaba estática en al puerta, no podía creer que ella estuviera allí en su oficina

- bueno, las dejo, buenos días – dijo educadamente Meg antes de salir de la habitación tras ver el silencio incomodo que se había creado, sin duda no queria estar en medio de la batalla que se llevaria a cabo en esos momentos

- buenos días – saludo Ginny sin salir de su asombro con un poco de enojo que sentía, mientras se sentaba en el sillón cerca del que ocupaba Amelia

- ¿como estas Ginny? - "¿Ginny¿Desde cuando esa me llama Ginny?" pensaba la pelirroja – note que anoche estabas incomoda con el tema de conversación, y desearía aclarar contigo varias cosas

- tu no tienes nada que aclararme – contesto tajante la Weasley – lo entiendo todo, de verdad – dijo mientras unas lagrimas de ira amenazaban sus ojos – no tienes por que darme explicaciones sobre tu vida o la vida de el, ha pasado mucho tiempo ya

- no Ginny, es que tu no entiendes

- ¿que no entiendo¿Que dos personas se quieran y decidan estar el resto de su vida juntos¿O acaso no entiendo como las personas olvidan tan rápido sus promesas? Pero sabes algo, ya no importa¿sabes por que? Por que he pensado bastante este tema y me di cuenta que no vale la pena seguir con este martirio, ademas, estoy feliz ahora con Gianfranco, solo contéstame algo¿lo amas?

- si Ginny, estoy locamente enamorada de el – mientras tanto las lagrimas involuntarias salieron de los ojos de la pelirroja, sabia que era lo mejor que Harry estuviera feliz pero no podía soportar ese dolor y las palabras de Amelia lo acentuaban mas – lo amo con todo mi corazón Ginny, amo a Draco como jamás he amado a alguien

- que bien, me aleg… ¿DRACO¡¿Draco has dicho! – Amelia asintió sonriendo

- veras Ginny de eso te quería hablar, como bien has de haber adivinado Harry esta conmigo en Londres, pero el no es mi prometido, mi prometido es Draco, Draco Malfoy

- pe…pe…pero si yo los vi

- no Ginny, lo que tu viste en ese restaurante fue a un par de mejores amigo charlando mientras esperábamos a mi prometido quien estaba en el servicio– Ginny estaba atónita, las lagrimas habían cesado pero la estupefacción había aumentado

- entonces… tu, tu has de ser

- ¿la líder de la orden? Si Ginny, lo soy y tras cinco años de ausencia Harry esta dispuesto a regresar

- pero…como es que esto es…

- ¿podemos ir a algún otro lugar a hablar? Sin duda estaremos más cómodas

- si claro, deja le hablo a Meg y nos vamos – dijo la pelirroja aun mas confundida saliendo de la oficina, le dio a MEg instruccionesde que hacer en su ausencia.Segundos después regreso a su oficina donde Amelia la esperaba. Habian acordado ir a uncafé cerca del hospital.

Caminaron silenciosamente por las calles, ninguna de las dos decia nada, Ginny por estupefaccion y Amelia por que sabia que no era el momento de hablar. Por fin llegaron al pequeño café. varias mesas dispuestas con manteles a cuadros blancos, rojos y verdes. parecia acogedos y tambien parecia que era de algun muggle italiano por la decoracion, eso solo hio a ginny se recordara de Gianfranco probocando un nuevo sentimiento en su ser. ¿que haria ahora que Harry habia regresado¿que pasaria con su relacion con Gianfranco? Una vez adentro ordenaron cada una un café y comenzaron a charlar. Ginny era un mar de dudas a las que iba a contestar pacientemente Amelia

- ¿como fue que lo conociste? A Harry quiero decir...

- en América, en _Hervet_, la academia de magia y hechicería de América, director, el profesor Ambriocius Flumme, era un gran amigo de Albus Dumbleldore, los dos ya habían hablado sobre mi sustituyendo a Harry en el caso que algo le pasara a el.

- ¿ósea que Harry era el líder?

- el elegido por el profesor Dumbleldore, si, pero también estaba yo. En el caso que algo le pasara a Harry en la batalla yo tomaría su ligar

- pero nada le paso

- no, no le paso nada pero Harry así lo prefirió, decidió no ser él el líder de la orden aunque los dos trabajamos juntos, es como si hubieran dos lideres de la orden – dijo riendo – Remus lo acompaño a América a mi encuentro, el estuvo allá con nosotros todo ese año en el que Harry se estuvo entrenando. Bueno, en el que los dos nos estuvimos entrenando fue hace cinco años lo recuerdo bien, era de noche y… - Amelia le contó varios detalles mas sobre ese año en el que estuvieron en América con Remus hasta que Ginny no soporto más la incertidumbre y pregunto

- ¿pero Malfoy¿Como pudiste enamorarte de el¿No se supone que no debes estar con alguien del que la orden dude? Es decir después de lo de Snape como es que...

- por favor – la interrumpió – no compares a Draco con Snape, veras en la batalla final Harry estaba dentro de una cueva enfrentandoce a Voldemort cuando… - comenzó la castaña a relatarle como habían sucedido las cosas y como Draco se había aleado con Harry y lo había ayudado a vencer a Voldemort,sin olvidar los detalles de como Remus se entero de todo ylo que realmentesucedio- … pero antes de que Remus se enterara de la verdad ya habíatrasladado hacia Londres de vuelta

- ¿y por que no nos dijeron algo?

- fue muy rápido, decidimos cubrir los pasos de Draco, si estaba en Francia mandábamos a la orden a España y así, hasta que Harry decidió por fin venir a Inglaterra en donde Draco nos sorprendió y luego de eso... - y asi continuo la platica. Ginny preguntaba mas y mas y Amelia respondia mas y mas al pasar del tiempo ginny ya sabia a la perfeccion lo que habia sido de Harry estos años...

- ya veo... – dijo la pelirroja tras una hora o mas de platicas – ahora comprendo todo. ¿Merlín que he hecho! - chillo

- ¿a que te refieres Ginny?

- a Gianfranco, es que Amelia, yo si lo quiero, pero no puedo olvidarme de Harry, me es imposible, aprecio a Gianfranco, pero amo a Harry. Pero es difícil, no puedo dejar así como así a Gianfranco, ha sido tan maravilloso conmigo y...y... - mil cosas pasabn por su mente en esos momentos, y no los lograba poner en orden

- pero Ginny, piensa en ti, es cierto que no debes hacerle daño por gusto a Gianfranco pero no por eso debe sacrificar tu felicidad. Ginny escuchame bien, probablemente Harry me mataria si se entera que te dije esto pero el aun te ama, y tenia miedo de regresar a Inglaterra por ver alguna cara de desepcion u odio en ti

- ¿desepcion¿odio¿Pero como pudo pensar eso?

- es que no fue nada facil para el ser un ascecino, mucho menos haberte dejado, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo le era mas difícil encararte, pero si de algo estoy segura Ginny, es que el jamas a dejado de pensar en ti – lagrimas recorian en rostro de la joven pelirroja pero esta vez el camino saldado de las lagrimas de tristeza que habían brotado horas antes era borrado por estas nuevas lagrimas de alegria, mas dulces que la miel propia.

- gracias Amelia, eres una gran persona, muy sabia ademas. Te agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo para explicarme las cosas, ahora entiendo por que el profesor Dumblerdore te escogió como líder

- gracias, espero que te sientas mejor ahora.

- oh si mucho mejor. Una pregunta mas, Harry, el… ¿tu crees que este listo para verme?

- creo que nunca estuvo listo para dejar de verte Ginny, y aunque el no lo admita, cuanta los minutos para verte, deberías dar tu el primer paso, ya sabes como puede llegar a ser de introvertido

- si bueno – dijo después de permanecer un momento callada la mas pequeña de los Weasley - si me esperas tengo algo que hacer en el hospital y me gustaría acompañarte…a ya sabes… verlo – dijo tras un leve sonrojo

- esta bien, será lo mejor – dijo mientras las dos saliendo del café. Eran las once de la mañana el sol brillaba e irradiaba ¿felicidad? Todo parecía mejor a lo que era esta mañana, incluso el vagabundo en la esquina pidiendo limosna no era tan insoportable como lo era esta mañana – te esperare en el parque de Hogsmeade, estamos _hospedándonos_ si así se le pude decir, en la casa de los gritos.

- si, lo conozco, allá te veré, solo que no se cuento me pueda tardar en resolver un asunto, quedemos a las tres de la tarde ¿te parece?

- claro, no hay problema y Ginny – agrego antes de desaparecer – piensa bien lo que le vayas a decir a Gianfranco – lo que supo después Ginny es que ya había desaparecido

- vaya, si que es inteligente – susurro mientras caminaba de nuevo al hospital. Tomo el camino largo, necesitaba pensar, Harry si la amaba, y si esperaba por ella, se sentia mal de no haber esperado ella también por el, pero no podía dejar asi como asi a Gianfranco, no era por nada correcto, ademas el no tenia la culpa que Ginny hubiera probado en él el dicho de _un clavo saca a otro clavo…_

Caminó largo rato por un parque cercano a la estacion de tren, hacia frio, no era un día gris pero los debiles rayos del sol no alcanzaban para calentar a todos, se sento en una abanca frente a una pequeña fuente donde dos pajarillos azules como el mar jugaban en el agua, se quedo alli vario rato, no sabia cuando, habia perdido la nocion del tiempo tenia miles de cosas en las que pensar, miles de hecho nuevos invadían su mente, con mil puertas entre las cuales escoger para salir de este lío en el que estaba metida. Su estomago le recordó que no había comido nada en todo el día así que cerrando su abrigo decidió caminar a un pequeño café a una cuadra del hospital, vio un par de caras familiares, colegas del hospital, comió algo rápido y regreso a su andar.

Al llegar al hospital, le pidió a Meg que no le pasara mensajes y que la reportara como ausente, no le dio más explicaciones y por la sombra que cubrían sus ojos Meg tampoco decidió preguntar más.

Gnny sabia que era lo correcto, no debía permitir que falsas esperanzas nacieran en Gianfranco, sabia que era lo que tenia que hacer

- sanador, podría verlo en mi oficina un momento

- si sanadora Weasley – dijo Gianfranco dándole a una enfermera unas historias y siguiendo a Ginny – y bien _carina_ – dijo besándola rápidamente en los labios ya que no había respuesta por el lado de ella – ¿sucede algo _carina_? – pregunto al notar su distanciamiento

- Gianfranco yo… veras… este… siéntate – logro decir al fin de una serie de debates mentales consigo misma – veras te aprecio Gianfranco y mucho pero...

- pero no me amas

- Gianfranco yo… - trato de hablar pero las lagrimas atentaban en cortarle la voz mientras el dedo de el sellaba sus labios

- no digas mas, lo veo en tus ojos

- Gianfranco, déjame explicarte, eres maravilloso pero yo… yo… - tomo aire antes de hablar, debía ser completamente honesta con el, era lo menos que le debía, honestidad – yo nunca lo logre olvidar y el ahora regreso

- ya veo – dijo el con la mirada perdida – gracias Ginny, gracias por siquiera darme la oportunidad de conocerme

- no Gianfranco, no hables así, me lastimas – dijo mientras una lagrima de nuevo salada caía por su mejilla – veras el se fue hace cinco años y yo jamás creí que lo iba a olvidar y así fue jamás lo olvide y por un malentendido creí verlo con su novia pero no era su novia y después ella vino a hablar conmigo pero ella su amiga no su novia por que el no tiene novia por que el si me espero como yo lo debí de haber hecho y después de estar en América y de no escribirnos estoy como que deseando verlo pero no lo hacia por que creía que el no lo quería por que creía que tenia novia, la que vi en la fiesta del bebe de Hermione pero ella me vino a hablar hoy para decirme que no era su novia sino que era la novia de Draco y no de el, y hablamos toda la mañana y…

- vaya esa es la versión resumida ¿no? – dijo bromeando para lograr hacer el ambiente un poco mas ameno – Ginny, _carina_, no he entendido ni una palabra de lo que me has dicho, respira si, y explícame con calma las cosas, ademas recuerda que no se ni quien es "el", ni ese Draco que dijiste y francamente ¡ya no se si son una o tres las novias! – dijo riendo, Ginny sonrió también, tomo aire y le explico todo a Gianfranco, desde su noviazgo con Harry en la escuela, hasta esos cinco años que no había estado en Londres, sin excluir todos los detalles que le había dicho Amelia hoy en la mañana.

-oh, si, todo me queda mas claro ahora. vez como es de bueno hablar con comas entres las oraciones? - dijo bromeando para romper el ambiente tenso q se habia formado en la pequeña oficina.

- lo siento Gianfranco – dijo después de un momento de incomodo silencio – de verdad lo siento, no debi jugar contigo de ese modo

- no linda, tu no jugaste conmigo para nada, si mal no recuerdo fui yo el que te insistió que me dieras una oportunidad al terminar esa velada ¿no? Y según lo que me has contado nunca terminamos esa cena, es decir ¡no llegamos al postre! – dijo animándola, tenia una sonrisa en su cara, la cual se fue borrando a medida que la mirada entre los dos se intensificaba. – adiós _carina_, te veré en los turnos supongo – dijo saliendo de la oficina, se paro en el marco de la puerta y sin voltearla a ver agrego – suerte con Harry, se ve que es un suertudo, no desperdicies esta oportunidad – y salio.

Ginny lloro en silencio por un momento, Gianfranco había sido tan comprensivo pero a ella aun no le gustaba el modo en el que lo había tratado, nuevamente había perdido la noción del tiempo, eran las 2:45, ya debería de estar en Hogsmeade. Tomo su abrigo del perchero, dio una leve visita al espejo, después de cinco años no deseaba verse totalmente apaleada como si estuviera post-turno o si hubiera estado llorando todo el día, aunque así haya sido… después de unos minutos estaba lista, con un rápido – _nos vemos_ – se despidió de Meg quien seguía sin preguntar nada aunque se moría de curiosidad por saber que le había dicho Amelia, por que Gianfranco había salido tan distraído de su oficina y por que ella lucia feliz, triste y de nuevo feliz.

Con un ligero "puff" desapareció de San Mungo y en dos segundo aparecía en Hogsmeade. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al ver al fondo del paisaje la casa de los gritos

– _Harry_ – pensó mientras perdia su mirada en esa casa. Hacia tanto tiempo que no la veia...

- ya falta poco – dijo una voz tras de ella que hizo que se sobresaltara

- hay, Amelia, me tomaste por sorpresa

- lo siento¿lista?

- si, creo… dijo caminado al lado de la líder hacia las afueras del pueblo – ¿como sabias que estaba pensado en el? – Pregunto sin poder sostener mas su curiosidad, Amelia se llevo un dedo a la cabeza dando dos pequeños golpecillos en su sien - ¿me has leído el pensamiento?

- se llama_ legimancia_ Ginny, y no, no lo he hecho. - despues de un tiempo se silencio dijo- ademas no es necesario, en tus ojos esta todo muy claro – el resto del camino transcurrió sin conversaciónes de nuevo, Ginny estaba demasiado nerviosa y Amelia lo sabia, comenzaron a subir la colina hacia la cada de los grito, llegaron a la que debería ser la puerta principal

- un momento – dijo Ginny tratando de recuperar el aliento

- ¿que sucede? No te iras para atrás no

- no, es que ¿segura que me quiere ver?

- claro, conozco demasiado bien a Harry como para saber que no soporta estar mas tiempo sin verte, vamos, entra – dijo abriendo la puerta de la casa, un olor a madera antigua inundo los pulmones de Ginny los cuales parecían haberse olvidado del aire para sobrevivir – al parecer Draco y Harry están atrás, espera aquí los llamare – dijo saliendo de la sala…

_"es esto una sala"_ pensaba la pelirroja, la recorrió rápidamente, dejo su bolso en una mesilla cerca y se coloco de espaldas a la puesta por la que había salido Amelia, observando por una ventana a la cual le faltaban algunos vidrios Hogwarts que a lo lejos se veía.

- ¿que es Amelia? – oyó que una voz la cual nunca olvidaría decía, todos sus nervios se tensaron, era el, era Harry

- es alguien que ha venido a verte Harry – dijo mientras habría la puerta lentamente. Ginny se quedo helada al sentir que tres personas habían entrado a la habitación, volteo sobre si misma para toparse con dos caras sonrientes y una estupefacta

- hola Harry…

* * *

**N/A: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AL FIN LO HICE! ****¡por fin se han vistooo! **

**¡aaaaaaaaa! estoy muy emocionada de al fin hacer subido este cap que me costo no se imaginan cuanto hacerlo! de verdad! es un alivio q ya lo tenga publicado!**

**y** **bueno por favor! no olviden dejarme un review! este encuentro merece un review por lo menos no creen? ademas meresco extras por haber actualizado tan rapido! hahaha**

**otra cosa! estoy tambien muy feliz que gano ITALIA! ESOOOOO! hahaha...lo siento...mi patria me llama...no puedo negar a ITALIA! y si lo hago de seguro me desheredan en mi casa! hahahaha...**

**me alegra muchisimo ver que hay nuevas personas leyendo el fic! eso me emociona mucho y me da mas animos de seguir! ademas ya falta muuuy poco para que este fic llegue a los 6000 hits! aaaaaaaaa ! biennnn! hahaha**

**MIL GRACIAS POR SUS RR's ya he contestado a los q he podido y a los no registrados les agradesco mil veces por haber leido el fic...me gustaron mucho sus rr's! espero verlos pronto y el sig. cap es muuuuy bueno tambien!**

**ya es tiempo que me despida pero no sin antes invitarlos a darce una vuelta en mi nuevo Fic _"del amor al odio"_ un Ron/Hermione como personajes centrales por primera vez en mi locura esta de "autora" y sino pues lean algun otro fic mio q todos son lindos! XD**

**see yaa!**

**jamesandmolly**


	17. 17 Adios

**N/A: hola a todos...bueno tengo mil y una cosas que decirles ademas q agradecerles q el cap 16hasido el q mas rr's ha recibido en todo el fic! Pero como han de estar esperando a ver que sucede en este capitulo despues del reencuentro de** **Harry/Ginny los vere al final...ESPERO QUE NO ME QUIERAN MATAR AL LEER ESTE CAP! jeje...**

**

* * *

**

**17. adiós significa olvidar**

_- bueno ya veremos, me voy al hospital a ver si puedo hablar con ella_

_- segura_

_- si, será lo mejor_

_- ¿no quieres que te acompañe?_

_- no, mejor quedare con Harry – y con beso rápido Draco veía como desaparecía su prometida de sus piernas. _

Draco permaneció sentado en la mesa mientras acababa su café y tostadas. Hedwing entro por la ventana en ese momento con el Profeta en sus patas, era un ave muy inteligente y ya se había acostumbrado a tomar algún periódico que viera solo para llevárselo a su amo. Draco se acerco a ella, lo tomo de sus patas y le dio una tostada de las que estaba comiendo. Casi por inercia regreso a su lugar mientras comenzaba a leer el diario. No había muchas cosas interesantes. Imágenes en movimiento del último partido de las Holyhead Harpies contra los Kenmare Kestrels. No habían muchas noticias ya que el mundo mágico ya no tenia tanto de que hablar desde que el señor oscuro se había desvanecido. Aunque eso si, no había una sola edición en la que no mencionaran a _Harry Potter, el niño que vivió. _Busco entre las hojas a ver que era lo nuevo que habían escrito sobre su amigo, casi al final lo encontró, en la sección de deportes:

_Felicidades Ron Weasley_

_El joven Ronnal Weasley, quien era el segundo a cargo del departamento de deportes mágicos es ahora el encargado del lugar.__Tras lallamadadelequiponacional de quiditthc para que los entrenara, el señor Timmble – actual encargado, quien sustituyo al señor__Ludo Barman tras su jubilacion – el señor Weasley tomo su cargo como encargado del depatamenteo de deportes magicos. E__ste reportero tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Ron quien nos dijo lo siguiente:_

_**- si, hace un par de días me informaron de mi nuevo cargo, pero hasta no estar todo listo no podíamos entrar en detalles**_

_A el mejor amigo de Harry Potter el niño que vivió, se le informo de su nievo cargo el día 1 de marzo¿que buen regalo de cumpleaños no creen? El joven Weasley quien se encuentra desposado con la hermosa e inteligente Hermione Granger, los cuales esperan su primer hijo, son o fueron, de los mejores amigos del señor Potter, quien como todos sabemos tras derrotar al señor tenebroso desapareció de al vista de todos, al preguntarle a Ron sobre su amigo nos contesto: _

_**- lo siento, no puedo hablar de Harry ni de su batalla con el que no debe ser nombrado** – aunque el señor Weasley lo llama por su nombre – indagamos mas sin embargo no quiso mencionarnos nada sobre el paradero actual de Harry Potter mucho menos del señor Draco Malfoy del cual tampoco se sabe nada desde el mismo día en el que no se volvió a ver a Harry Potter aunque se cree que el señor Malfoy se encuentra refugiado en las islas figuerias en donde se dedica a la cría de Frixis dorados. (Mas de esta historia en la página 25 de noticias comentadas en el mundo mágico) **(N/A: si pues…chismes le dicen en mi pueblo…)**_

- ¿algo interesante en el periódico Draco?

- si, ahora me dedico a criar Frixis dorados en las islas figuerias

- ¿que son los frixis dorados?

- eso mismo me gustaría saber a mi Harry, eso mismo – dijo el rubio con una amena sonrisa en el rostro

- a ver, que mas dice... – comenzó Harry ojeando el profeta - …en que pagina Salí ahora…?

- en la sección de deportes

- ¿en la de deportes?

- si, en un articulo de Weasley – Harry leyó rápidamente el articulo y al terminar agrego sorbiendo la tasa de café que se había servido al entrar

- bueno, espero que le vaya muy bien a Ron.

- oh vamos Potter, tu y yo bien sabemos que te mueres por estar a su lado y felicitarlo

- claro que si Malfoy pero no es como que me pueda aparecer en la madriguera y les diga _"hola que tal todos, si desaparecí por 5 años pero regrese para felicitarte Ron por tu nuevo trabajo"_

- tampoco lo decía así Potter – dijo Draco quien ya había terminado de comer

- ¿y Amelia? – preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema

- salio, tenia unos asunto de al orden que atender

- ¿de la orden?

- si, ya sabes como es, dijo que iba a hablar con alguien, y Potter, no trates de entrar en mi mente para saber con quien fue a hablar que no te lo perdonaría nunca

- descuida Malfoy, no lo tenia pensado hacer… pero ahora que lo mencionas – dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos un poco

- no Potter que ni se te ocurra – decía Draco mientras cerraba los ojos saliendo de la cocina topándose con un sillón mal colocado haciéndolo caer sobre este , con Harry riendo detrás de él.

- bueno Potter ¿y que hacemos? Creo que Amelia se va a tardar

- que te parece si vamos a caminar al bosque cerca de Hogsmeade

- me parece – dijo el rubio tras pensarlo un momento – andando pues – y así salieron los dos nuevos amigos. Al verlos juntos jamás nadie hubiera imaginado que ellos dos habían sido enemigos declarado en el pasado. Caminaron por largo rato, el bosque se veía atravesado por largos haces de luz que se colaban por entre las ramas de los frondosos árboles, a los que no se les alcanzaba ver la punta de lo alto que eran.

Caminaron por largo rato, hablaron te muchísimos temas, desde quidditch hasta el ministro de magia, desde como había sobrevivido Draco estos años, lo cual abarcó gran parte del día y uno que otro bocadillo que hacían aparecer de ven en cuando a las orillas de un pequeño lago en el cual se habían sentó a descansar hacia un par de horas ya, hasta una profunda pregunta de Draco

- ¿como lo hiciste Harry? Es decir como lograste decirle adiós

- pues, con el corazón roto – dijo Harry tras permanecer en silencio un rato

- es decir – continuo el rubio – es lo que mas te importa en la vida no – dijo mientras Harry asentía con la cabeza – entones como lograste decirle adiós y mantenerte alejado de ella tanto tiempo, es decir, no ha de haber sido con un simple _"me voy Ginny"_ no es así

- uy no Draco, fue mucho mas que un simple _"me voy Ginny",._ Aunque nunca le dije adios

- ¿Cómo que no?

- no, veras después de despedirme de Ron y Hermione la busque , no me fue tan difícil encontrarla pero… - comenzó Harry mientras recordaba como había sido todo

_OoOoOoOoOo flash back OoOoOoOoOo_

_- _Locomotor_. Hasta pronto amigos – dijo partiendo hacia el retardo de la puerta. Al llegar a ella, volteo a ver por ultima ves esa sala en al cual miles que acontecimientos se había llevado a cabo, vio por ultima vez esa chimenea a que incontables veces lo había reconfortado, vio las ventanas desde donde solían ver la cabaña de Hagrid, vio las mesas en donde miles de noches se había desvelado a causa de los deberes, y vio a sus amigos, a las dos personas mas maravillosas que allá conocido, a sus mejores amigos, a sus hermanos. No pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla, la seco rápidamente con la manga de su sudadera, vio a Hermione, vio a ron, por fin estaba juntos sin pelearse, les dirigió una última sonrisa, salio del retrato, dio media vuelta sobre si y dijo_

_- ron, cuídala mucho por favor, es lo mas importante que tengo en la vida. – cerro la puerta lentamente, al haberla cerrado por completo oyó los sollozos de Hermione y como Ron la reconfortaba, se dejo caer por la fría pared de piedra_

_- en lo que te has metido Potter – pensaba mientras se ponía de nuevo de pie – será mejor así ¿no? No le he dijo adiós pero, creo que así será mejor así, es decir, no lograría decírselo frente a frente, es que no se ni como lo haría, ella es todo para mi, y lo voy a dejar así como así¿como lo haré¿Como?_

_- al fin te encuentro Harry – decía Remus mientras se acercaba a donde Harry estaba – ¿nos vamos o que? _

_- si Remus ya voy – contesto con una ausencia que Remus no pudo pasar desapercibido_

_- ¿que te sucede Harry?_

_- no nada_

_- como que nada, pero si te conozco mejor que tu mismo, a ti algo te pasa ¿que es?_

_- no, nada Remus, vamos deberíamos de estar ya en camino – dijo tratando de caminar_

_- vamos Harry, te esperare en la entrada del comedor, esta en la torre norte de astronomía_

_- ¿quien? – trato de decir disimulando su interés_

_- ya sabes Harry, ella esta allí, te espero en el comedor – dijo bajando las escalinatas del castillo, mientras se llevaba el baúl de Harry. _

_Este sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, se sintió aliviado de no toparse con no más de cinco estudiantes en su camino y ningún profesor. Comenzó a subir los escalones de dos en dos, no sabia como pero estaba seguro que Ginny se encontraba en el último piso de la torre. Corrió y siguió subiendo los escalones mientras en su cabeza miles de ideas y formas de cómo decirle adiós volaban tratando de buscar su pareja y sonar de la mejor forma posible, llego al ultimo piso por fin, abrió de golpe la puerta, pero nada, no había nadie allí¿entonces? Remus le había dicho que estaba allí¿y bueno¿Dónde estaba? Defraudado, y de cierto modo decepcionado camino por el piso, mientras por casi inercia se dirijiahacia una brillante ventana la cual dejaba que ciertos rayos curiosos de sol entrar. Una vez allí, vio el lago, tan brillante como jamás lo había hecho, pero una sombra le llamo la atención, había alguien a orillas del lago. Se acerco más y forzando los ojos logro ver una larga cabellera roja, su corazón dio un vuelco, allí esta, debía llegar a ella antes que se fuera._

_Corrió de nuevo camino a bajo de la torre, mientras lo hacia no evitaba ver por cada ventana que pudiera para cerciorarse que Ginny aun continuara en el lago. Bajo lo más rápido que pudo, más aun al ver que la sombra del lago comenzaba a moverse. Tomo un atajo por el que se ahorraría cruzar por varios pasillos y la entrada principal. Corrió hasta llegar a los jardines, llego al lago pero no había nadie allí, ya se había ido, maldijo en sus adentros, sabia que si lo hubiera hecho antes hubiera tenido la oportunidad de despedirse. Aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, se moría de ganas por verla aunque será una ultima vez, se había quedado viendo al lago por un par de minutos, no mas de dos, volteo cabizbajo hacia el castillo para partir con Remus, pero allí la vio, una preciosa cabellera roja entrando al castillo, seguramente se te había ido momentos antes que el llegar al lago._

_- Ginny – murmuro comenzando a caminar – Ginny¡Ginny! – su voz acrecentaba al igual que su caminata se convertía en un trote desesperado - ¡GINNY! Espera, por favor ¡espera! – Dijo sintiéndose impotente por el aparente desentendimiento de ella - ¡espera! – Dijo tomando por el brazo a la joven al mismo tiempo que lavolteaba– dis...disculpa – dijo al ver a Ivanna Morrison, una alumna de sexto año de Hufflelpuff_

_- no tengas pena Harry – dijo esta en un tomo coqueto. Harry la soltó y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada principal del castillo, hacia donde estaba Remus, desde donde partiría de Hogwarts sin saber si regresaría, y lo que mas le pasaba por la menteno era el que podía morir, sino que no se había despedido de ella._

_- y bien Harry¿todo listo?_

_- pues, no de todo Remus, pero vamos ya_

_- si, hable con McGonagoll y me explico que no nos podríamos desaparecer dentro del castillo pero que si por un momento podríamos hacerlo en los jardines, solo debemos espera a que ella venga para levantar por un momento la protección del castillo_

_- esta bien, andando – dijo mientras se encaminaban hacia fuera del castillo_

_- ¿que es lo que nos espera en América Harry? – pregunto el licántropo sentándose en un pequeño muro de piedra con enredaderas atrás de el,_

_- bueno – comenzó el pelinegro, mientras miraba perdidamente a una escultura hecha de arbustos en frente a ellos – iremos a América, allá, como ya te dije, nos encontraremos con el líder de la orden en la academia de magia y hechiceria de America, y pues luego permaneceré allá hasta el día de al batalla._

_- ¿y lo dices así de tranquilo? No es algo mundano he Harry, es algo mas serio que eso y sabes que..._

_- lo se Remus, lo se – lo corto antes de que comenzara con su ya tan conocido discurso sobre como no se perdonaria si algo le llegara a pasar a Harry y sobre como todo esto no era su culpa. Harry se puso de pie ycomenzo acaminar entre mas esculturas y jardines que adornaban el castillo_

_- entonces por que no le das la importancia que merece, o al menos por que no tratas de sonar un poco mas convincente – decía el ex – profesor caminando tras Harry_

_- Remus por favor¡no crees que no me importa a lo que vamos! Me voy Remus¡me voy! y si quieres saber si entiendo bien la situación si lo hago. Me marcho de mi hogar en donde todos permaneceran tranquilos como si nada estubiera pasando, esperando que yo haga algo por devolverles la paz "el niño-que-vivió" si como no cambairia ese titulo que me han impuesto con cualquiera cuando sea! pero eso parece que no todos lo comprenden. Sabes, algunso incluso parecen creer que disfruto de toda esta atencio que tengo solo por que mis padre fueron ascecinados por el mas ruin y mezquino ser que la faz de la tierra jamas haya conocido. Desde que naci me vi en peligros! y tube a afrontar situaciones que ninguno de los demas niños ni soñaban con tener. y ahora me marcho de la vida que conozco dejando atras a la unica familia que jamas he conocido y a mis amigos para ir a una batalla en donde o seré el acecino o… el acecinado – termino tras una pausa, al fin habia liberado lo que sentia. se sintio apenado por haberle gritado a remus de esa forma pero debia liberar de algun modo lo que sentia_

_- Harry... – trato de calmarlo el licántropo aunque en vano _

_- no Remus, si lo se, y lo entiendo todo muy bien, además no creas que es fácil para mi decirle adiós a todo esto – dijo mientras abría los brazos sin dejar de caminar – es mi hogar Remus, o lo mas cercano a uno que haya tenido, mis amigos y familia están acá, y las personas que mas me importan también lo están, y muchas de ella, no sabrán por que me fui o simplemente no sabrán que me fui y de muchas otras no me pude despedir – dijo melancólicamente, Remus pareció entender el mensaje y entendió que era lo que le preocupaba al joven_

_- Harry – dijo mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro de forma paternal – se por todo lo que estas pasando, y lo siento mucho. Debes ser fuerte para lograr regresar a salvo – luego de una pausa y tras meditarlo un poco se aventuro a preguntar - ¿la has visto? _

_- no – fue lo único que el joven pudo responder – no estaba en la torre, creí haberla visto en el lago pero allí no estaba tampoco_

_- lo siento Harry, podemos ir a buscarla si así lo deseas_

_- no, nos están esperando aya en América, no debemos llegar tarde, además, será mejor así – los dos permanecieron callados unos momentos hasta que un sollozo lejano les llamo la atención, se miraron intrigados mientras caminaban entre los pasillos, y paredes formadas por enredaderas y arbustos, atravesaron varias fuentes y bancas hasta llegar al origen de los sollozos. _

_El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco y Remus comprendió por que era, allí estaba, Ginevra Molly Weasley, sentada en el piso con la cabeza apoyada entre sus manos, atrás de una preciosa fuente en la que se podían ver dos niños abrazados que parecían jugar en el agua. Era imposible que no fuera Ginny, aunque sin haberle visto la cara, Harry reconocería ese aroma en cualquier lado, Remus le toco el hombro y asintió con la cabeza mientras regresaba sus pasos hacia donde habían estado, dejando a Harry allí solo, sabia que debía hacerlo, y lo mas importante, debía hacerlo solo. El pelinegro camino lentamente hacia ella, Ginny seguía en una especia de trance con la cara escondida entre sus manos apoyada en el asiento de la fría banca de madera. Harry tenia la boca seca, aunque lo había pensado ya mil veces, todo lo que tenía pensado decirle se había esfumado. Un paso…dos…tres… un paso mas y llegaría a donde estaba… otro paso mas, sentía su aroma a flores que tanto le encantaba, el perfume de sus cabellos, era maravillosa, pero también sentía su dolor, se agacho lentamente mientras aun sin saber que hacer o decir apoyo su mano en la espalda de ella sintiendo como los suspiros cesaban y su respiración disminuya _

_- Ginny, linda… yo… - sabia que decir pero no sabia como, Ginny con los ojos rojos y cabellos rebeldes pegado a sus mejillas por sus lágrimas lo volteo a ver, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo a sus brazos mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo, ahora sin excusas. Harry tomándola entre sus brazos se puso de pie, nunca sin dejar de abrazarla y acariciar su cabello rojo_

_- ya linda, ya – decía mientras le quitaba el cabello del rostro – en llores por favor, cada lagrima que lloras es una astillita que clavas en mi corazón_

_- Harry – fue lo único que logro decir antes de abrazarlo de nuevo y volver a llorar_

_- todo estará bien, ya veras _

_- no Harry, te vas a ir, me dejas_

_- no hables así Ginny por favor, tengo que hacerlo, no hay otra opición_

_- creí que ya te habías ido – dijo un poco mas calmada – oí cuando McGonagoll le decía a Hermione y Ron que te ibas, corrí a la torre tratando de despejar mi mente, no lo creía, no creía que te fueras y mas sin mirarme una ultima vez_

_- no Ginny, nunca me iría sin verte una ultima vez ni mucho menos sin despedirme_

_- vi a Remus cuando salía de la torre, pensé que el estaba en Hogwarts por ti, entonces comprendí que era lo que estaba pasado, camine un poco cerca del lago pero no pude con tantos recuerdos tuyos y míos allí entonces corrí a un lugar en donde no me acordara tanto de ti, pero sabes algo, me fui imposible, todo Harry, todo me recuerda a ti – Harry besaba su cabello, cada palabra que decía lo destrozaba por dentro pero sabia que seria mas difícil si Ginny lo veía débil, ella era una joven fuerte pero necesitaba ayuda de Harry para tener mas fortaleza, mas para sobrellevar todo lo que vendría._

_- gin – dijo viéndola a los ojos – es verdad, me voy, debo hacerlo, por todos, por Voldemort_

_- ¿pero a donde¿Por cuánto tiempo?_

_- Ginny, no puedo decirlo pero…_

_- Harry por favor, no me hagas esto, al menos déjame saber en donde estarás, no es como que vaya a ir corriendo detrás de ti aunque es lo que mas deseo_

_- vamos gin, no hables así, me marcho, iré a América_

_- Harry¿pero el esta allá? – dijo asustada_

_- lo se, por eso es que voy – Ginny negaba con la cabeza mientras lágrimas comenzaban a salir de nuevo de sus ojos _

_- no, no, no _

_- vamos Ginny, debo hacerlo, es mi destino, así todos estarán mejor, sabes que debo hacerlo, ya muchas veces atrás hablamos sobre que este día llegaría_

_- si, pero nunca que llegaría tan pronto. Harry no sabes como me siento, siento que una parte de mi se va_

_- lo se, yo dejo mi ser en Londres Ginny, dejo mi hogar, mis amigos, mi familia y a las personas que amo_

_- lo siento_

_- no tienes por que hacerlo_

_- si, tu pierdes mas cosas, pero me duele, prométeme que te cuidaras, Harry por favor prométeme que regresaras – decía mientras se abrazaba a el como si fuera la ultima vez que lo hiciera_

_- lo haré gin, lo haré, y descuida, Remus ira conmigo, el estará allá en América conmigo mientras todo sucede, el y el líder de la orden _

_- los demás lo saben¿saben a lo que te vas?_

_- no es fácil ver a los ojos de las personas que quieres y decirles que te marchas a convertirte en un acecino o en un acecinado sabes, - Ginny cerro los ojos fuertemente mientras mas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, pero esta vez eran mas amargas y dolorosas que las demás, tan solo pensar que Harry podía morir la aterraba – por favor Ginny, no le menciones a nadie a donde me dirijo y a que voy, mucho menos que Remus esta conmigo. Todo lo hacemos por seguridad, he hablando con unos en la orden y me encargué que los vigilen a ti, Ron y Hermione en especial por poder ser atacados tratando de averiguar donde estoy_

_- descuida Harry, no lo haré. – permanecieron unos momentos abrazados, todo ya estaba dicho, solo faltaba el adiós – te amo_

_- yo te amo mas gin, yo mas – la vio a los ojos, rojos de tanto llorar, la nariz roja también y el cabello revuelto, aun así era lo mas bello que hubiera visto, con un dedo alzo su mentón y sin dejar de verla a los ojos la beso lenta y dulcemente. Ginny cerro los ojos dejando escapar dos lagrimas mas, era un beso maravilloso aunque con sabor amargo, la abrazo y volvió a besar, _

_- Ginny, debo irme – dijo mientras se separaba de ella _

_- prométeme que te cuidaras por favor – suplico ella_

_- te lo prometo mi vida, y también te prometo regresar, no te dejare sola nunca, no me olvides_

_- jamás lo haré – dijo viendo como partía y se perdía entre el jardín. Se desplomo de nuevo en la banca y lloro silenciosamente hasta que sus ojos no tenían más lágrimas que llorar. Harry caminaba rápidamente por el miedo a ser débil y regresar con ella, abrazarla y besarla como nunca y no marchase, pero no podía hacerlo, no debía, seco una lagrima que abandono sus ojos, después de varios momentos de lucha. _

_- ¿estas bien?_

_- si Remus, lo estoy. Buenas tardes profesora McGonagoll_

_- buenas tardes joven Potter. ¿Están listos? – los dos sintieron con la cabeza mientras la profesora decía un complicado conjuro después del cual podrían desaparecer, tocaron el trasladador, de manera inmediata sintieron un jalón en el ombligo mientras todo daba vueltas, Harry logro oír a lo lejos "te amo Harry, nunca lo olvides... nunca me olvides"_

_oOoOoOoOoOo End flash back oOoOoOoOoOo_

- vaya, no fue nada fácil

- no, no lo fue

- pero no le dijiste "adiós" ¿Por qué?

- por que Draco, adiós significa terminar y terminar es olvidar y yo nunca la quise olvidar

- ¿y no la has vuelto a ver?

- si, en fotografías de la orden que nos envían a Amelia y a mi, se ve tan feliz, todos lo parecen estar, y ese brillo de sus ojos parece que nunca se perdió, y es lo que me hace feliz, saber que ella esta feliz. y en la boda de Hermione y Ron la volvi a ver

- fuiste a la boda de Weasley?

- ¡claro que fui! jamas me la hubiera perdido aunque ellos no saben que estube alli

- ¿como que no lo saben¿que paso?

- esa amigo mio, es otra historia que te contaremos en otro momento con Amelia...

- vaya Potter, a ti si te a costado toda la vida mas de lo que todos creen o se pueden imaginaar

- ni que lo digas, aunque tu también te las has visto feas

- uy no te imaginas cuantas veces, con el señor oscuro, nada era fácil a pesar de lo que todos pensaban, vivíamos con miedo siempre, pero debíamos aparentar que estábamos contentos y alegres de estar con el, así mas ingenuos se unían a su bando. Después que conocí a Amelia me las vi mas feas, debía esconderla en mi mente, en cualquier momento _el_ podría entrar y verla, no fue fácil, aunque por el hecho de ser uno de sus mortifagos de preferencia no dudaba tanto de mi. Después que Amelia y yo nos sinceramos y ella supo quien era yo y yo quien era ella, las cosas se complicaron, era mas difícil estar juntos, había mas movimiento de la orden y de mortifagos, todos te buscaban como locos, _el _ya se estaba impacientando, y bueno ya sabes el resto de la historia

- si, muy bien la se

- comenzamos a caminar, ya han de ser como las tres de la tarde

- si, vamos ya – y así comenzaron se camino de vuelta sin siquiera pensar que los esperaba en la casa. Entraron por la puerta de atrás, allí permanecieron no más de dos minutos hasta que oyeron la voz de Amelia

_- al parecer Draco y Harry están atrás, espera aquí los llamare_

Los dos se miraron intrigados¿había traído a alguien a la casa Amelia?

- ah, aquí están¿que tal se la pasaron hoy los dos solos? –pregunto Amelia yendo hacia donde estaban los dos

- bien – contesto Harry confundió

- ¿que es Amelia? – pregunto Draco mas confundido que Harry, aunque la ver a los ojos de Amelia una idea de quien podría ser vino a su mente, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientas Amelia asentía con la cabeza al haber entendió lo que su prometidoestaba pensando

- Harry – dijo ellas tras un momento – debes continuar con tu vida, te quiero mucho y lo sabes y sabes también que por eso es que lo hago

- ¿que es Amelia? – dijo mientras Amelia los encaminaba hacia la casa

- es alguien que ha venido a verte Harry – dijo mientras habría la puerta lentamente. Harry entro lentamente a la habitación junto a Draco y Amelia. Pudo sentir su corazón detenerse, ese cabello rojo jamás lo olvidaría y ese aroma a flores que con tanto anhelo recordaba inundo de nuevo sus adentros. Se quedo parado, frío en la habitación mientras veía como ella volteaba

- hola Harry

* * *

**N/A: no me maten! no me maten! hahaha lo siento se que esperaban saber que era lo que al fin iba a pasar entre ellos dos pero era importantisimo que puciera este cap en el fic...y no me diran que no estubo mal o si? jeje...bueno como les dije arriba tengo varias cosas que decirles**

**1. ESTAMOS DE FIESTA YCELEBRANDO!MIL GRACIAS A TODO! por ustedes este fic ya superó los 100 RR's! no saben lo feliz que eso me hace y lo mucho que me emociono cada vez que veo que tengo un nuevo review! les agradesco a todos los que siemprehan estado conmigo apoyandomeen este fic insitandome a seguir adelante, sin ustedes no hubiera llegado el fic hasta donde esta ahorita! **

_**pardelocas**_

_**BellaPaola**_

_**RosAngels**_

_**Annie-bella3**_

_**DarkLadyEvans**_

**_lunitaBlack_**

_**eff di jay**_

_****__**Medea Circe**_

**_CrazySiriemBlack_**

_**Harry's lover**_

_**lalus**_

**_snowi_**

_**Emily-Potter**_

_**alely**_

_**lunitaTonkBlack**_

_**natitaa**_

**_gigi_**

_**lily mary potter**_

_**MishaPotter!**_

_**Addy Weasley**_

_**nachon**_

_**lonely.julie**_

_**MishaPotter**_

_**Nae autora**_

_**Elementh Reload**_

_**dLu**_

_**laura jara**_

_**Olga**_

_**khye**_

**_natalia_**

_**Elementh**_

_**anoniloka**_

_**amortentia659**_

_**Moste-Angelo**_

**_Dianablack_**

**_ademas, mil gracias a todos aquellos que leen el fin pero no dejan su critica...me emociona mucho tambien ver como el numero de hits crece y crece!  
_**

**2. en varios RR's no solo en este fic, sino en otros tambien, me han preguntado ¿por que **_JAMESANDMOLLY_** de nick name? pues la respuesta es facil...veran cuando entre por primera vez a Fanficion en año pasado, al registrarme pense en mi pareja favorita - Harry y Ginny - y trate mil convinaciones para lograr usar alguno de los dos nombres de nick pero ya estaban usados bu bu bu...entonces se me ocurio usar sus segundos nombres harry JAMES y ginny MOLLY y asi surgio JAMESand MOLLY que seria lo mismo que HARRY and GINNY...y si algunos pensaron que era el papa de Harry y la mama de Ginny pero no...jajaja**

**3. bueno, se que esperaban leer YA el reencuentro pero ahora si, les prometo que el siguiente capitulo si es la continuacion de el 16 y 17... y no otro mas explicativo... jejeje... aunque si me ha estado costando mucho trabajo hacerlo! despues de escribir el reencuentro de **_Harry y Ginny en "OlvidarteNunca"_** la inspiracion para este reencuentro se a limitado! T.T**

**4. despues contarles que mi semana de vacaciones ha terminado y he regresado a la universidad... sorry pero ahora me tardare un poco mas en acualizarles en especial por que entre al hospital! solo como 5 estudiantes de primer año logramos entrar al hospital, entoces a parte de tener q estudiar para las clases tendre q leer mucho mas y estar al pendiente de mis pacientes...sin mencionar q tengo 2 fic's a la mitad y otro en proceso el cual espero subir el primer cap muy pronto... XD **

**bueno... creo que eso era todo lo que les tenia que decir... de nuevo mil gracias por leer el fic! y por dejarme su RR que es lo mas importante para que sepa si les esta gustando o no como va la trama...**

**espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y les vaya bn en todo! **

**see ya!**

**jamesandmolly**


	18. 18 Hola

**N/A: HOLA A TODOS! como estan? pero q bn...yo se q me iban a matar con no actualizar pero...NO PODIA! no me salia la inspiracion! si tarde como un mes para hacer las primeras 3 hojas! un horror! pero solo tenia q entrar en floo y ya, en una noche lo logre terminar...pero bueno no los entretengo mas...a leer y los vere al fina!**

**

* * *

**

**18. hola**

- _hola Harry_

Harry estaba mas pálido que la nieve, aun estático, sin podes moverse o reaccionar. Draco parecía estar igual de impresionado que el; Amelia era la única que no lo estaba, parecía estar viendo un partido de tenis, miraba a Ginny y a Harry, de nuevo a Ginny y regresaba los ojos a Harry, al ver que ninguno de los dos reaccionaba decidió tomar cartas en el asunto

- vamos Harry¿no piensas decir algo, no te quedes allá parado como si hubieras visto un fantasma. Los dejaremos solos para que hablen, Draco y yo tenemos cosas que hacer, vamos Draco ¿Draco¡Draco! – grito codeando a su prometido quien estaba mas de atónito que Harry

- ¿ah, pero que demo… - dijo al ser arrastrado por su prometida sin saber que había pasado.

El silencio regreso, Harry no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era ella, por fin la tenia enfrente. Su cabello lacio y rojo como el fuego, su blanca piel, no había cambiado en nada, era tal y como la recodaba, hermosa como siempre.

El miedo comenzaba a apoderarse del cuerpo de Ginny¿acaso Harry no quería que ella estuviera allí¿Por que la miraba así de sorprendido¿Estaría molesto? Al ver que el no lograba mover ni un músculo a ella la duda la invadía y carcomía por dentro, no sabia que hacer, sus rodillas comenzaban a debilitarse, unió mas sus labios para que Harry no oyeran el castañar de sus nerviosos dientes, respiro hondo y con todas las fuerzas que logro juntar de no sabe donde logro moverse…hacia la puerta por donde había entrado minutos antes.

- lo siento, dijo tomando el bolso que hacia unos instantes había dejado en una mesa al centro de la sala – disculpa, fue un error venir aquí – termino de decir mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de salía. El cerebro de Harry trabajaba lento, hasta que logro captar lo que estaba sucediendo ¡se iba! Y después de cinco años no lo iba a volver a permitir, seria demasiado estupido si lo hacia, corrió torpemente hasta llegar a la puerta donde logro alcanzar la mano de Ginny mientras intentaba salir de la casa

- no, por favor, no te vayas – Ginny sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo desde la boca de su estomago hasta las orejas al oír su voz de nuevo dirigiéndose a ella, y un calido cosquilleo recorrió de nuevo todo su cuerpo al sentir la mano de el sobre la suya. – Ven – dijo tras recobrar de nuevo el poder sobre sus facultades después de perderse pro unos instantes en esos hermosos ojos chocolate que tanto extrañaba – tenemos mucho que hablar.

La guió hacia adentro de la casa de nuevo, cerrando la puerta tras ella sin soltarla de la mana, había algo dentro de el que no permitida que se separara de ella, como si la fueran a separar de nuevo y no quería que sucediera no estaba dispuesto a perderla de nuevo! Esta vez lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para evitarlo.

La condujo por la casa hacia el jardín de atrás de la casa. Una vez allí giró hacia ella y la vio, de nuevo, vio esos ojos que tantas noches había inundado sus sueños, perdió la noción del tiempo de nuevo ante esos luceros preciosos.

Ginny no podía creer que por fin lo tuviera frente a ella, después de tanto tiempo, había cambiado si, aun con el negro cabello revuelto y esas gafas, la cicatriz en su rostro aun era visible pero no como antes el crecer la había difuminado un poco. Su antiguo cuerpo de colegial había sido sustituidos por el de todo un hombre, _fuerte y tonificado_, pensó, se imagino como debería de ser su fuerte espalda, bien torneada por el entrenamiento de seguro, aun a través de capa lograba distinguir sus duros hombros, un rubor repentino cubrió su rostro tras darse cuenta en todo lo que estaba imaginando, haciendo que bajara la mirada, no quería que Harry descubrirá lo que estaba pensado…

Harry sonrió, le gustaba tanto todo lo que ella hacia y ante sus ojos se veía aun más adorable cuando se sonrojaba.

- Ginny…

- Harry…

Los dos sonrieron, poco a poco la situación se tonaba menos incomoda

- tu primero – dijo caballerosamente Harry, seguido de una sonrisa que hizo que de nuevo el cosquilleo recorría el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

- Harry… - ¿que decir¿Por que debía ella hablar de primero? Solo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente para ganar tiempo y pensar en algo mejor… – me devuelves mi mano por favor

- ¿ah¡Ah! Si claro – dijo el confundido y apenado tras darse cuenta que no la soltaba

- gracias – contesto ella con una sonrisa que derretía el corazón de él

- deberías de hacer eso mas a seguido

- ¿que cosa?

- sonreír, te vez muy hermosa cuando lo haces

- gracias – dijo de nuevo tímidamente desviando la mirada con las mejillas encendidas.

- Ginny, yo… veras – no sabia que hacer, mucho menos que decir, merlín estaba tan nervioso, pero había algo de lo que si estaba seguro, debía ser franco – sabes… – comenzó de nuevo captando la atención de ella quien parecía sumamente interesada en sus manos – …no se que decirte para serte honesto – eso sin duda ella no lo venia venir, hubiera esperado cualquier cosa menos tal cantidad de franqueza – después de tanto tiempo no se que decirte, lo siento.

- ¿lo siento¡Lo siento, vamos Potter esfuerzote un poco quieres

- ¡Malfoy quieres dejar de meterte en donde no te llaman!

- lo siento Harry – gritó Amelia sacando la cabeza por la ventana de la cocina por donde había estado viendo y al parecer oyendo todo – ven tu pedazo de… y Harry – continuo tras lograr entrar al rubio a la casa – Draco tiene razón, esfuerzote un poco mas quieres – acto seguido la ventana se cerro dejando a un Harry ruborizado y una incomoda Ginny frente a el

- ven – dijo tomándola de la mano de nuevo

- ¿a donde Harry?

- a otro lado en donde podamos hablar

- conozco el lugar perfecto – dijo ella y segundos después los dos habían desaparecido y reaparecido en lo que parecía un abandonado parque muggle

- ¿en donde estamos? – pregunto el moreno examinando el lugar

- en mi lugar favorito, aquí vengo a pensar, cuando tengo problemas… o cuanto te… te extrañaba- Harry detuvo su inspección volteando hacia ella quien le daba la espalda viendo el paisaje londinense a media tarde

- Ginny, no sabes lo que fueron estos años para mi, estar lejos de las personas que quería y estimaba – el corazón de ella se hacía mas pequeño con cada palabra que Harry le decía, ella ya le había confesado que lo había extrañado y él solo hablaba en plural – me sentía desprotegido en América ya que mi casa estaba acá, deje mi vida entera en Londres cuando me fui, deje mi alegría, mi sol, mi luna y mis estrellas – sin quererlo una lagrima se deslizaba por la mejilla de ella, tantas veces había pensado en el día en el que se volvieran a ver y Harry únicamente hablaba de su dolor y lo que había perdido, esa dolorosa lagrima no paso de percibida por Harry quien a medida que hablaba se acercaba un paso mas a ella – pero regrese, tratando de recuperar todo lo que perdí por que tú, tu mi Ginny – dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en los temblorosos brazos de ella – eres mi vida, mi felicidad, mi sol, luna y estrellas. Haberme ido y haberme separado de todo esto, de Londres, de mis amigos familia y compañeros, fue lo mas difícil que jamás hice pero – continuo mientras sobaba los brazos de Ginny recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel recordando su suavidad, blancura y aroma - lo peor fue haberme alejado de ti – los oídos de Ginny no daban crédito a lo que estaba oyendo, de verdad ella significaba tanto para él, mas lagrimas cayeron en su rostro pero eran lagrimas de alivio e incluso se felicidad. Harry la tomo delicadamente por los brazos haciéndola girar para verla frente a frente. Seco con su mano las lágrimas de sus mejillas mientras con la otra levantaba su barbilla para verla directamente a los ojos - volví, volví como te lo prometí. He regresado Ginny, y lo he hecho por ti.

- no, no, no – decía mientras negaba con la cabeza y se alejaba de Harry dejándolo muy confuso. – No puede ser – se repetía – esto no me puede estar pasando, estoy soñando, si, eso es – dijo volteando a ver a Harry por primera vez desde que habían llegado al parque. Él mantenía una cara de incomprensión enorme! Le acababa de confesar su amor, de abrirle su corazón y ella en lo único que podía pensar era ¿que todo era un sueño? – estoy soñando Harry – le dijo al verlo – eso es! Es un sueño! – dijo comenzado a reír

- de que hablas Ginny? – pregunto Harry sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando

- que no lo vez Harry? Estoy soñando, de nuevo – dijo en un tono nostálgico mientas se sentaba en una banca cerca de la fuente de concreto rodeada de enredaderas – es como todos mis sueños Harry, en donde tu regresas, regresas a mi Harry, me hablas y dices cosas tan bellas como me las acabas de decir, por fin estamos juntos, ahora me besaras y…y…yo… – decía la pelirroja como con temor de terminar su frase, con la mirada perdía como sintiéndose mal por estar soñando de nuevo temiendo llegar al final. Harry hizo una media sonrisa al oírla hablar, ya comprendía todo, comprendía la actitud de ella y sin duda esto no era un sueño para el, no era un sueño para nada, se acerco a ella con paso lento. Ginny continuaba con la mirada perdida en la enredadera, sin percatarse de Harry quien se ponía en cuclillas delante de ella. Reacciono al sentir a Harry tomándola con una mano por el cuello, lentamente la acercaba a su rostro. – "es un sueño" – se repetía con nostalgia al sentir la calida respiración de Harry sobre su rostro, cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar, hasta topar sus labios con los de el al fin. Un beso dulce, sencillo pero aun así lleno de amor. Una ola calida recorrió su cuerpo junto a mi mariposas que se despertaron en su estomago, sin duda eso nunca le había pasado en uno de sus sueño, jamás había sentido todo eso dentro de ella, eran sentimientos que solo Harry lograba despertar en ella. Harry se separo de ella y se quedo viendo lo bella que era. Ginny continuaba con los ojos cerrados

- y yo despertaba – termino de completar su frase aun con los ojos cerrados tratando de contener en ella el aroma de el sobre su rostro, y el sabor de sus labios sobre los de ella

- y ya has despertado mi princesa – dijo Harry hipnotizado por su belleza y sencillez – los dos ya hemos despertado – le dijo mientras con una mano acariciaba su mejilla. Ginny con su mano atrapo la de Harry mientras lentamente abría los ojos. Vio directamente a esas dos esmeraldas que tanto amaba y comprendió que no era un sueño sino su tan deseada realidad, cerro los ojos de nuevo mientras unas lagrimas salieron de ellos, Harry las limpio inmediatamente con su dedo solo medio rozando su piel blanca como porcelana como temiendo romperla.

- Harry – fue lo único que dijo ella antes de lanzarse al cuello de él. Harry se puso de pie con ella abrazada a su cuello, mientras el se apoderaba de su cintura y apoyaba su cabeza en un hoyuelo de ella entre su cuello y cabeza, llenándose del aroma de su Ginny. – No sabes cuanto te extrañe – dijo Ginny sollozando sin dejar de abrazarlo, las lagrimas caían libres por sus ojos, ahora de felicidad y esperanza – me hiciste mucha falta, jamás te olvide, jamás Harry yo –

- shh pequeña – la callo el acariciando su cabello al mismo tiempo que besaba su frente – es pasado ya, un mal sueño, lo importante es que los dos ya despertamos y estamos juntos, junto para nunca mas separarnos. Ginny – dijo tomando el rostro de ella entre sus masculinas mano. Vio esos ojos chocolate de nuevo tan bellos, tan iluminados con tanta vida en ellos; su piel, blanca como la porcelana, decorada por sus ya casi inapreciables pecas de niña; sus labios rosas, brillantes, perfectos, toda ella era perfecta – te amo tanto Ginny, no sabes cuanto

- yo también te amo Harry! Yo también – dijo mientras cerraba los ojos de nuevo mientras el con una mano en su cintura la acercaba mas a el y con la otra en su mejilla la besaba de nuevo. Ella con las manos en el pecho de él se aferraba a su camisa temiendo que se separara de ella. Esta vez el beso no era despacio como el anterior, aunque si conservaba su dulzura. Era un beso mas apasionado, un beso que había pospuesto por cinco años, un beso entre dos enamorados que se necesitan el uno al otro para vivir. Harry la abrazaba mas por la cintura acercándola mas a el como si eso fuera posible mientras ella ya se encargaba de revolver mas su ya desordenaba cabellera. Probando con cada caricia que le daba el nacer de un gemido ronco lleno de pasión desde lo mas profundo de la garganta de Harry, al igual que el, ella también temblaba ante el roce de las manos de el acariciando su espalda. Los dos se necesitaban, se amaban demasiado y tras esos años por fin ese amor había rebalsado. Después de unos minutos cuando ya el aire faltaba se separaron aunque no lo hubieran querido así.

- regresamos ya, esta oscureciendo y comienza a hacer frío – le dijo Ginny. Harry en ese instante se quito la capa y la puso sobre sus hombros, ella le sonrió agradecida

- andando pues – dijo el pelinegro mientras la tomaba de la mano. Ginny sonrió tras tomarlo de la mano, se sentía tan bien! Y así, los dos sonrientes, cómplices de su amor desaparecían de ese mágico lugar muggle en donde sus corazones habían vuelto a latir ante el mismo compás.

Aparecieron de nuevo en el jardín trasero de la casa de los gritos, no eran más de las cinco de la tarde, y aun así el cielo ya se teñía de bellos colores rojizos y azules, opacando al sol lejano quien se sometía ante la temprana aparición de la luna. Los dos, aun cogidos de la mano se volvieron a ver a los ojos al llegar de su viaje, ambos sonreían y con que razón! Si sus más anhelados sueños y fantasías se habían vuelto realidad en esa tarde! Por fin después de tantos años separados volvían a estar juntos. Ginny y Harry se sonreían como dos adolescentes enamorados por primera vez. Todo parecía tan mágico por irónico que suene.

- parece que ya esta anocheciendo – dijo Harry al separar los ojos de los de su pequeña, aun con una sonrisa en sus labios

- si¿no te parece hermoso? – pregunto la pelirroja al ver el atardecer decorado son las verdes montañas y praderas que se divisaban a lo lejos.

- claro, aunque tu lo opacas – le contesto el galantemente ganándose así un sonrojo de ella. – te vez hermosa. No sabes cuanta falta me hizo estos años decirte lo bella que eres, lo linda que te vez cuando te sonrojas – decía mientras la abrazaba por la espalda – lo divinas que son cada una de las muecas que haces, lo tierna que te vez cuanto te enojas y – continuo mientras la volteaba y quedaban frente a frente – lo bellos que son tus ojos, tan llenos de vida y brillo

- brillo, si, pero gracias a ti Harry mis ojos brillan – le dijo junto a una sonrisa.

- merlín, no sabes cuanto me hacia falta verte sonreír de esa manera tan sencilla y al mismo tiempo tan divina. – las palabras de nuevo sobraban, Harry apoderándose de nuevo de la cintura y espalda de ella la acercaban mas a si mientras ella o mas bien sus brazos y manos tomaban su lugar en el cuello y cabellos de el. Un beso sencillo un siempre roce de labios, mil besos mas así de cortos que fueron acumulando toda la pasión que tenia el uno por el otro acumulado, creando un beso tan lleno de amor, del amor que ambos desbordaban.

- bueno, bueno, al pareces las cosas resultaron bien ente ustedes dos – dijo Malfoy entre risas

- no podías ser mas oportuno no Malfoy

- ya me conoces Potter adoro hacer entradas llamativas – le dijo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, Harry le mantuvo un momento la mirada seria para después reír con el. – Me alegro mucho por ustedes dos, ven acá San Potter – dijo mientras lo abrazaba con los tradicionales golpes en la espalda de los hombres

- gracias huroncillo – le dijo Harry devolviéndole el abrazo

- y a ti también felicidades Weasley – le dijo manteniendo su distancia

- gracias Malfoy – contesto ella aun no un poco de duda

- oh vamos, dime Draco

- solo si tu me dices Ginny – le dijo sonriendo mientras el también sonreía y le daba un abrazo. Por fin la tensión entre los dos había cesado. Harry miraba admirado la escena, enemigos naturales por apellido al fin juntos…

- no me pensaras cambiar o si Draco? – dijo Amelia bromeando al salir de la casa

- Mmm – dijo Draco con la mano en el mentón – no lo se, habría que ver como se te ve el pelo rojo no? – le contesto en broma. Amelia le hizo un gesto de ofensa mientras se dirigía a Ginny y le decía:

- me alegro mucho que hayas hecho lo correcto

- gracias Amelia, esto nunca se hubiera dado si tu no me hubieras sacado de mi error. Con razón eres una gran líder

- no es por nada, todo por ver a Harry y a ti felices – terminaba mientras abrazaba a los dos

- entramos ya? – Pregunto Draco abrazando a Amelia por la cintura - comienza a hacer frío. Los dos prometidos entraron a la casa seguidos de Ginny y Harry quien le había tomado la mano de nuevo como temiendo perderla.

- y bueno Ginny – comenzó Amelia tras acomodarse todos en la sala ante una humeante taza de te - ¿que tal lo hizo Harry? Me refiero a la disculpa

- bueno, creo que no lo hubiera soñado de otra forma le contesto la pequeña Weasley antes de hincar su relato sobre como había sido todo, siento interrumpida de vez en cuando por Harry quien agradaba un detalle sobre lo bella que se miraba en el parque – y pues regresamos a la casa y aparecieron ustedes

-bien Potter, muy bien, y yo que creí que no sabrías como hacerlo de un modo correcto

- gracias por el apoyo Malfoy la próxima ocasión ten por seguro que te pediré a ti un consejo sobre como hacerlo

- cual próxima ocasión! – contesto Ginny fingiendo indignación mientras los demás reían. El resto de la tarde se paso tranquila, hablando o mas bien poniendo al tanto a Ginny sobre la estadía de los dos – Harry y Amelia – en América y uno que otro detalle de la vida a escondidas de Draco. Eran ya casi las ocho de la noche cuando Amelia interrumpió la charla con una pregunta a la cual Harry le había estado huyendo

- ¿y bien Harry, ahora que Ginny ya te vio estas listo para que te vean los demás? – todos enmudecieron, ya era hora de aparecerse y Harry lo sabia. La cuestión ahora era ¿de qué forma hacerlo? Los cuatro parecían meditarlo y de vez en cuando uno decía alguna opción sobre como debía ser la reaparición de Harry la cual era descartada al mismo instante. Ginny al igual que los demás seguía pensando la forma de cómo hacerlo, volteo la mirada hacia una mesa se centro de la sala en donde el diario el profeta yacía, abierto en la sección de la entrevista a su hermano

- ¡ya lo se! – dijo después de coger el diario en sus manos – esta es la solución! – añadió pasándole el diario a Draco y Amelia

- ¿que¿Compar ropa en las ofertas deMadame Fourtesti y con eso sobornar a todos? – pregunto Draco confundido

- no, dale la vuelta al diario – le dijo Ginny quitándole el diario de las manos y dejándole ver el artículo sobre el premio o mas bien promoción que había tenido Ron. – esta es la forma! – los cuatro se vieron a la cara, Ginny les explico rápidamente su plan el cual les pareció perfecto solo a Harry quien aun estaba nervios por su gran reaparición al mundo mágico.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: uff...al fin ya esta el capitulo publicado... y bueno...creo q ahora me libre de las amenazas de bellapaola y de su grupo de gente loca! hahaha... siento haberme tardado tanto pero cada cosa q escribia o decia no me parecia perfecta o la ideal para este cap. xq cada vez q escribia algo me decia NO ellos se merecen al mas perfecto! y bueno me esforce mucho ojala les haya gustado! **

**a si! ya actualice tb el ultimo capitulo de "OlvidarteNunca" por si desean darce una vuelta por el...**

**tengo mucho q leer de los estudios asi q no se cuando actualizare sorry! pero tratare de verlos pronto...**

**see ya**

**jamesandmolly**


	19. 19 Una fiesta

**N/A: hola todos! lo se, lo se, me tarde...pero al menos no tanto como las otras veces no? jajaja...es que he tenido problemas de inspracion...en especial con el epilogo de "olvidarte nunca" pero bueno. ESTE CAP. ME ENCANTA! espero que a uds tb les guste! los vere al final...**

**a si! JKR es la mama de todo eso...yo nada mas juego con ellos...**

**19. una fiesta**

- vamos rápido¡rápido¡Pero que tanto hacen que se tardan¡Fred deja a de jugar con George! Oh vamos Bill¡te ves así de perfecto¡Deja de verte ya al espejo! No, no, no Fleur, la sopa va con la crema y no la carne. Oh no Hermione tu no hagas nada linda, quédate aquí sentada en el sofá con esa panzota no logras hacer nada así de rápido. ¡Pero que diablos sucede allá arriba¡Fred, George¡Vamos compórtense como alguien de su edad¡Dejen esos juguetes allí y vengan abajo¡Ya¡Arthur¡¿Donde te has metido!

- ya bajo Molly querida, estoy viendo unas cosas del trabajo…

- ¡del trabajo¡Jugando con esa completadora que trajiste de esa tienda muggle has de estar¿Alguien llamo a Charlie a Rumania¡COMO QUE NADIE LE AVIZO A MI CHARLIE¿¡George no te dije a ti que lo hicieras?

- Si mama – se oyó que alguien gritaba desde el piso de arriba, sonaba ocupado como si estuviera… ¿jugando algo? – pero Fred dijo que lo haría

- ¡Fred! Dime que tú lo has hecho – gritote nuevo la señora Weasley

- ¡que cosa mama? – pregunto Fred asomando una cabeza por el marco de la puerta

- ¡COMO QUE QUÉ COSA! Avisarle a tu hermano Charlie de la cena de Ron

- ah eso…creo que lo olvide…

- ¿lo olvide¡LO OLVIDE! – la señora Weasley estaba a punto de estallar, tenia la casa entera paras arriba, esa noche harían una cena en honor a Ron quien había sido promovido de cargo en el departamento de juegos mágicos del cual ahora era el encargado. – ¿y Ginny! Donde mangos de ha metido Ginebra

- acá estoy mama – se oyó una vos proveniente de la puerta de entrada de la caótica casa Weasley

- ¡al fin! Ya era hora hija, en donde has estado son ya más de las ocho, y me dijiste que ibas salir antes de tu turno para ayudarnos en la cena de tu hermano

- lo siento mama, me entretuve en… - pero claro, no le podía decir "perdón mama, es que fui a hablar con Harry quien ya regreso a Londres y esta en la casa de los gritos junto con Draco Malfoy quien es en realidad bueno y con Amelia, la que vino a la fiesta de bienvenida del bebe de Hermione quien resulto ser la líder de la orden. A si y a propósito las cosas entre Harry y yo ya se arreglaron, todos esta bien ahora, hablamos y hemos vuelto ya que ninguno de los dos ha olvidado lo que sentimos el uno por el otro" así que mejor dijo: - me llego un caso de emergencia al hospital mama, lo siento, iré a la cocina a ayudar a Fleur – dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro con la que había llegado – ah, por cierto, yo le avisé a Charlie lo de la cena, si mis cálculos y memoria no fallan llegara en unos diez o quince minutos – ¡POFF! En ese instante una nube de humo cubrió parte de la sala en donde estaba la chimenea por donde salio un fornido y buen mozo hombre, alto, y con un cuerpo bien tonificado, con el típico cabello rojo Weasley – bueno aunque me pude equivocar, ya esta acá – termino Ginny dirigiéndose a la cocina

- aguarda Ginny – le dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie con muy poca agilidad – yo voy contigo – termino mientras la señora Weasley continuaba regañando a los gemelos por el alboroto que hacían en el piso de arriba, a su esposo por no dejar de jugar con sus "tonterías muggles" como decía ella, y saludaba afectuosamente a su hijo mayor quien trataba de quitársela de enzima a ella y a sus "estas muy flaco ¿que te dan de comer en Rumania?"

- ¿cual fue tu emergencia Ginny?

- ¿como dices Herm? – pregunto un poco consternada la pequeña de los Weasley

- que cual fue la emergencia que te retuvo en el hospital

- a, una ya sabes, del trabajo, nada fuera de lo común

- vamos, cuéntame, llevo mucho tiempo en la casa y cada vez tu madre me deja hacer menos cosas. Cuéntame de que se trato

- a, pues, ya sabes, lo típico Herm. Fleur donde te dejo los tomates

- al lado de los gabanos Ginny pog favor

- a si¿y era un hombre o una mujer? – continuaba presionando Hermione

- este, era una mujer - contesto Ginny visiblemente nerviosa, Hermione era la hermana que nunca tubo y la concia de una forma que a veces la llegaba a asustar de lo bien que lo hacia

- oh ya veo – dijo fingiendo interés mientras veía como Fleur cocinaba hábilmente y Ginny torpemente o tal vez nerviosa la ayudaba, mientras ella descansaba en una de las sillas de la mesa, y con razón, casa vez le era mas difícil moverse, se le trababa la cadera de vez en cuando por el peso de su panza y aunque quisiera, el bebe le impedía llegar a las mesitas de la cocina como para poder picar, rebanar o cocinar algo

- ¿y era joven o mayor?

- este… era joven

- ¿así¿Que tanto?

- pues no mucho, algo así como tu o yo, o pude que un poco mayor

-¿puede que un poco mayor¿Que en tus historias clínicas no esta la edad de tus pacientes?

- a si, tienes razón, pero son suplerfuidades Herm

- vamos cuéntame bien la historia quieres – le decía mientras le llevaba a la boca un trozo de zanahoria picada que había en la mesa

- pues de unos 27 años

- oh, mayor que nosotras, no de nuestras edades

- bueno Herm, si era mayor ¿feliz? Fleur¿te ayudo con la carne?

- oh si Ginny pog favog, cogtala y colócala en este sagten – le contestaba sin poner atención a lo que Hermione decía

- si, solo que me habías dicho que era de nuestra edad mas o menos y no tenemos 27 ni tu ni yo ¿Y que era lo que tenia?

- pues… tenia…Fleur la carne de la dejo termino medio, tres cuartos o bien azada?

- pues, has un poco de cada cosa, ya sabes, a Gron, le gusta bien azada, a Chaglie no se como le guste, a tu mama y papa tegmino medio, a mi Bill dásela trges cuagtos, desde ese accidente en Hogwagts le gusta medio cguda la cagne...

- muy bien – le contesto colocándole toda su atención a la carne sin ninguna intención de contestarle a Hermione.

- ¿y que era lo que tenia Ginny? No contestaste mi pregunta

- vamos Herm, será aburrido.

- para mi no lo será anda Ginny dime ¿que tenia la mujer de tu emergencia?

- pues…este…- ¡que inventarse! Hermione conocía muy bien los hechizos. Tal vez no en todo su potencial medico como los conocía Ginny, pero algunas definiciones básicas las había aprendido de Hogwarts y eran de los casos mas comunes que recibía Ginny – pues sin intención su esposo le adhirió su varita a la cara y sin querer también, tratando de ayudarla, le envió un hechizo impervius.

- ¡así! Que interesante – mintió la castaña – ¿y que hechizo uso para hacerlo?

- pues uno, Herm, uno que tú no has de conocer – contesto un poco exasperada

- estas segura que no lo conozco, tal vez lo he leído por alguna parte, a menos que se aun hechizo de esos americanos nuevos de los que solo he leid…

- ¡NO! Her-mio-ne – dijo tratando de calmarse la pelirroja mientras interrumpía a Hermione – no lo conoces

- Oh bueno¿y que le hiciste para ayudarla?

- pues con ayuda de un hechizo Relashio logramos separar la varita, lo cual no fue fácil, ya que sacaba chispas de colores cada vez que intentábamos tocarla…

- a si claro, es típico de las varitas, leí una vez que ellas están unidas mágicamente a sus dueños y si tratan de hechizarlas… -decía Hermione mientras Ginny pensaba de donde diablos se le había ocurrido esa emergencia, aunque hubiera sido muy sencilla y graciosa de ver, Hermione continuaba hablando sobre las varitas y como tenían una especia de escudo protector, mientras que Fleur no le ponía ni la mas mínima atención a las dos mujeres sino a la comida. Ginny se concentraba más y más en los vegetales que picaba, viendo entre ratos la carne; ya sin ponerle atención a su cuñada. Claro todo seria más fácil, preparar la comida, si usaran magia pero "no tgrendia el mismo sabog" diría Fleur, Ginny sonrió al recordar la expresión del rostro de su madre cuando Fleur le dijo eso; gracias a hablar de mas Fleur se había ganado los honores de preparar ella toda la comida "a ver si, así como u dices sabe mejor" recordó Ginny que había dicho su madre - … y por eso han de haber sido las chispas ¿no Ginny?

- ¿ah¿Que dices?

- que por eso fueron las chispas ¿no?

- ¿que chispas?

- las de la varita

- ¿cual varita?

- la de tu emergencia¡no me dijiste tu que su varita sacaba chispas pues! Además si ella hubi…

- Ya estuvo Hermione ¡ME PUEDES DECIR QUE DIABLOS PRETENTES CON TODAS ESTAS PREGUNTAS! – contesto exasperada dejando el cuchillo en la mesa de un golpe, colmada de tantas preguntas sin sentido de Hermione. La castaña sin duda había conseguido lo que se prometía

- nada Ginny, solo que me digas la verdad, tu y yo bien sabemos que… que… - continuo con la voz un poco mas baja, después que Fleur se hubiera retirado para cambiar a su hija, quien se había manchado hasta los pelos, de chocolate de las ranas de chocolate que había comido, tratando de encontrar en cromo de Harry Potter que tanto ansiaba - …no tuviste una emergencia esta tarde, que no hay tan señorita de 27 años, que fue atacada por su esposo y le pego la varita en la cabeza por accidente

- y eso tu como lo sabes ¿eh?

- por que Ginny primero – comenzó enumerando con sus dedos - te conozco demasiado bien como para haber notado que mentías. Segundo cada vez que tienes una emergencia corres a casa a contarme con lujo de detalles lo que sucedió, tercero – continuo Hermione ya parada caminado hacia Ginny – dijiste que su esposo también le había mandado un impervius

- si Herm ¿y eso que prueba? – la desafió Ginny tratando de no ser tan obvia

- que después me dijiste que utilizaste un hechizo Relashio cuando tu y yo, y mas lo sabrás tu como la gran medí maga que eres, que yo que el hechizo impervius actúa como un Hechizo impermeabilizados que repele el agua por lo que jamás hubieras podido usar un hechizo Relashio que como tu ya sabes hace que se suelte una cosa o persona a través de chispas de agua caliente. – Ginny se maldijo en sus adentros había cometido un gravísimo error al no poner atención a la historia que estaba inventando y había sido muy estupido de su parte suponer que Hermione no se daría cuenta – entonces Ginny explícame ¿como fue que lograste usar un hechizo que le da agua a las personas cuando esa persona estaba bajos los efectos de otro hechizo que repele el agua? – Ginny comenzó a perder los colores, le había prometido a Harry que no le diría a nadie que ya estaba en Londres hasta que su plan se llevara a cabo, Hermione era inteligente y mucho como para haber notado la cantidad de errores que había tenido al inventar su "emergencia", además la concia demasiado bien como para sabes que algo le ocultaba, y por si fuera poco ¡era mujer carajo! Tenían su sexto sentido trabajando a todo vapor para descubrir lo que ella le intentaba ocultar, sin mencionar que su instinto materno se había arreciado a medida que su embarazo había progresado, haciendo así muy difícil que alguien le lograra decir una mentira u ocultar algo… - vamos Ginny, solo deseo que puedas ser sincera conmigo, y me digas que era lo que estabas haciendo esta tarde en la casa de los gritos – Ginny sintió como el piso de sus pies había desaparecido¿Cómo lo sabia¿Cómo la había descubierto¿La había seguido?

- ¿Có…como…tu como…? – titubeaba Ginny. Hermione ya cerca de Ginny le dijo en un voz baja señalando su cuarto dedo de la mano derabca

– y cuarto, la manija del reloj de la orden indicaba que estabas en la casa de los gritos.

- "diablos" – pensó Ginny, como se le pudo haber olvidado que la orden del fénix tenia un reloj parecido al que colgaba en la pared de su sala, en el cual, mágicamente, se podía saber en que lugar exacto se encontraba cada miembro de la orden. De gran ayuda en las misiones, pero no en este caso

- ¿y bien Ginny¿Me contaras todo o seguirás con tu jueguito? – Ginny respiro hondo, Hermione no correría a los demás a contarles lo que ella le dijera, y quien sabe, tal vez la ayudaría a organizar el regreso de Harry. Exhalo, cerro los ojos un momento y dijo:

- esta bien Herm. Te lo diré todo, pero por favor prométeme que nada de lo que hablemos acá se lo dirás a nadie, no al menos hasta que todo se haya sabido ya. – Hermione asintió con la cabeza mientras Ginny reorganizaba sus pensamientos para poder comenzar su relato – ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos la otra noche¿El día de la fiesta de bienvenida al bebe?

- ¿sobre Harry?

- si, sobre Harry, y también sobre el líder de la orden

- si, lo recuerdo¿que pasa con ello?

- pues, hoy, yo…este…es difícil para mi de decirlo Herm, pero hoy yo hable con…- pero no pudo terminar gracias a alguien que entraba en ese momento a la cocina

- hola amor! Como estas? – Saludo afectuosamente Ron a Hermione, sobando su barriga – que tal hermanita, creí que estarías en el hospital esta noche

- pues ya vez que no ron, acá me tienes – dijo ella respirando tranquilamente, nunca había visto tan lindo a su hermano, como en esa ocasión en que la había interrumpido

- ah, Ron! Has llegado ya!

- mama, suel..ta…me…no…respi…ro

- oh ronni! Que orgullosa me siento de ti¿Has leído tu articulo en el profeta me imagino?

-claro mama, lo he leído – le contesto un poco azareado

- vamos, vamos a la sala niños todos no esperan –dijo llevando a su dos hijos y su nuera a fuera de la cocina

- ¿todos?

- claro Ron, tenemos una cena en tu honor por tu nuevo cargo

- ¡vaya¡De verdad todos están acá!

- claro ronnisky! – añadió Fred rodeándolo por los hombros

- Como crees… - continuo George quien también tenia a Ron cojido por los hombros

- que nos perderíamos… - dijo su gemelo

- tu… - Fred

- gran… - George

- día. – termino Fred

- pero que acaso no pueden hablar uno solo? – pregunto Bill acercándose a Ron – felicidades hermano

- gracias Bill – dijo un poco sonrojado

- vaya hermanito! Por fin tendremos entradas gratis a los partidos de quidittch

- gracias Charlie¿que tal todo en casa?

- pues bien, todo tranquilo, Matilda te manda sus saludos

- ¿y Matilda¿no ha venido contigo? – pregunto Ginny

- ya no tardara, estaba terminando de trabajar con unos caballos alados cuando yo me adelante, pero no tardara en… - pero no logró terminar de su frase ya que de la chimenea llamas roja se convertían en verdes dando paso a una persona. Una mujer de hecho. No muy alta, del mismo alto que Hermione tal vez, de cabello lacio, castaño oscuro con matices rojizos. De buen cuerpo, no esbelta pero di un buen cuerpo. De cara redonda, brillantes pómulos y grandes ojos, los cuales llevaba bien delineados por arriba y abajo con un color negro haciendo que su color verde resaltara más. Llevaba el cabello suelto hasta un poco mas abajo que los hombros, iba vestida de forma muggle con un par de pantalones jeans oscuros y una blusa de botones, blanca con finas líneas rosas en ella. Arriba tenia una túnica de viaje negra la cual se quitaba mientras sacudía el hollín de la chimenea

- perdón la tardanza, esos caballos alados tomaron mas tiempo del que hubiera imaginado. Hola cielo – dijo saludando con un rápido beso en los labios a Charlie mientras dejaba su túnica en el sofá – oh Ron! Felicidades por tu nuevo puesto! – dijo mientras lo abrazaba

- gracias Matilda. Que bueno que hayas venido

- bueno, bueno, pasamos al comedor pog favor. Ya esta todo listo – aviso Fleur desde el marco de la puerta – oh Matilda! Que bueno vegte de nuevo!

- lo mismo digo Fleur, y vaya Herm! Que grande estas! – dijo saludando a las esposas de los hermanos de su esposo. Si, Matilda Grean, o mas bien Matilda Weasley, la esposa del mayor de los hermanos Weasley. Se había conocido con Charlie en Rumania y el amor que tenían por los animales exóticos los atrajo. Hacia 3 años que estaban casados. No tenían ningún hijo aun "no se que están esperando" solía decir la señora Weasley. "Charlie con sus dragones y yo con mis animales, sin duda no es lugar para un bebe por el momento" se defendía Matilda.

La cena comenzó y transcurría de lo más tranquila. Los hijos de Bill y Fleur corrían de arriba abajo junto con los hijos de Neville y Luna quienes habían llegado al mismo instante que se habían sentado a comer. Sin duda la cena le había quedado muy bien a Fleur. Después en la sobre mesa, Fleur, Luna y la señora Weasley hablaban con Hermione sobre sus embazados. Ginny preguntaba a Matilda más sobre su trabajo

- si, ahora ando en los caballos alados, están por todo el mundo

- así? Creí que solo en Escocia se encontraban

- hay no nena! Hay en todas partes y de muchas razas

- ¿hay razas?

- si nena! Hay el abraxan que es un palomino gigante inmensamente poderoso, el aethonan, un zaino, muy popular acá en el Reino Unido e Irlanda, el granian que es rucio y particularmente veloz, si vieras lo que nos costo amarrar al que se había infiltrado en el bosque de la escuela de hechicería de Rumania! Y claro esta el escaso thestral, negro, con capacidad para hacerse invisible; muchos magos consideran que da mala suerte

- pero al tener un caballo alado no deben hacer los dueños hechizos desilucionadores? En San Mungo veo muchos herido por no haber hecho ese hechizo

- a si claro! Es una de las leyes o condiciones para tener uno de esos ejemplares, asi con ese hechizo previenen que los muggles vean a los caballos y estos puedan estar libres. Al igual que los dueños de hipogrifos, los que los poseen realizar el embrujo desilusionador a intervalos regulares…

del otro lado de la mesa se podía ver a los hijos Weasley y a su padre discutiendo sobre quiddittch , que más!

- pero si era un Blatching, todo lo pudimos ver!

- claro que no Charlie! El golpeador no buscaba chocar contra el otro jugador

- no George, Fred tiene razón era un Blatching!

- oh vamos Bill! No me vengas con eso! Era un Blatching y muy claro! – contesto George ya un poco exasperado, habían estado discutiendo ya por un ahora si era o no merecida la expulsión del cazador del equipo de los chudney cannons contra las harley harpies.

- hijos, hijos – dijo el señor Weasley trayendo de nuevo al orden – veamos acá el jefe del departamento de juegos mágicos que nos dice – dijo mientras todos volteaban a ver a Ron, quien un poco sonrojado dijo

- todo fue por culpa de un Quaffle pocking

- ¡quaffle pocking! - Exclamaron todos los hombres Weasley

- explícate Ron que no te entiendo! – dijo Charlie

- si Ron, que tiene que ver eso en que el jugador haya chocado con el otro? – dijo Bill

- verán – comenzó Ron – el cazador por error le hizo un agujero a la quaffle con el palo de su escoba, al ver esto el cazador del otro equipo lo acuso de haber cometido un quaffle pocking, que es eso, hacerle un hoyo a la quaffle para que caiga más rápido o vaya en zigzag.

- si, si, pero eso que tiene que ver? – pregunto Fred

- si me dejaras terminar… el otro cazador al pensar que habai cometido una quaffle pocking, lo embistió con los codos, ocasionando que se le marcara un cobbing

- y el cobbing es…? – pregunto el señor Weasley

- uso exclusivo de los codos contra los adversarios papa, el buscador del otro equipo al ver que el cazador contrario atacaba a su compañero le agarro el palo de al escoba para desviar su trayectoria siendo penalizado asi por un blurting, el cazador perdió el control de su escoba y choco de frente con el golpeador – todos lo miraba sorprendidos

- vaya… - Fred

- wow… - George

- este…- Bill

- yo… - Charlie

- ¡excelente hijo! – apremio el señor Weasley – ahora ya sabemos por que eres el jefe del departamento de juegos mágicos! – los hermanos Weasley se vieron entre si y tras un par de parpadeos los cuatro le tiraron panes de la mesa a Ron

- basta¡basta! – decía este mientras se cubría con los brazos del ataque de pan de sus hermanos, a todo esto ya las mujeres miraban divertidas la escena. Y no solo ellas lo hacían, sino también cuatro cabecitas desde el marco de la puerta

- ¿y _po _que ellos si _peden juegar_ con la comida? – pregunto Marie la hija de Fleur y Bill

- _po_ que ellos son _aduftos Mali_

- no se dice _aduftos _Math – corrigió Jean Pierre el otro hijo de Fleur y Bill a Math, hijo de luna y Neville – se dice _abultos_ – Joel el hermano pequeño de Math tan solo miraba divertido la escena…

No muy lejos de donde la familia Weasley se divertían y festejaba el nuevo titulo del mas pequeño de los hermanos hombres Weasley, una sombra escurridiza se colaba entre las ruinas de una casa que al pareces estaba desabitada, camino entre las frías y húmedas paredes de piedra, un cuarto, otro, otro mas, un corredor, paso la cocina, la sala y la biblioteca, abrió una rechinante puerta la cual daba a unas oscuras y despeltradas gradas que conducían hacia el sótano de la vivienda. Bajo uno a uno los peldaños alumbrados por una antorcha bajo la cual arañas y demás insectos se escondían ante su reflejo. Llego a otra habitación aun más deteriorada, fría húmeda e incluso mas espeluznante que la casa entera, haciendo una magistral reverencia coloco ante una mesa una copia del profeta. Otra sombra, las respingada que la primera se volteo de la chimenea hacia donde había estado viendo las llamas arder. Tomo entre sus blancas y huesudas manos la copia del profeta, leyó rápidamente una sección y sonrió entre sus adentros dejando ver unos amarillentos y puntiagudos dientes. Se acomodo en un sillón atrás del escritorio mientras continuaba con esa mueca en su cara que no era por nada cercana a una sonrisa…

- ¿ya es hora?

- descuida, ya pronto lo será, ya falta poco para que esos traidores de la sangre y sus sangre sucias de amigos paguen por lo que nos han hecho

- pero cuando maestro?

- pronto, pronto

- que pasara con Potter

- el, - dijo la sombra riendo, mas bien parecía un horrible grito de muerte capaz de helarle la piel a quien lo oyera – no tengas pena que aparecerá tan pronto se entere que sus mugrosos amigos están en problemas

- esta…esta se…seguro

- te atreves dudar de mi! – grito haciendo que la figura delante de el se retorciera del miedo

- no señor, jamás

- retirare, no te necesito mas

- si, señor, si – decía mientras hacia unas exageradas reverencias – señor – dijo antes de salir de la habitación, con la voz temblorosa

- que quieres ahora?

- y Malfoy, que pasara con el

- descuida, no falta poco para que se ponga de nuevo en contacto conmigo,

- pero en donde esta amo?

- esta con ellos ahora

- como lo sabe señor? Podría estar en cualquier lado y hasta po…

- ¡no! Esta con ellos, lo siento, y ha hecho bien al estar en donde esta, aunque el bien sabe que no puede negar su pasado, pronto regresara

- y si no lo hace?

- creedme que si lo hará. Y ahora ya vete – después de que la figura pequeña saliera de la habitación, esta sombra se recorto de nuevo en la silla, tomo entre sus manos el ejemplar del profeta que había estado leyendo hacia unos instantes, - ya me las pagaras Potter, pagaras muy pronto todo el daño y sufrimiento que me has causado estos años, no cometeré los mismos errores del pasado, ahora primero atacare a tus amiguitos… - dijo mientras volvía a reírse de esa forma tan fría y cruel que solo una persona con el alma negra como el carbón podría hacerlo, mientras arrojaba al fuego de la chimenea en donde ahora se consumía el profeta. Entre las llamas solo pequeñas partes se podía leer ya por el quemado papel y la distorsionada letra

- …Ron Weasley…mejor amigo…Harry Potter el niño que vivió…desposado…Hermione Granger…mejores amigos del señor Potter…derrotar al señor tenebroso… Draco Malfoy...

- nos volveremos a ver Potter…pronto…muy pronto…

**N/A¿y bien¿q les parecio? a mi me facino este capitulo! regrese a una finca q tengo en donde me inspiro a mis anchas! hahaha**

**¿como¿estaban esperando a harry? jeje...lo siento. el no aparecera en esta fiesta... ya tena pensado algo mas para el...y esta ultima aparicion de estas misteriosas personas la tenia pensada para mas adelante en el fic, pero no pude contener mas las ganas! y lo puce aca! XDD**

**no saquen conclusiones aceleradas! tal vez no sea quien uds creen...o tal vez si...kien sabe! XD **

**mil gracias por sus rr's me alegran mucho leerlos! aunque se q hay personas alla q lo leen y no me dejan su rr..gracias a esos anonimos tb por leer el fic! aunque si cada uno de los 7893 hits q hay en el fic me dejara un rr! WOW!! mi corazon brincaria de felicidad! jajaja **

**bueno...espero lograr escribir el siguiente capitulo...pero si me dejan muchos rr's he! a por cierto! les informo q subi un nuevo fic! un Draco-Hermione, q tal si se dan una vuelta por el no? jeje...a y espero tb muy pronto publicar otro D/Hm q tengo a la mitad...y un nuevo fic el cual tendra de todo un poco y estara basado en un apelicula,la cual no les dire cual es hasta q lo publique XDD**

**espero leer de ustedes pronto!**

**seeee ya!**

**jamesandmolly**


	20. 20 Hogwarts

**hola a todos! estoy muy emocionada x este cap! es el mas largo q he subido en este fic! yey! hahaha...espero les guste y no los entretengo mas! A LEER!**

**20. Hogwarts**

La noche continuaba, el frío y elido viento de un típico marzo londinenses era apagado por el calor y actitud que se podía respirar en la casa Weasley. La cena, una cena de celebración en honor al hermano mas pequeño Weasley pro su nuevo cargo en el ministerio de magia era llevada a cabo en esos instantes. Ya nadie comía, mas todos seguían hablando y gozando en la sala. Los niños corrían de arriba abajo, los adultos charlaban entretenidamente de todo tipo de temas. Todo era tranquilo, se respiraba la paz, aunque ninguno de ellos sospechaba del mal, y el dolor que al que este les conllevaría, ni la dicha y felicidad que escarian a punto de tener. Aunque ambos casi simultáneos. Ni el mal ni la felicidad estaban lejos de su hogar, solo estaban esperando el momento adecuado para actuar…

- Ginny, podría hablar contigo un momento? – pregunto Hermione casi en un susurro a su pelirroja cuñada quien seguía hablando entretenida con Matilda sobre los caballos alados

- si Herm, claro

- a la cocina si

- de acuerdo, vamos – dijo poniéndose de pie mientras seguía a Hermione quien ya estaba entrando a la cocina. Matilda y Fleur continuaban hablando como si nada hubiera sucedido. – y bien Herm. ¿De que querías hablar¿te sientes bien verdad?

- si claro, no te preocupes, pero creo que dejamos una conversación inconclusa hace unas horas – Ginny respiro hondo, había tratado por todos los medios evitar esta conversación pero ya era hora. Debía hacerlo ya, si tan solo fuera tan simple. Pero no, era hora, Harry debía regresar a donde pertenecía y poco a poco debían enterarse todos de su regreso.

- bien Herm, si he de serte honesta, me cuesta mucho decirte esto, no se por donde empezar, no es algo fácil de comentar. Antes que nada debes saber que no querría ocultártelo¡por mi lo hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos! Pero no lo podía hacer, solo él debía hacerlo

- ¿él¿Quién el Ginny?

- Harry Hermione, es de Harry de quien te estoy hablando – dijo la pelirroja sin inmutarse ni un poco, así seria mas fácil, decirlo de un solo, sin tanto rodeo, Hermione palideció! No se esperaba esta revelación así de golpe

- ¿que…que dices¿Harry?

- ¡si Herm! Ha vuelto ya a Inglaterra, ya lo vi, ya hable con el, ya lo tuve entre mis brazos de nuevo como tanto lo había deseado! – decía la pequeña Weasley eufórica, se sentía mejor de poder confesarle a alguien la verdad, de poder decir que por fin ella y Harry están juntos después de tanto tiempo

- ¿como…como dices? No Ginny, explícate bien que te has saltado varias partes de esta historia ¿que Harry ya regreso¿Tu y alo viste¿Y como esta eso que ya lo tuviste entre tus brazos? – Ginny sonreía, por fin estaba feliz, tan feliz como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo, tomo aire y comenzó su relato a Hermione quien la miraba y escuchaba expectante. Le contó todo, desde lo que Amelia le había dicho hasta el beso entre ella y Harry esa noche, claro también menciono a Draco y como le salvo la vida a Harry y ayuda a vencer a lord Voldemort.

- entonces déjame ver si entendí bien – dijo Hermione tras estar un momento callada después de la revelación de Ginny – Harry ya esta en Londres con Amelia quien es la líder de la orden quien también se va a casar con Draco a quien lo conoció en América, quien ayudo a Harry en el momento de la batalla final y es en realidad "bueno". Llevan unas semanas en Inglaterra y ha estado viviendo en la casa de los gritos desde entonces, los tres, y hoy tu los has visto y…y… ¿has regresado con Harry?

- ¡si Herm! No es eso maravilloso!

- wow…Ginny…no se que decirte…esto…todo…yo….necesito sentarme… - Ginny sonrió y siguió a su amiga y cuñada hacia un asiento en la cocina mientras por los ojos de Hermione se podían ver mil y una preguntas formularse en esos instantes.

- Herm dime ya algo? – pidió Ginny tras ver que su amiga no reaccionaba

- esto…me tomo por sorpresa Ginny. ¡Regreso! –grito abrazando a su amiga lo mas que su voluminosa barriga le permitía. Unas lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, pero las limpio rápidamente separándose Ginny

- estas bien Herm

- si, si, solo que estoy muy emocionada! no espero mas a verlo! A abrazarlo de nuevo! A hablar con el! A que todo vuelva a ser como antes! Oh Ginny que feliz estoy!

- si Herm lo se! Esto es maravilloso!

- si, y como es eso que ya regresaron hum? – pregunto Hermione haciendo sonrojar a Ginny

- como te dije, hablamos hoy en la tarde y me dijo cosas Herm, cosas que jamás en la vida creí que iba a oír de sus labios. Ya había perdido la esperanza – dijo bajando la mirada – pero hoy al volver a verlo, al tenerlo cerca de mi , todas mis tudas y temores desvanecieron y por fin Herm, por fin lo tengo de nuevo conmigo!

- me alegro Ginny, no sabes cuanto. Pero ¿Cuándo les dirás a los demás?

- pues yo no les diré nada

- como que no Ginny! Todos esperan a verlo! Y estoy segura que se alegraran de tenerlo de vuelta. También deseamos conocer a la líder de la orden! Y deben aclarar ese asunto de Malfoy!

- lo se Herm, pero no seré yo quien diga que Harry ha vuelto, sino el mismo lo hará

- ¿que quieres decir?

- que el mismo se presentara ante ustedes

"el mismo se presentara ante ustedes" estas palabras haciendo eco en la cabeza de Hermione, no podía creer que después de 5 años por fin volvería a ver a su mejor amigo. Ansiaba tanto verlo! No podía aguardar más que tenerlo cerca como antes, a contarle todo lo que había pasado desde que se había marchado. Ahora las cosas seria distintas, tenia que verlo, y pronto

- como…como…Ginny

- el lo hará Herm – contesto ella entendiendo a su amiga – el vendrá a todos, de eso hablamos hoy, de su…su regreso – dijo en un suspiro, que bien se sentía poder decir ya "su regreso"

- y como? – la pregunta del siglo¿Cómo regresaría Harry?. – digo, tampoco a de ser fácil para el volver así como así tras estos años y ya sabes noso…

- Herm, Herm – la callo Ginny divertida, viendo como Hermione iba a comenzar a hablar rapidísimo sin quien la parara – de eso hablamos hoy, ya tenemos un plan hecho. El se presentara a ustedes primero, ya sabes a su familia – dijo sintiéndose muy feliz de poder decirlo – y personas de confianza. Lo hará mañana

- ¿mañana!

- si, en la casa de los gritos,

- y como pretendes que todos vayan a la casa de los gritos mañana? Que excusa pondrás? En esos instantes se oyó que alguien acababa de llegar a la casa por polos flu

- acaba de llegar mi excusa – dijo Ginny divertida mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la cocina – ven, ya veras. Pero guarda el secreto por favor – añadió entrando a la sala seguida de Hermione

- buenos días a todos, oh señor Weasley, estoy muy orgullosa por su nuevo cargo en el ministerio! Sin duda nadie mejor que usted lo merecía.

- muchas gracias – dijo Ron saludando a una bruja de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que se formaban alrededor de los ojos del gato en el que se transformaba. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño elegante atrás de la cabeza – Directora McGonagall.

- oh minerva! Que gusto tenerte por acá¿Ya has comido?

- si gracias Molly, solo vine un momento para facilitar al joven Weasley y darle una sorpresa – todos los presentares callaron

- no tenia que darme nada Directora – contesto Ron un poco sonrojado

- o no se preocupe señor Weasley. Además será una sorpresa para Hogwarts también – nadie entendía lo que decía pero esperaban expectantes, mas aun Hermione quien trataba de averiguar como esta visita de la directora de Hogwarts le ayudaría a Harry a presentarse ante todos – antes que una sorpresa señor Weasley – continuo la ex maestra del joven – es una especie de petición

Todos en la sala estaban sin entender que sucedía, incluso los niños estaban con sus padres observando detenidamente la peculiar visita de esa noche. Minerva McGonagall tomo el asiento que Bill le ofrecía en un sillón de la sala y comenzó su relato

- bueno, como ex alumno del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería es obvio que yo, como su directora me siento muy orgullosa de usted al igual que los demás didactas de el colegio. Y… Oh buenas noches joven Weasley – dijo saludando a Charlie – es un gusto volver a verlo en Londres

- el gusto es mío directora – contesto galantemente el segundo de los hermanos Weasley

- y la señora Weasley lo ha acompañado?

- claro, Matilda esta acá conmigo también

- buenas noches directora – dijo Matilda componiendo su lacio cabello detrás de sus orejas. Es un gusto volver a verla

- oh señora Weasley

- por favor nena, llámeme Matilda – contesto ella con su misma radiante, alegre y honesta vos…

- claro…Matilda - termino la directora – como les iba diciendo, es un orgullo para nosotros enterarnos que buenos estudiantes como lo fue el señor Weasley han logrado grandes cometidos en el mundo de la magia. Por ello, y ya que es en el campo de los juegos mágicos su promoción; como directora del colegio Hogwarts, me complacería y honraría que aceptara nuestra invitación con invitado de honor o incluso arbitro si es que así lo desea, al partido de quiditthc que se llevara a cabo mañana en el colegio en su honor. – Ron enrojeció por completo. Eso de los halagos y el controlando su rubor no había cambiado mucho desde su infancia

- yo…yo – titubeaba mientras la sala se convertía en un estruendo de felicitaciones y aplausos. – claro, me encantaría! – termino mientras su padre golpeaba cariñosamente su espalda – seria un honor!

- perfecto – apremio la metafomamaga – les espero mañana temprano en el colegio. Señorita Weasley y señorita Granger. Perdón, señora Weasley – dijo corrigiendo mientras veía a las dos jóvenes cerca de la puerta – me gustaría mucho si ustedes dos, junto al joven Weasley llegaran a la hora del desayuno, algunos alumnos de Grifindor desean conocerlos, y seria muy educativa si se pudiera dar la ocasión de ustedes hablar con ellos

- claro directora – contesto Ginny – encantados iremos

- ¿y nosotros profesora?

- acaso ya no nos quiere?

- seria mas educativa

- o didáctica nuestra visita?

- me temo señores Weasley, que la visita de los gemelos Weasley a Hogwarts, es lo que todos los profesores no deseamos, mucho menos su "educación" hacia nuestros estudiantes – dijo de una forma muy diplomática haciendo a todos reír

- toda la familia Weasley esta invitada claro, el partido se llevara a cabo a las 2 de la tarde después del almuerzo. Espero verlos de nuevo por allí

- gracias profesora McGonagall – agradeció Ron de nuevo – allá nos tendrá – y dicho esto tras un guiño de McGonagall a Ginny, salio por la chimenea del mismo modo del que había entrado. La sala poco a poco volvió a la normalidad. Charlie y Matilda decidieron pasar esa noche en la madriguera para poder ir al partido de quidittch al otro día. A el también le hacia ilusiones regresar a su vieja escuela y mostrársela a su esposa. Los gemelos decidieron regresar a la tienda sobre la cual tenían su departamento.

- iremos por unas provisiones nada mas

- los veremos en el anden 9¾ mañana al medio día

- no hagan nada que yo no haría! – les grito su padre

- como los vea entrado a Hogwarts con esas tonterías suyas vera! – grito la señora Weasley mientras veía como sus hijos desvanecían entra las verdes llamas de la chimenea

- vamos Jean Pierre, Marie. Nosotros nos vamos ya Molly, los niños deben _dogmig _

_- _si, si, Fleur, que les vaya bien, con cuidado he!

- si mama, descuida – dijo Bill despidiéndose de su madre – felicidades de nuevo hermanito, te veremos mañana en Hogwarts

- Nos _vegremos_ mañana en el anden 9¾ al medio día Molly.

- que les vaya bien!

- _au revoir grand-mère_

- adiós Marie querida

- _au revoir grand-mère _

- adiós Jean Pierre, duerme bien – y así se despidió la familia Weasley delacour de la madriguera.

- nosotros también nos vamos – dijo Neville tomando en brazos a Math quien se había quedado dormido en el sillón de la sala – como ven ya estos se adelantaron a dormir

- ¿y Joey? – pregunto Luna buscando a su hijo menor

- acá esta – informo Ron agarbado al pequeño de la alfombra de la sala cerca de una esquina en donde había estado jugando con unos cormos de chocolate.

- oh mi vida – dijo luna mientras sonriendo lo tomaba en brazos

- ma…ma – dijo un poco dormitado Joey

- shh, shh, duerme, ya vamos a casa – terminado de decir esto el pequeño se acomodo mas en sus brazos y quedo profundamente dormido de nuevo

- gracias por todo Molly, los veremos mañana al medio día en el anden 9¾

- claro Neville, vayan con cuidado

- nos vemos Molly. Un gusto a todos – saludo luna saliendo de la casa – felicitaciones de nuevo Ron

- gracias luna, Neville, gracias por venir, los veré mañana

Y así ya solo quedaban los habitantes actuales de la madriguera en ella. Charlie y Matilda se acomodaron en la antigua habitación de este. La señora Weasley los siguió para ayudarlos a acomodarse y estar tranquilos, el señor Weasley se despidió de todos y fue a descansar seguido de su esposa. Ginny se quedo abajo, se había ofrecido a limpiar la cocina, Ron se adelanto a la cama a petición de Hermione quien dijo que le haría compañía a Ginny un momento.

- bueno Ginny – dijo conjurando un fregotero para que un par de cacerolas se lavaran solas - ¿que fue todo eso de McGonagall?

- oh ¿no lo ves Hermione?

- no¿que debería de ver?

- hoy, antes de venir a casa pase a Hogwarts –Hermione escuchaba atenta mientras hacia que unos vasos se lavaran "mágicamente" – hable con la profesora McGonagall. Le comente que Harry ya había regresado y todo lo demás que te dije a ti. La cosa es que con Harry, Amelia y Draco, planeamos el regreso de Harry. Como te dije será en la casa de los gritos. Pero iremos desde Hogwarts a la casa de los gritos

- ¿y como pretendes eso gin?

- con el partido, hablando con McGonagall se nos ocurrió hace ese partido y así hacer que todos llegáramos a Hogwarts después algo inventara la profesora diciéndonos que el tren de vuelta a Londres se averió o lo que sea… pero así yo le diré que podemos usar el pasadizo del sauce boxeador para llegar a casa de los gritos y así

- y así verlo en la casa de los gritos. Muy inteligente gin! E ingenioso el plan

- ja, no por nada soy hermana de Fred y George – bromeo la pequeña Weasley mientras continuaban limpiando la cocina.

A la mañana siguiente Ron, Hermione y Ginny ya se encontraban listos a las 8 de la mañana. La señora Weasley les había hecho ingerir toneladas de desayuno como solía hacerlo

- bueno nos vamos ya mama. Te veremos mas tarde en Hogwarts

- si Ron, con cuidado ¡por favor! Y cuida de Hermione, tu hermana y el bebe

- descuida, lo haré

- adiós mama

- adiós Ginny linda. Avísenme cuando lleguen a Hogwarts por favor

- claro, nos vemos

- adiós Molly

- que les vaya bien Herm. Y linda cuídate por favor, ya sabes que no deberías viajar tanto en ese estado tuyo

- vamos Molly, estoy embarazada no enferma de muerte, nos vemos mas tarde

- adiós¡y avíenseme cuando lleguen! – grito la señora Weasley viendo como los tres partían en un carro del ministerio. Ya que Ron tenía muchas influencias en el ministerio había podido disponer de un carro a su gusto. Además no era propio o saludable que Hermione se apareciera y el viaje en polvos flu seria muy molesto. Pasaron por el Londres muggle. Llegaron hasta la estación de trenes en donde esperarían un trasladador hacia Hogwarts, sino el trayecto a tren seria demasiado largo. Atravesaron el anden 9¾ tratando de no ser vistos por una mar de personas que iban y venían en la estación de trenes. Llegaron al otro lado y vieron al imponente tren rojo de Hogwarts. Los tres respiraron de nuevo ese olor tan familiar y agradable. Se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver quien era el que es traía el trasladador

- Hagrid!

- Ginny! Hermione! Ron! Me alegro tanto de volver a verlos! Pero mírense! Por dios! Ginny cada vez estas más bella

- gracias Hagrid! Te hecho de menos – dijo esta un poco sonrojada

- y vaya, vaya. Pero si es mi pequeña Hermione, claro, ahora mucho mas grande. ¿Cómo va ese bebe eh?

- es bueno volver a verte Hagrid. Acá, como vez, creciendo y creciendo jaja.

- y Ron¡ven acá! – el dijo atrayéndolo hacia a el dándole un caluroso y demasiado fuerte abrazo

- como has estado Hagrid

- al parecer no tan bien como tu Ron. Felicidades por tu nuevo puesto

- ¡gracias¿tienes el trasladador?

- a si…donde lo habré metido…por acá en alguna parte lo tengo…ya casi. O lo deje en la chaqueta? No, si lo traje, donde estar…a si! Acá lo tengo! – dijo sacando por fin de entre sus miles de bolsillos de su chaleco de piel de dragón un viejo cuaderno – están listos? Y no te preocupes Herm, la Directora McGonagall pensó en ti e hizo este trasladador mucho mas delicado y menos duro para tu bebe

- oh que amable

- bueno tómenlo ya y vamonos – dijo el semigigante mientras cada uno colocaba su mano sobre el cuaderno el cual en instantes jalo a todos por el ombligo internándolos en un torbellino de luces y colores. Apareciendo justo en la entrada a Hogwarts. La llegaba fue delicada, justo como lo había predicho Hagrid

- vaya, deberían de hacer así todos los trasladadores

- si que lo creo Ron, no te dolió o molesto nada no Herm?

- descuida Ginny estoy bien.

- bueno, perfecto entremos ya! – puntualizo el cuidador de Hogwarts dirigiéndose a la enorme puerta del castillo la cual abrió sin ningún problema pasando al vestíbulo de entrada. Continuaba siendo el mismo, tan hubieran podido meter toda la madriguera en él. Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas como las que alumbraban las paredes de las cuevas de Gringotts, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores. Los tres ser vieron y sonrieron. Amaban Hogwarts, Ron tomo la mano de Hermione y comenzaron junto con Ginny a seguir a Hagrid por un camino señalado en el

Suelo de piedra. Se podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un

Portal situado a la derecha, el gran comedor, el resto del colegio debía de estar ya allí. Era sábado por lo que no tendrían clases ese día. Sin duda estaban esperando a los "invitados de honor"

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a un par de puertas dobles. El gran comedor. Dentro del cual la directora McGonagall estaba llevando a cabo uno de su regulares avisos.

- esperen acá un momento – les dijo Hagrid – le avisaré a la directora que han llegado ya. Y ella los hará pasar

- pero Hagrid¿no nos podemos evitar entrar en el gran comedor frente a todos?

- me temo que no Ron, ya sabes como es la profesora McGonagall. Le fascinan las grandes entradas, no tardo – dijo mientras entraba al comedor.

- bueno estudiantes. – Comenzó la directora hablando desde la mesa de profesores - Como recuerdan hoy se llevara a cabo ese partido tan especial de quidittch. – el gran comedor soltó en bulla y aplausos, cada mesa apoyando a su equipo predilecto. – Silenció, silencio – llamo al orden – como les dije ayer, los profesores y yo les tenemos una sorpresa para este día planeada. Si mal no me equivoco nuestras sorpresas han de haber llegado ya ¿no es así Hagrid?

- si directora – dijo el semigigante mientras a grande zancadas atravesaba el gran comedor – ya están acá

- perfecto, que pacen por favor – dijo mientras con un movimiento de su varia habría de par en par las puertas del gran comedor, dejando ver a tres personas detrás de ellas. Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

Ron suspiro, y aun tomado de la mano de Hermione comezo a caminar seguidos de Ginny. Todos murmuraban al verlos pasar por entre las mesas de las cuatro casas. Seguía siendo el gran comedor tan esplendido como en su época en Hogwarts. Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. Ginny miro hacia el cielo en donde podía ver perfectamente el sol y las blancas nubes en contraste tonel perfecto azul del mismo. Era difícil creer que allí hubiera techo y que el Gran Comedor no se abriera directamente a los cielos.

Los estudiantes murmuraban cosas como

_- ¿serán ellos?_

_- ¡mírale el cabello¡Son Weasley!_

_- ¡los amigos de Harry Potter!_

Ya estando a la mitad del gran comedor la profesora volvió a hablar

- buenos días Señor y señora Weasley, señorita Weasley. Ha sido placentero su viaje

- si, mucho, gracias Minerva – contesto Hermione viento como varios estudiantes se sorprendían por que la llamara por su nombre de pila.

- como verán estudiantes, en este magnifico día de quidittch, me tome la libertad de tener como invitado de honor al señor Ronnald Weasley, encargado del departamento de juegos mágicos del ministerio de magia. Y el muy cortes mente ha aceptado mi invitación

- no me la hubiera perdido por nada – contesto Ron ya estando frente a frente con McGonagall

- además – continúo la directora – su esposa Hermione Weasley a quien si la recordaran, que nos ayuda de vez en cuando en las clases y su hermana la seorita ginebra Weasley, han accedido a venir también como invitado y así poder ustedes pasar un día con ellos

El comedor abrió en aplausos y gritos eufóricos. Sin duda tener cerca de los mejores amigos del "gran Harry Potter" no era nada de todos los días

- Por favor – continuo McGonagall – estoy segura que todos ustedes se comportaran como es debido y no les crearan conflictos a nuestros invitados quienes se pasearan por el castillo como solían hacerlo en su época de estudiantes. Les recuerdo que a las 2 comienza el paritos y espero verlo a todos en el campo puntualmente. Hasta entonces, pueden retirarse. Ustedes tres, si serian tan amables – dijo llamándolos hacia la puerta pequeña del lado derecho del comedor, una vez ya en la pequeña habitación les dijo – gracias de nuevo por venir, siéntense en su casa, pueden hacer e ir a donde deseen, sin duda de toparan con estudiantes que les querrán hacer preguntas sobre…ya saben…

- no se preocupe directora – contesto Ron – estamos dispuestos a hablar con ellos. No tenga pena de ello

- gracias señor Weasley, ahora si me disculpen tengo unos asuntos que ir a tratar a mi oficina, los veré mas tarde – dijo mientras se despedía de los tres jóvenes – a, la clave de la casa de grifindor es "Semius Fiore" – y así se retiro

- bueno¿a donde vamos primero?

- ¡a la sala común por supuesto! – dijo Ron sin inmutarse comenzando a caminar hacia su ex sala común. Los patillos de Hogwarts seguían igual que antes, los cuadros los saludaba al igual que los fantasmas, encantados de verlos de nuevo. Llegaron a la sala común, en donde la seora gorda se emociono mucho al verlos.

- "semius Fiore" – dijo Ron dejando ver la entrada a la sala, recubierta de tus típicos colores dorados y rojos. Los sillones, las chimeneas, las mesas de trabajo. Todo era como antes. Entraron en ella viendo todo con detenimiento. En ella los estudiantes de grifindor los miraba sorprendidos

- justo como lo recordaba –comentó Ron dirigiéndose a las chimeneas

- es igual que cuando estábamos acá – dijo Ginny caminando a los ventanales

- ¡si¡Los sillones! – comentó Hermione sentándose rápidamente en uno de ellos, ganándose la risa de varios.

- te dije que no deberías de haber caminando tanto

- oh vamos Ron, no seas tan tonto, si no fue nada

- ¡no fue nada¿Y si te pasa algo a ti o al bebe?

- si, pero ya vez que no nos paso nada, además no esta acá tu hermana? Cualquier problema ella sabría que hacer, no por nada es medí maga sabes

- si Herm pero entiende, ahora me preocupo por dos

- si porque eres dos veces mas testarudo

- bueno, bueno ya ustedes dos – dijo Ginny llegando a los sillones en donde estaban sentados – que no ven que tienen publico? – señalando a la sala completa que veía estupefactos, divertidos y sorprendidos la escena

- oh si, hola a todos, - les dijo Hermione – la profesota McGonagall nos dijo que deseaban hablar con nosotros un rato no es así?

- ¡si!

- claro

- seguro

- es verdad – decían varios acercándose a los amigos

- saben – dijo un joven ya de séptimo año de cabello rubio y ojos verdes – es como volverlos a ver de jóvenes, me recuerdo cuando yo estaba en primer año y ustedes aun estaban en Hogwarts. – después de ese comentario los alumnos de grifindor comenzaron a preguntarles cosas como que hacían en el colegio¿Materias favoritas? Trucos o consejos para los profesores o en el colegio. Aunque todos evitaban el tema de Harry, cuando alguno intentaba mencionarlo se callaba inmediatamente o lo callaban. Los tres se dieron cuenta de ello por lo que Hermione fue la que hablo al cabo de unas horas de anectodas y más

- si tiene algo que preguntarnos de Harry háganlo de una beuna vez que ya me desesperaron que lo intentan pero no lo hacer – todos enmudecieron hasta que una joven de quinto año de seguro hablo

- ¿que paso con Harry Potter?

- que paso con Harry Potter… – repitió Hermione – pues veras, dijo tomando aire, vio a Ginny y comprendió que estaba bien decir un poco de el, al fin y al cabo, ya no tardaría en aparecer – ¿que exactamente deseas saber sobre Harry?

- todo, que paso después que se fue de Inglaterra,

- ¿ustedes saben donde esta? – pregunto otro alumno

- ¿lo han vuelto a ver?

- por que no a regresado

- y que, que…- titubeaba un joven regordete – que paso con ya saben…el – dijo en un casi susurro. Los tres amigos se miraron y fue Ron el que hablo

- con Voldemort, no le debes tener miedo a decir su nombre – dijo al ver como varios se estremecían

- Harry – continuo Ginny – estuvo en América esperando y entrenando para la batalla final, una vez se dio, salio victorioso como han de saber. Voldemort murió y Harry permaneció en América.

- ¿pero regresara? – Ginny volteo a ver a Hermione quien asintió con la cabeza y contesto

- si, ya no tratada de hecho en regresar – Ron las veía asombrado pero no quiso mencionar nada frente a los alumnos pero no quería parecer ignorante en el tema

- ahora si nos disculpan – dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Ron – tenemos otras visitas que hacer, los veremos en el campo de quidittch – los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia las afueras de la sala común siendo saludado por todos. Una vez afuera Ron hablo

- ¿que demonios fue todo es?

- no hables así Ron

- ¿pero que fue Herm¿Como que Harry volverá pronto?

- luego te explicaremos hermanito, ahora vayamos a ver el castillo ¿te parece?

Y así los tres juntos caminaron todo el castillo topándose con varios estudiantes con los que hablaban un momento. Visitaron la biblioteca, los salones de clases, los fantasmas, caminaron por el lago también, hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo, comieron en la mesa con los profesores hablando el trabajote de Ginny, la promoción de Ron y el embarazo de Hermione

- y pensar que se odiaban en el colegio – decía la señora Hooch

- si, recuero cuantas veces los vi pelear – comento Seamos quien era el profesor de pociones del colegio ahora.

- si, y quien lo diga, aunque siguen discutiendo igual . Agrego Neville quien estaba allí por sus clases de herbologia y el parido de quidittch. El almuerzo continuó tranquilo hasta que llego la hora del partido. Ya camino al campo se encontraron con Charlie, Matilda, Bill, Fleur, Jean Pierre, Marie, el señor y la señora Weasley y luna con Math y Joey. Al por rato se les unieron Fred y George quienes fueron muy bien recibidos por los estudiantes y no tanto por los profesores. Un poco después llegaron Tonks y Remus, seguidos de ojo loco.

La familia de Harry…

Ya en el campo de juego había decidido que Ron seria el árbitro del partido mientras que Fred y George narrarían el juego. Ron piso el terreno de juego entre vítores y aplausos. Se situó en el centro del campo esperando a los dos equipos, con su escoba en la mano.

- Bien, quiero un partido limpio y sin problemas, por parte de todos. Yo mismo entiendo lo que es estar en sus posiciones en estos momentos, con mas razón les pido un juego limpio —dijo

Cuando estuvieron reunidos a su alrededor. Para su sorpresa el partido era entre grifindor y Slytherin. La rivalidad entre esas dos casas sin duda no había cambiado para nada. Paola Amaro, una muchacha alta, morena de ojos oscuros al igual que su cabello era la capitana del quipo se Slytherin. Era de sexto año. Por otra parte un joven de quinto año, flaco, de cabellos revueltos y ojos oscuros a juego con sus cabellos, llamado Matthew era el capitán de grifindor.

- Montad en vuestras escobas, por favor. – dijo Ron. Dio un largo pitido con su silbato de plata. Quince escobas se elevaron, alto, muy alto en el aire. Y estaban muy lejos.

- y la _quaffle _es atrapada de inmediato por Laura Jefferson de Gryffindor... ¿no te parece una muy buena cazadora Fred?

- claro George y muy guapa también

- ¡Fred¡George!

- perdón mama - contestaron los dos al unísono. No bastaba que la profesora McGonagall los vigilara de cerca como solía hacerlo con Lee Jordan, la madre de los dos estaba presente, eso seria suficiente.

- pero mira que excelente golpe el de esa Karla Griman de grifindor

- excelente Fred, simplemente excelente.

- me recuerda a la Gran Alicia Spinnet, el gran descubrimiento de Oliver Wood,

- si, la recuero muy bien. ¡Pero que veo! No, Slytherin ha cogido la _quaffle_, la capitana de Slytherin, Paola, se apodera de la _quaffle _y allá va... Amaro vuela como un águila...

- o mas bien una arpía George

- ¡Fred¡Una más! – lo amonesto su madre…

- ¡pero que veo George! está a punto de... no, lo detiene una excelente jugada del guardián Matthew de Gryffindor

- si, pero nunca como el gran Word no es así. Mira Gryffindor tiene la _quaffle_... Aquí está la cazadora Marie Deep de Gryffindor;

- si, ella ocupa el lugar de Katie Bell ¿te recuerdas de ella?

- puff ¡y como no hacerlo Fred! Recuerda que salimos juntos y…

- ¡George¡Sigue así¡Solo sigue así! - lo regaño su madre…

- continuando - dijo Fred – mira que buen vuelo rodeando a Amaro, vuelve a elevarse del terreno de juego

- y ¡Aaayyyy, - continuo su gemelo - eso ha tenido que dolerle, un golpe de _bludger _en la nuca...

- ¡vamos Ron¡Que no ves o que! – le grito Fred mientras George continuaba con su narración

- La _quaffle _en poder de Slytherin... Adrian Clooney cogiendo velocidad hacia los postes de gol, pero lo bloquea otra _bludger_, enviada por Damaris Freíd uno de los golpeadores de Gryffindor

- aunque no tan bueno como nosotros no Fred

- claro George, y Jefferson otra vez en posesión de la _quaffle_, el campo libre y allá va, realmente vuela, evita una _bludger_, los postes de gol están ahí...

- vamos, ahora Laura...

- y el guardián Bletchley se lanza...

- no llega...

- ¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR! –gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo uniéndose a los gritos de los Gryffindor con silbidos y quejidos de Slytherin.

- pero aun no cogen al snitch Fred, aunque hay un gran juego por ver

- si, se ve a los dos buscadores, Damián Hootner de Slytherin y Sara Pudche de Gryffindor tiene problemas para encontrarla.

- ¡pero parece que Pudche ha visto algo! – grito George señalando al buscado de Gryffindor quien parecía buscar algo

- si George pero Slytherin toma posesión. El cazador Pucey esquiva dos _bludgers_, a los goleadores y a la cazadora Deep

- y acelera...

- ¿pero esa no es la snitch Fred? – el buscador de Gryffindor había visto un destello dorado al igual que el buscador de Slytherin. Nariz con nariz, se lanzaron hacia la _snitch_... Todos los cazadores parecían haber olvidado lo que debían hacer y estaban suspendidos en el aire para mirar. Casi…faltaba poco para que Pudche cogiera la snitch ¡pero no! Amaro le había cerrado el paso para desviarla de dirección. Un rugido de furia resonó desde los Gryffindors de las tribunas...

- ¡Falta! —gritaron los Gryffindors.

Ron le grito enfadado a Amaro y le ordeno un tiro libre a Gryffindor; en el poste de gol. Pero con toda la confusión, la _snitch _dorada, como era de esperar, había vuelto a desaparecer.

Abajo en las tribunas, Neville, Bill y charle gritaban

- ¡Eh, árbitro!

- ¡vamos Ron!

- ¡que te sucede¡Expúlsalo Ron!

- ¡como vuelvan a gritar así, yo los expulso! – les grito la señora Weasley.

- Entonces... después de esta obvia y desagradable trampa...- continuo Fred

- ¡Fred! — lo regañó su madre

- lo que mi hermano quiso decir – añadió George – que después de esta evidente y asquerosa falta...

- ¡George, no digas que no te aviso...!

- Muy bien, muy bien. Amaro casi mata al buscador de Gryffindor, cosa que le podría suceder a cualquiera¿no Fred?

- claro George, estoy seguro, así que penalti para Gryffindor; la coge Karla Griman, que tira, no sucede nada, y continúa el juego, Gryffindor todavía en posesión de la pelota.

- Slytherin en posesión...

- Amaro con la _quaffle_...

- la pasa a Griman, que la pasa a Matthew... pero Slytherin anota un tanto.

- oh, no...Fred esto no se ve por nada bien…

Así continúo el juego de emocionante hasta que los buscadores de Gryffindor y Slytherin se peleaban la snitch a gran velocidad, ganando el buscador de Gryffindor tras una larga serie de destrezas sobre la escoba y casi estrellarse contra el arco de portería de los Slytherin. Fred y George proclamaban alegremente el resultado Gryffindor ¡había ganado por 150 puntos!

- un excelente juego

- ni que lo digas Bill, muy bueno

- aunque a Ron le faltaron unas cuantas expulsiones

- Fred, cuatas veces debo explicarte que maldecir verbal mente de forma muggle no amerita una expulsión ¡menos si tu eras el que maldecía a diestra y sinistra! – todos descansaban cerca del algo hablando sobre el partido, el desempeño de Ron y sus respectivas estadías en Hogwarts

- ¿acá estudiaste nene? – pregunto Matilda quien caminaba de la mano con su esposo

- si, Hogwarts, mi segundo hogar, bueno, ahora mi tercero – bromeó el hermano Weasley sentándose en el pasto a las orillas del lago donde Ginny, Ron y Hermione estaban.

- ¡oh nene¡Pero si es precioso el castillo!

Math y Joey, jugaban con algunos alumnos de su padre quien los veía divertido junto a su esposa, Luna. Jean Pierre y Marie se divertían mojando los pies a orillas del lago donde Fleur jugaba con ellos también. Fred y George por su parte hacían un par de "demostraciones" de productos de su tienda de sortilegios Weasley.

- bueno, creo que ya es hora de regresar

- tienes razón Molly, además, no me vendría nada mal una siesta ahora

- si, y como no Hermione linda, si has estado de arriba abajo todo el día ¡y con esa panzota encima! – todos los Weasley, mas Remus, Tonks, luna, Neville y ojo loco comenzaron a caminar hacia los adentros del castillo en donde se despidieron de la profesora McGonagall.

- no fue nada, y gracias de nuevo a ustedes por haber venido

- minerva – interrumpió Moody – ¿tienes el trasladador que nos regresara a la estación de trenes?

- me temo querido, que eso no lo tengo

- ¿Cómo? – dijeron varios al mismo tiempo

- oh, eso es un problema nenes – dijo Matilda un poco despreocupada como siempre.

- como regresaremos Minerva, no podemos desaparecernos dentro de Hogwarts, además el viaje en tren seria demasiado largo

- ya pensé en eso Nymphadora, y – dijo mirando fugazmente a Ginny – pensé que podrían usar alguno de los pasadizos del castillo, estoy segura que tanto Fred como George y Ron, Hermione y Ginny saben de cuales pasadizos estoy hablando. Y creo – dijo viendo a Remus un instante – que el que mejor les queda es el que da a la casa de los gritos

- pero minerva – intervino moody - yo podría hacer un trasladador en unos segundos, así nos ahorraríamos tener que caminar

-¡NO! – gritaron al unísono Ginny y Hermione, ganándose una mirada inquisidora de todos

- es que…que… - decía Hermione sin saber que inventarse

- Hermione ya se traslado una vez en el día y en su estado no es conveniente que lo vuelva a hacer el mismo día

- si, eso es – agrego Hermione un poco nerviosa. Todos estaban un poco incrédulos hasta que McGonagall agrego

- les recomiendo que comiencen a caminar si no desean que se les haga tarde.

Y así fue. Se despidieron de McGonagall y Neville quien por sus clases se quedo en Hogwarts y los 19 comenzaron a caminar hacia las afueras del castillo. Llegaron a las faldas del sauce boxeador en donde Remus toco con una rama el nudo que tan bien conocía del árbol dado paso a la compuerta que se perdía dentro de la oscuridad del túnel

El señor y la señora Weasley comenzaron a caminar, seguidos de luna con sus hijos Math y Joey; después Bill y Fleur con sus hijos Marie y Jean Pierre; Fred y George; Matilda y Charlie, Hermione y Ron, Tonks y Remus, Ginny y por ultimo ojo loco. El camino era ameno gracias a las brumas de los gemelos, no les pareció tan largo como las otras ocasiones que tuvieron que usarlo. Remus no se mostraba muy emotivo de regresar a esa casa pero agarado de la mano con Tonks, su preocupación desvanecía. Caminaron un poco más hasta que Ron hablo

- ya estamos por llegar¿estas bien Herm?

- si Ron

- ¿segura? Podemos para de nuevo

- no gracias, creo que haber parado ya cuatro veces solo par aq yo descansara un poco ya fue suficiente, además así llegaremos pronto y mas luego podremos irnos a descansar.

Remus abrió la compuerta y fueron saliendo uno por uno del tunel. Ninguno se movía, todos estaban estáticos. Ninguno se atavía a mover un músculo, menos Ginny a quien los nervios la carcomían por dentro.

- las luces – susurro Tonks

- deja las luces – dijo ojo loco tras ver las luces encendidas – la casa esta limpia – y era verdad, las capas de polvo que esperaban encontrar no se encontraban sobre ningún mueble. Subieron las gradas del sótano que los guiaban hacia el primer piso, los hombres primero y las mujeres y niños después. Ginny y Hermione no se veían preocupadas pero Remus insistió en que ellas fueran detrás. Llegaron a la sala en donde tres humeantes tasas de te estaban sobre la mesa de centro debidamente limpia. Ojo loco agudizo el oído y su ojo daba mas vueltas de lo normal examinando el lugar hasta que dijo

- no estamos solos

- que quieres decir Alastor

- que en la cocina hay alguien mas Molly

- ¡oh válgame!

- cuidado – susurro Remus apuntando su varita en dirección de la cocina cuando la puerta de esta se abrió dando paso a una mujer joven que los veía sonrientemente

- bienvenidos, los estábamos esperando

- ¿estábamos…?

- así es Remus, y baja tu varita por favor

- ¿como sabe mi nombre?

- ella debe saberlo lupin – dijo Ginny caminando hacia Amelia

- veo que las logrado traerlos a todos Ginny

- claro Amelia, todo salio como lo planeamos

- Ginny hija, deseas explicarnos que esta pasando acá – dijo la señora Weasley un poco perturbada

- si gin – agrego Bill – de que plan es del que hablan – Ginny respiro hondo, era el momento y lo sabia

- todos están acá a petición de mi, Amelia Skower

- ¿y usted es? -. Pregunto deseducadamente Remus

- la líder de la orden del fénix, predecesora de albus Dumblerdore – se presento de un solo y sin parpadear Amelia. Todo estaban mas que estupefactos

- ¿así…así que usted es la líder? – pregunto Ron

- así es Ron, pero no los traje acá para que me vieran a mi

- ¿a no?

- no Bill, los traje para que vieran a alguien mas

- ¿a quien? – preguntaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo

- oh merlín - dijo ojo loco viendo hacia la cocina

- exacto Alastor – contesto Amelia, mientras la puerta de la cocina se habría y Harry entraba en el recinto seguido de Draco

- a mi…

**UFF! Ya al fin! Después de 20 capítulos por fin hice aparecer a Harry! Y creanme no fue nada fácil! Jajaja menos las escenas del partido de quittidch! No se como Rowling las hace! Pero bueno…hice lo mejor que pude, ojala les haya gustado…y para los que piensan que ahora Harry regreso y que todo será feliz y fin del fic…están muy equivocados! Por si no se recuerdan hay un par de sombras por allí que jugaran un papel muuuuuuy importante mas adelante, para que lean mas el fic les plantearé este par de cosillas**

_**Draco¿es o no bueno? **_

_**¿Quiénes eran esas sobras y que pretenden?**_

_**¿Ginny y Harry estarán juntos para siempre?**_

_**¿que pasara con Gianfranco?**_

_**y claro! La que mas espero que los cautive! **_

_**¿que pasara con el bebe de Hermione y Ron?**_

**Espero que estas 5 razones los cautiven e inciten a leer más este fic! Sin mencionar los convenzan a dejar más reviews! Me alegro mucho de haber llegado mas a los 140 rr's, pero eso, comparado con el numero de hits del fic da risa! Es decir mas de 140 personas leer cada capitulo que subo! Y si cada uno de ellos me dejara su rr! Uy! Ni les cuanto cuantos llevaríamos ya! Jajajajaja además mientras más rr's hayan mas me preocupo por actualizar rápido…sino me tardo un poco mas jejeje…**

**A si…iba a subir este cap el viernes pero cabal el viernes me robaron el cel! TT que horror! Pero bueno…lo mejor es que solo mi cel se llevaron y no nos paso nada ni a mis amigo ni a mi…por eso del fic y por un par de conflictos mas que tube con un niño en especial ya no pude actualizar el viernes! **

**Aaaaaaaaaaa! Ya recuerdo xq había dejado de salir con los hombres! Son unos ·$"·$ pero bueno…inhala…exhala…Hablando de rr's no puede contestarlos personalmente como siempre lo hago…no se por que esta cosa no me dejo contestarlos… así que los contestare acá: **

_**Dark Lady Evans**__ marucaaa¿Encontraste tus definiciones? Hahaha… ¡que bueno que te haya gustado este capitulo! Y si… ¡ya se puso misterioso y aun falta¿Te recuerda que me dijiste que no llegaba a ser lo maldita que tu eres con los personajes? Pues mientras hacia la como "línea de tiempo" del fic entero, me recordé de ello y déjame decirte que ¡me pasare de maldita en algún punto del fic¡Muahaha! XDD… y si¡ya salio Harry¡¡¡Yey¡Por fin logre aparecerlo¡Me costo miles hacerlo! Haha…hay y sabes…no se por que pero cada vez que escribo a Matilda me recuerdo de ti! Jaja ohh! Esta inspirada en ti! wuajajajajajaja  te veré luego ¡biepoh! ---Ale---_

_**LunitaBlack**__ ¡que tal nenaa¡¡Tiempo sin saber de ti por dios¡¡¡Ya te extrañaba! Bueno te comprendo con eso de la universidad y la trabajo a de ser arduo también…¡ya nunca pudimos hablar por msn! TT que triste…… por cierto ¿en que trabajas? Me entro la duda ahorita jeje. Y bueno ya que te morías por ver a Harry presentándose ante todos ¡ACA LO TIENES YA! Jajaja ¡espero que te haya gustado¡¡Gracias por seguir con el fic! Te leo pronto he ¡que tu fic también va fabuloso!see ya! ººAleºº_

_**Chabela**__ ¡sabes, una de mis mejores amigas de la U se llama Isabel y le digo chabela! Cada vez que veo un rr tuyo me acuerdo de ella haha XDD….¡gracias por leer el fic¡Me alegra que te guste! Y emociona mucho leer un rr tuyo y ya viste…¡Harry apareció por fin¡Ya puedes respirar trankila! Jeje… espero saber de ti pronto bye¡¡Ale! _

_**Eff di Jay**__ vos Felipe…ya te dije que no te diré por msn kienes son esas sombras que allí aparecen…todo a su debido tiempo…ya veras como se pondrá color de hormiga esto! Hahaha. Por cierto cambia el sumary de tu fic ¡nene¡¡Ya te lo dije en msn antes¡¡Haslo por mi paz interior! Hahaha y sabes! Uno de los que iba a salir en el partido de quidditch se iba a llamar Felipe pero despues lo cambie jejeje  see ya! _

_**Rosycarmen:** ¡hola nena¡¡Pues ya veras ya veras si Harry acabo o no con el señor tenembroso! Muahaha Con lo de verse Harry y Ginny muy a seguido pues esas sombras tendrán mucho que ver en el tiempo que pasen o no juntos ya veras... gracias por seguir el fic…  te veré luego ciao! Çç Ale çç _

_**anoniloka**__ ¡yey¡¡Que bueno que le facine¡Me facina que te facine! hahaha… espero leer de ti pronto…bye! Ale _

_**bellapaola**__ oh dios mío nena¡por donde empezar! Hahaha bueno te deje esperando a Harry pero ya ves que ahora si salio ¡Y SIN PORRISTAS! Hahaha que por quitarte esa escena de las porrista bautice como a ti a la capitana del equipo de Slytherin…. ¡me gusta que sigas el fic¡¡Ya se pone interesante con estas sombras! Hahaha ¡el tuyo va súper! Solo falta que salga yo como esposa del bello Alex para que sea perfecto XDD…… te veo en el msn nena see ya suuun!_

_**paolaypaola:** (...ver rr replay de bellapaola por favor...) hahahhahaah! ojala q pueda conocer a la otra pao algun dia! see yaa! ALE_

_**Katryna13:** ¡hola katryna! Sorry so te deje esperando a Harry en el cap 19 pero no lo podía mostrar aun…aunque ya lo tienes acá! Jeje…si la cena estuvo muy cómica igual que las preguntas de herm y eso! Me fascina hacer ese tipo de escenas para kitar un poco la tensión del fic… ¡uuy¡¡Y ya pronto sabrás kienes son esas sombras¡Descuida! Ya veras…y sobre Draco…Mmm…ya veras también, eso todo lo que te puedo decir por ahora XDD  te leere luego! ºº Ale ºº _

****

**¡Espero no haber olvidado a ninguno¡Si lo hice lo siento mucho! Y también gracias a todos esos lectores silenciosos que ven el fic pero que no dejan su review…igual solo con ver el numero de hits se que les gusta el fic! Aunque los rr's deberian de aumentar ¿no creen? Jejeje de nuevo la mula al trigo! Jajaja. Besos y saludos a todos! Se cuidan mucho!**

**Los vere luego!**

**Byebye**

**jameandmolly**


	21. 21 no estamos solos

**N/A: hola a todos! Bueno…como se han de haber imaginado este Cáp., es más de explicaciones y reencuentros… ¡pero tiene una sorpresa al final¡¡¡No se la pierdan! Los veré luego… **

**21. no estamos solos…**

_- no estamos solos _

_- que quieres decir Alastor_

_- que en la cocina hay alguien mas Molly_

_- ¡oh válgame!_

_- cuidado – susurro Remus apuntando su varita en dirección de la cocina cuando la puerta de esta se abrió dando paso a una mujer joven que los veía sonrientemente_

_- bienvenidos, los estábamos esperando_

_- ¿estábamos…?_

_- así es Remus, y baja tu varita por favor_

_- ¿como sabe mi nombre?_

_- ella debe saberlo Lupin – dijo Ginny caminando hacia Amelia _

_- veo que las logrado traerlos a todos Ginny_

_- claro Amelia, todo salio como lo planeamos_

_- Ginny hija, deseas explicarnos que esta pasando acá – dijo la señora Weasley un poco perturbada_

_- si gin – agrego Bill – de que plan es del que hablan – Ginny respiro hondo, era el momento y lo sabia_

_- todos están acá a petición de mi, Amelia Skower_

_- ¿y usted es? -. Pregunto deseducadamente Remus_

_- la líder de la orden del fénix, predecesora de albus Dumblerdore – se presento de un solo y sin parpadear Amelia. Todo estaban mas que estupefactos_

_- ¿así…así que usted es la líder? – pregunto Ron_

_- así es Ron, pero no los traje acá para que me vieran a mi_

_- ¿a no?_

_- no Bill, los traje para que vieran a alguien mas_

_- ¿a quien? – preguntaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo_

_- oh merlín - dijo ojo loco viendo hacia la cocina_

_- exacto Alastor – contesto Amelia, mientras la puerta de la cocina se habría y Harry entraba en el recinto seguido de Draco _

- a mi…

¡Todos estaban sin habla! Ni uno de los presentes lograba articular palabra o movimiento alguno. Harry Potter, el niño que vivió estaba frente a ellos, después de mas de cinco años de haber desaparecido de Inglaterra y tras haber acabado con el señor tenebroso.

Ya no se parecía en nada al joven Harry de 18 años que todos recordaban; ahora tenían frente a ellos a todo un hombre de unos 23 años, alto, de un cuerpo bien formado, sus rebeldes cabellos negros aun no habían cambiado en nada, al igual que las gafas que portaba dejando ver tras ellas un par de maravillosos ojos color verde, como el jade… Harry los miraba un poco expectante, ninguno decía nada, y él no sabia por donde empezar.

- miren…yo… - trato de decir antes de sentir un fuerte dolor en la nariz y salir disparado hacia el otro lado de la habitación, cayendo estrepitosamente sobre la mesa de centro, rompiendo las tazas de te al mínimo contacto.

- ¡Harry! – grito Ginny corriendo a su lado mientras este aun en el piso se tocaba con una mano su ensangrentada nariz

- auch – dijo al tocarla y ver en sus manos un poco de roja y brillante sangre

- Oh merlín, Harry ¿estas bien? – preguntaba Ginny consternada ayudándolo a ponerse de pie - ¡pero que diablos te pasa Ronnald! – le grito a su hermano quien con la otra mano se sobaba con la que le había propiciado tremendo golpe a Harry

- ¡que qué me pasa¡Que crees que me pasa! No habrías estado esperando que te recibiéramos con los brazos abiertos así como así no Potter! Te fuiste sin decirnos nada y nos hiciste mucho daño

- Ron – dijo el pelinegro por primera vez – sabia perfectamente a lo que me metía cuando me fui, sabia lo que abandonaba y por eso mismo – dijo mirando a su alrededor, a todos, uno a uno a los ojos – por eso mismo fue que regrese

- Oh Harry ¡cariño! Ven acá – grito la señora Weasley mientras abrazaba a Harry con uno de sus famosos abrazos de oso que tanto había extrañado en América – bienvenido querido, bienvenido – decía entre lagrimas y sonrisas

- gracias señora Weasley – dijo el con las lagrimas casi a punto de salir de sus ojos. Al fin estaba con su familia.

- Harry – comenzó Amelia llamando la atención de todos – los extraño muchísimo en América, pero él bien sabia que era lo que tenia que hacer, sabia las consecuencias de sus actos y aun así decidió afrontarlos. El, era el único que podía acabar con Voldemort, por eso mismo lo siguió hasta América para acabar con el, como ustedes saben. Sabia que perdía mucho saliendo de Londres, pero sabia que ganaría mucho mas haciéndolo. Se fue – dijo viendo a cada uno de los presentes detenidamente como leyendo sus mentes y explicando a cada uno lo sucedido – por ustedes, para protegerlos, los mortífagos los tenían vigilados día y noche, pero no se atrevían a hacer nada por que su amo así lo mandaba, pero a la simple sospecha de ver a Harry, tenían ordenes, no solo de atacar, no, sino de matar – varias respiraciones des contuvieron, Marie y Jean Pierre se abrazaban a las piernas de su padre, Math agrava la mano de su madre mientras ella en el otro brazo sostenía a su otro hijo Joey. – Harry sabia esto, domblerdore también lo sabia, y tu Remus – dijo hablándole de nuevo al licántropo – tu también lo sabias, simplemente no lo recuerdas

- no…no lo recuerdo – pregunto sin entender

- claro, no me enorgullece admitirlo pero tu memoria fue modificada en cierta manera después de que regresaste a Londres de América. – Remus no daba crédito a lo que decía, trataba de recordar mas y mas, hacia grandes esfuerzos hasta que un flashazo regreso a su mente

- … Amelia…

- bravo Remus, - lo alentó ella – creo que comienzas a recordar no?

- si, pero ¿por que Remus recuerda hasta ahora? – pregunto Hermione

- ¿por que Hermione? Tu lo deberías de saber – dijo Amelia sonriendo. Hermione se veía pensativa, mas no se le ocurría nada. Negó con la cabeza mientras seguía pensando que podía ser

- Harry – continuo Amelia con un tono didáctico en su voz – fue el que le modifico la memoria a Remus

- pero las modificaciones de mente no se pueden revertir – agrego la castaña

- claro, las modificaciones ordinarias no, pero como les dije ya, y como han de pensar, Harry no es un mago ordinario, es mucho mas poderoso de lo que ustedes imagina – al decir esto Harry se ruborizo hasta las orejas – el mismo controlaba los recuerdos de Remus, los como almaceno en un cuarto en la mente de Remus que el mismo, Harry, creo en ella

- pero como…

- como te dije Hermione, no es un mago ordinario. Y ahora si no estoy mal, Harry le ha permito a Remus abrir la puerta de esos recuerdos ¿no es así Harry?

- claro Lía – contesto el sin atreverse a ver a nadie a los ojos

- y por eso recuerda Remus

- si¡si! – Dijo eufórico – lo recuerdo, Harry, todo, el viaje, la escuela de magia de América, a ti – dijo señalando a Amelia – y recuerdo…recuerdo… que nos seguían, que los seguían – dijo señalando a todos – recuerdo el peligro que corrían¡Oh merlín¡Como puede no haber recordado del peligro al que estaban expuestos!

- por eso mismo Remus – continuo Amelia, su voz era apacible, todas la oían, era como si el mismo domblerdore estuviera hablando – por ese mismo peligro Remus, es que Harry se alejo de ustedes, los mortífagos le perdieron el rastro en Londres, por lo que comenzaron a buscarlo por todas partes

- _ega pog_ eso que nos tenían en _alegta_ en Francia

- si Fleur, por eso era. Pero donde había mas movimiento era en América sin duda, allí era donde Voldemort estaba y no podía dejar que su vida, si es que así se le pudiera llamar, corriera peligro. mas sin embargo, sus líneas de defensa se vieron burladas por nosotros, y el resto de la historia ya se la saben ustedes.

Todos se veían los unos a los otros, nadie hablaba ni se movía, todos parecían estar digiriendo lo que acababan de oír. Hasta que…

- bueno, que piensan si nos sentamos y charlamos mas despacio – comento una vos tras ellos. Todos voltearon a ver, ninguno había reparado en el chico rubio de preciosos ojos grisáceos y tez blanca que estaba en la habitación.

- ¡tu! – grito ojo loco antes de tirarce sobre el, aunque Harry se interpuso en su camino – ¡apártate Harry¡No me digas que lo defiendes!

- defiendo lo que es justo Alastor – le dijo sin inmutarse un solo momento.

- Alastor – lo llamo Ginny tomándolo del brazo – Draco ningún crimen a cometido

- como que no! – Bramo Remus – si tu mismo Harry me dijiste que estaba dentro de la cueva junto a Voldemort

- si Remus, pero nunca te dije que hizo allí.

- vamos – los llamo Ginny – vamos a la cocina y allí hablemos tranquilamente. Amelia, Harry y… Draco tienen mucho que contarles

- ¿que contarles? – Pregunto astutamente luna – ¿acaso tu no te enteraras también de todo?

- no luna – contesto ella creando mas miradas ilegibles – yo… yo ya lo se todo, Draco, Amelia y – dijo tas un momento de silencio – Harry ya hablamos hace unos días

- ¡y no nos habías dicho nada Ginebra Molly Weasley! – le recrimino la señora Weasley

- señora Weasley – dijo Harry – no le diga nada, yo le pedí que no hablara con ustedes, tenia que hacerlo yo mismo, y si pasamos al comedor, por favor – dijo señalando una puerta que salía de la sala – podremos hablar en paz. Auch! – dijo al percibir de nuevo el púnzate dolor que su nariz sangrante le proporcionaba

- deja Harry – dijo Tonks acercándose a el – yo lo arreglo _Episkey_ – Harry sintió un sentimiento de calor en su cara y en instantes su nariz dejaba de sangrar

- gracias Tonks, como en los viejos tiempos

- bienvenido Harry – dijo abrazándolo antes de entrar al comedor. Ese abrazo le fue muy reconfortable, pero fue mas reconfortable cuando Ginny lo agaro de la mano, y con un ligero apretón lo invito a entrar al comedor en donde ese tierno acto o demostración de cariño no paso de ser percibida.

- bueno Harry¿creo que hay muchas cosas que debes aclararnos no? – dijo el señor Weasley ignorando que si hija estuviera tomada de la mano de el

- si Potter – continuo Ron – y comienza por explicarnos que haces agarado de la mano de mi hermanita

- ¡Oh madura Ron! – Le grito Ginny quien había soltado ya a Harry y se había sentado al lado de Hermione – además hermanito – dijo recalcando la ultima palabra – creo que le debes a Harry una disculpa por hab…

- ¡por que Ginebra! – Estallo Ron - ¿por habernos dejado¿Por no saber nada de el en cinco años¿Por todas las noches que te vi sufrir por el¿Por qué quieres que me disculpe con el? – a Ginny se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas. Ron se dio cuenta de ello, cerró los ojos tratando de reponer su compostura y agrego – mira Ginny, es solo que me cuesta mucho olvidar ¿de acuerdo? Me hizo mucho daño que te fueras Harry – dijo dirigiéndose por primera vez al moreno con el mismo tono de voz que solía usar hacia él.

- creo Ronald – dijo la pequeña Weasley tratando a toda costa de no llorar – que a mi me hizo mas daño la partida de Harry y aun así – hizo una pausa un momento mientras agaraba de nuevo al moreno – yo ya he logrado perdonar, no olvidar, pero si perdonar. – fue en cuestión de dos segundos en los que todos entendieron el gesto tan cariñoso de Ginny hacia Harry al tenerlo agarado de la mano y después de oír esas palabras salir de su boca no había duda que estaban en lo correcto en sus suposiciones.

- ¿y Gianfranco? – fue lo único que la señora Weasley se atrevió a preguntar

- ¿que con el mama? – contesto Ginny sin solar la mano de Harry quien le había dado un ligero apretón

- ¿acaso no es tu… tu novio? – pregunto dudando si decirlo o no delante de Harry

- Gianfranco – dijo Ginny tranquilamente – lo sabe ya todo. El es solo un amigo mío mama.

- ¿entonces lo que me dijiste que lo querías y eso no era verdad! – pregunto la señora Weasley un poco escandalizada. Todos observaban la escena sin atreverse a intervenir

- no mama, creí que lo quería pero en realidad solo quería con el…olvidar a Harry – dijo viendo a los ojos al pelinegro – a quien nunca deje de amar – todos veían impresionados la imagen; Harry frente a ellos al fin y Ginny tomada de la mano como tantas veces lo había soñado.

- yo, señora Weasley – dijo Harry sin dejar de ver a Ginny a los ojos – hice todo esto por cariño a ustedes, para que nada malo les pasara y por amor a ti – dijo hablándole de nuevo a Ginny a quien las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos – por que jamás me perdonaría que algo malo te pasase, y menos por mi culpa. Por eso Ron – dijo hablándole a su pelirrojo a migo – es que me fui, no espero que me perdones mucho menos que me recibieras con los brazos abiertos, pero si que me comprendieras. – Ron parecía meditarlo un momento, se sento en una de las viejas sillas de madera mientras Hermione se ponia de pie y tomaba la palabra

- Ronald welasley! Que acaso no diras nada! No puedo creer lo insensible que eres. Harry – dijo volteando hacia su amigo – no sabes lo que te extrañe – mientras lo abrazaba lo mas que su boliminoza barriga le permitia

- gracias Herm, tu también me hiciste mucha falta. Estas preciosa – le dijo mientas la hacia dar una vuelta – el embarazo te sienta muy bien

- gracias Harry. De verdad te extrañe muchisimo – le confezo con lagrimas en sus ojos – comprendo por que te fuiste y me alegro que hayas regresado. Se que perdimos mucho tiempo juntos y muchas memorias que me hubiera gustado compartirlas contigo no lo pudimos hacer pero de ahora en adelante todo sera distinto no

- claro Herm, todo lo sera – Hermione se diriia de neuvo a su asiento, no lograba estar mucho tiempo de pie, todos, uno a uno se acercaron a Harry y le dijeron cada uno lo que sentia, lo mucho que les hizo falta y los planes que tendrian ahroa para su futuro – por cierto Herm – dijo Harry tomando aciendo al fin – te veias bellisima en tu boda –Hermione palidecio

- estuviste alli

- claro que estuve – le dijo con una sonrisa – como perderme la boda de mis dos mejores amigos – Ron estaba impresionado y Hermione lloraba en silencio

- gracias Harry – le dijo mientras golpeaba en el brazo a Ron – y tu que? No piensas decir nada? – Ron pareció no inmutarle los reclamos de su esposa

- lo siento Hermione – le dijo – pero debes comprender que te eché mucho de menos – le dijo a Harry - miles de cosas me sucedieron y en cada una de ellas deseaba con todo mi corazón que tu estuvieras allí también. Dame un poco de tiempo nada mas para asimilar las cosas, solo eso te pido

- claro amigo – le contesto Harry sonriéndole – el que necesites

- _qu'ils sont il suce?_ (¿quienes son ellos mamá?) – pregunto en francés la hija mas pequeña de Bill y Fleur

- _nous sommes amicaux de tes papes_ (somos amigos de tus papas) – le contesto en un perfecto francés Draco, quien seguía con los rasgos de Slytherin en su sangre y no podía evitar lucirse si la situación lo ameritaba. No había hablado desde que habían llegado todos al comedor parecía encimado en sus propios pensamientos como si este reencuentro no le fuera interesante.

La pequeña rubia se abrazo mas a su madre asustada o mas bien azareada por que ese extraño le hablara

- Malfoy – dijo Bill con un poco de odio en su voz – ¿nos pueden explicar esto por favor?

- claro, - dijo Amelia con toda naturalidad – Draco, es mi prometido – todos callaron, sin duda no se esperaban eso

- ¿como! – dijo luna haciendo saltar a Joey por el grito – ¿como que es tu prometido¿Ósea que del que me hablaste en la fiesta de Hermione era de el?

- si, Draco Malfoy, el hombre que mano – dijo mientras Draco apoyaba ambas manos sobre los hombros de ella quien permanecía sentada al frente de la mesa.

- esto es muy confuso – dijo Hermione quien no daba crédito a sus oídos.

- bien, creo que les contaremos todo desde el principio – dijo Amelia acomodándose mas en la silla y comenzando su relato del mismo modo que lo habían hecho con Ginny. Despacio, dándole tiempo a todos de asimilar lo que les decía y hacer alguna pregunta si no entendían algo. Les hablo de como había conocido a Harry, cosa en la que Remus le ayudo ya que ya recordaba… les dijo también como había entrenado Harry.

- entonces, Harry entro a la cueva y Remus y yo permanecimos afuera. Lo que paso adentro de ella, la batalla…creo que te toca a ti decirlo Harry – dijo dándole la palabra al pelinegro.

Así Harry comenzó con su relato de cómo había sido la batalla. De momento a momento paraba su relato para mejorar su compostura, no era fácil hablar de ello, pero el simple hecho de sentir un apretón de manos de vez en cando de parte de Ginny le hacia mas fácil contarlo. Narro como había terminado con Voldemort con ayuda de Draco quien permanecía con la mirada ausente en una de las ventabas que daba hacia fuera de la casa. – entonces Remus por eso es que tu no te enteraste de la verdad a tiempo – termino Harry

- pero no hubiera sido mejor que nos dijeran algo sobre la verdad de Malfoy? – pregunto Alastor

- no – contesto Amelia – los mortífagos lo perseguían, al igual que los magos "buenos" por así decirlo…no le quedo otra que huir… - nadie decía nada, hubo un momento de silencio mientras todos asimilaban lo que acababan de oír.

Hermione estaba apoyada en Ron quien ahora comprendía un poco mejor las cosas, Ginny al lado de Harry, el señor y la señora Weasley por otro lado, Tonks cargaba a Math, al lado de Remus, Alastro Moody permanecía parado cerca de la puerta junto a Bill quien cargaba a Jean Pierre, al lado de su hermano Charlie quien abrazaba por los hombros a su esposa. Luna y Fleur estaban sentadas, mientras en sus regazos dormían Marie y Joey. Los gemelos caminaban de un lado a otro de la habitación y Draco permanecía cerca de la ventana continuando con su "inspección" del lugar aun con la mirada como perdida.

Amelia continúo con el relato. Ahora hablaba de cómo habían permanecido con Harry como muggles en América por este tiempo. De cómo los dos eran unos muy buenos abogados y de la compañía para la que trabajaban. Les contó también de cómo Harry los había echado tanto de menos y de cómo con la ayuda de un muy poderoso hechizo de invisibilidad habían logrado estar en la boda de Hermione y Ron. Amelia hablo también de su regreso a Inglaterra. De cómo la habían pasado en la casa de los gritos y de cómo Draco había regresado, esto lo dijo con un tono de alegría en su voz y las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

- el resto de la historia ustedes ya la han de conocer – dijo terminando asi su relato de mas de un par de horas.

Nadie hablaba, los niños se habían dormido en brazos de sus padres y los gemelos por fin habían dejado de caminar por todos lados de la habitación; aunque Draco, continuaba viendo hacia la ventana

- Draco. ¡Draco! – grito Amelia logrando sacarlo de su ensueño

- ah, si, perdona Lía¿que me decías?

- nada… - dijo ella viéndolo, parecía extraño, como si supiera algo o hubiera visto algo… simplemente no era el mismo

- entonces Malfoy – dijo Moody ofreciéndole la mano – creo que te debo una disculpa – Draco pareció como si lo hubiera dudado pero dijo

- descuide Moody, usted no sabias la verdad – termino estrechándole la mano y sonriendo, parecía un poco mas animado ya. – y ahora que ya todos sabemos la verdad – dijo – no se ustedes pero yo tengo hambre

- ¡válgame! – Dijo la señora Weasley – ¡si es tardísimo! Y estas pobres criaturas no cenaron

- si, _sega mejog_ que nos vayamos a casa ya

- ya es muy tarde – interrumpió Hermione

- si – la apoyo Ron – además Hermione no puede caminar hasta la casa y mucho menos aparecerse o usar algún transportador

- entonces – dijo Fred

- por que no pasan acá la noche – les ofreció Amelia – apareceremos unas camas y podrían dormir acá,

- si – dijo Ginny – es muy noche, no seria prudente ni que Hermione viajara o que los niños lo hicieran

- pero no cabemos todos en la casa – dijo Tonks – será mejor que Remus, Alastor, los gemelos Charlie, Matilda y yo nos vayamos

- si – agrego Remus – nosotros no tenemos algún problema con aparecernos o trasladarnos, así estarían mas cómodos en la casa

- será lo mejor – dijo el señor Weasley – nosotros también nos vamos no es cierto Molly querida

- si Arthur. Pasen con cuidado la noche y los espero a todos sin excepción – dijo mirando a Amelia y Draco – mañana en la madriguera para desayudar y hablar sobre que haremos de ahora en adelante.

Remus y Tonks fueron los primeros en despedirse de todos y agarados de las manos desaparecieron. Alastor les siguió y luego los gemelos seguidos por su padres. Solo Luna con Math y Joey, Fleur y Bill con sus hijos Marie y Jean Pierre, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Amelia Ginny y Harry ser quedaron en la casa.

- mama _teno ambe_ – dijo Joey despertando y robándose los ojos

- descuida cariño, pronto te prepara algo de comer. Amelia hay una cocina por acá ¿no?

- claro, ven te la muestro, por que no Harry acompañas a Bill y Fleur y colocan los niños en la cama de arriba en lo que aparecemos mas

- claro lía – dijo Harry mientras tomaba en brazos a Marie

- ¿de _veda _eres tu¿_Haly Pottel_? – Harry sonrió ante la pregunta de la niña

- si, soy yo

- _eto_ es _mejol _que tu _clomo _de _pocholate_ – dijo con una sonrisa haciendo reír a todos los presentes. Harry con Marie, Bill con Jean Pierre, Ron se había encargado de Math y Ginny de Joey; subían las escaleras y se perdían en el corredor del segundo piso. Mientras Hermione, Amelia y Luna se dirigían a al cocina a ver que lograban preparar para todos

- Draco – dijo Amelia – podrías ir por un poco de leña afuera para el horno, la estufa no quiere aprender. Además necesitamos para la chimenea

- si claro – dijo mientras salía por la puerta de atrás de al casa hacia el pequeño bosque que había cerca

Se adentro al bosque, recogía con su baria una que otra rama que encontrara y las iba apilando todas juntas, la luna era grande y completamente blanca.

Las ramas de los árboles chillaban al sobar del elido aire. Draco sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Vio su patético montón de ramitas, sabía que más en los adentros del bosque encontraría trozos de madera más decentes.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando los pensamientos tontos sobre alguien observándolo desde adentro del bosque. Había creído haber visto algo moverse dentro del bosque desde la ventaba de la casa, sonrió ligeramente, se sentía estupido, probablemente había sido solo una lechuza o algún animal, nada mas. Se estaba volviendo paranoico. Sujeto mas firme su varita y se adentro más en el bosque. Los rayos de la luna eran cada vez más pequeños y alumbraban menos.

Continuaba caminado había recogido ya dos buenos trozos de madera, pensó en regresar ya a casa pero luego recordó que era una noche fría. Sin duda debían encender la chimenea para calentar la casa, así los niños no pasarían frío toda la noche. Camino un poco mas y oyó un crujir detrás de el. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente con la varita en alto pro no vio nada.

_- "debe de haber sido un animal"_ - pensó - vamos Malfoy - se dijo en voz alta - acaso de estas acobardando

- a tu padre nunca le hubiera gustado verte con miedo Draco – dijo una voz detrás de el. Draco volteo rápidamente y se topo con un hombre no mas alto que el que lo veía fijamente a los ojos

- tu…

- quien mas Draco

- no puede ser, tu no… ¡tu no estas muerto?

- ¿muerto yo Draco? – Dijo la extraña silueta mientras reía malvadamente helando la sangre del joven – no bromees, tu mejor que nadie sabe que no morí

- eras tu al que vi tras los árboles desde la ventana¡nos estabas espiando!

- yo nunca espío Draco, eso ya lo deberías de saber… simplemente observo lo que necesito

- ¿que quieres?

- que modales – dijo el hombre negando con la cabeza – tanto tiempo educandote ¿y así es como te comportas?

- Tanto tiempo educando también a mi padre y mira como termino – dijo Draco retando a la extraña figura, lo conocía bien y sabia hasta que punto llevarlo antes de que perdiera el control

- ¡Insolente¡Crucio!– grito apuntando su varita al corazón de Draco. Haciéndolo caer al piso de dolor. Draco se logro poner de nuevo de pie y encarar de nuevo a esa sombra - ¿acaso ya no me temes Draco?

- ¿que es lo que quieres? – le volvió a preguntar inclinado sobre su costado, tratada de no inmutarse por las amenazas y el elido aliento de ese hombre cada vez mas cerca de el.

- nunca aprendes no. ¡Crucio! – Grito de nuevo haciendo que Draco cayera al piso revolviéndose del dolor – ¿recuerdas ya lo que te enseñe Draco¿O aun así no recuerdas como debes hablarme?

- ¿que es lo que deseas... señor? – contesto con odio en su voz mientras se ponía de pie tratando de no caer

- así esta mucho mejor Draco, vez como no era difícil, solo era cuestión que recordaras lo que eres – dijo antes de reír de nuevo, si es que a ese grito lastimero se le podía llamar una sonrisa…

**N/A¡uff¡¿Que final no lo creen! Jajaja me costo un mundo hacer esta capitulo ni se imaginan cuanto! Pero creo que quedo bien…ahora el fic se torna un poco mas oscuro… ojala les siga gustando. **

**Los invito a ver mi nuevo fic: **_"al pasar el tiempo"_** que esta bueno también XDD**

**Ahora los rr's… **

_**Olga: **¡holas! Que mal que las compus se arruinen…lo se de experiencia… ¡y ya vez¡Acá esta el abrazo de oso que querías! Jajaja nos vemos y gracias por leerme – Ale – _

_**CrazySiriemBlack: **si no me dejaste rr… T.T jajaja no re preocupes que no dejare a mi pobre Gianfranco solito XDD uy sobre el bebe de Ron y Herm ¡ya veras¡Que no te mate la curiosidad¡Gracias por leerlo nos vemos! – Ale–_

_**Chabela¡**gracias por seguir acá leyendo! Y no te preocupes que esas 5 razones se van a descifrar rápido XDD nos vemos – Ale – _

_**GinnyPotter: **¡wow¡Me fascinaron tus 20 rrs! Gracias por leerlo y dejarme un rr en cada cap ¡he¡Me alegra que te este gustando como va¡nos veremos pronto! – Ale – _

_**LunitaBlack: **¡nena! Gracias, gracias¡gracias! Jajajaja uy las sombras…como veras ya una de ellas hablo con Draco… ¡uuuuy! Jajaja ¡gracias por seguir aca¡¡¡¡Nos estamos leyendo! – Ale – _

_**Jorgemtz88¡**gracias por leerlo¡Espero que te guste como quedo este cap¡Nos veremos! – Ale –_

_**Rosycarmen: **si¡por fin apareció Harry! Jajaja esos enredos jaja se como son… en lo personal te digo que son un dolor escribirlos! Jajaja pero ya veras lo que pasara…gracias por tu rr! Por los 3 que me dejaste de hecho…jajaja ahorita que conteste los rr's me di cuenta que hay tres tuyos en el cap 20…TNX! Jajaja – Ale – _

_**Eff di Jay¡**un mes para que escriba¡Haa¡¡¡Como eres! Y no te diré nada de las sombras…aunque ya sabes bastante… ¡y deja de mencionar el nombre de mis problemas! Oh yo diré el de tus problemas! Muahaha. ¡Gracias por ayuda en este fic¡¡Nos vemos! – Ale – _

_**Bellapaola: **palolaaaaaaaaa! Jajajaja ¡mi loca amiga! Ya vez…acá ando de nuevo…. Y le hice propaganda al otro fic! Jajajaja ¡gracias por seguir leyendo loca¡¡¡Y actualiza pronto que ya tengo que aparecer! Jajajaja nos vemos – Ale – _

_**Gloria Elena Ortiz Valencia:** ¡wolas! Que bien que te guste el fic! Me alegro mucho! Y no te preocupes…ya todo se resolverá… si tienes mas dudas pregúntame no importa veré si te las puedo contestar si arruinarte el final del fic…no vemos y gracias de nuevo por leer – Ale_ –

**Gracias también a todos los que leyeron el fic pero no dejaron su rr… espero que les este gustando el fic! **

**¡Nos veremos pronto! **

**¡Besos!**

**jamesandmolly**


	22. 22 ¿la extrañas?

**N/A¡hola a todos¡Ya se¡Me tarde mil años¡Lo siento! Pero ya tenia el capitulo terminado desde hace mucho tiempo en mi cuaderno¡pero mi lap había muerto! Hasta ayer que me la devolvieron y tan pronto como pude, pase en limpió el capitulo. **

**¡Por haberlos esperar adelante la mención de un nuevo personaje¡Espero les guste! **

**Los veré al final

* * *

**

**22. ¿La extrañas?**

- ¿Paso algo Draco? – Preguntó Amelia sobresaltada mientras salía de la casa al encuentro de su prometido.

- No – le contesto frío mientras seguía con su andar – Todo bien – Dejo el montón de leña que estaba levitando con su varita en el piso, junto a un par de botes de basura los cuales parecían esconder _una escurridiza **rata.**_

- No lo parece – le contesto Amelia siempre preocupada aunque ahora un poco molesta por la hostilidad del rubio. Draco no la vio a los ojos ni le dijo nada, se limito a coger un par de leños y entrar a la casa.

Amelia entro tras el viendo como le costaba apoyar el pie derecho en el suelo. No necesitaba ser la líder de la orden del fénix o una experta medí maga para saber que algo le había pasado y que estaba herido. Draco siguió con su faena; coloco un par de leños en la chimenea. Se incorporo de nuevo, teniendo cuidado de no apoyarse sobre el lado derecho. Busco en su bolsillo su varita – _insendio_ – y una tímida llama comenzó a arder en la chimenea mientras poco a poco iba ganando terreno entre los leños y las varillas secas que allí estaban, consumiendo todo poco a poco…como el veneno o la envidia que se adentras despacio, sigilosos en los cuerpos de las personas hasta que ya es demasiado tarde para apagar la llama que ahora ardía con gran pasión.

- No me engañes Draco – dijo Amelia detrás de él con un tono casi suplicante – Oí unos gritos.

- Me caí – le contestó, sin darle tiempo a mas reproches mientras veía las llamas de la chimenea danzar un compás armónico apacible y salvaje al mismo tiempo que cambiaban de colores: rojo, naranja, amarillos, azules…

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto preocupada mientras le ponía la mano sobre el antebrazo. Draco rápidamente quito el brazo y con su otra mano libre apretó el área que Amelia había tocado; ella dio un respingo acompañado de un brinco hacia atrás y volvió los ojos en dirección de la palma de su mano. Era como si le hubiera quemado la piel a Draco con solo tocarlo…

- Draco… - volvió a decir, ahora un par de pasos detrás de él.

- ¿Que Amelia¡Que! – Le grito encarándola – ¿Porque te importa tanto lo que haya pasado en el bosque? – en ese momento Draco sintió como su estomago se vaciaba y se llenaba de helio puro enfriándole hasta lo mas recóndito de su ser ¿y si había visto algo? No, no podía ser, _debía _protegerla de _todo_ y _todos_.

- ¿Que pasa Draco? – volvió a decir mientras su voz luchaba para no quebrarse.

- ¡Que me caí te dije! – el volvió a contestar bruscamente al sentirse impotente por haberla incluido a ella también como una posible y sin duda principal victima de la _"misión"_ que le habían otorgado. Tal vez la mejor forma de protegerla era _alejándola._

- ¿Que te paso en el pie Draco¿Por qué no lo apoyas¿Te golpeaste acaso el brazo también? Oí un grito Draco y…

- ¡Que me caí te dije¡Joder contigo y tus preguntas! – un ruido en la ventana hizo que ambos voltearan ver, era una rata que veía todo desde afuera de la ventana y al parecer intentaba entrar al recinto por una rajadura del vidrio, Draco se precipito hace ella, pero esta logro escabullirse rápidamente de sus dedos son su escurridiza_ cola de gusano_. En eso momentos una voz fría y sombría lleno los pensamientos del rubio quien se había quedado ido viendo la palma de su mano

"_Recuerda Draco, no seas tan estupido como para ponerte a jugar al valiente y tratar de salvarlos... Todo debe seguir como antes… Nadie debe darse cuenta del plan… ¡NADIE!"_

Draco cerró los ojos tomo aire, los abrió de nuevo, vio a Amelia quien lo veía sin entender que sucedía, se acerco a ella y le dijo

– Lo siento, no debí gritarte, tu solo te preocupabas por mi, lo siento Lía – le volvió a decir mientras le besaba la frente – no es nada, no paso nada, te lo prometo – añadió acariciándole la mejilla y sonriéndole mientras se retiraba de la habitación, dejando a Amelia muy pensativa y estupefacta.

Aunque mas pensativa estaba Ginny quien desde arriba de las gradas del segundo piso había oído y visto todo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- ¡Llegan tarde!

- ¡Oh mama! Tu trata de mover a una embarazada, cuatro niños y a Matilda a ver como te va.

- ¡Oye nene! Como es eso que a una Matilda!

- ¡Es que es verdad Matilda! – Dijo Ron ayudando a Hermione a sentarse en el sofá – cada cosa que veía, cada cosa que deseabas ir a tocar o preguntabas si tu amado Charlie había estado en ese lugar o si ya lo había visto – Matilda levanto el mentón fingiendo indignación.

- Bueno nene¿Y que si soy metida? – todos rieron ante el comentario de Matilda, sin duda la familia Weasley era divertida pero la llegada de Matilda a ella la había animado mas.

- Además mama – dijo de nuevo Ron – no es nada fácil viajar con este par de dos que se esconden de todo – dijo señalando con la cabeza a Harry y Draco.

- Ponte en mis zapatos Ron y veremos como te va – contesto Harry quien en esos momentos saludaba con un apretón de manos al señor Weasley.

- ¡Yo¡Ja! – Contesto Ron mientras jugaba con Marie – le sacaría provecho a todo esto; con el poder que tú tienes, y no solo me refiero al de tus poderes mágicos – aclaró – sino a tus influencias, haría lo que quisiera o lo que siempre he soñado.

- ¿Como ser el encargado del departamento de juegos del ministerio? – agrego Draco haciendo reír a todos.

- No me hace gracia Malfoy – contestó Ron defendiéndose mientras un ligero rubor comenzaba a formarse en al base de su cuello.

- Vamos chicos – intervino Amelia – Creí que ya todo había quedado solucionado anoche.

- Claro mi vida – contestó Draco tomándola de la mano – Pero igual me gusta divertirme.

- ¿Que es eso que huelo Molly? – pregunto Matilda oliendo la sala mientras movía la nariz como un cachorro.

- Oh, si es cierto¡El desayuno! – dijo la señora Weasley invitándolos a pasar a la cocina con la mirada; todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver el magnifico espectáculo – No es mucho – contestó modestamente – Tan solo un poco de huevos, cereal, tocino, panqueques, pan, mermelada, patatas dulces, avena, leche, jugo de naranja… - y así comenzó con el enorme listado de todas esas delicias que cubrían la mesa y llamaban a todos hacia ellas.

Todos comieron a gusto, y de más. Era todo magnifico; después de la comida, la cual se había extendido un par de horas en por la sobremesa poniendo al tanto a Harry y los demás de los aconteciéndoos recientes en al familia; cada quien se dirigió a su faena o a hacer lo que deseaban. Harry desde el marco de la puerta de la sala vea con ojos vidriosos de la felicidad, al fin a su familia reunida.

Se sintió protegido al ver al señor Weasley con Jean Pierre sentado en sus piernas mientras le mostraba un carro a control remoto muggle.

Rió al ver como los gemelos le mostraban a Math y Marie una de sus nuevas trampas para metidos, rió mas al ver como quedo la cara de Fred, toda pintada de morado al explotarle en ella la trampa que George le había dado. Al mismo tiempo veía como Luna y Fleur los reprendían por mostrarles eso juegos a sus hijos.

Se sintió mas que extasiado de felicidad al ver como la señora Weasley y Hermione, charlaban con Amelia como si la conocieran de toda la vida.

Pero nada de lo que sentía al verlos a todos juntos de nuevo fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que su corazón saltase como cuando un par de brazos le abrazaron por la cintura.

- ¿En que piensas? – le pregunto Ginny mientras le daba un rápido beso en la mejilla y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro. Harry se limitó a secar disimuladamente una lágrima de felicidad que amenazaba con salir de sus ojos. Ginny sonrió, lo abrazo de nuevo más fuerte que antes y le dijo – Bienvenido a casa – Antes de unirse a la conversación entre Amelia y Matilda sobre el trabajo de la última con los caballos alados de los Países Bajos.

Al fin tras tanto tiempo, tiempo de dolor, sufrimiento, temor y desesperanza, había regresado a su hogar, con las personas que tanto amaba y estimaba. Ya todo seria feliz y perfecto pensaba, aunque sin saber que muy pronto todo eso cambiaria…

Hecho un ultimo vistazo panorámico de la situación antes de unirse a Bill y Ron quienes jugaban un partido de naipes explosivos.

¡Un momento!

Veía cabelleras rojas, castañas y platinadas pero ¿Rubias¿Dónde estaba Draco? Dio un paso adelante para ver mejor pero no, Draco no estaba en la imagen. Regreso sus pasos en la sala no estaba, siguió de largo hasta la puerta de entrada que seguía abierta. _"Sin duda el mundo mágico es un lugar mucho mas seguro" _pensó antes de salir por ella.

Sintió como el aire jugaba con sus cabellos e invadía sus pulmones revitalizándolo, no había aire así de puro en América. Pisó el verde césped, un par de pasos mas adelante casi cae por culpa de un nomo que huía de la cocina con un pan entre sus diminutas manos.

Vio a lo lejos, en el enorme y frondoso árbol a un lado de la madriguera, una cabellera rubia recostada en el. No necesito mas para saber que era Draco el que estaba allí y algo sin duda le pasaba. Comenzó a caminar, a un par de pasos de llegar a donde Draco estaba, el ex slythering se le adelanto y si voltear a verlo le dijo

- Tienes una gran familia Potter - A Harry no le gusto por nada el tono de voz de Draco, parecia apagado, como si ubiera una gran carga a sus espladas, aunque Harry no sabia que asi era - Amelia esta muy agusto con ellos – volvió a decir el rubio al mismo tiempo que Harry se colocaba a su lado si voltear a verlo.

- Tú tambien podrias estarlo – Draco se limito a no responderle. Mil cosas pasaban por su mente en esos momentos. Tenia un nuevo _"trabajo"_ por asi decirlo, del cual no estaba muy orgulloso, pero debia hacerlo.

- ¿Nunca has sentido que has vivido engañado, si no es toda tu vida, si una gran parte de ella? – preguntó mientas avanzaba un paso y veía el cielo celeste colmado de unas rechonchas nubes blancas y puras – ¿No has sentido como si todo en lo que tú has creído es una farsa?

- No entiendo de que me hablas Draco.

- ¿Que sentirías Harry si de un día para otro descubrieras que todo lo que crees es una farsa y todos en los que creíste confiar solo han sido un grupo de hipócritas? – Harry sin duda no veía el punto del discurso de Draco quien se había volteado y lo veía a lo ojos. Harry pudo ver en ellos una mezcla extraña de sentimientos, odio, ira y dolor. Lo meditó un poco y al atar unos cabos sueltos creyó que a lo que Draco se refería era a los…

- Mortífagos¿De eso hablas no Draco? – el rubio no le dijo nada. Le dio la espalda nuevamente antes de continuar hablando.

- Me conoces muy bien Harry Potter - _"demasiado tal vez"_ pensó. Se dio cuenta que había hablando de mas, y ahora Harry sospecharía o podría comenzar a hacerlo y eso sin duda no era beneficioso en su _"encargo"_

- ¿Como te sientes Harry? – le pregunto. El pelinegro no parecia entender lo que Draco le decía asi que este se lo puso mas claro al ver que no había respuesta por parte del moreno – ¿Estas agusto de haber vuelto¿Como te sientes de estas acá con tu familia de nuevo?

- ¿Cual es el punto Draco?

- ¿Como estas Harry? – le volvio a preguntar – ¿Te sientes emocionado o extasiado de haber vuelto¿Estas tan feliz que sientes que tu corazón no cabe en tu pecho de tan rápido que palpita¿Quieres disfrutar de cada momento como si fuera el último¿Como si tuvieras que separarte de ellos de nuevo? – Harry se sorprendió, Draco había descrito exactamente como se sentía sin que el le dijera ni una sola palabra.

- Si Draco, asi es como me siento – le contesto _"yo tambien"_ pensó el rubio con un poco de nostalgia – ¿Pero a que viene todo esto Draco¿Es de nuevo por los mortífagos¿Acaso piensas de nuevo en ellos? – Draco no le respondió enseguida, mas bien se tomo su tiempo para contestar, si lo hacia apresuradamente, era probable que dijera una palabra de mas que Harry comprendiera que era de el mismo de quien estaba hablando. Asi que mejor decidió irse por lo seguro y cambiar el tema o al menos intentarlo.

- ¿No la extrañas Harry?

- ¿A quien?

- Tu y yo sabemos muy bien de quien hablo, o debo decir de quien _"parlo"_ – le dijo en italiano, encarándolo de nuevo. Todos los músculos de Harry se tensaron en ese momento.

- ¿Como la conoces?

- La conocí cuando el Señor Oscuro me enviaba a espiarte, linda muchacha si me permites decirlo, aunque con muy mala suerte – agregó disfrutando de ver como el rostro de Harry se contorsionaba a medida que sus pensamientos o ideas pasaban por el. Al menos de este modo Harry ya no pensaría en lo que le había dicho antes sobre los mortífagos.

Harry se quedo si habla. Draco igual ¿Cómo podía estar disfrutando de ver a su amigo en esta situación¿Que le pasaba¿Por que de nuevo estaba disfrutando ver a las personas afectadas por algo, y en este caso alguien? Cerro los ojos rápidamente mientras sacudía su cabeza, no podía dejar que esto le pasara de nuevo, debia ser mas fuerte esta vez para que esto no lograra apoderarse de el de nuevo.

- ¡Hey Draco, Harry¿Juegan? – pregunto Fred desde la entrada de la casa con una escoba en la mano. Draco lo volteo a ver al igual que Harry, detrás de Fred salía en ese momento George y Bill quienes tambien llevaban una escoba en sus hombros.

- ¡En un momento! – le contestó el rubio, le dirigió una ultima mirada a Harry. Lo vio a los ojos mas no pudo sostenerle la mirada, bajo los ojos, dio un paso mas y justo a su lado le puso una mano sobre el hombro aun sin verlo y le dijo - Hay momentos imprevisibles, aparece alguien en el lugar y momento preciosos, las circunstancias son propicias y se pierde el control de la situación – y asi se encamino hacia la entrada de la casa Weasley.

Harry permaneció allí pensativo, pasaron segundos o minutos, eso él no lo sabia, estaba sumiso en sus pensamientos y en lo que Draco le había dicho, tanto asi que no se percato de la presencia de alguien mas hasta que le hablo.

- ¿En que piensa Harry?

- Ah, Amelia, me asustaste.

- Estas distante. ¿Que sucede?

- ¿Has hablado con ella?

- ¿Con quien? – Harry la volteo a ver y Amelia entendió a lo que se refería, mas bien _a la_ que se refería – No, desde que llegamos a la casa de los gritos no he vuelto a hablar con ella.

- Draco lo sabe.

- Si, puede que le haya mencionado algo.

- Dice que la conocía desde antes, desde que Voldemort lo enviaba a espiarme.

- ¿La extrañas? – Harry no le contestó, era una fortuna para él que estuviera de espaldas a Amelia, sino hubiera visto el desconcierto que tenia. Volteo instintivamente a la casa antes de contestarle, seria lo ultimo que necesitara si uno de los Weasley estuviera cerca escuchando.

- Si – le contesto – Si la hecho mucho de menos, pero ella comprendía a lo que yo venia, además ella…

- No debes recriminarte Harry, ella es adulta tú tambien lo eres, no hay nada extraño en ello.

- No entiendes Amelia – dijo sin quitar la vista de la familia que se reunía en grupo metros delante de ellos, mientras unos montaban ya las escobas para jugar – Siento que necesito protegerla.

- Ya lo has hecho antes Harry, ahora debes dejarla por su cuenta, debe salir al mundo.

- ¡Hey chicos! – Les grito Fleur – ¿Juegan?

- ¡Ya vamos! – les contesto Harry mientras volteaba rápidamente a ver a Amelia - Pero Amelia…

- Harry – le dijo mientras le tomaba las manos entre las de ellas – No puedes estar a su lado toda la vida, debes rehacer tu tú vida – tras una pausa antes de comenzar a caminar hacia donde los demás se encontraban le dijo - Descuida, ella estará bien sin ti…

* * *

**N/A: Uff ¡Que bueno que ya lo solté! Hahaha les adelanto que este nuevo personaje será la clave para todo el fic de acá en adelante, junto a Draco y su _"tarea". ¡_Mil gracias por sus rr's! me fascina verlos al pendiente del fic! y a los anonimos gracias tb! el numero de hits me impresiona!**

_**DarkLadyEvans: **jajaja yo tb he andado ocupada ni te disculpes! Luego te pones al dia con mis fics! Hahaha SI! Viste! Draco bueno o malo? Mmm hahaha nos vemos maruca! _

_**Pardelocas: **hasta que te dignas a aparecer ana! Ya iba a ir a tu casa a verte! Jajaja y claro que no inspire mis escenas románticas en nadie! ¬¬ ya veras lo que tengo preparado para el bebe de Hermione muahaha!_

_**GinnyPotter: **hola nena! Gracias de nuevo por estar acá! Descuida ya me apurare! Y ni me olvidare de Gianfranco…_

_**Takingpotter23: **hola! Jajaja ya veras que pasara con draco…y sobre Voldemort! Uuuu esa es la incógnita del fic ahora! Ajaja nos vemos y gracias por leer!_

_**Katryna13: **hola nena! Gracias por leerme! Y si…eso de dejarlos en la expectativa será una de mis armas mas fuertes en los siguientes cap's jajaja nos vemos!_

_**Rosycarmen: **hola nena! Voldemort muerto? Mmm ya veras… sobre Ginny y Harry este que decirte… si algo pasara pero descuida disfrutaran un rato. Con Gianfranco sabes! De vdd conozco a un Gianfranco, lo conocí unos días después de hacer a ese personaje! Aunque este que yo conozco es mucho mas guapo! Jajaja. El golpe me fascinó y Marie tb! Es de mis favoritas. Y claro que tendrás mis rr's en tu fic! Tu tan solo avísame cuando lo tengas y yo veré que hago para irme de volada a leerlo! XD nos vemos y tnx por leerme_

_**Anoniloka: **ya le sigo! No tengas pena! Me gusta que te guste haha tnx por seguir aca!_

_**Jorgemtz88: **gracias! Espero que este tb te haya gustado!_

_**Olga: **hola nena! Gracias por leerlo! Jajaja yo tb me peleo con la tecnología no te preocupes… que bueno que te guste! Y draco…mmm ya veras! Jajaja no vemos!_

_**Bellapaola: **hola nena! Ya te mandare un daniel por correo no tengas pena! Y no no sabes kien es la sombra! Ajajjaa deja de hacerle publicidad a Gabriel en mis rr's! ¬¬ aun espero tu otro rr! En el fic que te regale! La escuela no es excusa! Jajajaja nos vemos en msn nena!_

_**Eff di jay:** a ver… me falta alguien mmm tantos rr q ver q me olvido de ti! TT jajajajajaaja tan tonto que sos vos! Como que mil rr's! duduh ademas tus fics con buenisimos tb! Te veo en msn si sobrevives al matadero! See ya!_

**Y bueno para terminar le hice una promesa a una amiga y aca esta! Les avizo que hay un fic muy bueno de esta mi amiga **_alohopotter_**, se llama **_"mi decision"_** esta lindo el fic! Si pueden se dan una vuelta…… **

**Tb les avizo que ya actualice en "al pasar el tiempo" al fin logre ponerme al dia! Si pueden lo ven tb! Jajaja o algun otro fic mio claro jajajaja**

**Nos vemos!**

**Jamesandmolly**


	23. 23 cita con el ministro

**N/A: hola a todos!!! Yo se! Matenme tarde un millón de años en actualizar pero…bueno los que habrán hablado conmigo por msn sabrán que me paso jeje… pero ya eso no importa lo que importa es que este es un fic de celebración**

**UN ETERNO HOLA Y UN FUGAZ ADIOS LLEGO A SUS 200 REVIEWS!!!!**

**Mil gracias!! No saben lo que esos 200 rr's han sido para mi…!!! Pero bueno no los entretengo mas lean y disfruten…

* * *

**

**23. Cita con el ministro**

- ¿Te quedas en la casa no Harry?

- Gracias señora Weasley pero…

- ¡Pero nada Harry¡No me digas que pretendes volverás esa vieja casa! Ya estuvo que te quedas acá con nosotros.

- Bueno Harry – dijo amelia acercándose a él por detrás – Será mejor que nosotros nos vayamos ya – dijo tomando la mano de Draco – de nuevo muchas gracias por su hospitalidad Molly, Arthur.

- ¿Oh que dices? No puedes irte.

- Gracias Hermione, pero los dos estamos de mas acá – todos comenzaron a hablar tratando de hacer a los dos entrar en razón y que se quedaran en la casa.

- No digas tonterías, nunca nadie esta de mas en nuestra casa.

- Gracias de verdad Bill pero Draco y yo debemos irnos.

- ¿Acaso no es lo suficiente grande para ti Malfoy?

- Draco, Ron dejen eso – les dijo Harry serio haciendo a todos callar – Señora Weasley, Señor Weasley, de verdad agradezco su hospitalidad, desde siempre me han tratado con un hijo…

- Por que lo eres Harry amor – dijo la señora Weasley interrumpiéndolo.

- Gracias – le dijo un poco sonrojado – Pero los tres – añadió señalándose a si mismo junto con Amelia y Draco – Estamos de más acá, no, no digan nada por favor – añadió al ver que iban a protestar – iremos al Caldero Chorreante.

- ¡¿Como que al caldero Harry?!

- Es lo que debo hacer Ron, además será mejor que las personas, comience a verme… no puedo esconderme todo el tiempo, ya es hora que salga… - ante ese argumento nadie dijo nada mas… sabían que era verdad todo lo que les decía.

- Esta bien Harry, sabes que esta casa siempre esta abierta para ti, y para ustedes dos tambien.

- Gracias señora Weasley. Harry si quieres ir al cardero chorreante, debemos hacerlo ya.

- Si, claro amelia.

- Ha y necesito que todos estén en el cuartel generar de la orden del fénix mañana a las 6 de la tarde. Ron si pudiera avisarle a los del ministerio que llegaran. Estoy segura que tú Fleur puedes hablar con el resto, Hermione tú no te muevas mucho, pero si te agradecería si pudieras prepararme un informe sobre los recientes movimientos de la orden o datos relevantes que se hayan llevado a cabo desde la última vez que se los solicite. Fred y George, les agradecería mucho que llegaran a la reunión pero sin sus bromas, tratare de hablar lo más que pueda en el menor tiempo. Luna me harías el favor de informarle a tu suegra, me gustaría mucho hablar con ella tambien, no se preocupen que yo misma le informare a la directora McGonagoll y a Neville, junto a los demás profesores que sean de la orden o que estén informados de algún modo. Y Molly¿abusaría de tu confianza en pedirte que prepararas unos bocadillos para todos? Y no se preocupen por los niños, no habrá ningún problema con que los lleven, no quisiera que alguno de ustedes faltara por quedarse en casa cuidándolos.

- Vaya, vaya – dijo Bill que fue el primero en reaccionar – El encanto a desaparecido y ahora apareció la líder de la orden.

- Já – añadió Draco – y esto que tú no te casaras con ella – todos rieron ante el comentario del rubio. Sin duda Amelia sabia hacer su trabajo y lo hacia bien.

- Muy bien, entonces asi se hará señora líder – dijo Fred

- Señorita Fred – añadió George – amenos que haya algo que Draco nos quiera compartir

- ¡Fred¡George!

- Lo sentimos mama – contestaron los dos riendo y haciendo a todos los demás reír tambien, excepto un par que estaba sumamente sonrojados.

- ¿Te veré mañana no Harry? – le pregunto Ginny hablando con él mientras los demás se despedían

- Claro pequeña – le dijo tomándola de la mano – Mañana después de ir a hacer todo lo que tenemos que hacer en el callejón diagon y en el ministerio iré por ti a San Mungo y asi iremos los dos a la casa de Sirius.

- Querrás decir tu casa – Harry no le contesto, ya habían pasado mucho tiempo, aun sentía la muerte de su padrino, ya no le afectaba como antes pero aun estaba latente en el ese sentimiento. Ginny lo comprendió, sabia lo que él sentía, se acerco a él y lo beso rápidamente en los labios, Harry le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

- No sabes cuanta falta me hiciste.

- Y tu a mi, pero ya debes irte, mañana hablaremos con mas calma.

- Mañana y todos los días mi amor, adiós – le dijo dándole un hermoso beso en la frente.

- Adiós Harry.

Tras una larga ronda de abrazos y besos todos lo que no vivían en la madriguera partieron rumbo a sus casas u hotel…

-------

- Y bien genio. ¿Cómo pretendes llegar al Caldero Chorreante? – dijo Draco al salir de la casa de los Weasley. Los tres, el, Harry y Amelia habían caminado hasta llegar a la calle de las afueras de la casa. Harry no le contesto, levanto su varita al aire y de la nada apareció un tambaleante y despeltrado autobús morado de dos pisos.

- El autobús noctambus Draco…

- Bienvenido al autobús noctambulo, transporte de emergencia para el brujo abandonado a su suerte. Alargue la carita, suba abordo y lo llevaremos a donde quiera. Me llamo Stan Shunpike y estaré a su disposición esta noche – Harry no oía más de lo que decía. Era el mismo discurso de siempre de la boca del mismo Stan de las orejas grandes y salidas tan solo un par de años mayor que el aunque ahora sin los mismas granos que antes.

- Al caldero chorreante por favor – le dijo tras salir del letargo mental en el que estaba. Pago los once _sickles_ por cada uno mientras daba paso a que Draco y Amelia subieran.

- Estas serán sus camas – les informo Erny – En un momento llegaremos a su destino – Harry le dio las gracias y acomodo su almohada mientras Draco hacia lo mismo no de muy buena gana y Amelia veía todo asombrada.

– El que nos llevara – dijo mientras señalaba al un anciano con grandes gafas tras el volante - Ernie Prang, ellos son… este… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? – le pregunto a Harry.

- No lo dije – le contesto este un poco nervioso. Stan lo vio de arriba abajo sin perder cada detalle del joven.

- Me pareces conocido.

- Solía vivir en Londres antes.

- Antes…

- Si.

- Al caldero chorreante Ernie – le informo al conductor tras esa poco informativa charla.

- Vamos Draco, quita esa cara de enojo, parecería que jamás hubieras estado en el autobús noctambulo antes – dijo Harry mientras se acomodaba en su cama.

- Y es por que nunca lo había hecho Potter – al decir esto dos magos que cuchucheaban en una mesa cerca de su camas los voltearon a ver. Harry les devolvió la mirada y ellos volvieron a hablar en susurros. Draco le sonrió a Harry como para decirle "lo siento" mientras este negaba con la cabeza y se acomodaba en el autobús.

Ya cerca de llegar al caldero chorreante el autobús hizo una última parada haciendo que todas las camas se movieran hacia delante y luego regresaran a su lugar.

- Vaya, y yo que creía que el subterráneo de Nueva York era peligroso – agrego Amelia recogiendo su almohada del suelo.

Las puertas del autobús se abrieron nuevamente, Erny le dio su típica bienvenida al nuevo pasajero y lo hizo pasar a un sillón de un solo puesto cerca de la entrada del autobús. El nuevo le informo que se dirigía al caldero chorreante, al oír esa voz, Harry sintió una extraña sensación al ver al que entraba en ese momento, era algo indescriptible, trato de ver quien era el que había entrado pero no lo logro. Llevaba la cabeza cubierta por el gorro de la túnica negra que llevaba, al parecer este se percato que alguien lo veía, arregló más la túnica e inclino la cabeza hacia la ventana para que Harry no le viera.

- Ya deja de verlo Harry – le regaño Amelia en un susurro - No vez que lo haces sentir incomodo – Harry regreso la mirada hacia su propia ventana sin logra quitarse por completo el pensamiento de conocer a esa sombra…

Ernie freno tan bruscamente como era su costumbre antes de detener por completo al autobús en frente de una taberna sucia y vieja, El caldero chorreante.

- El Caldero Chorreante – informo Stan habiendo la puerta del autobús. Amelia, Harry y Draco se pusieron de pie para salir del autobús, aunque la pequeña sombra de antes se paro primero y salio antes de los tres.

- Parece que tiene prisa – contesto Harry viendo como desaparecía tras el cajellon al lado del caldero chorreantes.

- Si – contesto Draco – pero bueno, vamos ya.

- Dale Ernie – le dijo Stan al salir el ultimo – sabes… juraría que ese era Harry Potter…

------

El lugar no era por nada parecido a las mansiones a las que estaba acostumbrado Draco, tampoco a los lujosos hoteles cinco estrellas de Nueva York de Amelia, pero igual servia. Los tres caminaron hacia el mostrador atravesando mesas vacías, solo unas pocas estaba ocupadas por una que otra sombra, la luz de las velas el daba un ambiente mas misterioso al lugar. Tom el dependiente del caldero chorreante les atendió al llegar a su puesto.

- ¿En que les ayudo?

- Buenas noches – saludo educadamente Amelia – quisiéramos tres habitaciones por favor – Tom la miro de arriba abajo.

- Que hace una belleza americana como tu en un lugar como el caldero chorreante – esto no le pareció a ninguno de los dos hombres. Amelia tomo del brazo a Draco antes que se le lanzara encima a Tom mientras Harry era el que hablaba.

- ¿Nos va o no a dar las habitaciones? – había algo en el que hacia pensar a Tom, le era familiar, sabia que lo conocía de algún lado pero no recordaba de donde. Asintió con la cabeza, tomo un viejo candelero y salio de detrás del mostrador.

- Por acá – les dijo subiendo las escaleras – habitación 11, 13 y 14 les informo al llegar a las puertas – acá están las llaves – añadió mientras le entregaba tres oxidadas llaves a Harry. Sin mas dio la vuelta y bajo los escalones dejándolos solo en un oscuro pasillo.

- Bueno, creo que los veré en la noche, buenas noches Harry, buenas noches cielo – ambos la saludaron al verla entrar en la habitación 14.

- Yo tomare esta – dijo Draco tomando la llave de la habitación 13.

- A no, nada de eso – le dijo Harry quitándole la llave y dándole a de la 11 – tu te vas a esa, no quiero que nadie este gateando de noche.

------

- ¿Desea algo? – pregunto Tom a una diminuta sombra que acababa de entrar a su local.

- Si – le contesto esta descubriendo su rostro de al capa que tenia. Era una hermosa muchacha, ojos tan celestes como el cielo mismo, con toques de azul oscuro en ellos, cabellos castaños claros con destellos rubios y miel entre ellos, lo llevaba liso hasta media espalda. Su piel era terza, blanca y limpia como pocas se han visto. De finísimas facciones. Nariz respingada y labios rosas perfectos, un perfil digno de Scarlette O'Hara _(N/A: ya saben...la protagonista de "Lo que el viento se llevo")_ – Vengo a mi habitación, la numero 12. estuve acá ayer por la mañana.

- Claro señorita, aunque no la reconocí sin el otro hombre que venia con usted antes. Era mayor que usted lo recuerdo bien ¿su padre o no¿Iban acompañados de otro mas no? Un poco rechoncho y pequeño – le dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una llave con el número 12 en ella. La mujer cerró los ojos haciendo caso omiso al comentario del dependiente sobre sus acompañantes.

- Espero no hayan molestos ocupantes al lado mío.

- Descuide, no los habrá.

- Acabo de notar que les dio tres habitaciones a los que llegaron antes de mí. ¿Me asegura que no será una molestia? - claro que a ella no le importaba si habia alguien o no a su lado, lo que le importaba era sembrar una semilla en la mente del pobre Tom ¡Y lo lograria!

- Claro señorita – le contesto un poco molesto – no lo serán, eran dos hombres y una mujer, muy bella por cierto, aunque no tanto como usted claro...

- Y los hombres – le interrumpió ella antes que siguiera adulándola.

- Uno rubio, parecia un poco demacrado, y el otro… - pero callo en ese momento.

- ¿El otro que?

- Me es muy familiar sabe, es como si ya lo hubiera visto antes.

- ¿Como era?

- Cabellos negros, ojos verdes, alto, parecia estar en buen estado.

- ¿Y no le vio la frente?

- ¿La frente señorita?

- Su cicatriz… – Tom abrió los ojos lo más que pudo.

- no…no…no… - decía mientras pasaba su huesuda y sucia mando entre sus revueltos y grasosos cabellos.

- Oh si mi querido Tom – le dijo ella colocando una de sus perfectas y bien cuidadas manos sobre el hombro de el – es _Harry Potter_ al que dejo pasar – Tom parecia no logra asimila la información que recibía.

- quiere…quiere decir que ¡Ha regresado!

- ¡Exacto! – le dijo paseando alrededor de el mientras le susurraba al oído – no podemos dejar que este acontecimiento pase por alto…debemos avisarle _a todos_…deben saber que _Harry Potter_ esta de nuevo en Inglaterra…- Tom oía cada palabra que salía de la boca de esa celestial muchacha.

- Claro, claro, hay que avisarle a todos – dijo mientras se dirigía a la puesta - pero ¡antes le hablare a él! – y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras. La joven lo tomo del brazo sin dejarlo continuar.

- No creo que sea prudente – le dijo – ¿No seria mas conveniente dejarlo descansar y luego informarle al ministro?

- ¿Al ministro?

- Por supuesto, porque no lo llama mañana por la mañana para que venga a darle la bienvenida que el gran _Harry Potter_ se merece. ¿No cree que se sentiría mejor si lo recibe el ministro en persona en lugar del dependiente de esta taberna? Claro, sin ofender – Tom estaba pensativo, aunque para la fortuna de ella, era fácil de disuadir – ahora – le volvio a decir casi en su susurro – no hablara de este tema en la noche sino hasta mañana en la mañana cuando llame al ministro para informarle que _Harry Potter_ esta de nuevo en Londres ¿Esta claro?

- Si… - contesto el viendo al vacío.

- Bien, buenas noches – dijo mientras subía las escaleras hacia su piso – _Estupido…no creí que fueras tan fácil_ – pensó antes de llegar a la puerta de su habitación; vio las tres puertas cerca de ella y sonriendo, dejando ver sus blancos y perfectos dientes, aunque de una forma malvada susurró – _Pronto corazón... Pronto todo acabara mi querido Harry…Potter..._

------

- Adelante – dijo Amelia tras oír a Draco tocando a su puerta – buenos días cielo.

- Buenos días Lía¿Bajamos?

- ¿Y Harry?

- Creo que aun no ha despertado.

- Buenos días – decía en ese momento el moreno que entraba a la habitación poniéndose bien las gafas - bueno, ya listos no. Bajemos a comer que me muero de hambre, ademas ya nos hemos atrazado bastante, ya es tarde – los tres salieron riendo, alegres de la habitación de Amelia para ir al callejón diagon.

Tenían planificado ir a comprar unas cosas primero, luego irían al ministerio a visitar a sus amigos y claro, a ver al ministro ahora que Harry se dejara ver sin duda el ministro moriría por verlo. Luego Amelia y Draco irían al cuartel general de la orden del fénix mientras Harry iba a San Mungo a traer a Ginny. Todo el plan era perfecto, aunque siempre hay un _"pero"_ en los planes perfectos. No habían terminado de bajar todos los escalones cuando oyeron a alguien gritar:

-_ ¡Es el¡Es Harry Potter!_ - Una cantidad inimaginable de flashes de cámaras se disparaban, miles de personas se agrupaban en torno a ellos, unos reporteros, otros curiosos, todos hablaban al mismo tiempo aturdiendo a los tres que sin duda no vieron esto venir

_- ¿Dónde estabas Harry?_

_- ¿Cómo fue la batalla entre_ tú y quien-tú-sabes

_- ¿Desde hace cuanto estas en Londres?_

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras? _

_- ¿Te volverás a ir?_

_- ¿Quién es ella? _

_- ¿Es acaso tu novia?_

_- ¿Es usted Draco Malfoy?_

_- ¿Ha visto ya a sus amigos los Weasley?_

_- ¿Que planean hacer en estos momentos? _

_- ¿Dará declaraciones a la prensa?_

- Amigos, amigos – interrumpió una voz abriéndose paso entre la multitud llegando al lado de Harry.

- Oh merlín, esto no puede ser peor – dijo Harry mas para si mismo que para los demás al tener al ministro de magia a su lado

- No queremos abrumar a nuestro joven héroe, sin duda tiene una explicación para cada una de sus preguntas, confió que se las dará todo a su preciso momento, por ahora les informo que el señor Potter y yo teníamos una cita arreglada para hoy y él, junto a sus amigos se dirigían hacia el ministerio de magia a verme.

- Entonces señor ministro – dijo un periodista flaco y bajito con una libreta en mano en la cual una pluma volaba sobre el papel escribiendo todo lo que oía – ¿Usted ya sabia que Harry Potter estaba en Londres?

- Por su puesto que lo sabia, sino que clase de ministro seria si no me enterara del arribo de alguien tan importante como lo es el señor Potter – dijo mientras colocaba un brazo por los hombros de Harry, gesto que al moreno no le agrado mucho – Harry y yo ya habíamos hablado antes y sabia que ayer arribaría a la ciudad de Londres y hoy mismo me vería en el ministerio para charlar un poco sobre los acontecimientos que ya todos conocemos. Ahora si me disculpan – agrego callando a la multitud que volvía a hacer miles de preguntas todas al mismo tiempo – El señor Potter y yo debemos irnos ya. Buen día – y sin decir mas condujo a Harry hacia la salida de la taberna junto a Draco y Amelia quienes no entendía que pasaba. Llegaron a la salida en donde tres autos del ministerio los esperaban junto a un grupo de aurores a los cuales Harry no reconocia.

- ¿No cree que son demasiado carros? – Pregunto irónicamente Draco mientras el chofer de uno de ellos les abría la puerta – si son del ministerio lo mas probable es que estén hechizados para ser mas grandes por dentro, con uno bastaba ¿no?

- Claro mi estimado señor…

- Malfoy, Draco Malfoy – al pronunciar su apellido varios que estaban aun detrás de ellos se exaltaron mas y volvieron a hacer preguntas sobre su padre, su fortuna y como es que él, un descendiente de un linaje de sangre pura y de mortífagos estaba con Harry Potter.

- Oh si señor Malfoy – dijo el ministro satisfecho con no solo haber descubierto a Potter sino a Malfoy tambien – Los otros dos son de seguridad con aurores jóvenes dentro. Ahora que se ha corrido por todas partes la noticia que Harry Potter ha vuelto no esta de mas medidas extra de seguridad para su persona – dijo inclinándose levemente ante Harry. Amelia rió negando con la cabeza captando la atención inmediata del ministro quien hasta el momento parecia no haberse percatado en ella.

- ¿Algo que le haya sido graciosos madame? – todos aguardaron callados esperando la respuesta que Amelia tenia que decirles.

- ¿Usted cree poder proteger con un grupo de aurores novatos al hombre que derroto a Lord Voldemort? – todos los presentes callaron aun mas, parecia que hubieran congelado la imagen, nadie se atrevía a hablar, todos estaba mas que fríos y palidos ante la mención del nombre del señor oscuro – Por favor, eso ni usted se lo cree, es simplemente otra fase para lucirse aun mas de lo que ya lo ha hecho.

- Si fuera tan amable de subir abordo señorita… - dijo el ministro abriendo mas la puerta del auto. Amelia sin embargo subió al auto sin decirle su nombre. Draco subió tras ella molesto por la actitud del ministro, mientras Harry se quedaba un poco atrás

- Creame señor ministro – le dijo hablándole por primera vez – Su nombre no debería importarle ahora, lo que si debería preocuparle es que ha cometido un grave error al molestarla – dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al ministro mientras entraba al coche seguido de ahora un malhumorado ministro.

* * *

**N/A: bueno…espero que les haya gustado!!**

**A es vdd!! Les aclaro que yo no haria una descripción TAN detallada de algún personaje si no fuera IMPORTANTE para el fic muahahahaha**

**Y bueno no me keda que volverles a agradecer a todos por estos maravillosos 200 rr's a los que este fic que llegado!!! **

**Mil gracias de todo corazon!!**

**Tambien les agradezco por que hace una semana cumplí tanananaaa!!! **

**UN AÑO DE SER AUTORA EN si les interesa subí un fic de aniversario el cual me encanto (y no es xq sea mio jeje) se llama **_"Last Sacrifice"_** si pueden pásense por el… **

**Mils gracias a todos los que leen anónimos, los hits están que estallan y eso me hace aun mas feliz!! Tb gracias de vdd a todos los que esta alli conmigo desde el inicio y los que dia a dia se unen a leer estas locuras mías…**

_**pardelocas**_

_**DarkLadyEvans**_

_**Annie-bella3**_

_**BellaPaola**_

_**eff di jay**_

_**RosAngels**_

_**lunitaBlack**_

_**Medea Circe**_

_**CrazySiriemBlack**_

_**Rosrycarmen**_

_**Ladyracliffe47**_

_**Harry's lover**_

_**lalus**_

_**snowi**_

_**Emily-Potter**_

_**alely**_

**_lunitaTonkBlack_**

_**natitaa**_

_**gigi**_

_**lily mary potter**_

_**Addy Weasley**_

_**nachon**_

_**lonely.julie**_

_**MishaPotter**_

_**Nae autora**_

_**Elementh Reload**_

_**dLu**_

_**laura jara**_

_**Olga**_

_**khye**_

_**natalia**_

_**Elementh**_

_**anoniloka**_

_**amortentia659**_

_**Moste-Angelo**_

_**Dianablack**_

_**Lalapotter**_

_**Takingpotter23**_

_**Alohopotter**_

**GinnyPotter**

**Gloria**

**Katryna13**

**Paolaypaola**

**jorgemtz88**

_(no estan en ningun orden ni nada…asi que no crean que tengo preferidos…aunque si ai mas que alguno que es de mis favoritos XDD)_

**Espero no haber olvidado a ninguno! si es asi lo lamento muchisimo! pero estoy segura q se q estas alli presente!! Y acá estan las respuestas a los rr's del cap pasado se los dejo aca xq esta cosa saber que tiene y no meja respondérselos del otro modo… **

_**BellaPaola: **mi gorda!! Yo tb te adoro!!! Tnx x ese rr tan lendo! Y ya Sali en el fic!! Yey!!!_

_**DarkLadyEvans: **tnx marucaaa!amiga mia… ia veras kien es muahahaha_

_**lunitaBlack: **amiga mia! Si la intriga regresa! Hahaha tnx x seguir aca!! Ya veras como todo se pone color de hormiga!! XDD_

_**eff di jay: **hay Dios… a ti no tengo que decirte nada que no te haya dicho ya! Hahaha _; ) _bueno solo que ya supere mi marca de rr's yo tb!! Wuajajajajajjajaa _

_**CrazySiriemBlack: **ya veras kien es…_ :) _muahahaha si te digo no tiene chsite… haha_

_**Lalapotter: **tnx por leertelo! Ya veras que sucede…_

_**Takingpotter23: **tnx! Tratare de actualizar pronto!! Espero que te haya gustado este cap tb. _

_**Rosrycarmen**: nena! Descuida ya vendra mas romance!! XDD _

_**Ladyracliffe47**: decuida ya veras kien es ella de kien ya di un adelantito y la tarea de Draco mmm ya veras… XDD_

_**Alohopotter: **amiga mia! Ni digas lo de nombrarte no es naa! Ademas tu fic esta barbaro!! Tnx x seguir aca!! Nos vemos cielo!!_

_**Ya… los dejo pero no sin antes hacer algo que no hacie desde hacia muchos caps… ADELANTOS!!! **_

"…_Todos observaron sobre el hombro de Ron la primera página del diario el profeta en donde una fotografia de… ¡El-niño-que-vivió ha vuelto a Londres!..."_

"… _Mi estimado Señor ministro – le dijo hablando con una voz sedosa y despectiva… - sino creame que la donación que le hago al ministerio cada mes se vera afectada…. Me disculpo… señor Malfoy, lo siento mucho…"_

_**Ahora si los dejo…a y les avizo que estare fuera de Guate unos dias…asi que creo que esl 20 de nov. Actualizare de nuevo LO SIENTO! Pero asi son las cosas… los vere hasta entonces**_

_**besos y abrazos!!**_

_**jamesandmolly**_


	24. 24 Traicion

**N/A¡HOLA! Bueno… lo prometido es deuda, y como les dije en el capitulo pasado el 20 de nov actualizaba y estoy actualizando… Ni se imaginan lo q pase para llegar a tiempo a una compu para actualizar el 20!!! fue toda una odisea!! pero bueno... espero que este capitulo les guste, de ahora en adelante ya las cosas comienzan a cambiar y ¡No se imaginan como!**

**Les pido disculpas de nuevo por haberme tardado… pero no estaba en Guate y asi como que no… pero bueno… los dejo leer y los vere al fina XDD**

**24. Traición

* * *

**

- Buenos días Weasley's.

- Buenos días papá – contestaron varias cabelleras rojas al unísono mientras el señor Weasley entraba a la cocina de la madriguera.

- Molly querida, hoy llegare un poco tarde a casa, pero descuida, estaré a tiempo en la reunión de la orden.

- Eso espero Arthur, llevas mas de dos semanas llegando tarde a casa por estar jugando con esas tontadas tuyas Muggles.

- Molly, Molly, descuida, además… - pero un grito lo interrumpió, todos voltearon a ver de donde provenía el grito.

- ¡Ah! – se volvio a oír desde la sala. Todos en a cocina corrieron a ver a Hermione que era la única que faltaba en la cocina.

- ¡Hermione¿Estas bien¿Es el bebe¿Que te pasa? – preguntaba Ron mientras la sentaba en uno de los sofás de la sala.

- No, tranquilos el bebe esta bien – les dijo para tranquilizar a toda la familia – Fred, George ya pueden dejar mi maleta y la del bebe en el suelo – añadió riendo mientras los gemelos entraban de nuevo a la casa con las cosas.

- Iré a traerte una taza de té – le dijo la señora Weasley saliendo de la sala.

- ¿Por que gritaste mi cielo?

- Porque mi cielo, al parecer, Harry ya fue visto en Londres – todos enmudecieron al instante.

- Pero como…

- Mira – dijo mientras le extendía el ejemplar del diario el profeta de esa mañana – Me extrañe que no hubiera llegado a las cinco de la mañana como siempre, pero ahora veo porque se atraso casi 3 horas en su entrega.

Todos observaron sobre el hombro de Ron la primera página del diario en donde una enorme foto de Harry sonriente, bajando las gradas del Caldero Chorreante junto a Draco y Amelia.

- Léelo hijo.

- Está bien – dijo aclarando la voz

_¡_El-niño-que-vivió_ ha vuelto a Londres!_

_Esta mañana los reporteros del diario el profeta capturaron en estas maravillosas fotos_ (ver paginas 3 y 4) _al _niño-que-vivió_, Harry Potter, de quien hacia mas de cinco años que no se sabia nada. El joven Potter es considerado el héroe del mundo mágico tras haber derrotado a _quien-ustedes-saben_- el joven Potter quien no es mas el mismo niño que todos recordamos, se ha convertido en todo un hombre. Estaba acompañado por nada más y nada menos que el mismo Draco Malfoy en persona, hijo el multimillonario y mortífago Lucius Malfoy. Junto a ellos venia una joven muchacha que por su acento suponemos es de América. Ninguno de los tres contesto a las preguntas que nuestros reporteros les hicieron, fue solo el ministro de magia quien nos dijo esto al preguntarle si él conocía que el señor Potter regresaría a Londres estos días._

" _- _Por su puesto que lo sabia, sino que clase de ministro seria si no me enterara del arribo de alguien tan importante como lo es el señor Potter. (Al decir esto colocaba un brazo tras los hombros del joven Potter quien parecia agradarle lo que el ministro hiciera, luego agrego- Harry y yo ya habíamos hablado antes y sabia que ayer arribaría a la ciudad de Londres y hoy mismo me vería en el ministerio para charlar un poco sobre los acontecimientos que ya todos conocemos."

_Intentamos hacer de nuevo otras preguntas mas el señor ministro se disculpo ante nosotros apelando que a él, al joven Potter y a sus dos acompañantes se les hacia tarde y debían irse ya. Harry Potter no hablo durante el tiempo que estuvimos con él, únicamente oímos un poco de la voz del señor Malfoy y de la joven que iba con ellos quien encaro al señor ministro por el según ella _"uso excesivo y estupido" _de los automóviles y aurores del ministerio. La joven de quien aun no sabemos nada, pero se presume es la novia del joven Potter, no tubo miedo al llamar al señor oscuro por su nombre y apelar lo siguiente hacia el ministro de magia:_

"_- _¿Usted cree poder proteger con un grupo de aurores novatos al hombre que derroto a el señor oscuro? _(claro que ella lo llamo por su nombre)_ Por favor, eso ni usted se lo cree, es simplemente otra fase para lucirse aun mas de lo que ya lo ha hecho."

_Al señor ministro pareció no haberle ofendido este comentario tan desagradable por parte de esta mujer, aun asi lo único que oímos de la voz de Harry Potter fue la advertencia que le dio al señor ministro por haber hecho enojar a la joven castaña. ¿Será que hay amor entre ellos? Sino ¿Por que ella lo defendería de ese modo y él le advirtiera al ministro sobre hacerla enojar? Una joven presente en el local nos dijo:_

"_- C_laro que es la novia de Harry Potter, nadie se atrevería a nombrar al señor oscuro si no tuviera de su lado a Harry Potter para defenderla."

_Por otro lado una joven muchacha que al parecer es una admiradora de Potter nos dijo:_

"_- N_o, no puede ser su novia, es imposible, Harry me ama a mi y a nadie mas"_ - En las páginas 10 a 12 tenemos cartas de las admiradores de Harry que opinan al respeto de si esta joven es o no su novia y lo que piensan de ella._

_Ver por favor las siguientes páginas donde ampliamos más sobre el joven Potter._

_Mas sobre la historia de Harry Potter, desde su estancia en el valle de Godric con sus padres James y Lily Potter en la pagina 5-7._

_Teorías sobre la batalla final y el paradero el joven Potter en las páginas 7-8-9_

_Demás fotografías de Harry Potter en las páginas 28 a 32._

- Vaya estupidez.

- ¡Si serán de idiotas! – todos estaban indignados solo la mas pequeña de los Weasley reía.

- ¿Que te es tan gracioso Ginebra?

- ¡Ron! – Le regaño Hermione – ¡No seas asi con tu hermana!

- Hay ya Hermione, además ¿Que te es tan graciosos Ginebra?

- De acuerdo Ronnald, lo que me da tanta risa – dijo tratando de no reír de nuevo - Es que piensan que Harry y Amelia tienen algo. Se imaginan como se pondrá Draco al leerlo – todos lo meditaron un momento y luego rieron tambien.

- Si, es algo gracioso, pero bueno si Harry ya esta en el ministerio será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez para haya papá, puede que necesite de nuestra ayuda para librarse de todos.

- Tienes razón hijo, vamos de un solo.

- Yo tambien iré – dijo Hermione tendiéndole las mano a Fred y George para que la ayudaran a ponerse de pie.

- ¡A no! Tú te quedas acá en casa – la regaño la señora Weasley – con esa barrigota no debes estar andando mucho. Además asi me ayudaras a preparar la comida para hoy en la noche.

- ¡Es cierto! Lo había olvidado, debo hacer el reporte que Amelia me pidió.

- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a ver si logramos sacar a Harry de las garras del ministro, hasta la noche.

- Adiós papá, señor Weasley – se oyó mientras este entraba en la chimenea y desaparecía tras una nube de polvo verde.

- Nos vemos amor – dijo Ron besando la frente de Hermione – adiós todos – dijo mientras entraba en tambien a la chimenea y desaparecía del mismo modo que su padre.

- Bueno, yo tambien me voy, quiero llegar antes al hospital logra arreglar un par de horas libres, luego regresare a hacer el resto de mi turno, quiero adelantar lo más que pueda ahorita para no cargarme en la noche.

- ¿Pasamos por ti hermanita? – le pregunto Fred.

- Nos quedas de paso de la tienda al cuartel - añadió su hermano gemelo.

- Gracias, pero Harry pasara por mí.

- Si claro – dijo Fred.

- Como ahora lo tienes a él – agrego George.

- Ya te olvidas de nosotros – dijo Fred mientras parecia intentar llorar.

- Y te vas con él – añadió George mientras los dos gemelos se abrazaban y fingían llorar.

- Par de tontos – dijo Ginny para si misma mientras desaparecía ella tambien por la chimenea.

* * *

En el ministerio de magia todo era un caos. Todos deseaban ver y hablar con el "gran" Harry Potter. El ministro condujo a los tres hacia su despacho en el primer piso.

- Que nadie me moleste – le dijo a sus secretarias antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si – tomen asiento por favor – les pidió mientras él se colocaba tras su gran escritorio de roble tallado.

- Mire – comenzó Harry a hablarle por primera vez – nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer. Si íbamos a hablar con usted pero después que hiciéramos lo que teníamos que hacer.

- Oh perdonen si les hice un cambio de planes en su agenda – dijo mientras caminaba hacia una esquina de su oficina y se servía en un pequeño vaso un liquido color miel – ¿Pero como creen que me vería si me enterara por medio de la prensa que ustedes estaban en Londres y yo no lo sabia?

- Le dije, todo es para lucirse aun mas – contesto Amelia cruzando de brazos.

- Nuestra querida amiga parlanchina.

- ¡Hey! – dijo Draco poniéndose de pie mientras Harry le tomaba del brazo.

- Déjalo – le dijo Amelia – se como manejarlo.

- Muy valiente mi querida señorita, mas aun ni su nombre se ha atrevido a decirme.

- Que no se lo haya dicho no es signo de miedo mi estimado ministro, es signo que no deseo que mi nombre salga de una boca tan asquerosa como la suya – Harry y Draco sonreían mientras al ministro se le saltaba una vena en la frente – pero si es para usted tan importante saber como me llamo le diré que soy Amelia Skower y no, no soy lo que usted esta pensando ¡Y tampoco mi madre lo era! – le recrimino, el ministro abrió los ojos ante ese comentario y se ruborizo cerrando el contacto visual con ella.

- Mi estimado Señor ministro – le dijo Draco hablando con una voz sedosa y despectiva del mismo modo que su padre solía hacerlo, Harry y Amelia lo voltearon a ver sorprendidos que usara ese tono de vos, sabían que si lo usaba era por que quería conseguir algo haciendo uso de su apellido – no creo que usted sea alguien para faltarle al respeto a mi prometida – dijo arrastrando las ultimas palabras como si le faltara el aliento o tuviera que hablar cada vez mas despacio – sino creedme que la donación que le hago al ministerio cada mes se vera afectada.

- Me disculpo – dijo el ministro rápidamente – señorita Skower le pido disculpas por cualquier falta de respeto que haya tenido hacia usted. Y señor Malfoy, lo siento mucho, jamás tuvimos ningún problema con su padre y no pienso tenerlos con usted.

- Asi esta mucho mejor – dijo mientras continuaba hablado de un modo prepotente – ¿Ve como todo se puede solucionar hablando? – Amelia sonrió mientras Draco le tomaba la mano haciendo que la vena de la sien del ministro estuviera a punto de estallar.

- Ahora – hablo Harry – supongo que tendrá algunas preguntas para mi.

- Si, si Harry – dijo mientras se incorporaba en su asiento – de hecho son muchas.

- Tengo tiempo.

- Pero no las haré yo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Prometí una especie de rueda de prensa, como las que los Muggles suelen llevar a cabo. Allí será en donde tú contestaras las preguntas.

- No creo poder acceder a eso señor ministro.

- Descuida, será hasta después del medio día. Ya son las 11 de la mañana, los invito a mi casa a almorzar, allí hablaremos más tranquilos y después regresaremos al ministerio para apaciguar a los reporteros.

Draco, Amelia y Harry intercambiaron miradas, que más podían hacer, además no habían desayunado y no les vendría nada mal algo de comida.

- Claro que usted señor Malfoy y su hermosa novia están invitados tambien, a menos que desee regresar a su mansión.

- Descuide – se apuro a contestar Amelia – Harry no va a ningún lado sin nosotros.

- Perfecto. Si fueran tan amables – dijo mientras abría la puerta de la chimenea de metal torneado de su oficina.

En un instante llegaron a la casa del ministro. Una magnifica mansión, salieron de la chimenea de una enorme sala con piso de madera y paredes pintadas de un color rojo sangre. Grandes sillones de cuero café estaban acomodados alrededor de una mesa de centro de roble tallado parecida al el escritorio de la oficina del ministro.

- Siéntense a gusto por favor, señor Malfoy, espero que mi humilde hogar sea de su agrado, no es como sus mansiones pero… si me disculpan iré a avisar que sirvan la comida.

- "Sus mansiones" – dijo Amelia riendo.

- Cállate.

- ¿Que tan rico eres Draco?

- ¿Me querías igual si no fuera rico?

- Draco – el dijo Amelia abrazándolo - me enamore de ti cuando estabas con Voldemort, por favor, dudas que un par de galeones me harán dejar de amarte – Draco y Harry rieron.

- Pues digamos que la fortuna de la familia si es algo grande.

- "Algo" – dijo Harry irónico – puedes vivir mil años y aun asi no acabártela.

- Tú cállate que tienes de más con la fortuna de los Potter y para colmo la de los Black.

- Asi que tengo dos millonarios a mi lado.

- Si pero él es mas que yo.

- ¡No por mucho Potter! Adema aparte de mi fortuna se fue a la tuya cuando tu padrino te la heredo. ¿O te olvidas que mi madre era una Black?

- Bueno, bueno – interrumpió Amelia – parecen dos niños chiquitos, quedamos con que tendré muy buenos regalos de navidad y punto – los tres rieron cuando una elfina domestica se apareció en la sala y les informo que su amo los vería en el comedor.

Comieron tranquilamente sobre la fina porcelana china pintada a mano del ministro. Nada se escatimo en la comida. Además el ministro debia lucirse ante un Malfoy.

Después de la comida pasaron al jardín en donde un par de sillas de metal torneado blancas los esperaban. Hablaron por un tiempo en el cual Harry contesto lo mas paciente que pudo las preguntas del ministro.

Amelia de vez en cuando intervenía para aclarar algún detalle que no hubiera quedado claro mientas que Draco se limitaba a oír la conversación y sorber de vez en cuando un trago de la copa con un liquido amarillo oscuro en el.

Aunque los detalles sobre la orden fueron olímpicamente omitidos. Amelia ya se le había adelantado al ministro y le había dicho a Harry que a cualquiera que preguntada la había conocido en estados unidos en la universidad, asi no se podría en ningún lió a la orden y a sus miembros.

Draco había tratado de disuadirlos de no decir nada sobre su paradero estos años y asi se hizo. Con un simple "viajando por el mundo" no se volvio a tocar mas ese tema.

- Bueno mis amigos – creo que es hora que regresemos al ministerio para que tu campeón - dijo golpeando el brazo de Harry – te des a conocer de nuevo – Harry le medio sonrió mientras Draco y Amelia se veían divertidos.

El viaje al ministerio fue mas o menos el mismo que del caldero chorreante al ministerio. Pasaron al lobby del ministerio no por la cabina roja de teléfono, sino por la entrada especial del ministro en donde ya adentro una multitud los esperaba.

Todos callaron al ver entrar a las cuatro personas por la puerta, inmediatamente la ronda de preguntas inicio sin parar. Fue el ministro quien hablo primero.

- Amigos, amigos, no queremos abrumar al señor Potter. El concedió a aclarar sus dudas de manera ordena y calmada, asi que por favor, señor Potter si nos fuera tan amable – dijo mientras el se retiraba el podio y le daba lugar a Harry.

Muchos le aplaudieron cuando él se puso de pie. Harry francamente se sentía incomodo, pero no olvidaba de recordarse a si mismo que tenia a Draco y Amelia a su lado y que ya en unos instantes estaría de nuevo con Ginny, Ron y Herminio en la casa Black como antes…

- Bueno, creo que seria estupido si les preguntara si alguien tiene alguna duda – bromeo Harry ganándose a la audiencia – asi que comencemos de una vez por favor.

No había terminado de hablar cuando miles de preguntas se realizaron. Trato de contestarlas todos sin comprometer a sus amigos o a la orden.

Las preguntas eran las que se esperaba, _¿Dónde había estado¿Por que¿Que había hecho durante ese tiempo¿Quién era Amelia¿Dónde había conocido a Draco¿Si se había casado¿Hacia cuanto había vuelto¿Si tenia novia? _Pregunta por la cual se ruborizó un poco y les contesto que si aunque no podía decirles quien era todavía.

Al cabo de unos minutos nadie le haba preguntado por el señor oscuro ni la batalla final.

- Bueno – dijo interrumpiendo las preguntas - Creí que lo primero que me preguntarían seria algo sobre Voldemort – todos callaron en ese instante. Muchas carras se veían palidecer mientras otras temblaban. Era la primera vez desde que había entrado a la habitación que todos permanecían callados.

- Te dije – dijo Amelia llamando la atención de todos – acá aun todos le temen al nombre más que a la persona. Aunque yo no se por que han de tener miedo de un nombre de alguien que no existe mas. Ni el ni sus seguidores están mas acá entre ustedes, entre nosotros, todo por fin esta en paz – Amelia no se había dado cuenta pero la cara de Draco palidecía a medida que hablaba.

Mientras Amelia continuaba hablando, ahora ella con los periodistas y contestando a sus preguntas Draco le dijo a Harry que no se sentía del todo bien que había tomado una copa de mas en casa del ministro y que iría a tomar un poco de aire un momento. Harry le dijo que no había ningún problema aunque lo dejo un tanto inquietó la actitud del rubio. Ya tenía un par de días de actuar raro.

- Harry Potter – dijo un periodista rechoncho – ¿Se ha reunido ya con sus antiguos amigos de Hogwarts?

- Si, ya lo ha hecho – contesto Ron entrando por detrás de ellos acompañado de Remus y ojo loco – ahora si nos disculpan. Harry, Amelia y nosotros tenemos una reunión importante – llego a donde estaba Harry quien le dijo:

- Gracias amigo, no sabes de la que me has salvado.

- Ni que lo digas, ahora vamos.

* * *

Draco salio del ministerio casi corriendo. Sentía que las miradas de todos estaban sobre él y le acusaban de traición.

_Traición… _

_¿Hacia Harry o hacia Voldemort?_

Llego a un pequeño parque muggle cercano al ministerio. Solía ir a él de pequeño mientras su padre hablaba con el ministro o con alguien en el ministerio. La verdad a él no le había gustado nunca nada eso de la política, aunque lo sabía disimular muy bien.

Caminó hacia un bebedero apoyado en una enredadera con unas peculiares flores amarillas en ella. Se mojo la cara con el agua cristalina que salía de él.

- Vamos Draco… Sabes que es lo correcto, tú puedes hacerlo – se dijo a si mismo mientras se secaba el rostro con el pañuelo de seda que tenia en su bolsillo.

- Si Draco, tú puedes hacerlo – Draco se sobresalto al sentir la presencia de alguien tras él. Volteo lentamente mientras sacaba su varita del bolsillo – Oh, guarda tu varita, sabes que no la necesitas conmigo, a menos que sea de noche – le contesto la dueña de la voz seduciéndolo.

- Barnickel…

- Me siento alagada que recuerdes mi nombre Draco.

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? – le dijo guardando su varita - Con que tú eres el arma secreta de…

- ¡Calla! No querrás que nos oigan. Además ya habrá tiempo de sobra para eso cuando me reúna con Harry.

- ¿Con que cara pretendes verlo a los ojos traidora?

- Con la misma que tú Draco… somos los dos iguales ¿O no eres tú tan traidor como yo? – dijo mientras reía de una forma que dejaría helado a quien la oyera acercándose mas a Draco.

- ¿Que quieras acá? Aun no debemos… actuar – dijo mientras hacia un gran esfuerzo por no decir la ultima palabra.

- Solo veo el terreno de juego Draco, llevo ya un tiempo tras de ti – le dijo mientras con uno de sus finos dedos dibujaba el contorno de los labios del rubio – y de tu nuevo juguete.

- Deja a Amelia fuera de esto.

- Asi que admites que es tu juguetito nuevo – dijo maliciosamente – la verdad me enviaron a vigilarte, mas bien a cuidar que no hicieras nada estupido.

- ¿Estupido?

- Claro, _el _teme que le vayas a fallar o a traicionar… - decía con una voz sedosa mientras seguía jugando con las facciones de Draco. Este le tomo la mano bruscamente, acercándola a él nariz con nariz

- Descuida, puedes decirle que no le fallare – estaban los dos tan cerca que podían sentir el respirar del otro en su rostro.

- ¿Será verdad Draco? Ya has traicionado una vez…

- Te dije que no. Se que debo hacer y lo haré.

- Perfecto – le dijo mientras le robaba beso de los labios – mientras tanto seguiré tras de ti – y sin mas desapareció dejando a Draco enojado y pensativo en medio del parque.

- ¡Con que acá estas! Te hemos estado buscando ¿Sucede algo?

- No Amelia, nada, vamos – dijo mientras caminaba hacia donde Harry, Ron y los demás los esperaban.

**N/A: puff… ya quería soltar esta bomba XDD les agradezco por los reviews que me enviaron! Les aseguro q los leí todos, pero ando algo corta de tiempo… no me dará la vida para responderlos, ya en otro capitulo lo haré… **

**Mientras les digo que… jeje… saldré de guate de nuevo, solo estaré acá un par de días arreglando unas cosillas y me voy… pero ahora si no se si regreso en diciembre o enero… mmm asi que PERDON de adelantado si me tardo en actualizar… **

**De enmienda por mis tardanzas les daré un adelanto de lo que pasara en el sig cap. **

"_Ginny - se separo de los brazos de Gianfranco para ver a Harry frente a ellos… tenía una mirada un poco desconcertante en sus ojos - ¡Harry! – le dijo mientras se separaba completamente de Gianfranco…"_

"_¿Harry¿Harry eres tu¡Harry¡Merlín eres tú! - ¿Cecille¿Que haces acá? – le pregunto a la joven de cabellos castaños con toques de rubio. - ¡Vaya Harry¿Acaso no te alegras de verme? – le dijo mientras le abrazaba por el cuello, eso a Ginny no le gusto por nada, pero le gusto menos cuando Harry le devolvió el abrazo por la cintura_

_- Al parecer tienes competencia – le dijo mientras veía como Harry abrazaba de nuevo a Cecille. - ¿Asi? - Dijo – pues veremos quien gana…"_

**bueno… espero que les haya gustado este cap y los adelantos del siguiente!!**

**Hoy me pondre al dia con mis demas actualizaciones para quien les interece… **

**Nos vemos!!**

**jamesandmolly**


	25. 25 Veremos quien gana

**N/A: hola a todos!!! si volvi antes de enero...solo x unos dias pero no me perdonaria paola si no subo este cap...casi me mata al saber q estaba en guate y no actualizaba hahaha bueno ango algo corta de tiempo asi q a leer! **

**

* * *

**

**25. ya veremos quien gana**

- ¿Se va ya señorita? – dijo Tom al ver a la bella mujer de ojos verdes que se hospedaba en su hostal caminar hacia la puerta de salida. Ella con desgana y maldiciendo en sus adentros por tener que hablarle a una criatura como lo era ese tal Tom, volteo lentamente hacia el y con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios le contesto:

- Oh si, ya lo que debia hacer acá lo he hecho. Como puede ver le he pagado y de más por sus servicios y por su generoso silencio ¿No es así?

- Si que lo note señorita, muy generoso de su parte y descuide, para mi usted nunca estuvo acá

- Si, si, como sea. Me voy, debo hacer una visita a San Mungo.

- ¿Acaso esta enferma? – pregunto retrocediendo.

- No, nada de eso, es una visita, digamos sorpresa a un amigo. Me preguntaba si usted podría indicarme como llegar al hospital.

- Por su puesto – le dijo mientras la acompañaba a la salida – mire, siga derecho esta calle, luego dos cuadras más allá cruce a la derecha y continué ese camino por unas diez cuadras tal vez. Es un camino largo desde acá ¿No desea mejor ir en uno de esos autos Muggles? Si gusta puedo llamarle uno y…

- ¡No!... Gracias, no. Después de las diez cuadras ¿Que mas? – Tom le indico como llegar a San Mungo paso a paso. Luego le describió como se veía por fuera el edificio y como es que debia hablarle a los maniquíes de las vitrinas – y bueno asi es como se entra – dijo al fin.

La joven de cabellos acaramelados le dirigió una última sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento y comenzó a andar.

- _Vaya estupido_ – pensaba mientras caminaba por las calles de Londres – _¡Si hubiera tenido que soportar su asquerosa voz un minuto mas estoy segura que lo mataría! Pero bueno, al menos hizo todo lo que le dije respecto a Harry… Harry… ya pronto nos veremos de nuevo, mi querido amigo, ahora solo debo pensar bien que hacer con esa tal Amelia, nunca me callo bien de todos modos, pero bueno creo que de ella Draco se encargara. ¿Hoy que se la mencione en el parque pareció afectarle? Solo espero que no haya cometido la imprudencia de haberse enamorado de ella. No creo que haya sido tan idiota… debe seguir el plan estrictamente como no lo han ordenado, espero se recuerde que ella solo debe servirnos de excusa. Yo al menos he cumplido mi parte del plan al pie de la letra, y espero que más aun; solo debo llegar a Harry de nuevo y todo estará terminado… _

Se paro de frente al maniquí con el jersey púrpura, se aseguro que no hubiera nadie observándola y dijo

- Cecille Barnickel, vengo a una revisión en el cuarto piso – en ese momento dio un paso adelante atravesando el vidrio como sin nada sintiendo esa sensación de agua sobre ella.

Llego a la recepción del hospital donde varios magos esperaban sentados en las sillas del local. Camino hasta el fondo en donde una delgada bruja de cabellos negro, recogidos en una elegante cola de caballo, contestaba unos aviones de papel que le acababan de llegar, en el escritorio se podía leer un plaquita "Patricia Stoks, recepcionista" escrita en ella.

- Un momento por favor, si gusta tomar asiento en un momento la atenderán – le dijo mientras continuaba con su faena.

Contestaba a los aviones con una pluma celeste pálida a juego con la túnica que portaba. Cecille asintió con una sonrisa y tomo asiento cerca de un ropero grande de nogal lleno de túnicas de tonos verdes con el escudo de San Mungo en ellas.

Cecille veía todo detenidamente, era un viejo hábito que tenia de analizar cada rincón del lugar a donde fuere. La recepción no era un lugar muy grande, eran mas grandes los hospitales que había visto en América, eso si, era mas inusual que los demás. Habían papeles, pergaminos, aviones de papel viniendo y yendo, y sanadores entrando y saliendo por detrás de la joven recepcionista.

- Lo siento, todos estamos muy ocupados.

- No hay problema, descuide, yo espero – dijo amablemente. Para todos los que conocían a Cecille no era raro que fuera asi de amable y cariñosa, pero solo los pocos que conocían quien era realmente Cecille Barnickel se reirían al ver como jugaba con las personas y ese disfraz de linda niña amable que adoptaba.

- Dígame, venia a…

- Si, buscaba a alguien, a… - en ese momento un pergamino apareció en las manos de Patricia, lo leyó rápidamente mientras presionaba un botón sobre su escritorio que disparo una alarma en el hospital.

De inmediato varios medimagos comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro buscando pociones y agrandando cuartos mágicamente.

- ¿Que sucede? – pregunto un joven medimago de cabellos negros.

- El estadio de quidittch en donde las brujas de Macbeth tocarían hoy en la noche se ha incendiado. Un gran número de jóvenes que aguardaban desde estas horas para entrar están heridos, los aurores los van a teletrasportar en estos momentos.

Todos los medimagos trabajan a mil por hora tratando a los jóvenes que aparecían en esos momentos.

- Rápido, transfiéranlos a todos a cuidado de quemaduras - decía un medimago mientras ayudaba a un auror con una joven en sus brazos que no podía respirar bien.

Cecille veía todo desde una esquina, no estaba por nada asustada, había visto peores cosas antes, es más, ese ambiente de histeria, miedo y dolor_ era embriagante de placer para ella._

Vio la puerta que daba a las escaleras del hospital¿Que mejor modo de llegar a su destino que este? Era la perfecta distracción, para que se pudiera colar entre el escándalo y llegar a su destino.

Lentamente camino hacia las puertas por donde todos entraban y salían y sin que nadie se percatara de la joven con cabellos acaramelados, entro en el hospital, subiendo los escalones hasta llegar a donde iba…

**-------**

**Antes, en San Mungo, tan solo una hora antes de que Cecille llegara, Harry estaba en camino para encontrarse con Ginny allí.**

**-------**

Harry logro zafarse de todos y descansar un poco en la madriguera antes de salir a buscar a Ginny como lo habían acordado.

Draco estaba de un humor de perros que ni Amelia entendía, se había adelantado a la casa Black dejando a todos con un mal sabor de boca. Mientras Harry caminaba por las calles de Londres no podía evitar pensar que algo tenia, desde hacia unos días lo veía extraño, no sabia por que pero no era el mismo.

Se sentía mal por dudar de su amigo, a medida que caminaba por las calles de Londres hacia el hospital, no pudo evitar recordar las veces que Draco le había desagradado en Hogwarts, las veces que lo había metido en problemas y muchas cosas más. Sabía que ahora él era distinto.

_¿Podía confiar en él o no?_

Mil incógnitas buscaban la respuesta en su cabeza mientras él no lograba acertar a una sola.

Luego de un rato llego al hospital, o bueno, a la tienda cerrada por reformas que exhibía un par de maniquís feos y desgastados. Se acerco al del jersey, se presento y en instantes estaba atravesando esa cortina de agua refrescante mientras entraba a la sala de espera de la consulta.

Respiro hondo al entrar al lugar, dio un rápido vistazo a los pacientes, no parecían haberse dado cuenta de su presencia. Eso era un alivio, ya habían sido suficientes adulaciones por un día.

Camino hacia el escritorio de la recepcionista el cual estaba colmado de pergaminos, folletos y más.

- Buenos días, busco a la sanadora Weasley – dijo.

La recepcionista había estado leyendo unos pergaminos antes que el llegara, le dirigió la mirada quedándose fría. Volteo la vista rápidamente a los ejemplares del profeta que tenía sobre el escritorio, viendo la fotografía de Harry en la portada; de nuevo volvio a verlo, trago saliva y dijo

- ¿Quien…quien la busca?

- Harry Potter.

- Cuarto piso señor Potter.

- Gracias – dijo antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el cuarto piso, dejando a Patricia en una especia de hipnosis.

Harry camino rápidamente hasta el cuarto piso, no se detenía a saludar a nadie, mientras avanzaba sentía en la nuca un par de miradas encima que le seguían conforme caminaban.

Por fin llego al cuarto piso _"Daños por encantamientos" _leyó en un pequeño letrero a la entrada del piso.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina mientras inhalaba hondo para comenzar a caminar por entre esos pasillos en donde sabia que habían personas que conocía, heridos por culpa de Voldemort o sus mortífagos. Camino lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a un escritorio al final del pasillo.

- Buenas tardes.

- Un momento por favor – le dijo la mujer del escritorio mientras terminaba de guardar unos pergaminos - ¿Si?

- Busco a la sanadora Weasley – dijo haciendo casi omiso del estado de estupefacción de la que le atendía. De nuevo Harry veía un rostro que palidecía, abría los ojos y la boca al verlo. Se sintió incomodo al ver que la joven no reaccionaba, en esos momentos oyó una voz familiar

_- Claro _

- Ginny – dijo mientras caminaba hacia la pelirroja que tenia a unos pasos.

**-----**

**Antes, en San Mungo, tan solo instantes antes de que Harry llegara, Ginny estaba en el cuarto piso del hospital sin saber que Gianfranco la iría a visitar.**

**------**

- _Buon Giorno_ – saludo entrando a la oficina de Ginny.

- Ah, hola Gianfranco, pasa por favor en un segundo… – dijo mientras dejaba unas historias sobre el escritorio y se ponía de pie para saludar a su _ex_ – ¿Querías algo?

- Si, la verdad, quería hablar contigo de…

- Disculpa - le interrumpió - ¿No te molesta que hablemos mientras reviso a unos pacientes? Quiero terminar antes.

- No, no hay problema – le dijo mientras la seguía hacia uno de los cuartos del hospital.

- Y bien¿De que querías hablarme? – dijo mientras tomaba la historia del paciente frente a ella y escribía algo.

- Quería ver como estabas, desde… bueno, desde aquella tarde que me contaste lo de Harry y eso ya no te he vuelto a hablar y te he visto solo un poco acá en el hospital ¿Estas molesta conmigo o algo?

- Yo… - dijo mientras entraban en otra habitación - no Gianfranco, es que pensé que después de haberte hecho lo que te hice no querías verme de nuevo.

- Va, no digas tonterías _carina_¿Como podría no dejar de verte? – le dijo bromeando.

- No se, es que me sentía muy mal por todo – le dijo mientras hacia algo con su varita sobre el paciente. Por suerte para ellos los pacientes estaban en un coma y no podían repetir luego esa conversación tan personal - y pues yo…

- Vamos, no me des de tu caridad – le dijo sonriéndole – yo estoy muy bien, lo nuestro tal vez no se tenia que dar – dijo mientras la seguía a otra habitación – y pues no dio.

- Gracias por ser tan compresivo Gianfranco – le dijo viéndolo a los ojos, mientras terminaba de hacer algo con una poción del paciente saliendo de la habitación.

- Ginny – le dijo elevando su barbilla – espero que seas muy feliz con Harry, de todo corazón deseo que los dos tengan una muy buena relación, y que te pueda dar todo lo que necesites y valorar todo lo que te mereces.

- Gracias, Gianfranco – dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Ven acá – dijo mientras la abrazaba amistosamente – y me lo tienes que presentar eh.

- Claro – dijo riendo.

- _Ginny_ – oyó la pelirroja que la llamaban, se separo de los brazos de Gianfranco para ver a Harry frente a ellos. Harry tenía una mirada un poco desconcertante en sus ojos

- ¡Harry! – le dijo mientras se separaba completamente de Gianfranco.

- Hola pequeña – le dijo mientras le daba un rápido beso en los labios, dejando a varias de las enfermeras que veían la escena totalmente boquiabiertas – ¿No me presentas a tu... colega?

- Ah, si, Harry este es Gianfranco, Gianfranco este es Harry, del que te estaba hablando.

- Mucho gusto, Harry Potter – le dijo extendiéndole la mano.

- _Piaccere_, Gianfranco Manzini – le dijo estrechándole la mano.

- ¿Italiano verdad?

- Si, me transfirieron hacer poco a Inglaterra y déjeme decirle a acá su novia me ha sido de mucha ayuda para adaptarme.

- Si – dijo sonriendo mientras acercaba más a el a Ginny – ella siempre haciendo sentir como en casa a todos ¿o no pequeña? – Ginny solo asintió, no sabía si lo que veía eran celos o una simple adulación sin nada oculto detrás.

- Bueno, si me disculpan debo ir a ver a unos paciente, adiós Ginny, adiós Harry y mucho gusto.

- Si, el gusto fue mío.

- Adiós Gianfranco.

- Bueno¿Estas lista para irnos? – le pregunto mientras se paraba frente a ella.

- Si claro solo… - pero no pudo terminar en esos momentos la alarma del hospital se activo haciendo que Ginny volteara a ver a Marie de inmediato.

- ¿Que sucede Marie?

- No lo se sanadora.

- bueno, averiguadlo y dime de inmediato si hay pacientes de encantos que atender.

- Enseguida sanadora – dijo la joven mientras corría hacia la recepción a ver que era lo que sucedía.

- ¿Que pasa?

- Es la alarma – explico Ginny – acaba de suceder alguna emergencia masiva y trasportaran a los heridos.

- Suena grave.

- Lo es.

- ¡Sanadora! – Le decía Marie desde las gradas – se incendio un concierto en un estadio de quidittch y necesitan que revise a varios de los heridos que tratando de apaciguar el dolor de las quemaduras o el fuego se hechizaron ellos mismos

- Enseguida bajo – le dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a Harry y corría hacia su oficina – lo siento Harry – le decía mientras se quitaba su capa blanca y se ponía una túnica verde del hospital – debo atender esto, tu aguarda acá en mi oficina si lo deseas.

- Descuida, ve a hacer lo que debes – le dijo mientras le sonreía y veía como salía de nuevo corriendo de la habitación.

Harry salio a la puerta de la oficina y vio como Ginny se perdía bajo las gradas del edificio. Vio que Marie corría tras ella después de explicarle a Gianfranco lo sucedido.

- ¡De acuerdo¡Escuchen todos! – dijo en medio del piso llamando la atención de las enfermeras y medimagos que estaban allí – no tenemos aun ingreso de pacientes a este piso, la sanadora Weasley bajo a confirmar si hay o no pacientes graves de hechizos, en lo que nos lo dice quiero que me desocupen dos cuartos grandes, trasladen a los enfermos de menos gravedad a los otros cuartos del fondo, y quiero que haya una persona encargada de cada dos enfermos de mayor gravedad.

A Harry le parecia que era muy competente, no se atrevía a salir del marco de la puerta, sabia que no serviría de nada mas que estorbo. Veía como Gianfranco le decía a unos medimagos donde colocar a los enfermos mientras le dictaba unas ordena a unas enfermeras.

Harry en esos momentos confirmo su idea de jamás ser medimago, nunca podría ni con el dolor de las personas, ver tanta muerte y mucho menos saber que esa persona podría morir y no poder hacer nada por salvarla. Ya había vivido demasiado de eso mientras Voldemort vivía y no deseaba trabajar en ello de nuevo. La voz de Ginny que se oía en el piso de abajo le llamo la atención. Volteo a ver hacia donde provenía, vio que las puertas del elevador se abrían, dejándola ver.

Estaba con varias manchas de sangre sobre la túnica que se mezclaban con el hollín y polvo del incendio. Traía frente a ella una joven de cabellos rubios inconsciente, el enfermero que tenía esa camilla paro al salir del elevador

- ¿Gianfranco que tenemos libre? – le pregunto Ginny al lado del paciente.

- Las habitaciones 3 y 4 – le contesto llegando a su lado colocándose el tambien una túnica verde – ¿Cuantos son?

- Los que transferirán a este piso cinco, los que están abajo muchos mas.

- Vaya que fue grave¡Muy bien todos¡Ya oyeron¡Vienen cinco pacientes para acá, tengan todo listo! – dijo mientras encaminaba al enfermero al cuarto libre.

Harry vio que Ginny seguía parada frente al elevador, no entendía por que pero al ver que las puertas se abrían de nuevo y ver a tres camillas salir de el lo entendió. Ginny las condujo hacia la habitación numero 4 mientras Gianfranco atendía a los otros dos en la habitación numero 3.

Harry preso de la curiosidad fue tras las camillas hacia la habitación donde Ginny acomodaba a los pacientes. Fue hacia el joven de cabellos rojos al fondo, ordeno a las tres enfermeras que le atendían que le trajeran unas pociones que ella misma le administro. Harry no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que les decía a las enfermeras, mucho menos entendía lo que hacia con la varita. Al parecer había terminado ya con ese paciente por que se dirigía a la joven a la que ya no se le veía el cabello.

Ginny no se había percatado de que Harry estaba en el marco de la puerta. Estaba completamente sumisa en su trabajo, luego de varios minutos logro sacar del encanto en el que estaba a la joven y la envió de inmediato con dos medimagos que la llevaran al área de quemados.

Se dirigió al tercero, en ese instante Gianfranco entro a la habitación.

- ¿Cómo vas?

- Bien, la joven esta en quemados ahora, y él – dijo señalando al pelirrojo – esta en coma, le mande unas pociones para… y luego que… y después… - Harry veía como la boca de los dos se movía y movía sin entender una sola palabra de lo que decían.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda con el?

- Si, es el más grave ¿los tuyos?

- Listos en el área de quemados, una ligera amnesia temporal, nada de cuidado, luego de que los traten allá abajo regresaran acá por esa amnesia.

- Perfecto, ahora… - dijo mientras comenzaban a tratar a ese paciente. Los dos parecían preocupados, enfermeras y otros medimagos entraban y salían de la habitación, Harry comenzaba a preocuparse tambien, no sabia que hacían pero por los rostros de todos, parecia que si era grave.

- Hora del deceso, diez y siete con cincuenta y cuatro – dijo Ginny mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

- Bueno – dijo Gianfranco – Anne – llamo a una enfermera tras el – averiguadme sobre los padres de este joven y llámame cuando estén acá.

- Ya están acá medimago, llegaron hace diez minutos.

- ¿Vas tu?

- Si _carina_, tu ya debes irte – dijo mientras veía el cuerpo sin vida del joven mientras le cubrían con una sabana limpia.

- Oh, Harry, no sabia que estabas acá – dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a la puerta donde estaba Harry - ¿Estas bien?

- Yo jamás podría acostumbrarme a esto – dijo hablando sobre la muerte continua de los hospitales – no se como lo haces.

- Te digo un secreto – le dijo mientras se quitaba la bata verde – nunca llegas a acostumbrarte.

- ¿Y ahora que pasara con él?

- Eso – le dijo señalando a Gianfranco quien se acercaba a unos señores – son los padres del muchacho, ahorita les esta diciendo lo que sucedió, como llego su hijo al hospital y en que estado, y que hicimos lo que pudimos por salvarlo.

Harry veía como Gianfranco hablaba con esas personas, mientras el señor abrazaba a su esposa quien lloraba en su hombro, Gianfraco les dijo algo más y llamo luego a una enfermera que los llevara a ver a su hijo.

- ¿Es usted uno de los medimagos que atendieron a mi hijo? – pregunto la señora de cabellos castaños con unas canas en ellos al legar al lado de Harry y Ginny.

- Si señora, siento mucho su perdida, hicimos todo lo que pudimos por ayudar a su hijo.

- Gracias, muchas gracias – le dijo mientras la abrazaba llorando – se que asi lo hicieron, les agradezco mucho – dijo antes de entrar a la habitación donde yacían los restos mortales de su pequeño.

Ginny comenzó a andar hacia su oficina de vuelta, iba seguida por Harry quien aun no lograba comprender como Ginny podía soportar una muerte y luego tener el valor de ver a la cara a los padres y decirles lo que paso.

- Yo jamás podría hacerlo, es decir, atendiste a tres personas acá por que estoy seguro que atendiste a mas haya abajo, luego de varios minutos de arduo trabajo muere tu paciente, lo declaras y le dices a sus familiares lo que sucedió¿Después que Ginny?

- Pues termino lo que debo hacer – dijo mientas se terminaba de lavar en el baño de su oficina – y me voy a casa.

- Vaya…

- ¡Vamos Harry! – le dijo sentándose a su lado – no es tan malo sabes, no todo es muerte y dolor acá, hay cosas muy buenas tambien, tienes la oportunidad de ayudar a las personas, de traer nuevas vida al mundo, de ser el consuelo de familias, y hoy, al final del día lo mas seguro es que pensare en ese joven que murió, pero sabré que hice todo lo que pude por ayudarlo aunque no fue suficiente, pero tambien pensare en Karla la joven que despertó del coma que tenia tras dos años, o en Paúl quien se salvo de un pelo del hechizo que le dio accidentalmente su hermano jugando, entonces Harry, podré dormir sabiendo que he hecho mi trabajo.

Harry parecia pensar en todo lo que le dijo, tenia razón en cada palabra que oía.

- Deja tomo mis cosas y nos vamos – le dijo, al cabo de unos minutos salían de la oficina. Iban tomados de la mano cuando Harry paro.

- ¿Que sucede? – le pregunto ella mientras el moreno le sonreía y la tomaba por sorpresa dándole un largo beso.

- ¿Y eso? – le contesto riendo.

- Eres maravillosa sabes.

- Si, ya lo sabia… - le dijo riendo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, volviendo a dejar a todas las enfermeras y medímagas que los veían mudos.

-_ ¿Harry¿Harry eres tu¡Harry¡Merlin eres tu!_

Ginny y Harry voltearon a ver a quien les hablaba. Ginny no sabía quien era pero Harry estaba frío de la impresión.

- ¿Cecille¿Que haces acá? – le pregunto a la joven de cabellos castaños con toques de rubio.

- ¡Vaya Harry¿Acaso no te alegras de verme? – le dijo mientras le abrazaba por el cuello, eso a Ginny no le gusto por nada, pero le gusto menos cuando Harry le devolvió el abrazo por la cintura y le dijo:

- ¡Claro que me alegro de verte!

- Ejem… Ejem… - dijo Ginny poniéndose al lado de Harry quien soltaba a Cecille en esos momentos.

- Oh, que maleducado, Ginny te presento a Cecille Barnickel, ella es…

- De sus _mejores amigas_ de América, mucho gusto – dijo interrumpiendo a Harry, mientras le extendía la mano a Ginny.

- Mucho gusto, Ginny Weasley – le dijo, si las miradas matasen Cecille estaría ya muy muerta.

- ¿Y que haces acá en Londres?

- Pues decidí ir a Escocia a ver si me resta familia, pero antes quise pasar a Londres a verte una ultima vez.

- Oh Cecille¿Estas segura? – le pregunto mientras le tomaba ambas manos. Ginny estaba que ardía de celos.

- Harry, debemos irnos ya – dijo interrumpiéndolos.

- Aguarda un momento Ginny, esto es importante – le dijo dejándola sin argumentos con que defenderse. Cecille le volteo los ojos viéndola de una manera asesina.

- Bien, iré a ver unos papeles que me faltaron, cuando estés listo nos iremos – le dijo cortante mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio donde Gianfranco estaba revisando unas historias.

- ¿Y ella es…? - pregunto Gianfranco

- ¡Y yo que se! – le dijo arrebatándole de las manos una historia.

- Wow… tranquila _carina_, quien te viera diría que ardes de celos por esa bella joven – Gianfranco no supo de donde le había pegado la historia que Ginny tenia en las manos, solo sabia que le dolía enormemente el estomago.

- Cállate quieres.

- ¡Aja! Si son celos, quien lo diría, Ginny Weasley celosa.

- Deja ya eso.

- Al parecer tienes competencia – le dijo mientras veía como Harry abrazaba de nuevo a Cecille.

- ¿Asi? - dijo sonriéndole a Harry quien le hacia señas que ya estaba listo – pues veremos quien gana.

* * *

**N/A: bueno AL FIN!!! **

**YA KERIA Q CECILLE LLEGARA CON LOS DEMAS PERO NO HAYABA LAS HORA JAJAAJA**

**ando algo corta de tiempo...mil gracias por lso rr's!! los lei todos encantada!!! **

**y bueno como regalo de navidad les digo q el fic ya esta terminado!!! por fin ya esta listo!!! me costo lo q no se imaginan darle forma al finall...aun lo releo y cambio una q otra cosa...pero espero q les guste como termino...**

**dudo verlos antes de las fiestas asi q espero q todos tengan UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y EXCELENTE INICIO DE AÑO q todo lo q desearon en el año se les haya hecho realidad y tengan mil deseoas mas q cumplir el otro año**

**¡Sueñen...rian...vivan!**

**jamesandmolly**


	26. 26 confesiones y decisiones

**HOLA A TODOS!!!**

**bueno espero q hayan pasado unas felices fiestas y q tengan un año super!!!!!! les digo q me tienen algo desilucionada! TT los rr's del ultimo capitulo si q son mega pocos!!! mile gracias a los q me dejaron su opinion! me alegraron de verdad el dia! XDD espero q este cap les guste y me deje mas rr's xq la vdd es ahora justo cuando el fic se pone mas interezante!!!! y es cuando mas necesito de su apoyo para terminarlo justo como uds desean q se haga!! **

**ahora si... no los distraigo mas y a leer!**

**

* * *

**

**26. confesiones y decisiones**

A Ginny por alguna razón simplemente no le agradaba Cecille, había algo en ella que no… simplemente no...

Ya con esto no era de extrañarse que su humor hubiera cambiado cuando Harry dijo que la llevaría con ellos a la reunión de la orden.

_- Pero Harry, se supone que es solo para los de la orden_ – le dijo entre susurros mientras Cecille esperaba a un par de pasos de ellos.

_- Descuida Ginny, conozco muy bien a Cecille._

_- Si, no me imagino que tan bien… _

_- Además _- dijo omitiendo el comentario de su novia -_ conoce tambien a Amelia y no dudo que le alegrará verla de nuevo._

No se discutió más, Harry estaba decidido en llevar a Cecille con él, le pareciera o no a Ginny. Eran casi las siete de la noche, Londres estaba cubierto de una débil neblina que brillaba junto a la luna llena y las estrellas.

Harry, Ginny y Cecille subieron la escalinata que daba a uno de los pisos del edificio de esos departamentos a los que iban. Se detuvieron ente las puertas once y trece, eran números dorados adheridos a la puerta grandes de madera dura; ellos se dirigían al numero doce ¿Cómo podía ser esto si del once se saltaba al trece? Con magia claro, que mas podría ser.

Al lado de la puerta trece, había una ventana, dividida en cuatro por pequeñas vigas de madera, en ella colgaba una cortina blanca con detalles dorados, estaba recogida hacia un lado por una cinta dorada, en su interior se podía ver una cómoda sala de estar y al fondo una mesa grande en el comedor, llena de comida y personas a su alrededor charlando y comiendo muy animados. Harry se acerco al espacio que había entre las dos puertas, respiro hondo mientras recordaba lo que debia decir.

- El cuartel general de la orden del fénix, numero doce de Gridmaund place – en ese momento las dos puertas se corrieron haciendo paso a una tercera que saliera entre ella, en su puerta estaba el numero doce adherido.

Ni la música del numero once había cesado, mi la comida del numero trece se había interrumpido. Los tres entraron uno tras uno a la casa haciendo el menor ruido posible, como si fueran unos críos que se hubieran fugado de casa.

Llegaron a la sala, tan bella y majestual como recordaba Harry, iluminada por lamparillas de gas colgadas de las paredes. Gracias a Dios que el retrato de la madre de Sirius ya no estaba colgado en la pared, sino hubiera sido todo un espectáculo. Harry se paseó por la habitación viendo todo detenidamente, tratado de grabar cada detalle en su memoria para siempre.

- Todo esta bien – le dijo sonriendo Cecille – descuida, ya no es lo mismo de antes.

Harry le sonrió de vuelta mientras le apretaba ligeramente la mano. Ginny lo veía todo un paso detrás de ellos, estaba que ardía por dentro ¿Quién se creía ella para venir a tranquilizar a su Harry¿Eh? Eso es lo que ella debería de hacer y no esa niñita americana o lo que fuera.

Harry no se percataba de la situación o del ánimo de su novia y la tensión que se formaba al estar las dos juntas, claro no esa de esperárselo, algunas veces los hombres suelen ser tan ingenuos…

Al entrar a la casa Harry se sentía raro, estaba de vuelta a la casa de Sirius, bueno a su casa ahora. Muchos recuerdos le vinieron a la mente en ese momento, unos felices pero otros devastadores… Le dijo a Cecille que esperara en la sala mientras él les avisaba a todos que estaba en Londres. Ginny por primera vez en la noche se sintió feliz, ella entraría primero y Cecille no.

Las luces estaban encendidas en la casa, y se podían oír voces en la cocina; era rara la forma en la que inmediatamente la cocina se volvía el punto de referencia y reunión en cada casa, después de todo eso le daba cierto aire hogareño a las reuniones. Ginny entro a la habitación seguida de Harry quien le sonreía a todos los que veía.

- Hola – dijo Ginny saludando a su familia a demás miembros de la orden que estaban presentes.

- Oh, Ginny, Harry ya han venido – dijo Amelia quien parecia estar explicando algo – estaba explicando y poniendo al tanto a los demás sobre tu tiempo fuera de Londres – Harry le sonrió mientras saludaba a varios miembros de la orden a quien no había visto desde que se había ido de Londres. Luego de esa agradable tarea, aunque no muy cómoda Harry les hablo.

- Bueno, gracias a todos por esta calurosa bienvenida, es lo que mas extrañe sin duda desde que me fui…

- ¿A ti que te sucede? – pregunto Draco a Ginny en un susurro mientras Harry hablaba.

- Nada, por que debia de sucederme algo.

- Estas molesta, se te nota ¿Qué paso?

- Que no paso nada te digo – le contesto molesta entre susurros.

Y la verdad quien no se hubiera dado cuenta de la actitud de la pelirroja habría sido un despistado, había llegado de golpe directa a una silla alejada de todos, que para su desgracia coincidía con Draco, quien al parecer tampoco deseaba ser visto por todos.

- ¿Qué te hizo Potter?

- ¿Por qué me debería de haber hecho algo ese?

- "Ese" jaja dime que paso.

- Es él y esa su amiguita de no se donde – Draco al oír esto se tenso por completo _¿Seria posible…?_

- ¿Amiguita?

- Si, una tipa con la que nos topamos en San Mungo, desde que la vimos no ha dejado de coquetearle a Harry la muy descarada.

- ¿Celosa acaso Weasley? – dijo fingiendo ironía, la verdad no le convenía que se supiera lo que tramaba y mucho menos que desconfiaran de él, por el momento le convenía más estar atrás, sin ser visto y sin levantar dudas. – ¿Y cómo se llama? – pregunto, era una típica pregunta, no debería de dar partida a sospechas.

- No se, Ce… algo, Cecille creo – dijo al fin Ginny. A Draco se le helo hasta la última parte de su ser, Cecille ya había hecho "contacto" con Harry, eso solo significaría una cosa: el plan ya había dado inicio.

- Harry – dijo Draco interrumpiendo el conmovedor discurso de bienvenida del moreno - ¿Es ella quien yo creo que es? – dijo mientras fingía ver a alguien tras el marco de la puerta.

- Si, atención todos, quiero presentarles a alguien muy especial para mi, bueno y para Amelia tambien ¿No Lía? – Dijo risueño – Cecille pasa – dijo mientras esperaba en la puerta a que la joven de ojos verdes apareciera. Amelia al verla no espero más y corrió a abrazarla.

- ¡Cecille¿Pero que haces tú acá?

- ¡Amelia¡Que gusto volver a verte!

- Harry ¿Dónde la encontraste?

- En San Mungo, allí la vi, por cierto ¿Qué estabas haciendo allá?

- Bueno eso no importa – dijo Cecille cambiando de tema, la verdad no tenia una excusa de por qué estaba en San Mungo – es que, después que se fueron me quede pensando en mi familia y pues… iba a Escocia a ver si encontraba a algún pariente mío que haya sobrevivido… Pero antes quería pasar a Londres a despedirme de ustedes.

- ¡Despedirte! – Le dijo Harry – tú jamás te podrias despedir de nosotros.

- Harry… ¿No nos la piensas presentar? – dijo Hermione quien no entendía de que hablaba Harry y Amelia, y sin duda no sabia quien era esa tal Cecille ni que hacia en una reunión de la orden, al igual que los demás.

- Claro disculpen, Cecille, ellos son mis amigos, todos, ella es Cecille.

- Mucho gusto – dijo mientas le sonreía a todos.

- Un placer, yo soy Ron Weasley y ella es mi esposa Hermione – dijo mientras le extendía la mano.

- Que bueno al fin conocerlos, Harry me ha hablado maravillas de ustedes.

- Y acá esta Remus – le dijo Harry mientras la guiaba por toda la habitación saludando a todos – los señores Weasley… Fred y George… Bill y su esposa Fleur… Alastor Moody… Luna… Mundungus… - y tras un largo rato de saludos y bienvenidas llego al rubio y la pelirroja en una esquina – a Ginny ya la conoces y este es Draco Malfoy de quien ya has oído hablar.

- Oh si, un gusto por fin conocerte Draco – dijo mientras se acercaba a besarle la mejilla – nos volvemos a ver _amor_ – le susurro mientras le saludaba con un beso en la mejilla derecha.

- No acá Barnickel – le susurro el mientras le saludaba con un beso en la mejilla izquierda.

Ambos eran tan buenos fingiendo y engañando que era difícil saber quien era mejor, pero sin objeciones, los dos eran unos expertos en el arte de engañar incluso traicionar.

- ¿De donde la conoces Harry? – Dijo Hermione – disculpa que te lo pregunte asi pero es que no se nada de ella, más que se llama Cecille.

- Claro Hermione, descuida ya te digo como nos conocimos, toma asiento por favor – le dijo a Cecille acercándole una silla a su lado, ella le sonrió y se sentó en la silla con Amelia al lado.

- Verán – comenzó Amelia – conocimos a Cecille en Estados Unidos, fue un par de días después de la muerte de Voldemort, Harry aun estaba muy débil y yo cuidaba de él en una casita en el bosque cerca de donde había sucedido todo, no nos convenía que nos vieran en esos momentos, menos con Harry asi de débil…

- Una noche… – prosiguió Harry – había una terrible tormenta a fuera, Amelia y yo pudimos ver por al ventana a unos mortífagos persiguiendo a una joven que tropezaba a cada paso que daba. De inmediato salimos a su encuentro, logre deshacerme de los mortífagos mientras Amelia ayudaba a la joven a entrar a la cabaña. Luego entre tras ellas para ver que era lo que había sucedido y a quien era a quien perseguían. Cecille estaba muy lastimada e inconsciente, no despertó sino hasta dos días después.

- Luego de despertar, las heridas comenzaban a sanar – continuo Amelia – nos pudo decir lo que le sucedía y porqué los mortífagos la perseguían… no se si quieres que hablemos de ello – le dijo a Cecille quien tenia la mirada baja.

- Descuida Lía… – le dijo tratando de sonreír – yo lo diré. Nací en Escocia, mi familia era sangre limpia como dirían, además de ser algo adinerada. Los mortífagos solían ir a casa de mi padre a esconderse cuando los investigaban o a pedirle galeones para comida o viajes. Muchas veces le habían dicho a miembros de mi familia que se les unieran, pero mi padre jamás lo acepto, eso no les agrado mucho como se pueden imaginar… un día, recuerdo que estaba sentada en la sala con mi madre y mi padre viendo a mis dos hermanitas gemelas jugar cuando sentimos un frío congelante, la puerta principal estallo de golpe dejándonos ver a una figura negra en ella. Era… era el _Señor Oscuro_ en persona, había llegado a ver a mi padre, le dijo que le agradecía por las atenciones a sus súbditos, pero que necesitaba algo mas de él, lo quería a él…

- Oh Merlín – susurro la señora Weasley mientras se tapaba la boca.

- Mi padre se negó rotundamente a ser un partidario del _Señor Oscuro_, esa misma noche….él, él lo mató – dijo tratando de no quebrantar su voz - Lo asesinó frente a nosotros sin la menor piedad, ni los llantos y suplicas de mi madre bastaron para que parara. Nos dijo que volvería otro día a ver si cambiábamos de opinión, hasta entonces nos dijo que estábamos solas; mi madre y yo no entendimos a que se refería hasta que dos horas después nos avisó un elfo domestico de casa de mis primos que mis abuelos y tíos habían sido asesinados junto a sus hijos y esposas, todos a manos de mortífagos.

Todos los presentes estaban mudos, no podían pronunciar palabra, Cecille contaba su historia con la mirada fija en una taza de café sobre la mesa haciendo una que otra pausa de vez en cuando. Ginny no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ella, la había celado estúpidamente sin saber el pasado que tenía, por otra parte Draco estaba a punto de pararse a aplaudirle por la tremenda actuación que estaba haciendo.

- Mi madre… ella estaba muy asustada – continuó – esa misma noche nos tomo a mis hermanas y a mi, unos galeones que tenia en casa y desaparecimos de Escocia abandonando todo. Reaparecimos en Francia donde una prima de mi madre vivía, estuvimos escondidas en su casa unos meses, todo parecia que se había tranquilizado pero no era asi ¡Ese maldito llego de nuevo! – Dijo chillando – nos había encontrado. Una tarde mi madre me envió a buscar a mis hermanas y a los dos hijos de su prima al parque, era ya de noche y no habían regresado de jugar, lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de haber sido golpeada por una maldición fue ver el cuerpo de mis hermanitas… muertas… con sus preciosos rostros pálidos, la mirada perdida y… y… sin vida en ellos…

- ¡Dios mío! – dijo Hermione mientras se escondía entre el pecho de su esposo.

- No supe mas hasta que desperté en América con la prima de mi madre a mi lado, ella me contó que los mortífagos nos habían seguido y luego de haber matado a mis hermanas y a sus hijos, habían corrido tras mi madre de nuevo exigiéndole que se les uniera, ella lo negó de nuevo maldición tras maldición – Luna abrazaba a su esposo quien no podía evitar pensar en sus padres – la prima de mi madre me había encontrado y había desaparecido conmigo ya sin poder hacer nada por mi madre o por… sus hijos…

- ¡Oh _Clago_! – Dijo Fleur – todos en _Fgrancia_ hablaron de esa matanza _pog _días, _madgre_ e hijas _muegtas_ despiadadamente junto a _otgros cuegpos_.

- Estuvimos en Estados Unidos cerca de un año sin tener ningún problema – continuó Cecille - pero una mañana el tormento del que huimos regresó. Los Motífagos habían llegado hasta donde estábamos, vivíamos cerca de un bosque en donde nos escondíamos. La prima de mi madre y yo huimos adentrándonos en le bosque, todo el día; pensamos que asi los perderíamos, pero no logramos más que meternos a la boca del lobo. Nos topamos con un grupo de mortífagos que estaban muy molestos, allí nos enteramos que el _Señor Oscuro_ había muerto y buscaban venganza. La prima de mi madre y yo tratamos de huir de ellos, logramos salir del cuarto en donde nos habían cautivado y corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos para alejarnos de ellos, aunque ella no logro ser tan rápida, la atraparon y no supe nada más de ella desde entonces. Yo por otra parte logre escabullirme de ellos, aun asi dos mortífagos me siguieron, corrían tras de mi maldiciéndome a diestra y siniestra. Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que recibí un golpe muy duro en el pecho, luego desperté al lado de Amelia y Harry.

- Desde ese día – prosiguió Harry – Amelia y yo cuidamos de ella, toda su familia había muerto en manos de mortífagos por hacer lo correcto, por no estar de su parte.

- Vivía conmigo cuando nos mudamos del bosque a la ciudad – añadió Amelia – Harry y yo entramos a la escuela de leyes mientras ella estudiaba lenguas antiguas.

- Hace un año y medio que me mude a mi propio departamento – comentó Cecille - trabajo en un museo como traductora. Un día vino Harry a mi casa a contarme que se volvería a Londres, que sentía que no podía vivir más tiempo lejos de su familia y que iría a buscarla. Luego que partieron no necesité más para decidirme e ir a Escocia a ver si alguno de mis parientes aun vive.

- Es un paso muy grande el que harás – le dijo Harry.

- Lo se, pero si tú lo pudiste dar creo que yo tambien – le dijo sonriendo.

No bastaba más, con esa historia y un par de lágrimas que habían sido derramadas, Cecille era de la confianza de todos; incluso Ginny había cambiado de parecer hacia ella, aunque no en un cien por ciento.

La reunión continuo tranquilamente, Hermione le presento a Amelia el informe que le había pedido, muy bien hecho como era de esperarse; la orden no había tenido muchos altercados desde hacia algún tiempo, aun asi tenían algunos mortífagos que no lograban capturar, algunos de los mas fieles a Voldemort seguían desaparecidos. Ya cerca de las diez de la noche y habiendo terminado la reunión, todos comenzaron a irse a sus respectivas casas no sin antes despedirse de Harry, Amelia ya ahora sus nuevas "amistades" Draco y Cecille.

- Harry cariño, te he preparado una habitación en la casa para que descanses acá en ella.

- Gracias señora Weasley.

- De hecho le tengo varias listas, no podía permitir que siguieras en ese hotelucho de segunda y como no deseas venir a casa, pensé que te gustaría estar acá.

- Si claro, es muy amable.

- Tambien les deje comida en la cocina.

- Muchas gracias señora Weasley – dijo Amelia – seguro nos las arreglaremos…

- Oye Harry – le dijo Ginny en la puerta de la casa mientras se despedían – lamento mucho haber dudado de Cecille y haberme comportado del modo en el que lo hice.

- Descuida pequeña, tu no sabias nada, además fue culpa mía tambien por no haberte explicado antes las cosas.

- ¿Te veré mañana?

- Por que no, llegare a la madriguera ¿No tienes turno o si?

- Pues ahorita voy a San Mungo a terminar mi turno, veré a unos pacientes, creo que regresara a casa a la madrugada, asi que te agradecería si no llegas muy temprano.

- Descuida y si lo hago no te haré bulla.

- Nos vemos cielo.

- Adiós linda – le dijo mientras le daba un rápido beso en los labios.

Ahora si, no había nada más que decir, la casa estaba de nuevo vacía, a no ser por Harry, Amelia, Draco y Cecille. Los cuatro se acomodaron en respectivas habitaciones, Harry y Amelia se fueron a la cama sin ninguna preocupación a diferencia de sus otros compañeros quienes tenían cosas mas importares en que pensar. Draco salio de su recamara a media noche hacia el cuarto de Cecille, debia borrar de su mente la idea que tenia y estar seguro de algo… encontró la recamara vacía para su sorpresa _¿Dónde estaba Cecille?_ registró por completo la habitación tratando de encontrar algo que le ayudara con esto, pero no había nada fuera de lo común en ella. La recamara de Cecille estaba en el cuarto piso de la casa, al fondo del pasillo, del lado opuesto en la que dormía Draco. Harry dormía en el tercer piso y Amelia en el segundo. Era una disposición muy rara la de los cuartos en esa casa… Draco camino hacia la ventana donde vio la luna blanca, llena, pura, perlando todo bajo ella. Oyó un "puff" tras él y volteo rápidamente con la varita en mano. Era el viejo elfo domestico de los Black, Kreacher.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le dijo bruscamente.

- Kreacher lamenta haber molestado al amo Malfoy, pero Kreacher debia ver con sus propios ojos al fin a alguien de sangre pura y negra en casa de mi ama de nuevo, Oh ella estaría tan contenta de ver al ultimo de los Malfoy en su casa…

- Vete ya – le dijo hartándose de su chillona voz.

- Si amo, como desee – dijo haciendo una reverencia exagerada topando el piso de la habitación con la punta de su nariz – Amo – dijo antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

- Kreacher se alegra que por fin el sentimiento de odio por los sangre sucia haya regresado a la casa de la familia Black, no debemos ocultar nuestro odio por ello y Kreacher se regocija de sentir ese odio de esta habitación – y desapareció sin decir más.

_El odio por los sangre sucia…en esta habitación… _Draco regreso su mirada a la ventana mientras pensaba en lo que debia hacer o en lo que no debia hacer, sin poder hacer que las palabras del viejo elfo se esfumaran de su mente.

- Vaya cielo, no creí que me vendrías a buscar la primera noche – dijo una voz mientras abrazaban Draco por la espalda.

- Quitate Barnickel – le dijo bruscamente apartándose de ella - ¿Qué quieres acá?

- ¿Tú que quieres acá? Esta es mi habitación y tú prometida estos dos pisos abajo ¿De verdad deseas que se entere de lo nuestro de esta manera? – dijo mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello del rubio, Draco con los ojos cerrado conteniendo su rabia la lanzo hacia la cama, Cecille reía mientras al verlo asi de furioso, esto solo hacia que lo deseara más.

- Ya no hay nada entre tú y yo entiendelo bien.

- Uy… eso es lo que tú quieres crees corazón, pero sabes bien que somos el uno para el otro, los dos engañamos… traicionamos… hacemos sufrir… y vencemos – dijo con la voz sedosa mientras gateaba hacia la orilla de la cama reflejando en su mirada el más puro deseo de maldad.

- Eso es lo que tu dices – le contesto con la voz seca y en sus ojos un odio que no habían mostrado en varios años.

- ¿No te estarás echando para atrás mi vida? – Le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia él – no puedes hacerlo… no debes hacerlo – le susurraba.

- Déjame, tu no sabes nada, por cierto, que fantástica actuación la que hiciste hoy ante todos.

- ¿Te gusto? Creí que un par de lagrimas le darían más emoción y realismo – dijo sonriendo, mientras comenzaba a acariciarlo de nuevo.

- Eres una falsa, dime ¿Quiénes te perseguían ese día en el bosque¿Odery y Dorian?

- No, no, no, Dorian era demasiado estupido como para que se encargara de ese plan, eran Odery y Goleen, lastima que Goleen no sobrevivió a los ataques de Potter… no era un muy buen hechicero, fue una pena perderlo, era fantástico en la cama aunque ninguno se te compara…

- ¡Eres una perra! – le gritó abofeteándola haciéndola caer a la alfombra del cuarto. Cecille solo reía viéndolo desde el piso. La fama de mercenarios, desamados y asesinos de los mortífagos era muy conocida por todos, pero lo que los hacia famosos el masoquismo entre ellos, era una droga para todos, no existía un solo mortífago que no sintiera placer del dolor, a pesar de todo es lo que se necesita para ser un buen mortífago_… sentir placer del dolor._

- No decías eso de mí cuando tú eras el que se acostaba conmigo ¿O ya te olvidaste las noches que tuvimos?

- Eso ya es pasado Barnickel, tú y yo ya no tenemos nada.

- Claro, pero no niegas que fue fantástico mientras duro.

- ¿El plan esta en marcha?

- Desde que te vi en el parque, desde que les dije a todos donde estaban hospedados, desde que _él _me lo encargo.

- ¿Dónde esta?

- Crees que te diré – dijo riendo – aun no confía lo suficiente en ti Draco, ya una vez defraudaste al _Señor Oscuro_ y no esta seguro que le serás igual de fiel

- Eso solo lo sabemos _él_ y yo.

- Mientras tanto no te diré nada, solo que ya es hora – a Draco le sudaban las manos, estaba tan abstraído en sus pensamientos que no vio en momento en el que se dejo llevar por los besos de Cecille. Tenía un conflicto entre hacerlo o no hacerlo, debia traicionar a alguien pero… _¿Debia traicionarlo a él o a Harry?_

- Suéltame – le dijo dejándola en la cama _¿Cómo diablos había llegado hasta allí?_ Cecille le sonrió mientras veía como caminaba hacia la puerta.

- No puedes negar lo que eres Draco, ni deberías pensar tanto en ello, por cierto… – dijo haciéndolo detenerse – sabes que esa americana no te dará lo que yo te di, soy mejor que ella donde sea ¿No pudiste buscarme un mejor reemplazo? Como sea, cuando te aburras de ella siempre puedes venir a divertirte conmigo – le dijo guiñándole un ojo haciendo a Draco sentir asco de si mismo.

Salió de la habitación de Cecille tirando la puerta, corrió hacia su cuarto y se encerró en el como si lo vinieran persiguiendo, _aunque lo único que venia tras de él era la culpa. _Estaba sudando y preocupado, no solo eran _Harry y los mortifagos_ los que estaban en el medio de su decisión, Amelia estaba involucrada, todos los demás tambien lo estaban. Tomó entre sus manos el jarrón de la mesa al lado de él, arrojándolo con fuerza hacia la pared, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos ¡Se sentía tan impotente por no sabes que hacer! Respiro hondo varias veces tratando de calmarse, no debia despertar sospechas, ni de Harry ni de Snape, no le convenía que nadie supiera la batalla que se estaba librando en su ser en ese momento.

Casi una hora después ya más tranquilo, caminó hacia el jarrón roto para borrar toda evidencia de esa noche de molestias. Aun con la mente en otro lado sin percatarse en o que hacia se cortó la mano con un trozo de vidrió. Vio como su sangre roja, brillante, _pura y limpia,_ salía de la palma de su mano sin cuidado alguno; se quedo contemplando su reflejo en los ensangrentados trozos de vidrio sobre el piso, en ese momento, viéndose entre los pedazos de vidrio con su propia sangre alrededor supo que era lo que debia hacer, _la sangre nunca miente y esa noche Draco Malfoy sabia de que lado estar…

* * *

_

**bueno al fin termino otro cap del fiC!!! ahora las cosas van mucho mas interezantes faltan pocos caps para el final!!! y solo les adelanto q el cap q sigue se llama "el principio del fin parte I" y las cosas se pondras ya mucho mas emocionantes... **

**espero q en este cap si me dejem varios rr's mas!!! se q lo leen pero q les cuesta un "va bn" o un "no me gusto" no? bueno...los vere pronto...y mientras mas rr's hayan mas luego actualizare jaja y creanmen q en lso sig's cap no keran kedarce con la duda mucho tiempo...**

**bye bye**

**jamesandmolly**


	27. 27 el principio del fin PRIMERA PARTE

**N/A: PERDON!!! **

**lo se, lo se...tarde mil años en actualizar pero no he tenido tiempo de nada... ademas q hoy no fue mi dia! aaaaa! no entrare en detalles q me pondre a llorar de nuevo...pero bueno... GRACIAS a los q me dejaron un rr en el capitulo pasado!!! de vdd se los agradesco miles!!**

**A SI...ESTE CAP ORIGINALMENTE ERA MUCHISIMO MAS LARGO...ASI Q HABRA UNA PRIMERA PARTE Y UNA SEGUNDA PARTE... **

**EL FINAL DE "UN ETERNO HOLA Y UN FUGAZ ADIOS" SE ACERCA!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**27. El principio del fin**

_**Primera parte**_

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que Cecille había llegado a la vida de todos, Harry y Ginny continuaban igual de felices como lo eran antes, mientras Draco trataba de ignorar las insinuaciones de Cecille que cada vez era más obstinada y menos disimulada. Amelia parecia pasar por alto cada acto de su joven amiga y… _protegida_.

Ron y Hermione esperaban con ansias el nacimiento de su primogénito, según el medimago faltaban tan solo 3 semanas para el gran día, los señores Weasley le prestaban cada día mas atenciones a su nuera quien parecia comenzar a acostumbrarse a ellas, para ser realistas le ayudaban bastante, ya le costaba caminar y se fatigaba con mayor facilidad, sin mencionar que su hijo o hija, parecia jugar football con si vejiga haciéndola ir al baño cada media hora.

Todo comenzaba poco a poco a regresar a la normalidad, le habían concedido a Harry en una ceremonia oficial, la primera orden de Merlín por sus servicios hacia la comunidad mágica además de un puesto en el Wizengamot, en el tribunal de magos, el consejo internacional y otras instituciones de muchísimo prestigio. Como si fuera poco le habían concedido tambien el titulo de concejal del ministerio, siendo imparcial en sus decisiones y aconsejando a todos los altos funcionaros del ministerio como actuar por el bien de la comunidad mágica. Sin objeciones acepto el puesto, luego que sus amigos lo hubieran convencido que sería ideal para él, llamó al bufete de abogados en el que trabajaba en estados unidos renunciando a el, apelando que había decidido quedarse en Londres con su familia y rehacer su vida.

Aunque la mayor sorpresa de todas se la llevo un día en la casa Black mientras merendaban. Ron le dijo que en vista que no había estado con ellos el ultimo año en Hogwarts y sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaba el Quiddtich; haciendo uso de su poder como encargado de juegos del ministerio y con la ayuda de McGonagall había organizado un mini torneo entre las cuatro casas del colegio de magia y hechicería, con los jugadores de su época.

- ¡Que dices! – grito Harry al terminar de oír a Ron hablar.

- Lo que oíste, hable con McGonagall y acepto encantada, me dijo que si no había objeción alguna por parte tuya esta semana que viene se podían llevar a cabo los partidos. Ya todo lo demas esta listo.

- Vaya cielo – le dijo Hermione – por lo que veo te has esmerado en esto.

- Claro, es una especie de bienvenida para Harry al estilo antiguo ¿Qué me dices Harry¿Iras?

- ¡Claro que iré! No me lo perdería por nada.

- Perfecto ahora solo…

- Pero Ron – le interrumpió su hermana – ¿Cómo harás para reunir a todos los que conformaron los equipos el último año?

- Ya lo he hecho – dijo dejando a todos con la boca abierta – en Hogwarts se lleva un registro de los equipos de cada año y con el ministerio me fue más fácil localizarlos a todos, ya les hable y han aceptado, claro que hay ciertas excepciones, como Fiona Dreeme de Hufflepuff, está embarazada y no puede jugar pero otro de su misma casa la reemplazara.

- Has estado ocupado amor ¿Cuándo hiciste todo esto?

- ¿Recuerdas las noches que te dije que tenia que trabajar hasta tarde? – dijo mientras su esposa asentía – pues lo hacia esos días – confeso riendo.

- Vaya Ron, no se como agradecerte esto.

- Que va ¿Para que son los amigos? Además hay un inconveniente.

- ¿Cuál? – pregunto Ginny intrigada al igual que Harry y Hermione.

- Es en el equipo de Gryffindor, aun no hay un buscador – dijo viendo a Ginny y Harry – cuando tu no estuviste Ginny fue la buscadora del equipo y no se quien de los dos…

- ¡Harry por supuesto! – Grito Ginny – eso ni pensarlo, él será el buscador y capitán del equipo como antes.

- ¿Segura? – pregunto Ron, alegre por no haber sido el quien tomara la decisión.

- Claro que si – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Está todo dicho entonces ¿Qué me dices Potter¿Aceptas ser el buscador y capital de nuevo?

- ¡Desde luego! – le contesto mientras le estrechaba la mano.

Esa misma noche en la madriguera Ron les dijo a todos su secreto, claro que Fred y George ya lo sabían pues les había pedido fueran los golpeadores del equipo de Gryffindor. Molly y Arthur estaban encantados con la idea, Amelia y Gianfranco tambien lo estaban, ambos deseaban tanto ver un partido de Quiddtich ingles. Desde que todo se había aclarado, Gianfranco, se había hecho parte del inventario de la familia Weasley, Harry fue el que insistió en que Ginny lo llevara más a seguido a sus almuerzos, era la forma que tenia para agradecerle lo amable y la ayuda que le había dado a su pequeña. Solo Draco se mostró un poco renuente a la idea de ser él el buscador de Slytherin…

- Vamos Draco – le dijo Harry – será como antes, bueno no _tan_ como antes, pero por un día tú y yo podremos competir de nuevo.

- _Eso seria interesante de ver_ – le susurro Cecille que caminaba tras de él en esos momentos ayudando a recoger la mesa de la cena, que ella misma había preparado. La señora Weasley estaba fascinada con ella, aun mas con sus dotes tan formidables que tenia para la cocina, desde que habían llegado tomaba cualquier oportunidad que pudiera para ofrecerse a hacer ella misma la comida, aunque Draco no recordaba desde cuando Cecille podia cocinar, si mal no lo recordaba, no lograba ni hacer el agua hervir…

- ¡Ah¡Esta bien! – les dijo al fin – lo haré, pero con una condición.

- ¿Cuál? – preguntaron varios al mismo tiempo.

- Que no me la pongas fácil – dijo sonriendo.

- Descuida, no lo haré.

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que Ron le había dado a Harry la noticia del campeonato de Quiddtich. Y claro, como era de esperarse no quería quedar mal frente a sus ex compañeros de escuela y los alumnos de Hogwarts que los estarían viendo. Habría un total de 10 partidos que prometían ser excelentes y muy reñidos tambien. Hermione solía ver poco a Ron cuando trabajaba en algún proyecto, ahora lo veía menos ya que como guardián de Gryffindor y organizador de todo esto tenía doble carga. El nuevo equipo de Gryffindor era: Ron de guardián, Fred y George golpeadores, Angelina, Alicia y Ginny las tres cazadoras y Harry como buscador y capitán del equipo. Los 7 solía reunirse en la madriguera para practicar un poco. Draco tambien jugaba para estar en forma. Hermione con su enorme barriga se limitaba a verlos desde la comodidad de su asiento en el suelo en compañía de Molly quien no paraba de dar gritos y saltos a cada golpe que se daban sus hijos.

- ¡No puede ser! – gritaba Fred.

- ¡Vamos Harry! – decía su gemelo.

- Si quieres que practiquemos de verdad – añadió Fred.

- ¡Deja de agarrar la snitch en los primeros minutos! – grito George.

Todos reían mientras Harry se ruborizaba bajando de su escoba, la verdad al principio estaba un poco oxidado, pero luego de un par de partidos volvía a ser el mismo de antes. De hecho parecia más rápido y ágil; jugar era algo innato en él, solo necesitaba calentar un poco.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, cuando se dieron cuenta estaban ya camino a Hogwarts a reunirse con algunos de sus antiguos compañeros y los nuevos estudiantes. Usaron el anden 9 ¾ como solían hacerlo cuando eran jóvenes, allá se toparon con varios ex estudiantes de Hogwarts quienes se alegraron mucho de verlos aunque no fueran mejores amigos; siempre ver una cara antigua da gusto. Iba casi toda la familia Weasley, el señor y señora Weasley, Fred y George, Ron con Hermione y Ginny. Los demás no habían podido ir Charlie nunca estaba en Londres y Bill se la pasaba en Francia.

- _Buon giorno, ciao_ Ginny – la saludo – _Ciao_ Harry, señores Weasley, Ron, Hermione, _ciao a tutti!_ – dijo Gianfranco sonriendo al llegar al anden. Harry había insistido en que fuera, después de todo el italiano era un ser muy sociable y caía bien desde el primer momento - De nuevo gracias por invitarme Ginny.

- Descuida, asi nos relajamos un poco del estrés del hospital.

Claro que Amelia y Draco los acompañaban y junto a ellos Cecille que los seguía a todas partes muy a pesar de Draco, aunque para su fortuna había dejado de hostigarle desde hacía un tiempo. De cierta forma deseaba que ese hostigamiento continuara, que Cecille haya parado solo significaba que estaba tras otra cosa y Draco no sabia que era…

Al llegar a Hogwarts los recibió Hagrid como solía hacerlo antes, Harry se alegro muchísimo de volverlo a ver, mientras el semi gigante no pudo evitar soltar un par de lagrimas de felicidad. Los acompañantes de los jugadores fueron escoltados de inmediato al gran comedor, mientras que a los integrantes de los equipos se les llevo a otra ala del castillo donde la directora McGonagoll junto a varios profesores los esperaba para darles una bienvenida y explicarles como serian los días siguientes.

Como era de esperarse todos deseaban saludar de primero a Harry Potter, el joven de gafas rotas que habían visto tantas veces meterse en problemas en el colegio y que ahora era toda una "celebridad". Tras un pequeño discurso de bienvenida y palabras alentadoras a los equipos, McGonagoll le dio la palabra a Ron quien les explico como se llevaría a cabo el torneo y entrego a cada uno de los capitanes el horario de los partidos y las horas en las que cada casa podría practicar.

- El departamento de Regulación de juegos mágicos se ha encargado de instalado un nuevo campo de Quiddtich en el castillo solo por esta ocasión, ya que no contamos con mucho tiempo para realizar la competencia – dijo mecánicamente Ron - El día de mañana, Lunes, comenzaran los primeros partidos a las nueve en punto, en el estadio A estarán: Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff y en el B estarán: Slytherin contra Gryffindor. Ya por la tarde a las cuatro y media en el estadio A estarán: Ravenclaw contra Slytherin y en el B estarán: Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff. El martes lo tendrán libre para practicar, el miércoles… - y asi continúo hasta que les explico los partidos o entrenamientos de cada día. Luego de que toda la información fuere dada, los siete integrantes de los cuatro equipos siguieron a la directora a través de los fríos pasillos de piedra del castillo hasta llegar a las puertas del gran comedor.

- Cada uno podrá sentarse en su antigua mesa o en donde lo desee – les dijo McGonagol antes de abrir las puertas – buena suerte…

Harry sentía que el corazón le salía por el cuello, sabía lo que dos cosas podían suceder, uno: podían verlo de pies a cabeza como un animal extraño o dos: podría recibir una ovación de pie, para él ninguna de las dos era confortante… El equipo de Hufflepuff entró de primero, fueron recibidos por un aplauso en su mesa mientras entraba el equipo de Ravencla a los que tambien aplaudían. Slytherin pasó luego de ellos hacia su mesa, Amelia y Cecille esperaban a Draco sentado en la mesa de las serpientes, mientras que todos los demas estaban es Gryffindor. Ese había sido el equipo más difícil de reunir para Ron, ya que varios de los ex - Slytherin habían muerto, huido o se encontraban en Azkaban.

- Hey ¿Todo bien? – pregunto Ron a Harry mientras veía como los Slytherin entraban al comedor.

- Si, solo un poco de nervios, eso es todo.

- Bueno amigo, no se como le harás, pero te vas desasiendo de esos nervios para el partido de mañana – Harry le sonrió mientras entraban ahora ello hacia su mesa donde los Weasley los esperaban. Como bien había adivinado Harry, varios se quedaron sin habla al verlo entrar. Se sentía incomodo, aunque era menos penoso que una ovación de pie.

- Atención todos – dijo la directora desde la mesa de profesores al fondo – deseo agradecerle a los ex alumnos que esta noche nos acompañan para dar inicio al primer torneo de Quiddtich de ex alumnos – todos aplaudieron al oírla hablar – tambien deseo agradecerle en especial al señor Ronnald Weasley, quien se tomo la molestia y el tiempo para organizar el torneo – dijo mientras todo el comedor aplaudía de nuevo haciendo a Ron sonrojarse – espero que nuestros invitados se sientan como en casa, sus habitaciones están ya dispuestas en sus antiguas casas al igual que las de sus acompañantes – dijo mientras hacia una pausa. Y la verdad a parte de los siete integrantes de cada equipo, algunos estaban ya casado y traían consigo a su cónyuge e hijos, si los tenían. Y más que algún otro ex alumno no podía faltar, como Lee Jordan, el viejo amigo de Fred y George, quien narraría el partido como solía hacerlo antes.

- El horario de los juegos se colgara en la cartelera de avisos de cada casa para que puedan estar pendientes de ellos. Los capitanes de cada equipo son: por la cada de Hufflepuff tenemos al señor Peter Bulsbury – dijo mientras la mesa de Hufflepuff aplaudía – por la casa de Ravenclaw tenemos a la señorita Cho Chang – mientras la mesa de Ravenclaw aplaudía – por parte de la casa de Slytherin tenemos al señor Draco Malfoy – dijo mientras Slytherin aplaudía al mismo tiempo que varios lo volteaban a ver de forma rara – y por parte de Gryffindor – dijo haciendo una pausa mientras todo el comedor callaba – tenemos al señor Harry Potter – Ahora Harry prefería que lo vieran de arriba abajo como lo habían hecho antes y no la forma en la que todo el comedor aplaudía haciéndolo sentir incomodo - Y como detalle extra… – dijo – ...las clases quedan suspendidas por esta semana – todos los alumnos ahorra gritaban, aplaudían y reían mientras algunos profesores fruncían el cejo. Se había decidido haberlo por lo difícil que resultaría tener a los alumnos calmados dentro de una clase con los equipos jugando allá afuera.

Esa noche, todos trataron de irse a la cama temprano para estar descansados para lo que les esperaba, aunque fue un poco difícil ya que todos los ex alumnos se habían puesto a hablar en sus respectivas casa comunes de cómo habían sido sus días de escuela…

Al día siguiente el cielo parecia encantado. El sol brillaba más fuerte que nunca y no había una sola nube en el firmamento. El desayuno en el gran comedor fue igual de ameno que la cena del día anterior, Amelia seguía con Draco y Cecille en la mesa de Slytherin, Draco les había dicho que mejor estaba con su equipo por un tiempo para organizarlo todo, aunque _la verdad era que no podía estar cerca de Harry sabiendo lo que le esperaba. _A las ocho todo el colegio y los visitantes estaban en ambos estadios, los dos del mismo tamaño y magnificencia, Ron se había encargado que los árbitros del ministerio cuidaran los partidos. Como era de esperarse cada casa apoyaba a su equipo aunque el estadio B parecia atraer más a los periodistas que habían llegado, no todos los días se podía ver jugar Quiddtich al _niño – que – vivió -_

- Bien todos – dijo Harry en los vestidores de Gryffindor – me alegro mucho de verlos a todos juntos de nuevo y con sus uniformes, no espero que hagan allá afuera más de lo que saben hacer, quiero que se la pasen bien y jueguen no por ganar, sino por divertirse.

- !Esooooo Harryyyyy! – Gritaba George.

- ¡Por eso eres el capitaaaaaán! – le amenizaba su gemelo haciendo a todos reír.

Luego de repasar las tácticas que tenían y las movidas que harían, los siete salieron de los vestidores hacia el verde césped que los esperaba. Al mismo tiempo salía el equipo de Slytherin del lado opuesto del campo, todo el estadio rugió en gritos y aplausos al ver a los dos equipos caminar sobre el césped con sus escobas al lado.

- Ya conocen las reglas – dijo el arbitro que tenia a ambos lados a los capitanes de los dos equipos – capitanes, dense las manos.

- Suerte Malfoy.

- Tú la necesitaras más que yo Potter – le dijo sonriendo mientas montaban sus escobas y comenzaba el partido.

- ¡_Y allá van damas y caballeros!_ – narraba Lee Jordan, mientras Luna hacia lo mismo en el campo contrario – ¡_Potter contra Malfoy como en los viejos tiempos!_

- _¡Jordan! _– le recrimino la directora.

- _¡Y acá damas y caballeros, la directora McGonagoll, como los viejos tiempos, impidiendo que su servidor narre el partido como se debe!_ – el estadio entero rió incluyendo a McGonagoll, mientras los jugadores tomaban sus posiciones.

Los dos partidos habían sido muy reñidos, todos los equipos tenían mucho que dar. En el estadio A habían quedado: Ravenclaw 230 y Hufflepuff 470; mientras que Gryffindor le había ganado a Slytherin por muy poco, 450 a 430. Los partidos de esa tarde habían sido igual de reñidos, esta vez Slytherin le había ganado a Ravenclaw por 100 puntos mientras que Gryffindor le había ganado a Hufflepuff en los primeros diez minutos de partido.

Harry decía que había sido tan solo suerte que la snitch no hubiera volado muy lejos de donde la soltaron, pero la verdad era que era muy bueno en lo que hacia. Todo parecia indicar que la final seria Gryffindor contra Slytherin y asi fue. El viernes por la tarde se dieron los resultados. Ravenclaw quedo en cuarto lugar seguido por Hufflepuff en tercero y en la final del domingo por la tarde se decidiría si ganarían los _Leones _o las_ Serpientes._

La noche del sábado Draco no podía dormir, estar de nuevo en las mazmorras de Slytherin le traía malos recuerdos, sin embargo por orgullo no se cambiaba a la torre de Gryffindor. Se acerco a la ventana de la sala común viendo la luna y estrellas, mientas pensaba en como había cambiado su vida en tan poco tiempo. Perdió la noción del tiempo y espacio mientas soñaba despierto hasta que una sombra que se movía sigilosa entre los árboles hacia el bosque perdido lo hizo salir de su somnolencia. Agudizo la vista pero solo puedo distinguir a una figura pequeña. _Algo no andaba bien_. Tomo su varita y salio de sala común hacia los jardines del castillo en busca de _esa_ _sombra._

Pasó los invernaderos y la cabaña de Hagrid, se adentro lentamente en el bosque, tratando se seguir el rastro de la sombra que había visto antes. Algo dentro de si le decía que las cosas no marchaban bien. Se adentro un poco más hasta ver a la figura que seguía unirse a otras dos más que habían salido de la nada en esos instantes. Draco no necesito ver más para saber lo que sucedía, toda la sangre de su cuerpo se helo al entenderlo.

- Con que tenemos compañía… – dijo una de las sombras – me alegra que hayas venido a saludar Malfoy.

_- Snape…_

- Va, dejémonos de formalidades Draco – le dijo Snape dejándose ver entre las sombras de los árboles. Tenia el mismo cabello grasoso y negro como la noche y su nariz ganchuda combinaba a la perfección con los ojos amarillentos que tenia, estaba demacrado pero aun asi se veía fuerte – llámame_ Severus…_

- ¿Qué hace acá?

- ¿Tú que crees? – le dijo con ironía - No vine precisamente a ver como dejas que Potter coja todas la snitch en tus narices – mientras hablaba Draco contenía la respiración, _no lo quería creer pero el final había llegado_ – ¿Recuerdas el trabajo que te encargue¿Lo recuerdas¡O hago que lo recuerdes! – le amenazo levantando su varita al ver que no había respuesta por parte del rubio.

- ¡Si! Lo recuerdo – le dijo molesto – Sus amenazas están de más, bien sabe que haré lo que me diga.

- Bien, asi me gusta, repasémoslo todo de nuevo ya que estamos juntos. Cecille muy hábilmente logro encantar al idiota de Weasley para que organizara este campeonato sin que él se diera cuenta de nada, el muy estupido. Gracias a ti - dijo hablándole a Cecille – ese idiota ha traído a Harry hasta donde yo quería, has realizado tu trabajo de una manera excelente y limpia como siempre – la adulo mientras ella sonreía.

- Asi que eso tenías entre manos. Ese era tu empeño de hacer siempre tú las comidas – le dijo Draco tratando de sonar alegre por lo que oía, aunque se sentía inútil de no haberlo visto antes.

- Muy hábil ¿No cielo? – le contesto Cecille mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

- Ahora Draco, acá es donde entras tú – prosiguió Snape - te has ganado bien la confianza de ese estupido de Potter y de todos los demás aunque… hay una persona de más ¿Quién es ese que viene con ellos?

- Un medimago del hospital de la Weasley – le contesto Cecille – no nos traerá problemas es un idiota, lo conocí en Italia, tuve el placer de matar a su hermano... – dijo sonriendo como si recordara un premio que había ganado.

- Entonces no será un problema – contesto sin detenerse por saber mas sobre Gianfranco - ¿Cómo estamos con los viejos Weasley?

- Ya me encargue que hubiera un problema con los muggles y asi el viejo se irá a ver que sucedió – contesto Cecille mientras la cabeza de Draco daba vueltas _¿A que horas hacia todo eso si la tenia a su lado siempre? -_ Y si los conozco, la gorda se irá con él, dejándonos cada vez más limpio el camino hacia nuestro destino.

- Perfecto Barnickel, vez Draco, todo lo que un poco de pasión logra hacer ¡Quiero esa misma pasión en ti! Debes hacer que Potter venga al bosque prohibido mañana en donde le tendremos una_… bienvenida,_ propia de alguien de su talla – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente mientras Peter sonreía tras él de forma entupida mostrando todos los dientes podridos que tenia – Petegrew, será el encargado del comité de bienvenida Draco, debes hacer que venga solo y no sospeche nada y no me importa como pero has que él ataque primero…

- Y si esta acompañado de los demás ¿Qué?

- No pienso responder a una pregunta tan estupida como esa, piensa como le harás pero lo traes ¡Solo! – Le grito Snape continuando hacia Cecille - Barnickel, ya sabes cual es tu parte, no me decepciones – le dijo dejando a Draco inquieto. Había algo más que no le decían, después de todo Peter era estupido, pero no tanto como para que le ordenaran que fuera atacado sin dudarlo, sin piedad, como lo haría Harry al verlo y aun asi se quedara sin hacer nada, ni un solo reclamo o llanto como acostumbra_… algo le ocultaban…_

- ¿Asi de fácil¿Solo lo traigo? – pregunto Draco sonando casual tratando de sacar un poco más de información.

- ¿Te parece poco? – le recriminó Cecille.

- ¡Lo que yo piense que ti no te incumbe Barnickel!

- ¿Asi¡Pues te he estado vigilado Draco y mucho!

- ¡Aléjate de mi de una buena vez o sino…!

- ¡Silencio los dos! – Les grito Snape maldiciéndolos sin que se dieran, cuando tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, los dos ya estaban tirados en el suelo a un par de metros de él – ¡Parecen un par de críos estúpidos! Ahora… Draco… – continuo tranquilizando su voz, mientras el rubio se ponía de pie al mismo tiempo que Peter corría a ayudar a Cecille – ¿Es verdad lo que me ha dicho Cecille¿Estas acaso en medio de un dilema? – dijo caminado hacía el rubio, utilizando ese tono de voz de superioridad que solía usar en el colegio con Potter – ¿De que lado estas Draco?

- No se de que me habla – dijo dándose la vuelta para regresar al castillo.

- ¡No te atrevas a dejarme con la palabra en la boca! – Le grito mientras medio lo hacia regresar frente a él con un hechizo - Ya una vez arriesgué mi vida por ti, quiero que sepas que NO lo volveré a hacer, esta vez yo mismo te matare si con eso me salgo con la mía. Asi que piensalo bien Draco y dime ¡De una maldita vez de que lado estas! Asi de simple ¡Estas o no conmigo!

- Estoy del lado en el que siempre he estado – le dijo mientras Cecille y Peter sonreían tras Snape – del de ustedes…

Draco volvio media hora mas tarde a su habitación, estaba sudando frío, sabia que todo estaba cerca, que el fin ya estaba cerca, caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación antes de pararse por el ruido de la puerta, alguien le tocaba.

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo al ver que era Cecille quien estaba del otro lado del marco.

- Mañana todo acabara Draco – le dijo entrando a la habitación del rubio.

- ¿Y? – pregunto indiferente mientras le daba la espalda.

- Serás libre al fin de esos molestos _amigos_ tuyos y la idiota de Amelia – hablaba mientras cerraba mágicamente la puerta y lo abrazaba por la espalda, Draco se dio vuelta para verla de frente, _era imposible no caer ante esos ojos azules_, pero sabia lo que ella era y esos ojos ya no le eran por nada sensuales - ¿Por qué no comenzamos a celebrar desde ahora? – dijo con voz seductora mientras desabotonaba poco a poco la camisa de Draco, que no ponía objeción alguna.

Draco tomo entre sus manos el bello rostro de Cecille y la besó con tanta furia haciendo que les dolieran los labios. La tomó por la cintura despojándola tan rápido y sin el menos cuidado posible de la ropa mientras la conducía a la cama. Cecille estaba impresionada por la reacción de Draco, aunque no ponía ninguna objeción, disfrutaba de todo lo que estaba pasando y no tardó más de dos segundos en corresponderle a Draco con la misma pasión y furia que el tenía.

- Tienes razón – le dijo tirandola a la cama con la menor suavidad posible - _Ya mañana todo llegara a su fin…

* * *

**N/A: bueno...uff...jeje creo q ya al menos la incognita de quien era la sombra esta resuelta... ahora solo falta q descubran:**_

**¿q le ocultan a draco¿y acaso este regresara con cecille y dejara a amelia¿q es lo q le sucedera a harry en el comite de "bienvenida"¿y cual es la parte del trabajo q tiene q hacer cecille? **

**y lo mas importante!!! **

**¿quien ganara el torneo? hahahaha no me digan q este cap no merece varios rr's!!! por favoooor! ademas ahora el final esta cada vez mas cercaaa! uuuuu! ajjajaja**

**bueno lectores queridos...FELIZ DIA DEL CARIÑO!!! aunq sea atrazado jeje**

**un beso a todos!!!**

**jamesandmolly**


	28. 28 el principio del fin SEGUNDA PARTE

_**N/A: hola todos!!**_

_**lo se lo se...tarde mil años en volver pero...este...no tengo excusas jeje bueno...por lo q he visto les ha gustado el giro q tiene el fic ahora...ya se va a terminar TT pero aun faltan algunso caps... bueno los veo al final!! **_

**

* * *

**

**28. El principio del fin**

**Segunda Parte**

Era un día maravilloso, toda la semana había habido un buen tiempo pero ese día era excepcional. Ni una sola nube sobre el cielo que era de un color celeste impresionante. El aire era puro y refrescante, mientras los suaves rayos de sol caían sobre todo y todos dándoles un aura especial. Le habían informado al señor Weasley de un _disturbio_ que había ocurrido con unos muggles y tenia que regresar a ver que sucedía, la señora Weasley fue con él, _como bien supuso Cecille_. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Gianfranco y Amelia estaban sentados a las orillas del lado charlando cerca de un frondoso árbol que les daba sombra.

- Vaya, que carita la que traes – le dijo Harry a Draco al verlo llegar hacia ellos. La verdad si tenía mala cara, además de un par de ojeras que casi machucaba al caminar; su rostro estaba más pálido de lo usual y sus ojos grises parecían haber perdido todo rastro de vida.

- No dormí bien, es todo – le contesto secamente mientras los saludaba y evitaba el beso de Amelia en los labios y se lo daba en la mejilla.

- ¿Nervioso por el partido Malfoy? – pregunto Ron sonriendo. Ese día se jugaría la final de ese partido, Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Seria a las cinco de la tarde en el campo de Hogwarts, el otro campo que habían instalado provisoriamente ya había sido desmontado.

- Creo… – dijo vagamente sin quitarle la mirada al bosque prohibido.

- Al parecer no solo tu tuviste problemas para dormir – dijo Amelia al ver a Cecille que los saludaba desde un balcón en el segundo piso.

- Sigo pensando que la he visto en alguna parte – dijo Gianfranco viendo el balcón donde antes estaba Cecille - ¿De donde me dijeron que era?

- De Escocia – le contesto Hermione.

- ¿No saben si ha ido a Italia alguna vez?

- Lo dudo – le respondió Harry – jamás nos ha mencionado nada.

En segundos Cecille salía del castillo y caminaba hacia ellos, traía unas ojeras peores a las de Draco, aunque a diferencia de este, ella parecia haber despertado de un muy buen humor.

- ¡Hola a todos! – Saludó contenta – que buen día no lo creen– dijo sentándose frente a Draco, al lado de Hermione.

- ¿Tampoco dormiste bien? – pregunto Ginny.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Contesto con esa sonrisa en los labios que enfermaba a Draco – dormí de maravilla.

- Es que tienes unas ojeras que parecerá que no lo hubieras hecho.

- A eso… es que algo me entretuvo en la noche, me dormí ya en la madrugada, pero dormí bien – dijo volteando a ver a Draco quien se veía muy interesado en las ondas de agua del lago.

Todos charlaban sobre esa semana en Hogwarts y como seria el partido de esa tarde, Draco parecia ausente en la conversación, veía constantemente al bosque y a Cecille, luego al bosque y de nuevo a Cecille. Ella hablaba, reía y bromeaba como si no tuviera nada que ocultar, como si nada estuviera pasando, disfrazando su malicia con inocencia.

_¿Cómo podía hacerlo? _

_¿Cómo podía reír y hablar con las personas que esa misma tarde entregaría a un cruel destino? _

_¿Cómo podía parecer tan natural sabiendo que a pocas horas… debían… hacerlo?_

- ¿Es mi imaginación o cada vez que te veo estas mas grande? – dijo tocando el vientre de Hermione.

- Si, yo tambien lo creo – le contesto riendo.

- Ya te falta poco ¿_certo_? – pregunto Gianfranco.

- Si, esperamos que nazca en los próximos días.

- Vaya, has de estar muy emocionada – le dijo Cecille.

- Mucho, aunque tambien muy nerviosa.

- Descuida todo te ira bien – le dijo sonriendo – _media vez hoy no te interpongas - _pensaba_ - no habrá por que lastimarte… tanto…_

- Gracias, eso espero, he esperado a este angelito mucho tiempo.

- Ni deberías de hacer bajado del cuarto, es más ni hubieras viajado hasta acá menos en estos días – le regaño su esposo – estas a menos de diez días de dar a luz y tu aun sigues actuando como si no estuvieras embarazada.

- Si lo se – todos la miraron sorprendida _¿Había Hermione Granger aceptado haberse equivocado? _– pero sabes muy bien que eso de estar encerrada en un cuarto todo el día a mi no me va, este pequeñín esta a salvo conmigo y mira que día tan maravilloso ¿Qué me podría pasar?

Cuan equivocada estaba Hermione, si tan solo supiera que ese día cambiaría el rumbo de su vida para siempre…

---------

La comida para todos fue tranquila, nada fuera de lo común, un discurso de agradecimiento de McGonagall a los ex alumnos que habían asistido y unas felicitaciones por su buen desempeño atlético y claro les recordaba a los alumnos que el lunes próximo reiniciaban las clases como de costumbre.

Ron devoraba como siempre todo lo que aparecía sobre la mesa de Gryffindor mientras Ginny y Harry lo veían sonrientes, Hermione charlaba con unas alumnas de séptimo años a las cuales les había dado un par de veces clases de aritmancia, les explicaba algo que no les había quedado claro y les daba algunos consejos para los exámenes, eran digamos… igual, de _aplicadas_ de ella.

Todos comían, hablaban y se la pasaban de maravilla a excepción de un rubio en la mesa de Slytherin el cual no lograba tragar nada. Amelia charlaba con algunos jugadores del equipo de Slytherin. Cecille por otra parte hablaba con Gianfranco, lo había convencido a sentarse a su lado en la mesa de Slytherin, le había dicho que tenia miles de preguntas que hacerle sobre como era Italia.

- Y la _quieza di San Antonio di Padua_, es bellísima, solía ir con mi familia en el invierno.

- Vaya, suena maravilloso, algún día debo ir a verla.

- ¿Nunca has ido a Italia?

- No, nunca, aunque me gustaría mucho – le mentía sonriendo. A Draco, cada minuto que pasaba fingiendo una risa junto a ellos era un minuto que estaba más cerca de entregarlos a las fauces del lobo. _Si tan solo les pudiera avisar de algún modo._ Pero sabía que seria peor, les iría mucho peor si les avisaba, Snape no era por nada estupido y si de algo estaba segur Draco es que tenía un As entre sus cartas que no jugaría a no ser que fuera sumamente necesario. Faltaban dos horas para el partido final, Draco se había alejado del grupo apelando que necesitaba pensar unas tácticas para el juego.

- No te la pondré tan fácil Potter.

- Descuida Malfoy, ni yo – le dijo Harry estrechándole la mano mientras Draco le daba la espalda y se dirigía a los pasillos del castillo.

Camino hasta perder la noción del tiempo y espacio; recapitulaba una y otra vez como había llegado hasta ese momento y situación en su vida, estaba entre la espada y la pared y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

_O tal vez si…_

Había permanecido por más de una hora en un aula vacía cerca de las mazmorras, era domingo asi que no se preocupaba por la interrupción de algún alumno. Caminaba de un lado a otro entre las frías y húmedas paredes de piedra. Recordaba sus años de Hogwarts, la calidad de vida que tubo mientras vivía su padre, el destino que había tenido su madre, las noches de desvelos cuidando a algún compañero mortífago que el _Señor Oscuro_ había maldecido por haberle fallado o por simple diversión. Recordaba la primera vez que había visto a Amelia y la vez que conoció a Cecille…

- Cecille… - dijo con nostalgia viajando a su pasado.

Ella era de las favoritas de Voldemort, Draco estaba seguro que lo que mas le satisfacía _al Señor Oscuro _de Cecille era su carácter moldeable, aunque firme y su espíritu inquebrantable. Adema de sus nervios de hierro, mientras estaba con el _Señor Oscuro_ había visto a cientos morir a manos de _él,_ por no cumplir lo que les ordenaba, pero nunca había visto que castigara a Cecille, ni una sola vez.

Si Voldemort le ordenaba que mintiera, Cecille era capaz que hasta el propio ministro le creyera, si le mandaba ser cruel lo hacia como nadie mas podía, siempre con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras veía caer a sus victimas, si se le ordenaba engañar a alguien para obtener algo a cambio, era capaz de llevarlo hasta a la cama solo por conseguir lo que necesitaba y si le ordenaba matar… no le temblaba el pulso y lo hacia a la primera oportunidad que tuviera sin parpadear.

A Draco le había atraído desde la primera vez que le había visto, buen cuerpo, hermosas facciones, un carácter inquebrantable y una fuerza interna que muchos desearían tener. Mortífago o no seguía siendo hombre y ella… una mujer muy atractiva.

Poco a poco se fueron enredando los dos en ese mismo juego de seducción, era un ballet que solo ellos sabían bailar, ninguno de ellos temía ocultar lo que pensaba o hacia, llegaron a ser muy buenos confidentes aunque como todo buen mortífago habían cosas que no se comentaban o que se ocultaban, siempre para tener un As bajo la manga que jugar en el momento que tuvieran que salvar sus propias vidas.

Estuvieron en varias ocasiones juntos por las noches, sin tener una relación establecida, no la necesitaban, lo consideraban estupido; ¿Para que atarse a alguien? Consideraban mejor solo tener una alternativa a la cual recurrir tras un día pesado.

Cecille hacia lo que quería cuando quisiera y con quien quisiera y Draco no tenia ningún derecho a reclamarle nada, a pesar de todo, él tambien hacia lo que le placía sin decirle nada, aun asi siempre volvían a estar juntos.

Las veces que les había tocado trabajar juntos, lo habían hecho muy bien, ambos podían actuar sin que sus sentimientos se interpusieran y hacer hasta lo inimaginable por complacer a su _Señor_; todo hasta que Draco se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo a su alrededor y claro, conoció a Amelia, una linda muchacha que parecia ingenua a simple vista pero al conocerla a fondo, era una inteligente y hermosa mujer, además de eso, muy simpática, que le ayudo a ver la realidad que le rodeaba.

Todos esos recuerdos y más volaban en la cabeza de Draco mientras desgastaba la piedra bajo sus pies andando y viniendo de un lado a otro de la habitación. Estaba apoyado en la piedra mientras la puerta tras él se abría, no se preocupó por voltear a ver quien era, reconocía esas pisadas donde fuera.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Por qué la hostilidad? – le dijo Cecille sentándose en la mesa de un escritorio, cruzando insinuativamente la pierna, dejando al descubierto mas piel tras la falda negra que llevaba.

- ¿Pretendes que te conteste?

- No se que pasa contigo ahora Draco, parece que todas esas estupideces que has estado actuando con esos idiotas te las hubieras creído.

- ¡Por favor! – Dijo volteando a verla - ¿De verdad crees que soy asi?

- No lo se, estas distinto.

- Magnifica actuación la de hoy en el comedor _"¿Nunca has ido a Italia?, No pero me gustaría" _bla bla bla – dijo imitando las voces de Cecille y Gianfranco - ¿Por qué lo martirizas haciéndole recordar su pasado?

- Porque YO creé ese pasado que tanto odia y me excita ver el dolor reflejado en sus ojos al recordar lo que le hice pasar, te digo que si hubieran matado a mi hermano frente de mi del modo en el que lo hice jamás hubiera olvidado la cara del que lo mato y el idiota no me reconoce, eso es lo que me tienta más a preguntarle y recordare ese pasado que para mi fue glorioso – finalizó riendo.

- No es… tú… - balbuceaba Draco sin encontrar palabras algunas que describieran toda la maldad encarnada que era Cecille.

- ¿No qué Draco¿Acaso tú no disfrutabas hacer lo mismo? Te digo que has cambiado.

- Tal vez seas tú la que haya cambiado – le dijo acercándose a ella, le gusta retarla y hacerla llegar hasta el limite de su paciencia, todo era parte de ese jueguito que desde siempre jugaban – no lo has pensado, vivir tantos años con Potter te pudo haber cambiado… tal vez acostarte tantas veces con él lo haya hecho.

- ¡No te atrevas! – Le grito dándole una cachetada en la mejilla haciéndolo voltear, Draco la vio con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras se sobaba la mejilla roja - ¡Jamás¡Escúchame bien Malfoy¡Jamás me acostaría con Potter! No soy capaz de llegar tan bajo, es un insulto para mí.

- Creí que no tenias limites cuando pretendías algo – le reto mientras ella se ponía de pie encolerizada.

- ¿Acaso tú los tienes? – Le susurro, conocía ese juego, era una experta en él, además hacia mucho tiempo que no lo jugaba de nuevo con Draco – te hiciste su amigo, te comprometiste con esa imbecil para que te aceptaran más rápido entre ellos, incluso los llamas por sus nombres y estas a una hora de matarlos ¿Ahora me dirás que tienes limites?

- No te metas conmigo – le dijo mientras tomaba su rostro con una de sus manos – ¡Entendiste¡De una vez por todas! Lo que yo haga a TI no te incumbe.

- Anoche no pareció importarte – dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su cuerpo, quedando a escasos milímetros de él, tan pocos que cada uno podía sentir el calor del otro - ¿Cuántas veces no te importo Draco¿Unas cinco o seis tal vez, no¿O me equivoco? – Le expuso mientras reía – Sigues siendo el mismo de antes Draco, estaba equivocada, tú jamás cambiaras, simplemente eres mejor que yo para _aparentar, engañar y traicionar… _No lo eches a perder – dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

-----

- ¡Malfoy donde estabas¡En veinte minutos es el partido y aun no estas listo!

- Descuida Weasley, no huiré – dijo dejando a Ron hablando solo en los pasillos del castillo que daban al campo de Quiddtich. Llego al vestuario de Slytherin, se cambio sin decir una sola palabra, cinco minutos después tomo su escoba y antes de salir volteo a ver a su equipo.

- Fue un gusto haber jugado con ustedes.

- _¡Bienvenidos damas y caballeros!_ – gritaba Lee Jordan tras el micrófono – E_splendido día para jugar Quiddtich ¿No lo crees asi Luna?_

_- Eso mismo digo Lee, bienvenidos todos a la final de este torneo tan emocionante, hoy veremos un duelo de titanes. _

_- Claro que si, Gryffindor contra Slytherin, serpientes contra leones, Potter contra Malfoy por última vez y acá vienen ya los equipos…_

El partido había iniciado, Draco sintió una sensación rara al estrecharle la mano a Harry antes de montar su escoba,_ no podía creer lo que iba a hacer, es más a hacerles…_

Había trascurrido ya una hora desde que había iniciado el partido y aun prometía mucho más. Los golpeadores batían a diestra y siniestra mientras los cazadores de ambos equipos se acercaban peligrosamente a los aros a cada momento. Toda la tribuna veía el juego y le gritaban a los buscadores que se apuraran a encontrar al snitch que parecía haber desaparecido del mapa.

Harry no la veía por ningún lugar, ya comenzaba a preocuparse, nunca había tardado tanto en encontrarla; Aunque lo que él no sabia era que Cecille se había escabullido hasta el deposito de bolas de Quiddtich el sábado por la noche y había hechizado la diminuta pelotilla dorada para que fuera invisible, todo era parte del plan y a menos que Potter tuviera una visión súper poderosa, jamás la vería.

Draco ya lo sabia, Snape se lo había dicho, la parte de Draco en el plan ya había iniciado, ahora debia entretenerlo un poco más mientras todos tomaban sus posiciones y se alistaban. En cuanto oyera un ruido en el bosque… _¡Pang! se oyó entre los árboles del bosque prohibido…_ debia actuar.

- ¡Hey Potter! – Le grito llegando al lado de él – ven vi la snitch por acá - dijo señalando hacia el bosque.

- ¿Qué haces Draco¿Me estas entregando el juego?

- Claro que no, solo es una ayudadita para emparejar las cosas.

- Seria trampa.

- Nada de eso, diremos que los dos la atrapamos al mismo tiempo mientras nadie nos ve.

- No lo se Draco… - le dijo mientras lo pensaba un poco.

- ¡Vamos Potter! No te pongas moralista y ético conmigo ahora, que no vez que ya no siento _las joyas_ _de la familia_ de estar sobre la escoba tanto tiempo – dijo viento hacia su entrepierna, tratando de convencer a Harry que había soltado una carcajada - Asi los dos ganaremos, asi todos ganaremos – Harry sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza - debemos hacerlo parecer real, vuela rápido a mi lado sin rebasarme – dijo mientras comenzaba a volar alto, alto y más alto con Harry tras él.

- _¡Al parecer los buscadores y capitanes de ambos equipos al fin han visto la snitch dorara! _– gritaba Lee haciendo que todo el estadio rugiera.

- _Asi parece Lee¡Pero que veo¡Se están saliendo del campo!_ – Dijo Luna mientras el estadio entero veía como ambos volaban hacia el bosque prohibido - _¿Eso esta permitido?_

_- Al parecer si lo esta, el arbitro no ha intervenido el partido…_

- Algo anda mal...

- ¿Qué dices Amelia?

- Algo anda mal Hermione, lo presiento.

- No creo, no pue… - pero se quedo a medio hablar cuando oyeron un estruendo proveniente del bosque seguido de un ligero temblor del suelo - ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! – pregunto tras sentir otro temblor.

- _Mantengan la calma_– decía Luna.

- T_odos los alumnos entren en orden al castillo de inmediato – _decía Lee mientras todos los estudiantes entre gritos y tropezones salían del estadio y los jugadores bajaban de sus escobas, el cielo repentinamente se había tornado mas oscuro, colmado de nueves que prometían una gran tormenta y esas sacudidas en la tierra que eran cada vez más fuertes.

- Iré a ver que sucede.

- Yo tambien iré – dijo Hermione mientras se ponía de pie con mucho problema.

- Y yo – le dijo Gianfranco.

- No ustedes no, Cecille, Gianfranco, quédense con Hermione en el castillo, yo iré – ordeno Amelia tratando de no caer de las gradas mientras bajaba del estadio.

- No te preocupes Amelia – le grito Cecille – yo cuidare ella… Ven vamos – le dijo tomándola de la mano, al desaparecer Amelia tras las puertas del castillo, mezclándose entre la multitud dejando a Gianfranco atrás.

- ¿A donde vamos¿Cecille¿A dónde me llevas? – pregunto Hermione mientras caminaba, mejor dicho, la hacían caminar, hacia una explanada de los jardines.

- Debia tráete acá – le dijo – aunque tu debiste quedarte en el castillo – dijo viendo a Gianfranco que llegaba en ese momento corriendo hacia ellas.

- ¿Qué… sucede? – Dijo recobrando el aliento - ¿Por qué… por qué corriste con Hermione… hasta acá?

- Un momento Gianfranco – le calló Hermione - ¿Debías traerme acá Cecille? – pregunto sin entender lo que sucedía, recordando lo que había dicho Cecille.

- Claro, Draco asi lo dijo – contesto con desenvoltura.

- ¿Draco¿Cómo lo sabes? – le reto Gianfranco viéndola detenidamente a los ojos _¿Dónde los había visto antes?_

- ¡Lo se y punto! – le grito.

Gianfranco y Hermione se quedaron helados al ver los ojos que tenia ahora, eran distintos, tenia una mirada asesina que espantaría a cualquiera, la dulzura e ingenuidad que solían tener se habían borrado dándole paso a sus verdaderos ojos dejándolos sin aire y sintiéndose cada vez mas vulnerables.

- ¿Quién eres? – le pregunto Hermione poniendo instintivamente una mano sobre su abdomen.

- Alguien que nunca deseaste conocer ¡Torpe! – le grito al mismo tiempo que sacaba su varita y le apuntaba con ella…

* * *

**N/A: bueno... y q tal esta? jeje espero q les aya gustado como va y por como se quedo no les dare adelantos, sino sera muy facil q adivinen q sucedera ahora... bueno mil gracias a los rr's!!! tengan por seguro q los lei todos y cada uno de ellos!!!! **

**espero lograr actualizar mas rapido ahora... **

**rian, sueñen, viva...!!**

**jamesandmolly**


	29. 29 No los vendí

**N/A: hola a todos!! pues si lo siento...me tarde miles en acutalizar pero no he tenido nada de tiempo libre y mañana entro en finales pero aun asi logre subirles esta cap...espero q les guste...los veo al fnal!! **

**

* * *

**

**29. No los vendí**

Harry volaba tras de Draco adelantándose cada vez mas en el bosque prohibido, el moreno veía todo de un modo distinto, el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, ya no oía los gritos del estadio ni las narraciones de Lee y Luna; se sentía incomodo estando allí, algo dentro de si le decía que no debia estar en ese momento en el bosque, veía a Draco volar delante de él y no podía evitar preguntarse _¿Será posible que…?_

- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – pregunto deteniendo su vuelo al oír un estruendo cerca de ellos.

- ¿Que fue qué? – pregunto Draco como si nada hubiese pasado.

- ¡No juegues conmigo Draco! Algo se escuchó acá cerca, mejor deberíamos volver.

- ¡Volver! Claro que no ¿Y regresar con las manos vacías al estadio? No Potter, no lo creo… estás paranoico.

- No se tú Draco, pero a mi no me esta gustando esto.

- ¿Asustado acaso Potter? – dijo riendo.

- No me parece gracioso, regres… - pero no pudo terminar lo que decía por otro estruendo más que se escuchó al mismo tiempo que un árbol enorme caía al suelo haciéndolo temblar - ¡No me digas que eso tampoco fue nada! – grito mientras bajaba de su escoba.

Esto no andaba nada bien, además Harry ya no sabia si podía o no confiar en Draco, algo lo traía inquieto desde un buen tiempo acá; Harry no necesitaba ser Merlín para saber que Malfoy tenia algo que lo incomodaba y mantenía dubitativo, además estaba esa pelea que Ginny le había dicho que había oído entre Amelia y Draco en la casa de los gritos; luego las preguntas retóricas que le hizo en la madriguera sobre su pasado y si lo que hacia era correcto y no se arrepentía de nada. Tambien estaba el hecho que ahora le llamaba por su apellido y ya no más por su nombre, como si le hubiera perdido confianza, las caminatas solitarias que hacia, sin mencionar su extraña relación con Cecille…

_Dra__co Malfoy no era el mismo, Harry lo sabía y no podía evitar preguntarse si le ocultaba o tramaba algo…_

- _Pero si es nuestro viejo amigo _Harry Potter – oyó Harry que lo llamaba alguien arrastrando las palabras de su boca mientras el suelo temblaba una vez más.

- ¿Quién esta allí? – preguntó tirando su escoba al piso.

- ¡No! – Le grito Draco tomando la mano de Harry al ver que este quería sacar su varita de su capa – ¡No lo hagas!

- ¿Qué dices¡Suéltame! – Dijo antes de que un rayo de luz morada rozara la corteza del árbol cerca de los dos – No lo puedo creer… _Peter Pettigrew…_ – dijo al ver una rechoncha y diminuta figura saliendo detrás de los árboles a un par de metros de ellos. Era la misma figura que había visto la noche que Sirius había regresado, todos esos sentimientos de odio hacia él volvieron a invadir su cuerpo, al recordar que había vendido a su padre, a sus mejores amigos ¡A sus únicos amigos! Además que por su culpa Sirius había pagado por un delito que no había cometido y seguía culpándolo de la muerte de su padrino. Sin mencionar que él había ayudado al señor oscuro a regresar de entre las sombras en su cuarto año. Harry no podia creer que lo tenia en frente de nuevo, en un segundo, sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera reaccionar otro rayo morado caía a escasos centímetros de ellos derribando uno de los árboles cercanos.

- Vamos – dijo Draco corriendo mientras empujaba a Harry que no terminaba de entender lo que sucedía pero que estaba formulando una clara idea del escenario en su mente.

- ¿Qué es todo esto?

- No hay tiempo Potter – le contesto secamente mientras esquivaban los rayos mas que se acercaban cada vez mas – Pronto acá - señalo un agujero en un enorme árbol caído.

- ¡Que diablos…! – trato de gritar Harry ante que Draco lo empujara al orificio y le tapara la boca con las manos.

- _Sal de tu escondite, Potter_ – podían escuchar que decía Peter cerca de ellos – _No podrás ocultarte por mucho tiempo… Vaya Malfoy, que buen trabajo has hecho_ – Draco contenía la respiración esperando que Peter no hablara de más, mientras Harry luchaba por zafarse de entre sus brazos - _Y yo que creí que nos ibas a traicionar de nuevo, al parecer me equivoqué ¡Ya sal de donde estés escondido Potter! Y tu Malfoy deberías de estar con Barnickel._

- ¡Es una trampa! – dijo Harry al sacarse de las manos de Draco, tratando de no levantar mucho la voz para no ser descubiertos – Me tendiste una trampa, después de todo Draco… ¿Cómo pudiste?

- Ahora no Potter, escúchame – le susurro, hablando rápidamente antes que Peter los encontrara - Me tendieron a mi tambien una trampa, hagas lo que hagas no trates de detener a Pettigrew, no le lances ningún hechizo ni intentes nada.

- ¿Por qué creerte ahora? Me has vendido _Malfoy. _– le dijo secamente con la misma voz que solía utilizar en la escuela con él, ahora había perdido toda esperanza de un buen Draco, y la idea del Malfoy de Hogwarts regresaba a su mente.

- Potter escúchame bien, eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que NO debes atacar a Pettigrew, hagas lo que hagas ¡NO lo ataques! Saldré por la derecha y tú a la izquierda, trataré de entretener a Peter lo suficiente para que encuentres a Barnickel y la detengas.

- ¿Cecille…?

- Ella esta tambien en esto, no hay tiempo de explicaciones Potter ¡Vete!

* * *

Amelia corría escalones abajo del estadio lo más rápido que podía evitando no ser arrastrada por todos los demás que bajaban corriendo los escalones presas del pánico de los continuos estallidos y las sacudidas que se llevaban a cada momento.

- _¡Descuida Amelia, yo cuidare de ella!_ – escuchó decir a Cecille mientras llegaba al final de las gradas.

Algo andaba mal, lo sabia, debía encontrar a Harry a como diera lugar, no entendía porqué pero algo le decía que corría peligro y debia estar con él; aunque tenía inquieto el corazón, sentía que no debía "_Al menos Cecille y Gianfranco están con ella…" _pensó mientras corría hacia el castillo. Se detuvo al llegar al gran comedir, veía a todos lados tratando de saber para donde ir, al fin vio una puerta abierta que daba a los jardines, corrió hacia ellos mientras pensaba donde diablos podían estar Draco y Harry.

Vio el bosque prohibido a unos cincuenta metros de ella cuando otro estruendo hacia volar a miles de pájaros dentro de él; no necesitó más para saber que allí se originaba todo ese alboroto que había suscitado de la nada. Corrió hacia el bosque, ya dentro de él caminaba con cautela, con su varita alzada mientras su corazón latía más y más fuerte a cada paso que daba dentro del bosque.

- …_Harry Potter_ – oyó que alguien decía a lo lejos, se escondido tras unos matorrales desde donde pudo ver a Peter Pettigrew que parecia buscar algo. De inmediato supo que era a Harry a quien buscaba ¿Pero dónde estaba¿Y dónde estaba Draco? Vio sus escobas tiradas cerca de un árbol quemado por un hechizo, claro que se preocupo, pero luego los buscaría… ahora debia concentrarse en Pettigrew; lo tenia en la mira, un hechizo y seria de ella…

Levanto su varita pero… ¡No! Vio a Draco y Harry correr mientras Peter los seguía evitando que pudiera hechizarlo. Camino detrás de colagusano, procurando no ser vista mientras seguía a Draco y Harry. Ya cerca de Peter, vio como Draco y Harry salían de detrás de un enorme árbol tirado al suelo.

- ¡Harry!

* * *

- No confío en ti, me vendiste Malfoy ¡Me entregaste a ellos!

- No hagas esto ahora Potter, no hay tiempo.

_- __¡Harry!_ – oyeron los dos que alguien gritaba detrás de ellos, ambos voltearon a ver y vieron a Peter con su varita en alto apuntando a Harry y a Amelia tras de él apuntándole.

- ¡No! – Grito Draco al ver que Peter le apuntaba a Amelia - ¡Ella no Pettigrew!

- No hay tiempo Malfoy – le dijo mostrando cada uno de sus amarillentos dientes – tu juguetito se ha metido en lo que no debía.

- ¿Qué sucede Draco? – pregunto Amelia sin dejar de ver a Peter, temerosa de la respuesta que su prometido le pudiera dar.

- ¡Nos tendió una trampa! – Gruño Harry apuntando con su varita a Draco – ¡Este traidor nos tendió una trampa! – Amelia sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos dentro de ella. No podia ser que Draco… su Draco les hubiera hecho eso, había cambiado, él era distinto…él…él… Ya habría tiempo luego para llorar, ahora debia detenerlos.

- ¡Déjala Pettigrew! – Seguía gritando Draco señalando con su varita a Peter – déjala o…

- ¿O qué Malfoy? Sabes que no puedes tocarme. ¡Ya deberías de estar con Barnickel!

- ¿Cecille? - Pregunto atónita Amelia.

- ¡Oh si¿No lo sabias? Ella y tu amado Draco son los responsables de esto – contesto Peter sonriendo de una forma asquerosa. Draco bajo su varita y comenzó a caminar, tratando de ganar tiempo con Pettigrew y salvar el poco honor que le quedaba.

- ¡Huyes cobarde! – Le grito Amelia trancando de contener toda la ira, odio, rencor y dolor que sentía - ¡Terminaste ya tu parte del trabajo no¡Nos entregaste, maldito mentiroso! – Draco volteo lentamente viendo lo que mas temía, el odio en los ojos de Amelia que se mezclaban con las lágrimas que trataba de retener - Y yo que te creí que habías cambiado ¡Que tonta fui al creer en ti!

- Recuerda lo que te dije Potter – dijo antes de guardar su varita, su voz parecia muerta, y asi era, estaba muerto por dentro, el odio que vio en los ojos de Amelia lo destruyó y sus palabras terminaron de acabar todo rastro de vida dentro de él, volteo a ver a Peter aparentando la mayor serenidad posible, sabia que si hacia o decía algo fuera de lugar Pettigrew les haría daño y era lo que menos quería – ¿Dónde esta Barnickel?

- Cerca de las explanadas – le contesto dándole la espaldada a Amelia. Ella en ese momento tomo su varita y ataco a Peter desprevenido descargando en él toda la cólera y amargura que sentía.

- ¡No! – grito Draco mientras se interponía entre Peter y el Rayo rojo que salía de la varita de Amelia. El rayo le dio de golpe en el pecho haciéndolo volar varios metros hacia un árbol cayendo al suelo casi inconsciente, mientras Peter, como toda una rata, huía hacia los jardines del colegio.

- No, Draco ¡No! – decía Amelia mientras corría hacia donde Draco estaba tirado.

- Suéltalo Amelia, es un traidor – grito Harry tomándola por el brazo para evitar que lo tocara.

- No debían… atacarlo – susurro Draco recobrado el aliento. Sosteniéndose de la corteza del árbol con el que había chocado se puso de pie lentamente inclinado hacia su costado, sin poder verlos a los ojos – Pettigrew estaba hechizado, él… él solo debía… esperar que Harry lo atacara y… asi caerías para… para llevarte frente a él – termino de decir con gran dificultad, tenia una pequeña cortada del lado derecho donde le había dado el hechizo de Amelia, le dolía muchísimo, le ardía, sentía que le quemaba, pero nada comparado con el dolor que sentía al ver los ojos de Amelia.

- ¿Él¿Quién es él? – pregunto Amelia a un par de pasos de Draco.

- _Snap_e – dijo mientras los labios de Harry palidecían.

- No, no puede ser.

- ¡Ah pero que necio! Si te digo que es Snape, Severus Snape, Potter.

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto Draco¿Cómo pudiste verme a la cara todos estos días¿Cómo pudiste pedirme que fuera tu esposa sabiendo que nos entregarías¡Que nos harías esto!

- No lo hice Amelia, no los entregue, debes creerme – dijo con una mueca de dolor por la cortada en su costado.

- Es muy difícil para mi creerte ahora que Pettigrew nos ataco, tú lo sabías y sobre todo Snape esta tras de nosotros y Cecille… - dijo desairada - ¿Cecille tambien?

- ¡Ella es la única que los ha engañado¡Yo no lo hice!

- ¡Pues que bien nos cuidas las espaldas! – Le grito Harry apuntándole con su varita - ¿Desde cuando Malfoy¿Desde cuando nos vendiste?

- ¡No los vendí!

- ¡Desde cuando!

- ¡Desde que regresamos a Inglaterra! – Grito sin poder evitarlo presa de la impotencia que sentía - ¡Todo me tomo por sorpresa! Deben creerme, todo esto fue después que te pedí matrimonio Amelia ¡Confíen en mi, Merlín! Me tendieron a mi tambien una trampa.

- ¿Cómo puedo volver a creer en ti Draco? – le pregunto Amelia con el alma en las manos.

- Debes hacerlo, yo sabia todo desde el principio, sabia que Snape estaba tras de ti – le dijo a Harry – me encontró en la casa de los gritos la noche que discutimos – le dijo a Amelia – esa noche me encargo lo que debia hacer.

- ¡Entregarnos!

- ¡¿Qué¡Eres imbecil o que¡No los vendí Potter¡Entiendelo!

- ¿Cómo¡¿Cómo pretendes que te creamos si todo demuestra lo contrario?!

- ¡No hay tiempo de esto ahora Potter, debemos encontrar a Barnickel!

- ¡Para que quieres ver a Cecille¿A caso la vendiste a ella tambien?

- ¡Ella se vendió sola¡No es más que una gol…!

- ¡Ya cállense los dos! – Grito Amelia en medio de Harry y Draco que si hubieran podido se mataban en ese momento - ¿Qué te dijo Snape esa noche? – le pregunto a Draco.

- ¡Vas a creerle!

- ¡Solo oiré lo que tiene que decir¿Qué te dijo Snape? – volvio a preguntar con una voz fría que hizo que Harry se tranquilizara un poco.

Mientras ella hablaba, Harry la veía dándose cuenta que había sido más traicionada que él, su prometido, el hombre que amaba y con quien pretendía compartir su vida, la había vendido. De seguro su corazón estaba roto en mil partes y ella lograba mantener la clama y hacer las preguntas justas para solucionar esto. Si ella lograba hacerlo, lo mínimo que podia hacer era controlarse para evitar partirle la cara a Draco en dos en ese momento.

- Debia encargarme de ustedes, hacerlos creer que nada sucedía, hasta que todo el plan se completara.

- ¿Se completara?

- Cecille era parte de esto desde antes que la conocieran, es una mortífaga, de las peores que hay.

- ¿Y la historia sobre su familia? – preguntaba Amelia sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

- Era mentira, todo es una mentira. Ella nació en Italia, no en Escocia y ella misma asesino a toda su familia solo para probarle al _Señor Oscuro_ su lealtad. Esa noche que la encontraron en el bosque no venia huyendo, veía simplemente actuando delante de dos de sus compañeros.

- ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

- ¡Lo se Potter y punto! Barnickel hechizo a Weasley para que organizara este torneo y asi traerlos a todos hasta Hogwarts, donde Snape los aguardaba. Él entró a Hogwarts desde los limites de los terrenos del castillo; halla la seguridad no es tan elevada como en las cercanías del castillo y como había sido profesor del colegio sabia perfectamente como entrar. Eso se suponía que era todo lo que yo sabia, pero luego me traicionaron.

- Pues hasta donde va tu cuento, no te han traicionado a ti en nada Malfoy.

- ¡Déjame que termine Potter! Snape es listo, sospechaba de mí, tambien Barnickel lo hacia, así que decidieron cambiar el plan original sin decírmelo. Uno en el que yo tambien iba a ser castigado, Snape ya no confía en mi por que ¡No los vendí¡¿Contento?! – le grito a Harry exasperado por la actitud hostil y renuente del moreno.

- ¡¿Y si te tendieron a ti tambien una trampa como es que lo sabes?! – le grito de vuelta Harry. Ahora solo hacían más a gritar, ambos tenian la respiración y el pulso muy alterado y eran capaces de lo inimaginable…

- ¡Barnickel si lo sabía!

- ¿Y ahora me dirás que ella tambien esta de nuestra parte y muy amablemente te lo contó a ti todo para que nos salvaras? – dijo Harry sarcásticamente terminando de sacar a Draco de sus casillas.

- ¡Mira si no me crees eso es tu problema! Amelia debemos encontrar a Barnickel ¡Ya!

- ¡Déjate de excusas Malfoy¡¿Por qué quieres a Cecille?!

- ¡Por que ella será la que atacara! En el nuevo plan, Pettigrew era solo un distractor mientras Snape esta allá afuera llevado a clavo su plan ¡Y yo acá como un idiota explicándoles todo¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo!

- ¡Como lo sabes!

- ¡Lo se Potter¡Con un demonio¿Vas a creer lo que digo?

- ¡No Malfoy!

- ¡Que necio que eres! Vamos Amelia, tu si me crees ¡Debemos detenerlos! – dijo dando un paso adelante esperando que lo siguiera Amelia, pero ella permanecía al lado de Harry cabizbaja - ¿Tampoco tú me crees? – le dijo un poco desilusionado, aunque no era de esperarse que de le creyera todo luego de haberles dicho que había estado en contacto con Snape sin decirle.

- ¡¿Cómo sabes lo de Cecille, Malfoy?!

- ¡Otra vez con eso Potter! Y yo que creí que eras más listo que esto ¡El tiempo pasa!

- ¡No me moveré de acá hasta que no me digas toda la verdad Malfoy!

- ¡¿Qué más quieres que te diga?!

- ¡Como jodidos te dijo Cecille que hay otro plan!

- ¡Por que habla dormida!

- ¡¿Cómo?! – pregunto Amelia adelantándosele a Harry.

- ¡Que habla dormida¡Habla dormida¡¿Felices?!

- ¡No¡¿Cómo sabes que habla dormida?!

- ¡Porque me acosté con ella anoche, para oírla hablar dormida¡¿Feliz ahora Potter?!

Sin saber ni como o cuando ya lo había dicho. Amelia pudo sentir como su corazón se caía en mil pedazos a sus pies, no le hubiera importado tanto que Draco hubiera estado hablando con Snape sin decírselo ¿Pero dormir con una mortífaga siendo su prometido? Eso no se lo podría perdonar…

- ¿Podemos…? – Dijo hablando con los ojos cerrados sintiendo la presión en el pecho del error que había cometido - ¿Podemos ir a buscar a Barnickel ahora¡O quieres quedarte acá arruinando más mi vida con tus estupidas preguntas!

Estaba molesto ¡Claro que si! Estaba enojado con Snape por haber vuelto, con Harry por haber hecho que gritara frente a Amelia que había dormido con otra mujer pero más que nada, consigo mismo por todo lo que estaba pasando y no haber tenido las agallas suficientes para detener todo esto cuando aun podia.

- ¿Dónde los encontraremos? – pregunto Harry con un tono de voz mas clamado, tras ver el dolor en los ojos de Amelia. La castaña tenia la mirada serena aunque llena de dolor, era fuerte y no se desmoronaría en estos momentos frente a todos, Harry lo sabia bien, pero tambien sabia que en unos días o en unas semanas todo el dolor que acumulaba en su pecho explotaría. Por el momento, se limitaba a contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos, mientras evitaba que vieran como temblaba de la rabia y el dolor que sentía. De pronto los tres escucharon un estruendo más grande que todos los que habían pasado ese día.

- ¿Que diablos fue eso? – pregunto Harry con su varita en alto.

- Viene de los jardines – contesto Amelia.

- ¡Haya es en donde esta Barnickel¡Ya no hay tiempo! – dijo Draco antes de salir corriendo hacia los jardines, seguido de Harry y Amelia.

* * *

_- ¿Quién eres? – le pregunto Hermione poniendo instintivamente una mano sobre su abdomen._

_- Alguien que nunca deseaste conocer ¡Imbecil! – le grito al mismo tiempo que sacaba su varita y le apuntaba con ella…_

- Baja eso Cecille – decía Gianfranco con la voz calmada mientras corría hacia Hermione – ¡Bájala Cecille por favor!

- ¡Quitate Manzini!

- Cecille – continuo hablando calmado mientras con un brazo colocaba a Hermione tras de si – tranquilízate, nada malo esta pasando, no te haremos ningún daño - Cecille lanzo una carcajada al aire en ese momento que dejo aun más aterrorizados a los dos magos que tenia frente, estaba cargada con tanta perversidad que el mismo Lucifer le hubiera temido.

- ¡Idiota! No sabes nada ¡Ninguno sabe nada! No son ustedes lo que me podrían dañar a mí, soy yo la que los voy a dañar.

- Cecille por favor – decía Hermione tras Gianfranco – ¿Qué esta sucediendo¿Por qué actúas asi?

- No lo entenderías si te lo explicara Weasley, tampoco quiero hacerlo, ahora permanecerás calladita y quieta mientras me encargo de este idiota…

- Tranquila Cecille, no te hemos hecho nada – dijo Gianfranco tratando de ganar un poco de tiempo a lo que venia.

- No me interesa, solo debo hacer lo que me ordenaron y tu estas de sobra… Debí haber terminado contigo años atrás junto a tu hermano cuanto pude - Gianfranco la veía atentamente a los ojos, mientras palidecía por completo, era ella… no podia ser cierto, tras tantos años la tenia de frente de nuevo…

- No… yo… no… - tartamudeaba.

- El miedo se apodera de ti – le decía con una voz sedosa disfrutando de cada gesto en el rostro de Gianfranco – recuerdas tu pasado, recuerdas haberlo visto morir, recuerdas que murió entre tus brazos, recuerdas sus ojos abiertos fijos en ti aunque ya sin vida y recuerdas que ¡Yo lo hice! – dijo llegando al éxtasis por el sufrimiento y miedo que veía en Gianfranco. Hermione no entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque estaba pálida al igual que Gianfranco; _el simple arrullo de la voz de Cecille era como un frío veneno que le congelaba por completo._

- Enzo… no… no… - seguía diciendo Gianfranco entrando casi en un estado de demencia.

- Si querido – le dijo rodeándolos – descuida, no he olvidado lo que deje a medias, aunque luego vendré a terminar lo que empecé, ahora es más importante esto, _Petrificus totalus_ – grito sin que se lo esperaran. Hermione no tubo tiempo ni de cerrar los ojos antes de sentir a sus pies el cuerpo inerte de Gianfranco.

- ¡Que has hecho! Merlín, Gianfranco, Gianfraco – decía arrodillándose a su lado – ¡Ayuda¡Ayuda!

- ¡Que te calles te he dicho! – grito y apoyando con su varita en el rostro de Hermione le ordeno que se pusiera de pie.

- ¿Qué haces Cecille?

- Algo que tenia planeado desde hacia mucho tiempo.

- No lo entiendo.

- Y no lo harás, no hay nada que debas saber, más que este es tu fin, andando.

- No me moveré de acá – dijo retándola mientras lentamente sacaba su varita sin que Cecille lo notara.

- ¿A no? Ya veremos si no – pero antes que pudiera decir más Hermione había apuntado su varita hacia ella Cecille con sus rápidos reflejos le quito la varita de las manos, haciendo que la maldición cayera en un roble a la entrada del bosque prohibido, haciéndolo volara en mil pedazos.

- ¡Imbecil! Ya veras, y yo que pensaba tratare con cuidado – dijo antes de tomarla del pelo y llevarla literalmente a rastras…

* * *

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – pregunto Ron al bajar de su escoba.

- No lo se, lo ultimo que vi es que Harry y Malfoy salían del campo hacia el bosque tras la Snitch, luego estos estallidos – contestaba Ginny con los labios ligeramente pálidos.

- ¿Dónde están todos? – pregunto Fred llegando al lado de sus hermanos.

- Buscamos a Hermione y a los demás entre la tribuna pero no los encontramos – añadió su gemelo, antes de caer al piso por otra sacudida.

- Algo esta pasando ¿Dónde esta McGonagoll? – Pregunto Ron.

- Adentro, con los alumnos – contestó George.

- ¡Debería estar acá! – dijo tirando su escoba al suelo tratando de pensar ¡Donde diablos podia estar su esposa!

- Ron su trabajo ahora es estar con ellos, no tiene tiempo de nada más que velar por su seguridad – trato de tranquilizarlo Ginny.

- Fred, George, quiero que vayan al ministerio o con alguien de la orden y les digan lo que esta pasando.

- Seguro que ya se enteraron Ron…

- ¡No! Vayan, haganme caso, deben ir a Hogsmeade y de alli aparecerce, no hay tiempo – dijo antes de que sus dos hermanos sin discutir fueran hacia la salida del castillo.

- Ron ¿Qué sucede?

- No lo se Ginny, pero no es nada bueno – dijo viendo al cielo negro y tormentoso que tenian sobre ellos – vamos, debemos encontrar a los demas, ire a ver al castillo si encuentro a alguien – dijo corriendo hacia la entrada de piedra.

- Bien, ire a los alrededores.

- ¡Ginny! – grito antes de perderla de vista - ¡Ten cuidado!

* * *

Cecille llevaba a Hermione hacia el bosque prohibido, hacia una parte a la que ella jamás había entrado, y vaya que conocía bien ese bosque. Cecille se detuvo unos minutos después frente a una enorme cueva al pie de una montaña. Hermione sabia que las montañas del bosque prohibido marcaban el fin de los terrenos de Hogwarts, junto a ellas había un puente que daba al condado vecino, un gran precipicio separaba a Hogwarts de todo lo demas haciendo que todos los terrenos del castillo estuvieran en una especie de isla alejado de todo. Ella lo sabia, lo había leído en _Hogwarts a través de los tiempos_. Los cuatro fundadores habían creado ellos mismos esos precipicios para hacer aun más seguro el colegio, pero aun asi no había funcionado…

_- Ya era hora_ – dijo una voz proveniente del interior de la cueva.

- Me retrazaron, pero lo solucione – contesto Cecille soltando a Hermione.

_- Espero por tu bien que asi sea._ Pero que mal educado de mi parte, no le he dado una bienvenida propia a nuestra… invitada.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorre toda su espalda al ver la alta y delgada figura que salía de las sombras,_ Severus Snape,_ su antiguo profesor de Hogwarts, el que había causado todos los problemas desde el inicio, al que más odiaba en este mundo.

- Granger… mentiría si te dijera que me alegra verte – dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella. Hermione no se movía ni un milímetro de donde estaba, debia pensar en como salir de alli ¡Y pronto!

- Ese sentimiento es mutuo… – le contesto tratando de mantenerse tranquila, Cecille tenia su varita y no podia correr o luchar por su embarazo, lo más sensato era ver que era lo quería Snape con ella.

- ¿Segura que nadie te siguió? – pregunto a Cecille mientras rodeaba a Hermione observándola de arriba abajo.

- No, solo el imbecil de Manzini pero ya me ocupe de ello.

- Bien.

- ¿Qué quiere de mi? – pregunto Hermione al tener a Snape frente a ella.

- ¿Qué crees tú que quiero, Granger? Siempre fuiste de las más sabihondas de mi clase, piensa un poco y dime lo que quiero.

- Harry… - murmuro tras atar todos los clavos sueltos aunque un sin entender que hacia ella allí.

- ¡Exacto! Le daría muy a mi pesar 10 puntos a Gryffindor pero como sabes… ya no soy profesor – dijo con una sonrisa que asqueaba a Hermione.

- ¿Qué quiere con Harry?

- Venganza, eso es lo que quiero.

- ¿Venganza? No tiene nada que reclamarle.

- ¡Parece poco todo lo que nos ha hecho! – grito acercándose a ella peligrosamente, Hermione sostuvo el aire mientras con todas sus fuerzas trataba de no temblar – gracias a tu amiguito y a todos los demas imbeciles que le siguen, nuestras vidas han sido una miseria, nos hemos visto obligados a escondernos antes de ceder ante los aurores. Yo mismo vi, como grandes amigos míos, se suicidaban antes de ser atrapado y llevados a podrirse en Azkaban. Pero aun asi, todos sus esfuerzos han sido inútiles, solo Cecille, Pettigrew y Malfoy quedamos libres.

- ¿Malfoy?

- No lo sabes – dijo con un tono de voz irónico – tu nuevo amigo Draco Malfoy ha sido el encargado de organizar esta maravilla de reencuentro, él junto a Cecille, se encargaron de traerlos acá ante mi ¡A su fin!

Hermione no daba créditos a lo que oír, dudaba de Cecille desde el primer momento que la había visto, pero no había desconfiado de Draco, Harry confiaba en él, además Amelia tambien lo hacia ¿Entonces como podia ser esto verdad?

- ¿Qué quiere con Harry? – le volvio a preguntar mientras su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora tratando de encontrar una salida a esto, pero en lo único que podia pensar era en sacar con vida a su hijo…

- Potter nos ha causado mucho daño y ahora debe pagar.

- ¿Piensa matarlo?

- ¡Claro que no! Jamás tocaría un pelo de Potter, no llego tan bajo… No Granger, pienso hacer que sufra y que sienta que ha muerto en vida.

- ¿Cómo? – se atrevió a preguntar.

- Potter es un ingenuo – continuo hablando como si le estuviera dando clase – para él, el dolor más grande no reside en mil maldiciones o en la muerte, su debilidad son las personas que están cerca de él, por eso es que estas tú acá. No mataré a Potter, jamás me ensuciaría con él las manos, en unos minutos Malfoy y Pettigrew deberán de traerlo para que vea con sus propios ojos, sin poder hacer nada, como hago que mueras tu y tu bastardo del dolor – dijo apuntando su varita a Hermione quien ya no podia ocultaba su miedo.

Trato de moverse pero Cecille la había hechizado impidiendo que lo hiciera. Temblaba como jamás lo había hecho, si Snape la quería matar, eso a ella no le importaba, no quería saber nada al respecto, pero no podia permitir que nada le pasase al niño que tenia en su vientre. Coloco ambas manos sobre él mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla, al no poder mover ni un poco su cuerpo para intentar tan siquiera hacer algo. Snape comenzaba a murmurar algo mientras en su varita nacía un rayo de luz rojo.

- No por favor no – rogaba Hermione, había dejado atrás su valentía, coraje y orgullo, si debia pedir de rodillas que le perdonaran la vida lo haría, en esos momentos solo podia pensar en su hijo - _No, no, no pueden matarme, no pueden hacerte daño_ – pensaba _– Haré todo lo que pueda por salvarte mi amor, tu mamá te ama como a nadie en el mundo y tu papá tambien, discúlpame si no lo logro…_ - dijo cerrando los ojos mientras el rayo de luz de la varita de Snape se hacia cada vez más grande…

* * *

**N/A: muahahaha... q creen q pasara??? no me digan q este fic no se merece varios rr's a como va!! miren q he puesto mi mejor empeño!! jejeje si lose algo de chantaje emocional... pero bueno aun tengo problemas con el final...sigo cambiandolo ya en el siguiente capitulo veran mil cosas mas q uds jamas se esperarían... **

**mientrastanto un adelanto "alguien morira!!! quien creen q sera???**

**alguien se escapara... quien quieren q sea? xq aun no esta decidido quien sera jeje**

**y a si!!! habran mas muertes inesperadas... jejeje ya saben muchos rr's para q actualice pronto!! y mil gracias a los q me dejaron un rr el cap pasado!!! **

**otra cosa!! ya el 5to cap de "Time to came back" esta actualizado... y tb hay una nueva historia entre las mias,,,solo q esta vez yo no la escribi, se llama "carta a mi amada..." la hizo mi novio para mi xq no se pasan por alli un ratito y me dicen q tal escribe el chico no? jeje**

**tratare de verlos pronto!!! **

**besos!!!**

**jamesandmolly**


End file.
